Dark Desires and Hidden Memories
by Hime-Naya
Summary: Kaname’s voice hummed a deep tone with loathing in his words as he whispered to himself. “I’ll be damned if I ever let him drink from me.” Yaoi KanameXZero, TakuXShiki, OCXKaname, so on and so forth. XD
1. Chapter 1: Denial

Hi guys! I've been wanting to do a Vampire Knight fic, so, I finally got to it! XD Anyways, I need to warn you of two things before you continue.

1) This does not follow the storyline of vampire knight. Characters are still the same as well as the setting, but this story twists some relations the characters may have in the anime or manag. (ie: Zero's brother is non-existent in here) Mainly because I've only read the first three books. XD so, yeah...There will be alterations to characters pasts for the sake of the storyline.

2) This is a yaoi story and graphic scenes will be showing up quickly and frequently throughout this story. So, if you hate malexmale, please, turn and leave.

AND NOW YOU CAN ENJOY! ^^

____

Zero stumbled across the fading grass area of the courtyard as his breathing heightened. The cold air fogged a bit at the tip of Zero's lips as his warm breath collided with the coldness. It hadn't snowed yet, but the season was just around the corner; The freeze ready to kill any plant life and bring down it's blanket of frost.

"NGH!" the grunt of pain slipped out of Zero's mouth loudly as he collapsed to the ground in front of the courtyard fountain. Water still flowed from the beautiful piece of architecture, but it wouldn't for long. Winter would put a stop to it.

Silver eyes begged for comfort as Zero's panting continued. His blood lust was pushing him over the edge again; how many more nights could he handle this before he snapped? That's what the pureblood thought as he walked out of the grouping of a few trees.

Kaname Kuran walked towards the fallen man and watched him groan in pain. Kaname's brown hair fell to his shoulders and danced in the wind as a cold breeze blew by him. His eyes matched his hair in color, but stood out more with a tint of red in them. Beautiful, yet deadly.

"How much longer will you keep fighting?" Kaname asked in a stern tone. His eyes never wavered from Zero as the young man looked up in shock. The pain and lust inside him left him unable to hear Kaname walk up or even sense his presence. Zero's eyes narrowed at the vampire as his panting slowed down a bit. "Get away from me," Zero demanded as hate dripped from his words.

The two of them had never gotten along or even cared for one another. Kaname found Zero repulsive while Zero saw Kaname as a monster; one that should be destroyed quickly.

Kaname could see the pain leaving Zero's face; obviously the pills had finally taken effect. "How many did you have to take this time?" The question was more in a mocking sense as Zero slowly lifted himself to his hands and knees. "Leave me alone," Zero growled as he brought himself to his feet, legs still wobbly from the adrenaline that had pumped through his body. "Or I'll kill you where you stand," Zero threatened.

"You've been throwing that same threat around for years. Perhaps it's time you find some new material." Kaname was always one to mock Zero's words. The pureblood enjoyed taunting the younger man, he got under his skin so easily. In one quick motion Zero pulled out a gun that was chained to the inside of his jacket. The metal on the gun and the chain that hung from it sparkled in the moonlight as the engraving, 'Bloody Rose' could be read clearly.

Kaname smirked at Zero's actions as he replied, "What a well disciplined guardian. Killing vampires for no reason now, are we?"

"No, just a monster," Zero spoke sternly as he took a step forward but swaggered slightly, still weak from what his body had just gone through. "You should lighten up, you'll hurt yourself."

"What do you care?!" Shouted Zero as his eyes told Kaname how much hate he had towards him. Kaname smiled as he placed his hand on the gun and lowered it away from his own face. "I don't. It's just a little advice...From one vampire, to another."

Zero growled as he let his gun fall, stopping mid way as it swung on the chain it was connected to. Zero's hand that was once holding the gun now held his forehead in pain. "I'm not like you." Zero managed to whisper as he felt a splitting headache pulsate in his skull.

"Nnn..." The soft groan reached Kaname's ears as the wind carried it away in the distance. "No, you and I are nothing alike. Thank God for small favors." Kaname retorted as he walked closer to Zero. Zero's silver eyes watched Kaname closely as he walked by his side, acting as if he was going to walk right past him and leave him be, but Zero reacted fast to Kaname's motion.

A silence fell between the two as Kaname held Zero's chin firmly, looking down on the man as the Bloody Rose was held against the side of his temple. Kaname smirked, he was amused that even though Zero was in so much pain, he would still be on his guard completely while he was around. Using any excuse just to pull that trigger on Kaname.

Kaname's thumb and two fingers tightened underneath Zero's chin and held him still as Kaname leaned forward. Zero's eyes widened as he tried to pull away from Kaname, fearful of the vampire's intentions. Though Zero pressed the gun harder against Kaname's head and struggled, Kaname's grip on Zero would not budge. And with the use of only three fingers; He was stronger then Zero had imagined.

Kaname brought his mouth to Zero's ear and whispered softly. "You look pale, Kiryu. Try to get some rest, you don't look too well." With those soft sarcastic words, Kaname released Zero and smirked at him in a charming manner. There were two sides of Kaname. The beautiful and elegant side that Yuki and the rest of the Day class had come to love; and then the dark side of Kaname. Zero knew Kaname was more vicious then he let on. He puts on a sweet face for everyone, but inside the moon dormitory, Zero could only guess how Kaname truly acts. He was determined that Kaname was pure evil. After all, he is a vampire.

***

"Are you sure about this, Kaname?" Asked the headmaster as the vampire nodded his head. "I saw it with my own eyes. He won't last much longer like this."

Yuki held her hand against her mouth in fear as she stood next to Kaname as the headmaster sat in front of them; behind his desk. "What should we do?" Asked Yuki as she looked over at the headmaster before glancing back over at Kaname, fearful of Zero becoming a Level E vampire. The worst of them all.

"Kaname-sama." The headmaster paused as Kaname looked away from Yuki and back over towards the man in front of him. "Do you think...blood will satisfy him?" The headmaster asked.

"You give him human blood and he'll go mad for sure. It'll sustain him for a week or even two, but after that, there would be no chance for the blood tablets to work on him." Kaname argued simply before the headmaster replied quietly, almost afraid to say the words to Kaname.

"I didn't mean human blood."

Yuki looked at the two in confusion as Kaname narrowed his eyes and replied coldly, "Never."

"Kaname, Zero needs your help. He-" the headmaster was cut off as Kaname quickly replied, "It's out of the question. His body would deny the blood anyways."

"What blood?" Asked Yuki as the headmaster sighed and asked, "Isn't there a way his body will accept it and help him?"

"The blood can't help him unless he wants the blood willingly. Otherwise his body will reject it. He has to _want_ the blood." Kaname explained, anger still present in his voice. "I'm sorry...But...I'm confused." Whispered Yuki as Kaname walked away from the desk and gazed outside the window, looking across the campus to where the Moon dormitory stood. Dawn was coming and Kaname wanted to make sure he got this business done before it was too late. Zero wasn't speaking up; So, Kaname was going to do it for him. Even though he hated the bastard; he couldn't find it in himself to let Zero go on pretending he's fine. Zero was dying, plain and simple.

"The only way for a changing vampire-"

"He's not changing. He is a vampire. Whether he believes it or not, his body needs blood to survive. Kiryu Zero is no longer human. He's a vampire on the verge of becoming mad." Kaname stated, correcting the headmaster's original comment.

The headmaster nodded his head and sighed in response, "Yes, well, that doesn't change the fact that Zero can still be saved." Yuki's eyes lit up as she looked at the headmaster with a smile. "Really?!"

"It'll be nearly impossible to get him back on the tablets." Said Kaname, not bothering to turn and face the others as he spoke.

"But it can be done...With your help." The headmaster spoke softly as Kaname stared at the moon and narrowed his eyes. "Drinking blood to sustain yourself is one thing. Getting him to accept the blood, what he has become, and what his life will remain will require much more."

"Then help him Kaname. Train him. Show him how to control the hunger." The headmaster stood as he spoke, facing Kaname's back, hoping for a positive answer.

"In order to control his hunger he must first learn to control his anger." The response was blunt as Yuki stood there, still confused, but decided to speak up. "Kaname?...Please help Zero. I know you don't like him very much, but...He's my friend."

Kaname's eyes softened as he turned towards Yuki and smiled kindly. Kaname walked towards Yuki and hugged her gently as he whispered, "And I'll never understand why." The statement was stated in a sweet manner as he kissed her at the top of her head before letting go.

"Well?" The headmaster waited for some kind of sign from the vampire.

Kaname sighed in frustration as he looked back at the man and replied, "Get his paperwork changed. Starting tomorrow night, Kiryu Zero is apart of the Night class and will be residing in the Moon Dormitory.

Yuki gasped at the statement as Kaname continued, "I will try to help Zero...For Yuki's sake. But if he refuses to listen. If he refuses to train...Then he must be killed." Before another word could be said, Kaname turned his back on the headmaster and made his way out of the office. There was no slam to the door, no yelling, and no violence thrown during the conversation. Kaname took the situation better then what the headmaster had intended.

"So...He's going to train Zero to defeat his blood lust?" Asked Yuki as the headmaster shook his head and replied, "No, he's going to teach him how to cope with it. Zero is going to have to learn and accept the fact that he is a vampire now. He can't go back. He either embraces what he is or perishes."

Yuki had a worried look on her face but had to ask the question that was twirling in her mind. "But how is he going to help Zero do that?"

"There're methods. Zero is going to have to control his anger and his hate towards vampires. The only way he is going to survive is if he takes Kaname's advice. I just hope...When the training proves successful...Kaname will give Zero what he needs to become a sane vampire."

Yuki cocked her head in confusion as she asked, "What's that?"

The headmaster fell silent. Kaname was the only pureblood on campus; therefore the only vampire that could help Zero.

***

Kaname made it to the dormitory just in time to avoid the day class from coming out. He had been out longer then he intended, but there was no harm done. Except for the thought that lingered in his head.

As he entered the dormitory's main doors, he caught sight of Ruka laying on the couch in the main entrance way. She had a blanket over her body as her curly blonde hair cascaded over the couch's side; not long enough to touch the floor, but still at a good enough length to make her beauty known to any man's eyes.

"She tried to stay up to see you." A voice spoke just above a whisper. Kaname observed the chair that was near Ruka, but the back of it faced Kaname, unable to realize that anyone had been sitting there. Kaname watched the vampire stand to his feet and turn to glance over at him.

"Kain, shouldn't you be getting rest? It's late. The day class is already waking for their classes." Said Kaname, genuine concern in his voice. Kain's short blonde hair was in a messy style as he passed Kaname a small smile. "I'm fine, Kaname-sama. But you look like you could use some sleep. You look stressed."

"Tch, you have no idea." Said Kaname as he walked past Kain and began to make his way up the large staircase. "Good night, Kaname-sama." Kain spoke softly as Kaname reached the top of the stairs and turned his head slightly.

Kain received a small nod before Kaname turned the corner of the hallway and disappeared from his view. When Kaname reached his room he slowly shut the door and made his way towards the desk that was in front of his elaborate window. Everyone in the dormitory was paired up with roommates, sharing their own living quarters with someone else. Kaname was the only one who had a large room to himself. He was what Ruka liked to say, _The Prince of Cross Academy_.

Kaname quickly pulled off the charms that were a part of his school uniform before quickly taking off his tie and throwing the crimson fabric on top of his black bedding. Just as quickly his jacket was laid near the tie as well before he pulled the black dress shirt out of his pants, letting it hang in a baggy manner. There was no reason to keep appearances or be formal when he was in the confinement of his own room. A small sigh escaped him as he sat at his desk and pulled out the drawer to the right of him just half way. He reached inside, pulling out a bottle of pills and quickly shaking a single white tablet out before putting the bottle in it's rightful place. The drawer was shut as Kaname swallowed the pill with no water.

He hated the taste of the fake blood the tablet would transform into when combined with water. How Aido drinks it like that, he'll never know. Kaname looked at a photograph that was pinned to the wall. The image of Zero and Yuki's first picture when they had become freshmen at the academy. The lush eyelashes of the pureblood narrowed closer to each other, anger and hate present in the vampire's emotions. The photograph was pinned to the wall with a single dagger; it was a comforting image to see the blade going through Zero's chest.

Kaname's voice hummed a deep tone with loathing in his words as he whispered to himself. "I'll be damned if I ever let him drink from me."


	2. Chapter 2: Warming Welcome

Zero walked into his classroom and took his usual seat behind Yuki, who sat next to her friend…what was her name again? Zero couldn't seem to remember it…not like he needed to know it; he didn't talk to the girl anyway. The lesson started and Zero could already find himself starting to doze off into class. He was almost asleep when the speaker turned on and he, and Yuki, were called to the headmaster's office.

The two left the classroom quickly and started to head to where the headmaster's office was. Zero was slightly curious as to why the headmaster would call them, but also slightly annoyed that it might be something stupid…as it usually was. Yuki chattered on their way, and Zero glanced down at her every few minutes and nodded his head as if listening to her, when he was really lost in his own thoughts. They two finally made it to the office and Zero didn't hesitate as he pushed the door open.

Walking in, Yuki and Zero were greeted by an overly happy man, still in his coat and scarf from the cold weather outside, "Now! I'm sure you're both wondering why I called you here…" He said, "But I mainly called for Zero…" Zero closed his eyes and mumbled, "Oh God…" before all of a sudden a night-class uniform was shoved in his face, "Don't you just love you're new uniform?! It'll look amazing on you!" Cross said with and enthusiastic tone and expression.

Zero stared at the uniform in silence, a stern look on his face as both Yuki and Cross remained silent, waiting for a response. "Should I hit you so it hurts now or should I hit you so hard that when you wake up it'll still hurt?" Asked Zero as he didn't find this joke of the headmaster's very funny.

The Chairman giggled at Zero's response and quickly replied, "You're such a kidder, Zero!"

"Um...Zero usually doesn't kid around..." Yuki whispered in a nervous manner as Zero growled. "What is this all about?" He asked, still not believing the notion Cross had just made to him.

Cross had a soft smile on his face as he became more serious with the two of them. "Kaname spoke to Yuki and I last night."

Zero's eyes widened as Cross continued, "We know you're suffering, Zero. So, Kaname has offered to help you." Zero's fists clenched as he asked in anger, "Help me?! How?! Over a cliff?!"

Yuki covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that Zero's anger was boiling. "He's going to teach you how to cope with the blood lust. He's going to show you how to live as a vampire and co-exist with both humans and vampires." Said the Chairman as he took a step closer and handed the uniform towards Zero.

"I'm not a vampire!" Zero protested.

"In order for Kaname to help you...You must first be under his watch at all times. Therefore, I've transfered you to the night-class. Starting tonight, you'll be residing in the Moon dormitory." Cross said, ignoring Zero's argument. Zero narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Are you crazy? Every single vampire in that dormitory hates me! I'd be dead before the weekend is out!"

"Kaname will protect you." Said Yuki as she looked up at Zero with a sad expression. "I know this is hard and I know you don't trust Kaname-sama at all, but I do. He promised me he would help you. He'll protect you from the others."

"He can't help me." Said Zero as Cross interrupted, "Actually, he can. But in order for him to help you, you _must_ obey his commands." At those words Zero's anger blew up as he swung his hand and knocked the uniform out of the headmaster's hands. As the clothing fell to the ground, Yuki gasped at Zero's sudden reaction.

"That bastard doesn't want to help me! He's just saying that so he can get permission from the council to kill me! Once he finds me a threat to the others, he'll kill me! Or have you forgotten what a pure-blood's job is?!" Shouted Zero as his eyes began to lust over; spots of red beginning to show through his clear silver eyes.

"Control your anger, Zero." Whispered Cross as Yuki immediately threw herself against Zero and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Zero! Please! Let him help you! Please! Do this for yourself!...Do this for me..." The last part coming out as a low whisper as the red immediately vanished from Zero's eyes and he looked down at Yuki in shock.

Yuki slowly let go and whispered, "Please..."

Zero looked away and gritted his teeth. He didn't want anything to do with vampires or Kaname, but more importantly, he didn't want to die as a monster either. Cross could see the contemplation on Zero's face and decided to break the silence. "You can go back to your room and get some rest if you'd like. Today is a Friday, so, you can attend the night class tonight and stay at the Moon Dorm as well. I'm sure Yuki will help you move your belongings into the dorm over the weekend. This will give you a small step into their world. Consider it a test drive. You see what the class is like and you get to experience living in the Moon Dorm for the weekend. Like Yuki said, I'm sure Kaname will protect you if any vampires get out of line. He has a low tolerance for misbehavior and rudeness."

Zero remained silent; they were trying to force him into the very world he wanted to destroy. On top of all that, he was being told he had to obey the creature he wanted to kill the most.

'_Damn pureblood._' Thought Zero as the image of Kaname was etched in his mind.

***

Night had fallen and the group of night students all sat in the dark classroom, conversing over the project that was given to them by their instructor. The elderly gentleman was speaking to the class on linage. Something vampires held dear to themselves; most at least.

Kaname hated his own linage line. Truth be told, his family was something he despised. It didn't matter much though, they had all passed away, perhaps a blessing on Kaname's part. The pureblood stood near the tall window in the classroom, which was the main source of light; coming straight from the moon. Kaname didn't pay much attention as students began to fumble around, picking their partners for the pairing project.

"Kaname-sama?" A soft voice asked, bringing Kaname back to reality. His crimson eyes looked down at the blonde in front of him. "I'm sorry, what was that, Ruka?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my partner." She said as Kaname looked around the room in silence; noticing people gathering in pairs.

Kain sat at the top of the class, noticing his cousin rushing up the steps and quickly sliding himself next to Kain. The taller blonde sighed as he rested his elbow on the area in front of him and laid his chin in his palm. "Why is it that I always get stuck with you?" Asked Kain as Aido stuck out his tongue for a moment before smiling mischievously.

"Think about it, Kain. How easy will it be to do our linage line? We're part of the same family! Therefore, less work!" Aido spoke proudly, thinking he was clever. Kain watched him with dull eyes as he replied in a monotone voice, "Leave it to you to figure out the easiest way to slip out of work."

Aido giggled at Kain's response before looking at the person who was sitting two rows below them. The brown hair was tinted just slightly with a hue of maroon, making the boy's skin appear paler then what it was.

"Aye! Shiki! Who're you paired up with?" Asked Aido. the blonde always tried to get Shiki to talk, but most times it failed. Senri Shiki was known for being silent and also known for his age. He was what many considered the 'baby' of the night class; being at the age of only 16.

Shiki turned his head and looked at Aido with his piercing blue eyes. No one's eyes matched the brightness of Shiki's, they were something extremely rare. "I'm not sure yet..." He said in a low tone when suddenly he heard a stack of books slam in front of him. Shiki turned back around in shock, the loud thud of the books catching him off guard and frightening him.

Shiki looked up to catch sight of an overly-happy blonde smiling down on him with closed eyes. "Shi-chan! Would you like to work together?" The man's voice was as playful as ever.

"Uh...Sure." Said Shiki as the man opened his eyes, revealing the green color they were filled with. _Prince Charming_, was what he was known as to the day class students, but to Shiki and the other vampires, he was a noble vampire; Takuma Ichijo. His grandfather was head of the vampire council and the legal guardian of Kaname, though, Takuma never liked to speak about his grandfather; truth be told, he feared him.

"Oh! Shi-chan! You have to check out this new manga! It just came out!" Said Takuma as he rushed to Shiki's side and sat next to him. Takuma quickly pulled out a manga and placed it in Shiki's hands as he leaned against Shiki, helping him flip through the pages so he could see the drawings.

"It's really good! I think it's going to get really popular." Said Takuma as he smiled with a small giggle escaping him. "It's totally controversial and has such a great concept. I know it's going to become mainstream once it hits America." Shiki remained silent as he looked over the cover and then finally asked, "What's it about?"

"Read the back, silly." Said Takuma as he flipped the book over so Shiki could see the back with a description of the book. Shiki smiled faintly as he looked at Takuma and replied, "I don't feel like reading. You go ahead and tell me."

"Well, basically it's about this teenaged boy, he's my age. And he finds this notebook." Said Takuma, getting excited as he spoke about the story. A smile couldn't help but rest on Shiki's face as he listened; Takuma was amusing at times.

"A notebook?" Asked Shiki as Takuma nodded and replied, "Yeah! But it's not just any notebook! This notebook is actual a-" Takuma was cut off as he heard the door open to the dark classroom. Everyone's eyes turned to the figure that stepped inside the classroom. Gasps and confused looks were on some faces; anger on most.

Kaname stared in front of him, catching sight of Zero standing there with the Night uniform on. His anger was radiating off of him along with a mix of fear. "Kiryu, what's the meaning of this?" Asked the instructor as he furrowed his brows.

"I called for him." Said Kaname as he walked past Ruka and made his way to Zero. Kaname watched as Zero's eyes began to lust over as anger emitted off of him. A small smirk rested on Kaname's face as he turned to face the class and speak.

"Starting tonight, Kiryu Zero is now a member of the night class." Kaname spoke firmly and loudly as gasps and mumbling made it through the room. "He will also be staying in the Moon Dormitory with my supervision. I know there have been differences between most of you and Zero. I ask that you put them aside and remain mature with your actions. If any of you decide that targeting him will be a form of entertainment, I beg you to reconsider; unless you want to be a form for my own amusement." The threat was serious and taunting to all the students.

"Zero's at a state of mind at the moment that is unstable. He needs help...And as his fellow classmates and brethren, we will try." Kaname paused as he smiled at Zero and motioned his hand to the side of him. "You can take a seat." Said Kaname.

Zero was silent and Kaname could see that he wanted to respond to him, but his anger was making his lust more noticeable and all Zero could do was hold his head low, rubbing his temples, wanting the headache to go away. Zero walked past Kaname, but stopped as he looked around the room as to where to sit. Every face he scanned had anger and malice on them.

Kaname walked up behind Zero and whispered in his ear, "Don't be so scared. We can smell it."

Zero's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. "Kiryu-Kun! You can sit over here!" Takuma shouted as he passed Zero a kind smile. Zero ignored Takuma as he made his way to the other side of the classroom, sitting as far away as he could from all of the vampires.

Takuma had a sad face as he saw Zero sitting by himself. "Aw...I feel bad for him." He said as Shiki placed the manga down and replied, "I think you're the only one."

Kaname watched as Zero stared down at the desk in front of him; knowing he had all eyes on him. "I also want you all to know that drinking from him is forbidden. There is a high probability that he may become a Level-E. So be cautious around him and don't taste his blood. Also...Zero is not a candidate in the copulation process. His lust must be controlled before other outlets are at his disposal. So, please do not request his services. You will be rejected."

Zero's eyes widened as he looked up at Kaname in confusion. What was he talking about? Drinking from him? Copulation? All of that is forbidden. It's in the headmaster's rule book. No blood is to be spilled on campus; whether it be human or vampires. Kaname could see the questions in Zero's eyes as he continued bluntly towards Zero.

"I think you're going to find out that things are much different in our world then yours." The comment was low enough for just Zero and a few others to hear. Zero watched as Kaname walked away from him, ending his announcement to the class. Zero knew the Night class had secrets, but how serious they were, he was afraid to find out.

The teacher explained the project again for Zero, and left him alone. Zero sat back in his seat as felt the malevolent stares and glances from most of the students drill into the back of his head. He couldn't take much more of it and turned his head to meet the eyes of all who stared and released a spiteful glare of his own; his anger starting to grow as well as his annoyance as his silver eyes started to gain small spots of red. He turned back around as his hateful eyes met Kaname's. Kaname raised a brow and the look in his eyes made it seem like he was scolding Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes before turning back to face the front of the room. Zero stared down at his desk for a few more minutes before, one by one, the glaring vampires turned back to their books and ignored him. The silver haired boy sighed and tried to control his anger until his eyes returned to their translucent state of silver. He ran a hand through his short hair and slouched in his seat. Zero was not excited about the project they had been assigned. There were no partners left, but he didn't mind that; he just didn't know anything about himself…or his family for that matter.

He remembered how they looked…vaguely. All he knew was that they were hunters and were killed by that damned pureblood that turned him into this disgusting creature, yet that image escaped his memories as well. He shivered at the memories and remained silent, feeling a few glances every once in a while, though they didn't bother him, ignoring the trivial matter…for now.

Kaname kept glancing over at Zero and decided to take in a deep breath and swallow his pride. Truth be told, he didn't expect Zero to agree to these terms, the fact that he did required some admiration. Kaname smiled apologetically towards Ruka as he spoke to her kindly. "I'm sorry, Ruka, but, do you think you could pair up with Rima? I know she's not in class today, but, I don't think she'll be very happy to find out she'd be paired with Zero."

"Oh...I understand. I don't mind, Kaname-Sama." Said Ruka, hiding the sadness in her voice. Kaname smiled softly at Ruka as he stood from the seat he had been sitting in and grabbed two textbooks before walking towards Zero. Without a word said, Kaname raised to the first level of seats and scooted into the section Zero was in, sitting right next to him. Zero was silent as he kept starring at the desk area, glancing just slightly at Kaname before looking back.

"What do you want?" Asked Zero; bitter anger in his voice. "You need a partner."

"I thought you were with Ruka." Said Zero, scoffing at Kaname's statement. Kaname placed the books in front of him and replied simply, "Rima didn't come to class today and I know how you two never get along. So, her and I are switching, she'll thank me for it."

Zero narrowed his eyes as he stared up at Kaname and replied, "You just want to keep an eye on me."

"Yes, that is true. Plus, I don't want to put anyone else in danger of being too close to you. If you snap, I can handle you."

Zero glared at Kaname, loathing radiating off of him. "I'm not some sort of monster!" Zero growled out fiercely, grabbing the attention of a few students. Zero turned to meet the stares and growled once more, "What are you looking at?" He asked, fed up with their stares.

Kaname turned to the students and smiled kindly and apologetically to the students that were gazing. "Don't worry about Zero;" Kaname said, "He's just not comfortable yet. Please don't mind him and continue your work." The others nodded their heads, listening to Kaname; though some were more reluctant to turn away.

When all eyes were off of the two boys in the front of the class Kaname turned to met Zero's harsh gaze that was settled on him. Kaname's voice was calm and quiet, but dangerous, "I didn't say that you were a monster, Zero. Though, you sometimes act like one…well…most of the time." Kaname's frown turned into a smirk for a second and then returning to the angry frown. "You just can't control you're anger; therefore you can't control you're thirst, making you ready to snap at any moment if set off the right way. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Zero growled at Kaname before the pureblood continued, "I am supposed to help you control yourself so that you don't fall off the deep end…but if you refuse to learn; then we have no choice to eliminate you before you become a level E."

"Who're you fooling? You don't want to help me." Said Zero as he continued to pass Kaname an angered look. Kaname replied calmly, "You're right, I don't, but I'm going to anyways...As long as I have your support."

"Why?" Asked Zero, baffled as to why his worst enemy would ever want to help him. Kaname kept a stern face as he replied, "Because, Yuki asked me to."

Zero's eyes widened as his anger disappeared. Once again, Yuki was looking out for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilty Pleasures

Midnight had rolled around; ending class for the night students as most of them made their way to the Moon Dorm. Zero walked by Kaname's side as Kaname began to help Zero understand the new lifestyle he was diving into.

"Classes start at 6pm and extend till midnight. After that, the rest of the night is yours. You can do what you want and go where you please, but in your case, I'd rather you not leave the Moon Dorm. Being around humans may tempt you." Said Kaname as Zero let out a small growl.

"Curfew is at 7am. You must be inside the dormitory by that time. We do this to avoid contact with the day class. After you are inside, you can do whatever. Most students go to sleep between 8-11am. I encourage you to get a lot of sleep. It may prove difficult getting on this sleeping schedule at first, but, I'm sure you'll manage." Said Kaname as both him and Zero entered the main doors to the dormitory.

Most of the students broke off and went to go do what they typically did after school. Whether is be homework, recreational time, or even going to the towns. Kaname noticed Kain and Aido beginning to walk away, but Kaname quickly called out to Kain.

"Huh? Oh, Kaname-Sama." Kain looked away from Kaname and down at Aido. "Hold on one moment." Aido nodded his head in response and watched as Kain walked away from him, making his way to Zero and Kaname.

"Yes?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Kaname smiled as he placed a hand on Kain's arms and slowly pulled him away from Zero, leading him a few feet away. "Just one moment, Zero." Said Kaname as Zero raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it as he looked around the room. The Moon dorm was always so much more decorative then the Sun dorm.

Kaname noticed that Zero wasn't paying attention to him as he smiled up at Kain in a gentle manner. "I'm sorry if this seems a bit sudden, but...You look a little pale...And I thought-" Kaname paused as he pulled a blood tablet out of his pocket and placed it near Kain's lips delicately. "Perhaps, you needed this."

Kain smiled in a slightly embarrassed manner, but didn't hesitate to answer. Kain parted his lips and allowed Kaname to drop the pill into his mouth. Kaname smiled in gratitude as he replied, "Thank you."

"It's an honor, Kaname-Sama." Whispered Kain as Kaname bowed his head kindly and then walked away from him. "Zero." Kaname caught Zero's attention and motioned him to follow him up the stairs. "Let me show you where you will be staying." Said Kaname as Zero trudged up the stairs, still not happy to be there.

Kain watched as Kaname and Zero vanished past the hallway. Aido walked up to Kain and there was a bitter look on his face, slight anger no doubt. "What?" Asked Kain as Aido crossed his arms and replied, "You know what! Don't think I didn't notice that blood tablet slip into your mouth!" Aido's face saddened as he asked, "You accepted his offer, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Aido. I'm the only one he comes to for things like that." Said Kain as Aido sighed in frustration and replied, "Why do you do that? Why do you accept his offer when you know it's only for survival? What about...What about love?"

Kain chuckled as he replied, "You're so naive, Aido. What I have with Kaname-Sama is strictly for his own sanity."

Kain walked past Aido and left the room as Aido stuck out his bottom lip and replied angrily, "Yeah, well!...I'm not naive!"

Aido continued to pout angrily as he turned in the direction opposite of Kain; to mad to follow him like usual after school hours. He placed a hand on the doorknob that led outside and opened it. Inhaling the night air deeply and heaving out a sigh; Aido's eyes saddened as he walked into the night and closed the door behind him. The boy had decided that a long walk would, hopefully, relieve some of his stress and worries.

***

Kaname explained and pointed out certain rooms on the way to where Zero's bedroom would be. As they passed the dormitories Kaname explained who lived in what room, but when they reached the end of the hallway where most of the rooms were kept Zero looked up at Kaname in question, "So…where am I staying again? I better get a room too…" He said with slight irritation. Even if he didn't want to be here, he still wanted to be comfortable.

Kaname chuckled at Zero's annoyance as amusement made itself present in his crimson eyes, "Just follow me and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. I assure you, you do have a bedroom to sleep in." Zero's annoyance lifted slightly as he followed Kaname the rest of the way down the hall where another hallway connected to it. At the very end was a door that seemed…different…more elegant in a fashion.

"So…since everyone has a 'dorm buddy' do I get my own room?" Zero asked as if uninterested. He didn't want Kaname to know that he was slightly curious, though Kaname could smell it coming off of him.

"I'm afraid not," Kaname said, amusement still present in his features. "There is only one person in this house that doesn't have someone to room with. You'll be staying with them, and this is their room." Kaname opened the door to the room and led Zero inside. The room was a bit larger than the rest, with two beds spaced on opposite sides of the room and a few pieces of furniture, including a couch and a desk, were placed amongst the room.

Zero nodded his head, not seeming to mind it until the question that Kaname was waiting for came, "So, who am I rooming with, anyway?" Kaname couldn't help but keep a smirk from his face.

"That would be me." He said and held back a chuckle.

Zero's eyes widened and instantly turned to a glare, "No way! Hell no am I rooming with you!" Zero spat out as if disgusted at the thought, "You'll try to kill me!" He shouted, in outrage.

Kaname's smirk grew, "Well, if that's how you feel; I can always make some arrangements and you can room with Takuma. It's your choice. Me, or Taku."

"Taku...?" Asked Zero, thinking back and trying to place the boy. Suddenly it hit him and his eyes widened, "NO!" He shouted at the thought of the blonde that had wanted him to sit next to him earlier that night.

Kaname couldn't help but close his eyes and chuckle at Zero's response. "huh?..." Zero noticed Kaname's chuckle raise more into a genuine amused laugh. For once Zero saw something Kaname never did around him; he smiled and laughed. Not in a mocking manner either. Kaname was actually laughing innocently.

Kaname brought his hand up to his mouth and calmed his laughing a bit as he opened his eyes and cleared his throat before smiling at Zero. "I'm sorry. I just had this image of Taku hanging all over you." Another small chuckle came from Kaname before Zero crossed his arms and mumbled, "It isn't that funny."

Kaname cleared his throat once again before swiping a strand of hair behind his ear and making his way towards the bed that was near the door. "This will be your bed." Said Kaname as he motioned his hand towards the bed at his side.

Zero looked away from Kaname and nodded his head. "There is a bathroom connected to the room." Said Kaname as he pointed to a door in one of the far corners of the room. "Right side of the closet is mine, left is yours." Zero nodded his head once more. Kaname was surprised at Zero not saying anything more at the moment about sharing the room. For the first time, the two shared a civilized moment; but Kaname could sense something was just slightly off about Zero. It was as if his mood had changed drastically and he went from angry to somewhat somber.

Kaname was slightly puzzled but didn't let it nag on his mind. Kaname needed to keep a sharp eye on Zero to see if his mood swung once again later…but for now, he decided that Zero could be left alone, "I have some business to take care of." Kaname said and locked gazes with Zero, "You can wander around the dorms, but I'd like for you to stay inside tonight…or rather, until you learn to control yourself." Zero didn't say anything and Kaname glanced at Zero's small bag with his necessities. "You can unpack your bag; if you have any questions, ask Takuma."

Zero nodded his head and Kaname turned without another word, leaving that boy to himself to get…acquainted with his new surroundings. Kaname left the room and started down the hallway, off to meet up with Kain.

Zero sighed as he tossed his bag onto the bed and looked over at the closed door in cation. He lifted one side of his jacket from his chest and revealed the Bloody Rose; still in his possession. He grabbed it, pondering whether to put it in his bag or not. He decided that since he was going to be around other vampires, it was best to keep it on him.

His hands pulled off of the gun as he walked around the room, looking to see if anything odd stood out to him. In a way, he always wondered if Kaname was as organized and clean as he made himself out to be; It seemed true enough.

Zero thought about snooping in the vampire's desk, but decided to look in the closet first. He slide the right side open; Kaname's side. Nothing special, just uniforms, books, notepads, and a few boxes. "Clean freak." Whispered Zero as he grabbed one of the boxes and pulled it out. He kneeled onto the floor and opened the box, wondering what he could find on Kaname.

Documents and photos of unknown people stared at Zero. He tried to catch a familiar face, but no names and faces seemed to jump out at him. "Trash." He whispered to himself as he closed the box and put it in it's rightful place. He then pulled out a larger one that was resting on the floor of the closet area. He dragged it out of the closet, opened it up and stared at it in shock and silence.

"What the fuck?" Asked Zero as he quickly closed the box and shoved it back into it's place.

"I'm outta here." He whispered in slight worry. Without wasting anytime, Zero closed the closet, ran to his bed, grabbed his belongings and dashed out of the room.

***

Kain made his way down the deserted hallway until he reached one of the simple doorways. He knocked twice, waiting to see if he picked the right room.

"Come in."

Kain opened the door and caught sight of Kaname standing near the window, staring at the moon; it seemed to be his favorite thing to do while passing time. Kain closed the door behind him and locked it, making sure no one would find their way into the room and interrupt them.

Kaname turned and spoke to Kain apologetically, "Forgive me for throwing this on you so suddenly. It's just..." Kaname placed his finger on his own lips and opened his mouth just slightly; letting his fangs glimmer in the moonlight. "I'm starting to feel the hunger." He whispered.

Kain smiled at Kaname softly, "There is no need for an apology Kaname-Sama. Like I said, it's an honor." Kain slowly started to make his way closer to Kaname. Kain could already see Kaname's eyes start to turn bright red, his blood lust starting to seep into him. Kain was in front of Kaname, the moon bathing the two in pale light.

Kaname placed a gentle hand onto Kain's neck, not needing to unbutton the collar, before sliding it down the front of his chest and wrapping his around Kain's waist. Kaname pulled the man close and lifted his chin before turning his head gingerly, exposing the pale neck that called out for him. "Thank you again, Kain." Kaname said softly in Kain's ear before he raised onto his toes and let his lips rest against Kain's neck.

Kaname already knew where his favorite place on Kain's neck to feed off of was, and immediately latched onto the spot. To make it more enjoyable for Kain and so that it was easier to pierce the skin Kaname decided to soften it. He ran his tongue over the spot and latched into it, sucking on it softly. Usually when Kaname feed off from Kain, he seemed more careful; though they both did it without romantic feelings toward each other as most did.

Kain closed his eyes and brought his hands behind Kaname, holding them against his back, pressing him closer just slightly. A soft moan escaped Kain as he he leaned his head further from Kaname and lowered his body just slightly, giving him full access to his neck. Kaname licked the skin with a few more delicate movements until he his eyes glowed brightly, lust now taking over.

Kaname raised the hand on Kain's waist and pressed it against his back as his other hand gripped the back of Kain's neck tightly. He pushed the taller vampire closer to his mouth and sunk his teeth into the arousing flesh.

Kain's brows furrowed at first, feeling the insertion of Kaname's fangs before his face softened and he opened his own eyes, feeling pleasure course through his body. Kain had been bitten by Kaname multiple times, so the pain subsided quickly and Kaname's venom brought arousal to Kain; Probably the only upside to being bit.

Kaname closed his eyes as he drank from Kain, savoring the taste of blood. Vampire blood was always so much sweeter then a humans, plus, it made a vampire stronger drinking from their own kind.

Kain let out a soft moan as Kaname drank from his neck and pushed Kaname's head even closer to his neck so that his entire fang sank deep into him. As Kaname drank, the redness in his eyes slowly started to dissipate and lessen as his blood lust was satisfied by Kain's sweet blood. Kaname released his mouth from Kain's neck and lapped at the blood that seeped from the wound, cleaning it gently.

At this point, Kain had become quite aroused, his eyes glazed over lustfully. Kaname started to unbutton the rest of Kain's shirt and discarded it on the floor next to them. Kaname kissed the spot that he had bitten and started to trail downward, trailing kisses across Kain's chest and abdomen. As was customary, Kain received sexual gratification for his imperative services to the pureblood. It was a system that practically everyone in the house knew about.

One vampire would offer up a blood tablet to the one that they wanted to feed off from. The other vampire had the option to accept or deny the request. If they said yes, most of the time the two would go to the very room where Kaname and Kain were now. One vampire drinks from the other, and in return, the vampire that had been bitten received sexual satisfaction.

Kaname placed both his hands on Kain's waist and slowly pushed him to the side. A few steps were taken until Kain's body came to a stop; now leaning against the wall that was right next to the window. Kain panted a few times as he watched Kaname kneel on his knees and begin to trail his hands down Kain's pelvis, tracing the inner part of his thighs.

"Kaname-Sama..." Kain panted the pureblood's name as the delicate fingers began to rub the outside seam of Kain's slacks. "Nn..." Kain's eyes began to glow, feeling even more arousal in his body. Kain was the only vampire he was willing to get on his knees for and pleasure.

Kain was the perfect candidate for Kaname. The list of advantages were endless; He was a noble, he was humble, didn't demand emotion in their exchange, wouldn't degrade Kaname for his sorry state, and above all, he wouldn't say no.

Kaname's hands hooked inside Kain's pants and he slowly slid them down, revealing Kain's erection. Kaname traced Kain's pelvis and his thighs; his hands ghosted over Kain's shaft as the man let out a soft moan. Kaname placed a kiss on the inside of Kain's thigh and started to trail the kisses upward, getting closer to Kain's throbbing arousal. Kaname's warm breath hit Kain's shaft as he returned to the head of it.

"Kaname…" Kain called out softly, dropping the formality he used at the end of the pureblood's name. "Ah!" Kain cried out as Kaname placed the head of his arousal in his mouth and started to suck in it softly, running his tongue around it as his hands gripped onto Kain's upper thighs.

Kain placed his hands in Kaname's hair, running his fingers through it and he bucked his hips softly. He would not force anymore of himself into Kaname's mouth; even then he was conscious that it was extremely rude to a man of his status. "Ugh, more Kaname…please." He begged as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

The relationship between the two was something rare. It was about understanding and survival. Kaname complied with Kain as he took more of him inside his mouth. Kaname could only place a small amount of Kain in his mouth; the pure blood was never really able to take too much without gagging.

But what he lacked in depth he made up in skill with his tongue. Kain moaned through his pants as he pressed his head harder against the wall, feeling Kaname's hand stroke the rest of him that was outside his mouth.

Without Kain having to tell him, Kaname began to stroke him with both his hand and mouth at a steady pace. Kain encircled his hands on the back of Kaname's head, messing up his hair; it was his way of avoiding pushing Kaname's head closer to him.

There was a degree of royalty that was being broken with their actions. Though Kain was a noble, he was still lower then Kaname. Classes were never suppose to mix, but time had changed things. Classes B-D weren't bothered with their mixed breeding, but when it came to a pureblood, it was forbidden. To this day, the council believed that only pureblood's should mate with another pureblood. The elders saw it as a respect to the linage of vampires; Kaname saw it as hypocritical bullshit.

Kain's pants became heavier, as moans escaped his mouth. With Kaname's skills, Kain couldn't last much longer. The grip on Kaname's hair tightened, "Nuh! Kaname, I'm going to…" Kain moaned out loudly as he came into Kaname's awaiting mouth. Kaname spit to the side of him, deciding not to swallow Kain's seed, though, it's not like the panting boy minded. Kaname wiped his mouth as Kain's finger's untangled themselves and fell to the boy's sides.

Kain's heart finally slowed to a normal pace as he caught his breath and pulled his trousers back up. He walked a few feet, once he regained the motion in his legs, and walked over to where his shirt was and placed it on. Kaname fixed his hair while Kain dressed; wanting it to be in a presentable manner when he left the room. Once Kain had finished, Kaname met his gaze.

Kain bowed his head toward Kaname, "Thank you, Kaname-Sama. It was a pleasure." Kaname smiled softly at Kain, "I should be the one thanking you, Kain." Kain just shook his head. "You thank me too much." He said humbly.

"Well, you do a great deal in helping me." Kaname said to which Kain replied, "Any time."

It was their way of saying good-bye after these types of events. Kain had mentioned that he was staying behind for a few minutes to clean up and insisted that Kaname go ahead of him. Kaname decided not to deny Kain and exited the room. He decided that it would be important to check in with Zero, and he hoped that he hadn't caused any trouble…but he knew the chance of nothing happening was…well…slim.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Rules

Takuma was sitting in the entrance way of the dormitory, reading the manga in his hands diligently as Shiki sat next to him; headphones in his ears and a pocky stick in his mouth. Shiki's eyes were closed and his head was laid back as Takuma heard footsteps coming from the staircase rather quickly.

The blonde looked up to catch Zero making his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Kiryu-kun! What's the rush?" He asked with a smile on his face as Zero turned to walk out of the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kaname-sama told me of the situation earlier during class. You can't leave the dorm...If you do, I'm afraid I'll have to stop you." Said Takuma as Zero sighed and turned to face Takuma.

"I can't stay here. There's some weird shit going on." Said Zero as Takuma looked confused and then replied with a soft smile. "Come, sit down and talk."

Zero was hesitant, but slowly made his way to the chair that sat across from the couch the two vampires were on. Shiki noticed Zero as he looked over at him and pulled out one earphone to hear the conversation.

"What's the matter?" Asked Takuma as Zero looked around in a worried manner. The blonde giggled as he continued, "Don't worry, you can tell me."

Zero was silent for a moment longer before he replied, "I think...there's something wrong with Kaname."

Takuma had a worried look on his face as Shiki sat up with concern on his face. "Why? What happened?" Takuma asked in a low whisper. "I...I found...pills. A lot of them...In packages."

Takuma cocked his head as he asked, "Blood tablets?" Zero shook his head as he leaned forward and whispered, "No...They looked like...birth control pills."

There was silence in the group for a few seconds before Takuma started busting up laughing and Shiki had a small smile on his face. "What?" Asked Zero as Takuma's laughter rose, barely able to breath.

"What's so funny?!" Asked Zero in anger as Takuma calmed himself down and replied between broken laughter. "Those pills aren't for Kaname." Another laugh escaped him before he decided to give an explanation. "Kaname-sama hands those out to the females of the night class. Sex isn't allowed by the chairman and council so birth control is forbidden since it is not needed. Kaname-sama is one who emphasizes safe sex. The last thing he needs is pregnant classmates and the council finding out about the open sex system we have."

Shiki laid back in his seat, not wanting to be a part of the conversation anymore.

Zero looked at Takuma in shock and slight question, "The open what system?"

Takuma giggled like a small school girl as he continued, "I guess Kaname-sama hasn't told you. Though, sex is forbidden on campus, Kaname keeps our situation on the quiet side."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Zero in slight worry as Takuma continued, "Well, Kaname-sama came up with a nice system in order for us to keep our blood lust's in line. When a vampire has the need to feed, they offer a blood tablet to another vampire of their choice. The vampire who receives the blood tablet has the choice to accept or deny the offer; no consequences attached."

Zero's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, "You mean you guys drink from each other?!"

"Well, only the one's who need it. You see, every vampire is different, but all of our blood lust's are combined with the same reasons." Explained Takuma, but Zero had the look on his face like he was still lost.

Takuma sighed and tried to put it straight for the man, "A vampire's lust is controlled by mainly three things. Thirst, sexual lust, and anger. In order to keep their blood lust in line, they must make sure they don't let one of those three things get out of control. Like I said before, every vampire is different. Some may need blood more than sex; Others may just have too much anger rather then the actual need of blood."

Zero remained silent, taking in all the information. "So, in order for us vampires to be able to continue our life here at Cross academy, some rules needed to be broken and Kaname-sama has helped us with that."

Zero wasn't sure of how to reply to what Takuma has just told him. It was sort of a shock…he had never thought that the vampires here had done these things; and was surprised that Kaname was the one that had taken charge of the affair. But then again…in a sick way, Zero saw their reasoning. So that they wouldn't attack the humans here at the academy, the vampires drank from each other. He would never admit, even to himself, that the system was a good one…but then again, he could see how blood tablets couldn't be enough. His body mostly rejected the artificial blood, but he didn't even fathom the thought of drinking from another vampire.

No, even the smallest idea made him sick. He would refuse to be helped by the beasts…he refused to fully accept that he was one of them. He didn't want to sink to that level even though he was far from being saved. Zero took a deep breath…just the thought of blood seemed to make him thirst for it, but he fought hard internally to keep it at bay while his expression lost it's emotion.

Takuma smiled softly at Zero's expression and then broke his train of thoughts. "But like I was saying. When being offered a tablet and you accept it; You're giving that vampire the permission to drink from you. In return, you can ask for sex."

Zero looked at Takuma in disbelief as the blonde finished, "We call it the trade. Everyone in the house knows about it. Though it may not be the ideal way of how we wish to satisfy our hunger, it works. Blood tablets only keep us at bay for so long."

Zero looked down at his hands in shock. These vampires were doing all they could to not become a level-E vampire.

"But don't worry, not all vampires take part in the trade." Takuma said playfully as he leaned back on the couch and looked over at Shiki in a playful manner. "Shiki's not only the youngest in the house, but he's the innocent one as well." Takuma giggled as he poked Shiki's cheek.

Shiki furrowed his brows and closed his eyes, trying to block out Takuma. "He's been requested so many times, but he always seems to say no to everyone."

"You know, I'm right here." Said Shiki in slight annoyance as Takuma giggled and looked back at Zero. "Some vampires refuse to be apart of the trade system. Their beliefs in love and emotion are too strong to allow them to do anything without emotional connection."

Zero nodded his head as he let all of the information given to him settle. Even vampires…even some of the low-life beasts which he had vowed to destroy had…some…morals and responsibilities they made sure to stick to and carry out.

"Most vampires have a certain person in this house they go to to feed from. There are many times where emotion is not the issue; some do it with emotional attachment…and others don't. It's just a mutual agreement to help one another. Then again, we usually stay out of one another's business when it comes to things like feeding, but it's pretty obvious when you see the offering of blood tablets."

"Where…where do you guys…?" Zero trailed off and mentally kicked himself for showing any interest. Why did he have to be so damn curious sometimes?

Takuma giggled, knowing what Zero was asking and glad that he had at least said something, "Well, there's a room upstairs. It's sort of hidden in plain sight. The pair of vampires can go there for their privacy, and so as not to invade the privacy of their roommate; but if they are drinking from their roommate than they can just stay in their room."

"Oh..." Zero trailed off. He knew there were secrets, but this...This was huge. Takuma had said even the council would be against all of this. And who would be to blame? Kaname.

There was a part of Zero that leaped in joy, this was the piece of dirt he had been looking for. Imagine what would be done to Kaname if this information reached the council; He would be immediately punished and most likely dismissed from the school.

But a small part of Zero feared what would happen to him if he had told. Takuma, Shiki, every vampire in that house had the upmost respect for the pureblood. If he got Kaname dismissed and their trade system destroyed...What would happen to him? No, more importantly, what would happen to all of these vampires? They would need blood.

"But you don't have to worry about any of that." Said Takuma as he smiled kindly at Zero. "Kaname has forbidden anyone to ask for a trade with you, so, don't be so scared."

"Who would want to trade with him anyways?" Asked a mocking voice as the group of three looked to the side and saw Aido closing the door behind him; finally making his way back into the Moon dorm.

"His blood is tainted." Said Aido, speaking as if it was fact. "No one wants to drink from a crazed vampire."

Zero growled as he shouted, "I'm not a vampire!"

"Kiryu-kun, calm down." Said Takuma in a gentle voice before looking over at Aido and scolding him with an angered look. "Stop it, Aido. Take heed to Kaname-sama's words."

Aido's blood boiled at the thought of Kaname. He was always so special to everyone and he always got what he wanted; especially from Kain. "I don't know why he's even bothering with you. In the end, you'll just become mad...If you haven't already."

Zero clutched his hands tightly against the top fabric near his knees, his bag of belongings sitting between his feet. "Soon, you won't be able to help yourself. You'll have to drink." Aido taunted as Zero quickly stood up and grabbed Aido by the throat.

Aido laughed mockingly as ice surrounded Zero's feet, enabling him to move. Shiki and Takuma quickly raised to their feet and rushed to the side of the vampires. "Stop it, Aido!" Shouted Takuma as he grabbed onto Aido. Shiki narrowed his eyes at Aido as he grabbed his other arm.

Zero quickly pulled his gun out of his jacket and placed it under Aido's chin. Both Shiki and Takuma took a step back in shock. "The Bloody Rose...You're not suppose to have that." Whispered Takuma when suddenly the ice vanished from Zero's feet. Aido quickly pushed Zero away and bowed his head a great deal, staying that way.

"Huh?" Zero looked at him in confusion until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, ending at the side of them. Zero looked up at Kaname and lowered his gun. Kaname studied the situation before placing his hand in front of Zero.

"I can't have you parading around with a weapon like that. Hand it over." Kaname spoke firmly as Zero was about to argue, but he decided, now wasn't the time. Zero unhooked the gun from his jacket and placed it in Kaname's hand. With a cold glare from Zero, Kaname turned his head and focused on Aido; anger present in his eyes.

"I thought I made myself clear about what would happen to those who target Kiryu Zero." Said Kaname, his voice demanding authority. Aido raised his body slightly, but kept his head low. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama." whispered Aido.

Kaname stared in a taunting manner, raising the tension in the room before he walked past Aido and over towards the far wall. There was a large cork board, announcements and tacks throughout the board. Kaname grabbed a tack and placed it in the middle section of the board; sticking it into the cork.

Kaname turned and faced the group. "Aido." He said, telling the boy to come closer. Aido obeyed in fear until he reached the front of Kaname.

"If public humiliation is something you find amusing, then let me show you how to properly go about humiliating someone." Kaname threatened as he placed his index finger onto the tack in front of the boy. "Place your nose there and keep it in that spot until the dinner bell rings."

Aido felt a surge of shock and slight anger toward the pureblood…but he knew the consequences of what he had done. Instead, a feeling of guilt and embarrassment washed over him, "As you wish, Kaname-Sama," Aido said softly. He couldn't disobey Kaname now,…couldn't even protest in the slightest, and he knew he shouldn't have gone against Kaname's word . Aido stepped forward to place his nose on the tack and stood there quietly, the dull brown color already boring him, knowing that the dinner bell wasn't going to save him any time soon.

Kaname seemed satisfied with himself and turned to face the small group behind him. Zero had a smug smirk on his face that held a small victory, but as soon as Kaname met his eyes it disappeared and turned into a scowl. Sure, Zero thought that the position Aido was in was amusing, but he would have rather made sure that Aido could no longer spit any more insults like he just had to him again. Besides, he didn't need that damned pureblood to fight his battles for him, or even protect him for that matter. He found it insulting.

Kaname's eyes flashed to the bag that was just behind the standing Zero and met the boy's silver eyes again with a raised brow and a slightly angry expression, "Going anywhere, Kiryu?" Kaname asked in a calm tone that Zero knew was anything but.

Takuma decided that now was the perfect time to but in, while Shiki remained in the back, wanting to remain unnoticed, "Well, Zero here." Taku said, as Kaname turned to meet his eyes, "Was a little…well…confused," Zero glared at the boy, "when he found some birth control in your room. He wasn't sure about the whole situation that was at hand and went to, well, flee; but I stopped him and explained everything to him so he understands what really goes on in the moon dormitory. I'm sure he won't tell a soul." Takuma finished, never letting his large smile slide off his face.

Kaname looked back at Zero with seriousness, letting the fact that he was rummaging though his things slide off…for now. He wanted a confirmed answer from the silver-haired vampire and Zero knew it. Zero, after contemplating for a few seconds sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah. Why would I tell anyone anyway? It's not my business." He said, speaking the truth in a dry tone.

"Neither are my things.' Kaname replied bitterly as Zero looked away, knowing what he did was wrong, but felt no guilt. He was curious, it was his nature as Kaname would come to find out.

"So, I assume I don't have explain why we do what we do?" Asked Kaname as Zero shook his head. Takuma smiled softly at Kaname and continued, "I think I filled him in on most of it."

Kaname let himself calm a bit as he smiled softly at Takuma and replied, "Thank you Takuma." Kaname looked back at Zero and asked, "And we can trust you with this?"

Zero nodded his head as he lied, "I'm not a snitch."

Kaname nodded his head as he replied, "Good, it would be a shame if any of this got out. All of my classmates would be reduced to either going mad or hunting humans like they did before they came to Cross academy. We wouldn't want that, now would we Zero?" Zero narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Kaname, the response had sounded more like a threat rather a question.

Aido sighed in boredom as he heard Kaname and the others talk. The entrance way next to him which lead to another area of the house was quickly occupied as Kain looked over at Aido in confusion. "What're you doing?" Asked Kain as Aido replied quietly, "Get me out of here. Tell Kaname-sama that you need me for something."

Kain looked in front of him and saw Kaname along with the others. He glanced over at Aido and sighed as he asked, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything...He just-" Aido stopped in mid-sentence as Kaname spoke out loud. "Kain, Aido is serving punishment. Why are you speaking to him?"

"Oh, I was just asking him what he did." Said Kain as Kaname quickly replied, "His punishment is solely between him and me. Or have you forgotten the privacy clause in this house?"

"Huh? Uh- No, I was just talking to him to see-" Kain stopped as Kaname turned his whole body before making his way towards the taller vampire.

"Though you knew he was on punishment, you still decided to speak to him?" Asked Kaname as Kain stuttered, knowing where this was leading. Kaname smirked as he replied, "I won't deny you from talking to him."

Within a few minutes Zero couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Aido still standing there as Kain was kneeled on his knees, his nose against a tack that was set lower on the board. Aido chuckled a bit before Kain growled and replied, "Shut up, don't even speak to me."

Aido smiled, but his voice held a fake, pouting tone softly "But you're already here. It'll be too boring to stay quiet until the dinner bell rings." His voice lost the poutines and instead gained an amused tone, "You're stuck with me until then!" Aido chuckled as Kain remained silent. He refused to say a word to the boy who was standing above him though he wanted to tell him to shut up again…Aido always dragged him along when it came to punishment. Kain couldn't remember a time where Aido got into trouble and, somehow, was blamed too.

Aido's soft babbling continued as Kain just glared at the brown tack board in annoyance. Praying for the dinner bell to ring as quickly as possible.

Kaname seemed even more satisfied with himself; he punished the two for legitimate reasons…but couldn't help but find his punishment amusing. He always found a way to punish people that embarrassed them, but, most of the time, never inflicted any physical harm…no…for anyone to feel Kaname's wrath they had to do something beyond utterly stupid. They had to piss Kaname off beyond his breaking point…but that hadn't happened in a long time, and the most anyone had ever received at the academy was a slap.

As the night continued to pass, word of Kaname's decision had reached the council of vampires. Asatoo Takuma sat at the head of the table, thinking what had just been told to him and the rest of the council.

One of the vampire instructors at Cross academy had notified the council that Kiryu Zero was now a part of the night class, endangering the other vampires. Asatoo narrowed his eyes at the thought. He didn't have much trust in Kaname, one of the reasons he had sent his grandson to spy on him, but to this day, Taku refused to leak information to Asatoo. The boy was spoiled in Asatoo's mind.

"We need to know what's going on in that school and if Kaname's decisions are appropriate. I fear the boy may be forgetting his responsibilities." Said Asatoo as he looked over the group of elders around him.

"We could send Junichiro." Asatoo offered as small mumbles crossed the table. One of the elders then responded, "The replacement?"

Asatoo nodded his head and replied, "We'll send him in. If he sees hard evidence that Kaname is unfit to continue his responsibility as head of the night class, Junichiro will take his spot and Kaname will face punishment from not only the council, but his respected owner as well."

The council all nodded in agreement, it was time they found out the truth of the night class and Kaname's ways of dealing with responsibility.


	5. Chapter 5: Junichiro

Zero opened his eyes in a tired manner, seeing Kaname already dressing for the night. Zero was unable to sleep all day and just when he was beginning to fall asleep, Kaname was already getting up, ready to start the next night.

"Ugn..." Zero groaned out as he grabbed his pillow and covered the back of his head. Kaname was buttoning the cuff on his sleeve and smiled at Zero's notion, obviously he was still tired.

Zero remained in his comfortable position. His eyes started to drift close and he could feel himself finally start to slip away into the sleep that he needed. Zero was almost gone when the sound of Kaname's voice stirred him. "You need to get up Zero. Though you're tired, you'll never get accustomed to sleeping during the day if you continue to sleep at night." Kaname's voice was soft, but stern and demanding.

Zero rolled his eyes and let out a snort of defiance as he stayed where he was, refusing to budge. He could finally sleep. There was no way Kaname was going to deny him of such a simple thing, and even if Kaname wanted to try; Zero was pretty sure that he still wouldn't budge. What was Kaname going to do? Zero just rolled his eyes once more and ignored the brown-haired vampire.

"Zero," Kaname growled, "you are my responsibility and you need to get up. Don't try and test me Kiryu; you won't like your stay here if you push me." Kaname's tone was dangerous, and Zero couldn't help but stiffen slightly. Though he wasn't afraid of Kaname…Zero hadn't seen the extent of what Kaname was capable of. What could Kaname do?

Zero let out a sigh and slowly slid the pillow off of his head, pissed off that Kaname was denying him of such a simple thing as sleep and that he had given in. Zero glared at Kaname, hoping that the look could kill him, but was disappointed when it didn't. He stood from his bed, as Kaname let out a satisfied smirk. Zero was about snap at the fully-dressed vampire when suddenly the door to their bedroom opened and Takuma rushed in.

Takuma was panting, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Kaname in fear. Kaname immediately headed towards Takuma and took him into his arms, holding the boy up; making sure he didn't fall from exhaustion. "Taku? What's the matter?" Asked Kaname as Takuma held Kaname close to him.

Zero was shocked at the sight. Takuma couldn't say anything except pant and gasp in fear, tears had started to make themselves known. Zero took a step back, he had never seen tears from a vampire. It shocked him they had emotions like humans.

"H-he's..." Takuma shook his head in fear as his legs gave out, both Kaname and him now kneeling on the ground. "Taku?" Kaname asked in fear, not understanding what would put the happy man in such a fearful state.

"He's...o-outside..." Takuma managed to say as Kaname looked over at Zero while lifting both himself and Takuma to their feet. Kaname dragged the man to Zero's bed and rested the blonde there as Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, making eye contact with him.

"Zero, watch Takuma for me. Just get him to calm down." Said Kaname as he quickly let go of him and rushed towards the door. "Wait! I don't kn-" Zero stopped at what he was saying as Kaname ran out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Takuma gasped through his cries as he brought his hands up to his mouth, trying to muffle his cries. "He's still alive..." The mumbled words reached Zero, making the man question who this 'He' was.

***

Kaname reached the main staircase and made his way down it quickly; catching sight of all the vampires in the house crowding around outside the main dormitory doors. Mumbles were reaching Kaname as he made his way through the group.

"You can't come in here, this isn't your territory." Said Kain as he stood in front of the door way, blocking the taller man; denying him entrance. "Kain, what's going on?" Asked Kaname, still making his way towards the vampire, other students blocking his view.

Kaname stood still as the students moved out of the way, enabling Kaname to get a clear view of Kain's back. Kaname could smell it. The same smell all the others were sensing; Another pureblood.

Kaname didn't move, there was something mixed with that smell. Something oddly familiar. Kain turned towards Kaname and stepped to the side so he could see the man he had been arguing with. Kaname's eyes widened as he stared in front of him not wanting to believe what he saw.

The man stepped through the doorway, passing Kain as he stopped a few feet from Kaname; a smug look on his face. He could see the fear in Kaname almost as much as he could smell it. Every vampire in the room could smell the fear from Kaname and without a word traded between the two, Kaname's knees buckled as he fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his chest at the same time.

"Kaname-sama!" Shouted Kain as he ran past the man and kneeled next to Kaname. Ruka quickly rushed the other side of Kaname and helped bring him to his feet. The vampires conversed in shock at what had just happened to their leader. The room fell quite once again as Kaname stabled himself, still clutching to his black shirt; right where his heart was.

Kain glared over at the new pureblood that had entered their home. He had obviously done something to Kaname in order for him to be this fearful of him. The pureblood's dark brown hair exceeded in length in comparison to anyone Kain had seen before. The hair stopping at the man's upper thigh. He was well groomed as he wore a simple long sleeved dress shirt, pressed slacks, and dress shoes. To say the man was beautiful was an understatement. His clothing; all black. His beauty; deadly.

The man's skin was pale like all the other's, but his eyes had lost all color. A small tint of blue just around the edges, but beside that, they were translucent. Looking as if his eyes were ice, the faint blue-gray color barely standing out. Unlike Kaname, this man's face was more defined. The features were soft on the cheek bones, but other then that his face was defined with elegant masculinity.

Kain focused back on his eyes. That showed true danger as Kain realized what it meant when a vampire's eyes lost most of their color. They had fed off of other purebloods, making them some of the strongest vampires known to the race.

The pureblood pulled out a piece of paper and handed it towards Kaname. "I'm here on official business of the council." The dangerous eyes watched as Kaname's eyes began to fill with tears. The man smiled as he replied quietly, "Perhaps, to avoid humiliation, you and I should talk privately."

Kaname tried to compose himself. He needed to be stronger around his peers; he tried to not let the tears that formed in his eyes slide down his cheeks, though his attempts were unsuccessful and a few small tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Kaname straightened himself and released himself from Kain and Ruka's grasps gently. Kaname wiped the tears to try and hide them from the others, but the vampire in front of them didn't miss the tears and let out a satisfied smirk. Kain and Ruka didn't miss the small tears either, as Kaname fought at the ones that tried to usher from his eyes.

The whole congregation of vampires seemed shaken from this outsider pureblood, and Kaname was the most affected. Kaname tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working. The others could still smell the fear that he tried to hide for their sake. Kaname reached for the paper and looked it over; he read the name that he hoped he never saw again, "Junichiro…" Kaname said softly.

The crowd of vampires fell silent as Kaname turned around and started to walk past the vampires, the large group parting for him as Junichiro followed. Junichiro was met with soft snarls, low growls and looks that wished to harm, if not kill, the intruder that put their leader in a state in which none of them had ever seen. Jun just ignored the warnings and threats and followed Kaname to a room where they would not be disturbed.

Kaname opened up a doorway as Jun stepped inside. "There's nothing for you to worry about; this matter will be dealt with properly," He said softly, though every vampire in the room could hear him, "Please return to your normal activities." And with that, Kaname shut the door, the official paper still in his hand.

Junichiro walked up to Kaname and slid his index finger down his cheek, "It's been a long time; hasn't it, Kaname?" He asked softly, though his tone was anything but gentle. Kaname closed his eyes tightly as the tears that were still in them rushed down his face in a quick movement and his heart sped in his chest from fear. Kaname moved his head away from Jun's touch as his grip tightened on the paper in his hand and it wrinkled and crumpled underneath him.

***

Zero placed his hand on Takuma's shoulder. He never thought he was that good at comforting people…or vampires for that matter, but the man in front of him was in hysterics and he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Besides, he really wanted answers from him…Who could have come that put Takuma in such a distressed state?

"Taku," Zero said softly, though there was slight imperativeness in his voice, "Calm down Taku, please…" Zero took a hand to wipe Takuma's tears. He had to make sure that he was calm so that he could answer his building questions. "Takuma, breathe…" He said to the panting vampire who was still pouring tears.

Zero spoke soft words to the crying vampire…for some reason, even though he found Takuma annoying…he couldn't help but be worried and, dare he admit it, scared for him. Takuma's tears still trickled down his face and his breathing hadn't returned fully to its normal state, but he was in a lot better condition then when he first walked through the door.

"Takuma," Zero said once more as he became eye level with the man, "Taku, I need for you to tell me who was at the door. Why are you so scared?" Zero's normal attitude was anything from 'nice' but he knew that he had to be gentle when trying to get the answers he needed.

Takuma shook his head as he replied, "I can't..."

"Yes, you can." Said Zero as as his hand lowered and rubbed Takuma's back. "You can tell me." He coaxed the vampire as the blonde shook his head as he calmed his breathing a little more before looking at Zero.

"You don't understand...I-I can't say anything. I promised Kaname. We would never speak of him again." Whispered Takuma as he fell into tears again, resting his head in both his hands and leaning on Zero's chest.

"How is he still alive?...Oh God...What is he going to do to Kaname?" Takuma couldn't speak anymore as he gripped onto Zero tightly, wanting reality to disappear. Zero hadn't gotten much, except the fact that this man just may be a danger to Kaname.

***

"I've never seen Kaname-sama like that." Whispered Ruka as she stood with Shiki, Kain, and Aido. Kain had a sad look on his face as Shiki whispered, "I've never smelt fear from him...In fact, I've never smelt a fear as strong as that."

Aido nodded his head as he replied, "Did you see the pureblood's eyes?" Kain nodded his head as he looked across the way, seeing the room Kaname and the intruder had disappeared to.

***

Kaname was leaned against the door, feeling Junichiro's touch graze across his bottom lip; examining Kaname's body and appearance. "Six years and look at you. You're a grown man now. You're more of a prize now then you were in the past." Whispered Jun as Kaname glared pure hate at the vampire through the tears that continued to fall.

"Aw, tell me those are tears of joy. Happy to see that your master is still alive." The statement was in a mocking tone as Kaname let out a small choke on his cry before being silent again. Jun trailed his hand down until his long fingernails skimmed Kaname's neck in a dangerous manner. Nails like that could cause serious damage, if not, kill.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Asked Jun, a smile of amusement on his face. The fear was arousing for him. He loved the smell of Kaname's fear. Kaname narrowed his eyes as he whispered with venom in each word. "Go to hell."

Jun smirked as he leaned forward and trailed his tongue across Kaname's lips until Kaname moved his head to the side quickly, getting away from Jun's taste. Jun brought his lips next to Kaname's ear and replied, "No, I'm here to drag you down with me. You feel the heat already? Look around. You're the one in hell and I'm the devil."

Kaname bit his lip in fear as Jun stepped back and smiled in content. The sight of Kaname helpless, even as an eighteen year old man was so pleasing. Jun pointed at the paper in Kaname's hand. "I'm here to not only have a sweet reunion, but on business purposes as well." Jun smirked as he replied, "I'm here to make sure you lose your position as head of the night class and in return, I take your place."

Kaname's eyes widened as Jun replied, "Oh, don't worry. I won't let you leave the school. Besides, I intend to have you at my side at all times, just like before." Kaname shook his head in fear as Jun finished, "Things are going to change around here if you mess up, Ka-chan. I'll make sure of it."

Kaname covered his ears, the paper pushing against one of them as he fell to his knees. "Don't call me that!" He shouted as Jun smirked and stepped closer before kneeling to his knees and looking at Kaname's saddened face.

"Say it." Whispered Jun as Kaname narrowed his eyes and replied, "No."

"Come on, Ka-chan. Say it." He said mockingly as Kaname shook his head and shut his eyes in anger. "NO! Stop it!"

Jun smiled in satisfaction as he whispered, "You used to have no problem saying it before." Kaname glared at Jun and whispered, "That's because I didn't know any better."

Jun caressed Kaname's cheek and trailed down his chin until his fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. "Say it." Said Jun as Kaname brought his hands from his ears and released the paper before grabbing onto Jun's arms, struggling with his master. He wouldn't give Jun the satisfaction of saying the one word he wanted to hear.

Kaname struggled as Jun chuckled and replied, "You're still a struggler, aren't you?" Jun smirked in a sadistic manner as he replied, "Good, I always liked that about you." Jun raised to his feet, bringing Kaname with him so Kaname's feet were now no longer touching the floor.

Kaname glared at Jun, but the hand around his throat tightened and Kaname opened his mouth to try and gasp in the air that was being denied to him. Kaname thrashed in the tight grasp and fought as hard as he could, but he could see the edges of his vision start to blur and his head started to feel light. Jun's grip never loosened and Kaname's struggling never stopped. He could feel Jun's nails scrape across him, but they didn't break the skin.

Kaname felt his tears slide down his face as he writhed and gasped in front of Jun. He fought with his whole being against the taller and older man, but Jun's eyes just remained focused on him, waiting for Kaname to submit to him. He soon realized that Kaname wasn't going to. He would rather die by his hands than say the one word Jun demanded of him. Jun smirked as Kaname could no longer even pant, and just stayed with his mouth open, his whole body screamed at him for oxygen, but he refused to submit.

Suddenly Kaname let out a loud gasp as Junichiro let go of him. Immediately he fell to the ground as he placed a hand to his burning throat. Kaname coughed as he greedily took in all of the oxygen his lungs would allow before releasing it quickly and taking in another large breath. Kaname closed his eyes as his breathing started to become normal, though the pain in his throat didn't subside in the least.

Kaname was still on his knees when Jun leaned downward. His breath hit Kaname's ear and the boy shivered in disgust. "You will submit to me, Kaname." Jun said dangerously low, "I'll make sure of it. I'll play your game of cat and mouse…for now. But don't think I won't catch you. You just made my stay here a lot more entertaining; it's only a matter of time, Kaname, we both know it. You can't run from me." Kaname could hear the smugness in his voice and could feel the smirk against his ear. "Remember, Kaname," Jun said as he ran a hand against Kaname's cheek softly before running it through Kaname's hair, "I will be watching you at all times; and when you mess up, I'll be there." He threatened.


	6. Chapter 6: Born A Monster

I can finally do regular updates on this one since I finished the DeathNote fic! ^^

---

As time had passed, the group of vampires who had been waiting for Kaname to exit the room, had quickly left and continued out their weekend routines; All except Kain. The young man sat in the chair that rested in the lounge area, his view still upon the room Kaname and Jun were in.

Kain watched for Kaname as Aido watched Kain at a safe distance. Aido hated the fact that Kain worried about Kaname so much, but at the same time, he understood. This was different. This worry was not through love, just fear. Fear of the new purebred and what he was capable off.

Kain remained silent as he watched the door open, seeing the two purebloods step out of the room. Kaname was well composed, but Kain could see the fear. Jun appeared to be Kaname's personal demon, the question was, why was he here? What did he want?

Kaname led Jun in Kain's direction and stopped in front of him as Kain stood, bowing his head in respect towards Kaname. "Is everything all right, Kaname-sama?" Asked Kain as Jun chuckled at Kain's movements and replied, "How cute, they even call you their master. If only."

Kain lifted his head and questioned what Jun had meant by that. Kaname quickly cut in, replying towards Kain, "I'm fine, Kain. Junichiro will be staying with us for quite some time. If it isn't too much to ask, would you be kind enough to set him up in the room that is left available?"

"Huh?" Kain thought about the available room. He knew what room Kaname was talking about and questioned why Junichiro was filling it, but he wouldn't disrespect Kaname in front of the other pureblood. "Uh, no, it's fine, Kaname-sama. It would be my pleasure." Replied Kain as he looked up at Jun. The man was taller then him by a mere inch or two, but compared to Kaname; the younger pureblood only reached Jun's shoulders.

"I don't need to be taken to my room at the moment. The night is young...and sleep is the last thing on my mind." Jun spoke smoothly as Kaname shivered at the sound of it. Too many memories began to flood into his mind. Too many heartbreaking memories.

"Yes, but I thought you may want to get familiar with your surroundings." Said Kaname as Jun retorted, "There's plenty of time to venture around. How about you show me this young vampire you're trying to change? What was his name? Kiryu, I believe?"

Kaname's eyes widened as Kain watched Jun intently. "H-How did you know about that?" Asked Kaname as Jun smiled and replied, "You will be amazed what the council catches ear of."

***

Takuma was calm now, no more tears spilled and he seemed well composed as Zero remained silent. The blonde combed a hand through his hair as he stood from the bed and broke the silence. "He's been gone for too long...What if he did something to him?" Asked Takuma as Zero sighed in frustration and asked, "Who? Who is this he?"

Takuma's eyes saddened as he replied, "His name is Junichiro...We know him as Jun." Takuma trailed off as Zero eyed the blonde, wanting more information. Takuma sensed the want in Zero and continued, "He's...He's another pureblood...Stronger than Kaname. He's dangerous, Kiryu-kun."

Zero was taking in the broken information as best as he could when suddenly he saw the door open. Zero was silent as he watched Takuma turn his head and catch sight of both purebloods entering the room. Without thinking Takuma's body reacted with his emotions. He stumbled back into Zero and immediately clutched to his shirt.

"Huh? Taku?" Zero whispered as he saw the fearful look in the blonde's eyes as he stared at Jun. He could hear small whimpers escape the vampire's lips. Zero couldn't help but to have his eyes soften at the sight in sadness. How could a vampire show so much fear? Zero always thought of these creatures as monsters who were void of any emotion.

Zero wiped away the hate he had for vampires at the moment and embraced his arms around Takuma. He couldn't help but hold the frail vampire close to him. Takuma acted as if he was a scared puppy and he needed Zero's protection. Zero took in Junichiro's appearance and saw the vampire's eyes darken when he caught sight of Takuma.

A small smile crept across Jun's face as he approached the two men who stood near the bed. "Taku-chan, it's been too long." Jun spoke in a soft manner as his smile turned into a soft and caring one. The dark look now full of love and care. Takuma remained silent as Jun stepped closer and brought a hand towards Takuma.

Takuma flinched at the touch of Jun's fingertips grazing across his cheek before pulling away. "Hm? Six years and you have nothing to say to me, Taku-chan?" Jun asked in a sad manner as Takuma refused to make eye contact with Jun. Kaname narrowed his eyes at Jun's actions and decided to not prolong any torture for Taku.

"Zero, this is Junichiro. He's a representative form the Vampire Council; another pureblood. He's here to see how things are going here at Cross academy and make sure the moon dorm is under...a responsible representative." Said Kaname as he introduced the two while stepping near Takuma and pulling him away from Zero.

"Why don't you two get acquainted while Takuma and I step out of the room for a moment. I need to go over the evening role list before Takuma checks on everyone." Said Kaname as he began to lead Takuma towards the door.

Jun smirked, keeping his eyes on Zero as he replied, "All right Ka-chan...Hurry back."

A jolt of anger and fear ran through Kaname's body, that nickname; he hated it with a passion.

Kaname remained silent, angry and scared, as he placed a soft hand onto Takuma's shoulder, leading him out of the doorway. Kaname wasn't sure of what kind of story Junichiro was planning on telling Zero; but he didn't trust the bastard. In a way, he was worried for Zero; both Kaname and Takuma were well aware of what this man was capable of and, even though Kaname and Zero didn't get along that well, there was a small part of Kaname that hoped for Kiryu's safety. No one should have to deal with anyone like Jun.

Kaname finally shut the door to the room with a soft 'click' and left Zero alone with Jun. The room was quiet as Zero kept his defensive barrier up. He was extremely weary of this vampire. What could he have done to scare Takuma so badly? Zero kept his steady stare as the two caught gazes.

Zero was mystified and slightly intimidated by his eyes. The clearness and translucency they had was like none he had ever seen; the only bit of light blue color around the edges of the iris was enough to give them the appearance of ice. Those eyes; they had been so cold when they first landed onto Takuma; but then, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and his eyes turned kind and gentle.

Zero didn't trust him in the least; what vampire did he trust? Still, as they stood there for a moment, just gazing at each other, sizing the other up; Zero felt there might have been a reason for more than Jun's vampirism to make him untrustworthy. Jun's face still held a kind look as he smiled down at Zero.

"I can sense your distrust of me," He said.

"Yeah, and what of it? I don't care who you are; you're still a low-life monster," Zero sneered.

"You know, Kiryu-Kun? You and I aren't so different," Jun's voice was gentle, and Zero couldn't help but be a bit confused. How the hell could he be anything like this vampire?

Jun smiled kindly as a small chuckle escaped him. His long brown hair fell to the front of his face, cascading past his chest and ending at his upper thigh. Jun swiped a bundle of his hair behind his ear and continued, "Just by what you said...I say the same thing every day."

"Huh?" Once again, Zero's curiosity got the best of him. "What do you mean?"

"You call me a monster when you are in fact a vampire yourself." Said Jun as Zero immediately got defensive and growled towards Jun. "I'm not a vampire." He countered.

Jun smiled sadly towards Zero and replied, "I used to tell myself the same thing."

Zero was silent and shocked as he watched Jun sit on the bed next to Zero, making himself smaller then the teen, posing less of a threat. Jun sighed as he asked, "You think you got it bad?" He looked up at Zero as he continued, "You're a transformed vampire. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You were human not too long ago...You were dragged into this world. As for me...I was born into it. Imagine being a prisoner in your own cell...I was born a monster...I've never had the chance to be something...pure."

Zero was silent as he stared at Jun in shock. The pureblood had a point; How do you become free of the world you were born into? Born as a monster...

"Long ago I decided I didn't want to be another killer. I didn't want to be like all the other vampires...So, I try to live a life of honor and purity; befriending humans and making all vampires my enemies," Said Jun as Zero asked the question that lurked in the back of his mind. "H-How do you defeat the blood lust?" Asked Zero.

Jun smiled in a dark manner at Zero as he replied, "The same way I gained my strength and my eye color." Jun quickly stood, towering Zero as he continued, "I feed off of other vampires. Especially other purebloods. I keep my blood lust in line with their blood and rid the world of their scum at the same time. Both sides win."

Zero's eyes widened at Jun's response. A vampire who killed and fed off of other vampires.


	7. Chapter 7: Lust

Wow, I want to say thank you to all who left a review! I didn't realize so many people were watching this story! ^^ You're guys' reviews made me type faster so you guys get another quick update! ^^ I hope you enjoy it! And again, thank you for fueling me to continue with your comments. It's the type of steam I need to continue. *kiss and hugs*

____

"Takuma, I need you to listen closely." Said Kaname as he coaxed the boy to stop shaking. "You need to let everyone know discreetly that the trade is off limits as of today and will be until further notice. They need to stay on the pills and try to keep their blood lusts in line as best as they can. If any of them are reaching a breaking point, tell them to come see me personally before acting irrational and on their own."

Takuma was quiet a moment before he nodded his head. He understood why Kaname had to make this decision; if Jun found out about the trade Kaname would be done for. He would be stripped of his position at the academy and taken to be judged in front of the council. Kaname would face their wrath and...who knows what would happen to him. He could be banished, killed, placed in confinement...or even...Takuma's heart stopped for a second as he considered the thought. The council could put Kaname as Jun's subordinate so that Jun could 're-teach him' how to be 'proper.'

No; Takuma couldn't even fathom the thought. He couldn't let that happen...ever. Jun...he felt a small shiver of fear run up his spine; just his name made his heart pound in pain.

"I'll get right on it, Kaname-Sama." He said softly. Kaname nodded his head and Takuma could still see the fear that lingered in them. As long as Jun remained on the school grounds...no; as long as that monster stayed alive Kaname and Takuma would fear him, though Kaname's fear ran longer and deeper than Takuma's scar.

"Thank you, Taku." Whispered Kaname as the blonde nodded his head and was about to walk away, but quickly turned back around; worry evident in his eyes. "Kaname-sama...Will you be all right? Left alone with him?" Asked Takuma as Kaname nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Taku. I'll rarely be alone with him anyways. Zero is to stay under my watch." Said Kaname as Takuma sighed and asked, "How is he still alive, Kaname-sama?...I thought we-"

"I don't know, but I don't want you around him if it's at all possible." Said Kaname as Takuma's eyes wavered, "But Kaname-sama...I don't want you to-"

"I'm not your responsibility, Taku." Said Kaname as his eyes saddened. "I'm the reason you got dragged into this in the first place. I'm the reason you got hurt and ever since then...I can't forgive myself..."

"No!" Said Takuma as he grabbed Kaname's hand and pressed it against his own chest in a loving manner. "None of this is your fault. None of it. The only person to blame is Jun. Not you Kaname...Not you."

Kaname shook his head, "It's not just Jun's fault...it's mine as well...I should've never-"

"Stop it, Kaname!" Takuma shouted softly as the grip on Kaname's hand tightened slightly, "Please stop...stop blaming yourself! You did nothing wrong Kaname....please..." Takuma pleaded with Kaname. "I can't stand it anymore, Kaname. I can't stand how you feel guilt for Jun's actions! You are just a flower that wrongfully got tangled up in a web of thorns..."

"And you're the innocent butterfly that is drawn to the flower only to be pierced by the thorns that surround it." Kaname said softly, "The flower was foolish to have dragged the butterfly into his thorns....I'm sorry Takuma, but no amount of pleading will lift some of the guilt that will forever stay in my heart..."

Takuma was silent for a moment as he let Kaname's hand go, realizing he had lost the fight and let it go for now. "Just...please be safe, Kaname-Sama." Kaname smiled gently, trying to relieve some of Takuma's worries, "Thank you, Takuma. Even when you shouldn't...you stick by my side, and I am grateful for that. I owe you so much. You should take your own advice as well...please stay safe."

Takuma let out a soft smile, "There is no need to thank me, Kaname; I'm just doing what's right...what I feel in my heart I should do. I have always done that."

Kaname nodded his head as Takuma turned from him to complete the task he had given him.

Kaname watched as Takuma was about to turn the corner, but came to a stop as he fumbled into a figure.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Takuma-Sempai! I didn't mean to barge right into you." The female's voice was sincere and kind. Kaname smiled at the sight, seeing Takuma smile delicately towards the girl.

"It's all right, Yuki-Chan. Uh, what're you doing here in the moon dorm?" Asked Takuma.

"Oh! I came here to help Zero move in some of his things. " Said Yuki as Kaname made his way towards the two. "you came sooner than expected, Yuki." Said Kaname; kindness on his face.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Asked Yuki as Kaname raised his hand and smiled as he shook his head. "Not at all." Said Kaname as he watched Takuma bow towards him and make his way around the corner.

"Where's Zero?" Asked Yuki as Kaname looked back at the door. He wanted to get back to the two vampires, not wanting Jun near Zero for too long.

"He's getting acquainted with a new night student here at the academy." Kaname said, his voice kind and calm so as to not worry Yuki.

"We have a new student?" Yuki questioned, "What's his name? How come I didn't know?" She pouted a little bit.

"His name is Junichiro, and you probably don't know about him because he showed up tonight...it was quite the surprise for us as well." Kaname said, the tone in his voice dropping for a moment before he realized it and returned to his normal tone. "We should go check on them, it's been long enough for them to get properly introduced to each other."

Yuki nodded her head and dismissed Kaname's slight drop in tone as he led her to a large wooden door. Kaname seemed hesitant for a moment, which Yuki did take note on, before he just opened the door.

"Zero!" Yuki called out with a smile as she caught sight of his silver hair on the back of his head, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Jun. He broke from Zero's gaze and met her eyes with a kind look. His eyes were amazing, she couldn't help but stare for a moment before realizing she was being rude. "Oh!" She said and bowed, "I'm Yuki Cross, guardian of the Cross Academy! It's nice to meet you!" She said before she raised back up and smiled happily, wanting to make a good impression.

Junthought of the name for a moment, pure hate coursed through his veins before he decided to keep his disgust and hate covered. Jun smiled at Yuki's reaction as he stepped past Zero and placed both his hands in his pant pockets before letting out a small chuckle. Kaname watched how Jun towered over Yuki, but soon bent a little forward and gazed at Yuki's face with a gentle smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Yuki. My...You're quite beautiful for a human." Said Jun as he pulled one hand out of his slacks and brought it up to Yuki's head, messing her hair a bit in a loving manner. Yuki giggled sweetly as she looked up at Jun with one eye closed; her hair ruffling in front of her eyes.

Both Zero and Kaname held anger inside them. Kaname didn't want Jun's filthy hands touching her while Zero hated the thought of vampires being near Yuki. Jun removed his hand and stood to his full height as he flicked his hair back before continuing. "My name is Junichiro, but you can call me Jun."

Yuki smiled at Jun as she took in his appearance and she replied, "It's so nice to meet you, Jun! You have such pretty eyes." Yuki gazed into them as Jun smirked and replied, "That's very kind, young Yuki."

Yuki giggled in a coy manner as Kaname quickly pulled Yuki back a bit and smiled softly. "Perhaps you and Zero should begin to bring his things over from the sun dorm." Yuki nodded her head and looked over at Zero. "What do you say Zero? Ready to move in?" Asked Yuki in a playful tone.

Zero sighed in a frustrated manner as he swiped a hand through his hair and spoke bitterly, "I have no choice." Zero walked past the group and made his way towards the door. "Come on, Yuki." Said Zero as Yuki nodded her head.

She bowed towards Jun. "It was a pleasure meeting you!" She said sweetly and rushed over towards Zero. "Oh, no. The pleasure was all mine." Said Jun as his smile brightened and his eyes closed. "Let's go, Yuki. I'm sick of being around all these vampires." Zero spoke bluntly.

"Zero." Kaname called out as Zero opened the door, but paused as he looked back over at the two purebloods. "hm?"

"Will you need further assistance?" Asked Kaname as Zero remained silence, seeing a desperation in Kaname's eyes. Yuki smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Kaname. We'll be fine. I think we can manage."

Yuki walked out of the room as Zero stood there in silence, watching Kaname's eyes for a moment. What was that look? Desperation? a plea? Was Kaname calling out for help? Zero debated on what to do until he heard Yuki call for him, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Come on, Zero!"

Zero looked away from Kaname and exited the room, closing the door behind him. If Jun was telling the truth, then Zero would willingly let him destroy Kaname, after all, he was the reason he was stuck in this mess and a threat to Yuki's safety. Let Jun devour him; it made no difference to Zero.

***

Jun let out a small sigh and then chuckled just slightly. "Fascinating boy, stupid girl." Said Jun as Kaname turned and narrowed his eyes towards Jun. "Don't you even think about touching Yuki." Kaname demanded as Jun waved Kaname off and replied, "Humans don't catch my interest, Ka-chan. You know that."

"Stop saying that." Kaname clenched his fists as he looked away from Jun; sick of the disgusting nickname. Jun's eyes softened as he came up behind Kaname and wrapped his arms around him, draped across his chest.

"Oh, Ka-chan..." Jun whispered lovingly as he leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose next to Kaname's ear. "Why do you hate me so?" Asked Jun as he clenched one hand against Kaname's shirt, the other caressing Kaname's jawline.

"All I've ever done was love you Ka-chan. Ever since you were a little boy...I loved you, I took care of you." Kaname felt himself turn into that twelve-year-old boy once again. Jun had something in him that made Kaname go weak in the knees, yet Kaname always put up a struggle, just to lose.

"You don't love me." Kaname spoke bitterly as he raised both his hands to Jun's arm, tugging on his black sleeve. "How can you say that?...I've always loved you." Whispered Jun as he let his lips press against the shell of Kaname's ear, bringing a chill up Kaname's spine. Kaname would always say it was a chill of disgust, but Jun knew better. It was a chill of excitement.

"Please...Say it." Whispered Jun as Kaname leaned back, pushing his body deeper into Jun's arms. "No." Kaname's voice was barely above a whisper as he realized what he was doing. He was letting his lust get ahead of his thought process.

Kaname went to pull himself away but Jun pulled him closer; feeling Kaname's warmth against his chest. "Ka-chan, you need me...You can't fight the blood lust." Said Jun as he brought the hand that was on Kaname's jaw up to his own lips.

Kaname questioned what Jun was doing, seeing that Jun's hand left him. Jun placed his middle finger in his mouth and bit down on his finger, piercing the skin and drawing blood. He removed his finger from his mouth and brought his hand in front of Kaname; letting him see and smell the blood.

"You always said I tasted so sweet." Said Jun as he placed his middle finger on Kaname's bottom lip, spreading the blood onto Kaname. Jun smirked as he brought his other hand up towards Kaname's head, turning it slightly so he could see the blood lust in Kaname's eyes.

"Come on Ka-chan...Say it." Whispered Jun as Kaname licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Jun's blood. Kaname's eyes became half-lidded, aroused by the taste; how could he say no?

Jun smiled at the sight and slipped his middle finger into Kaname's mouth, rolling the thin amount of blood through out Kaname's mouth. Kaname moaned in a low manner as he tasted the liquid against his tongue. Kaname would have fallen victim to his lust until he felt Jun begin to pump his finger inside Kaname, sensing the rhythm and Jun's true intentions.

"Say it...And I'll give you more." Jun spoke dominantly, but Kaname quickly pushed himself away from Jun, away from his grasps. Kaname took a few steps back in a quick manner, wanting distance between the two.

"Never..." Whispered Kaname as he narrowed his eyes towards Jun, wiping his lips of any excess blood and saliva.

Jun brought his finger up to his lips and licked it delicately, savoring the taste. "You taste better then I remember, Ka-chan." Kaname shook his head in anger as he spoke in a low growl. "I won't give in to you."

Jun laughed mockingly and caressed his own face in a gentle manner, showing his beauty and confidence. "You'll have no choice. Sooner or later my blood will call to you."

"Never; I'll never go to you. You're nothing but a monster." Kaname spat out as he took a few steps backwards to grasp the handle of the door. He didn't want to be with Jun any longer than was absolutely necessary.

Jun just let out another mocking laugh, "You're still so foolish, Ka-Chan. You can fight all you want," Jun stepped forward and placed and arm above Kaname's head as his other hand caressed the side of the shorter vampire's face, "but you will come back to me. You always come back; there is no way you can stop it. You will be drawn to me no matter what caliber of monster you classify me as." Jun's voice was as cold as his ice eyes as they bore into Kaname.

"It's all just a matter of time, Ka-Chan. I don't understand why you insist on fighting me, on fighting it;" Jun placed his mouth of the shell of of Kaname's ear; his warm breath made Kaname's breath hitch and his heart beat a little faster. He couldn't control that part of himself, but he still kept the same angry, defiant look on his face as best as he could. "If you give up now, I might give you a treat," Jun's tone was deep and seductive and Kaname could feel his blood lust rise just a little.

Kaname shook himself a little as he turned the door handle, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. He slipped away from Jun and hurried out of the door. Kaname couldn't even find it within himself to make his voice work or his mouth move; paralyzed with fear and the fight to control himself. His breath picked up just a little as he hurried from the door, wanting to distance himself from the vampire he loathed so much.

Jun did nothing to stop Kaname as he left the room. He saw it; he saw the lust in Kaname's eyes and smirked. Kaname put up a good front, but Jun knew that, given a little time, Kaname would give in. Jun could be patient, besides, it wouldn't have been as fun if Kaname just submit to him. No, he was going to enjoy his time here at Cross Academy.


	8. Chapter 8: Ugly Truth

Again, thank you for all the favs and reviews for the previous chapter. ^^ I'm pushing the chapters out as fast as I can. This chapter is a bit longer. My gift to you. ^^ Enjoy. 3

---

Kaname rushed into the library area of the moon dorm and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. As he panted he looked up from the floor and caught sight of one of his fellow classmates sitting in one of the hidden corners of the library.

Kaname composed himself and slowly made his way towards the young female in front of him. The female sat in a simple chair that was propped against the wall, next to a bookcase. The female's white hair draped past her body and folded onto the floor, next to the pile of books that were stacked next to the chair.

"Sayuri." Kaname reached her and had a small smile on his face. Truth be told, she was an old friend of Kaname's and he hadn't gotten to talk to her lately, just for old times sake. Sayuri's body was curled up on top of the chair as she read the open book in her hands before looking up at Kaname.

Sayuri had a shocked look on her face before she smiled delicately at Kaname, her crimson eyes matching the pureblood's. "Kaname-sama." Sayuri spoke quietly as she stood up, letting her book fall to the ground as she ran up to Kaname and threw herself in his arms. Kaname held the frail woman tightly, her victorian dress bundling up between his arms.

Sayuri was always one to over dress during her spare time, but as an end result, she looked breath-taking. An elegant beauty. "It's been so long." She said as she let go of him before laying a soft kiss on his cheek. "Are you all right? I saw what had happened with that other pureblood. Are you okay?"

Kaname smiled and nodded his head, "I'm fine Sayu. How about you? Are you catching up on some reading?" Asked Kaname as he bent down and picked up the book, seeing it was a cookbook. Sayu pulled it away in a shy manner and replied with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm just refining my cooking skills."

Kaname chuckled as he asked, "Should I ask for who?"

Sayu waved a hand at Kaname and giggled, "Oh stop. It's nothing special. It's just for a friend."

Kaname nodded his head before he spoke to her in a genuinely gentle and kind tone, "Alright Sayu; just be careful. This new pureblood well..." Kaname sighed, "He's going to try and do everything he can to get me in trouble with the council. I trust you just...don't get caught and please be careful." He said sincerely.

Sayu giggled gently, "Don't worry about it Kaname-Sama. Taku passed the news onto me, and I assure you that I won't be caught. It's not like it's anything serious..."

Kaname chuckled at the small girl, "May I know who this friend is, Sayu?" He asked with a raised brow. Kaname felt so close to this girl, much like he did with Takuma and regarded her as a sister and close friend. He always seemed to be looking after her and let her see a more playful side of himself that not many got to witness.

Sayu shook her head, it seemed like a typical question Kaname would ask her; he always kept a watch over her, "Well..." Sayu said, "his name is Hajime Sasahara..." She said.

"The president of the Sun Dorm?" Kaname inquired to which Sayu nodded her head, "Yes, but like I said...it's nothing serious."

Kaname fell silent, thinking on the possibilities that may turn out. Had it been another vampire, he would have never thought twice about Sayu and her love interest, but a human...It opened the door to too many dangers.

Kaname's eyes softened as he combed a hand though Sayu's hair and replied, "...I've heard good things of him ever since he filled the position of dorm president. Yuki thinks highly of him. I've heard he's a very kind and gentle human."

Sayu's eyes saddened as she could read through Kaname's fake emotions. "You're unhappy?...Is it because he's a human?" Asked Sayu as Kaname took Sayu back into his arms and replied in a soft voice. "Sayu...The problem with involving a human in your life...Means to reveal what you are. You would have to reveal this world, our secrets..."

"He's just a friend Kaname." Said Sayu as Kaname let go of her and asked, "For how long?"

Sayu fell silent as Kaname continued, "If your blood lust breaks loose...Or if you fall hard...Then what will you do? You would have to tell him you are a vampire." Sayu sighed before smiling softly and kissing Kaname on the cheek again. "There you go, taking everything to the extreme. We're just friends, don't worry. Nothing will come of it. He's invited me to a picnic."

Kaname remained silent as Sayu turned around and began to pick up the books on the floor. "Sayu...Does he know?" Kaname asked quietly. Sayu paused with a few books in her hands as she turned and looked at Kaname in silence. She had a sad look in her eyes as she shook her head and managed to look away. "No, but there's no reason to tell him. Like I said...Just friends."

Kaname let out a soft sigh before he gave her a gentle smile, not wanting any conflict with one of the few people he held dear. He would allow Sayu to do as she wished for the moment, but he knew what could happen if she told Hajime and the boy didn't accept it. He might slip and tell someone else...that would lead to complete chaos at the school. It would also lead to Sayu's punishment, most likely the death of many students, the shutdown of the academy, and a hearing for Kaname in front of the council.

To put it simply; Everyone would be screwed and Jun would be the only victor in the group.

But Kaname tried not to think of that at the moment. He trusted Sayu's judgement and would leave it in her hands. "Just...like I said, Sayu...please be careful. I don't want you, or anyone else, to get hurt."

Sayu's crimson eyes met Kaname's and they shared a silent moment of understanding. She smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Kaname-Sama." Kaname gave a small nod and a smile of his own before Sayu continued, "Well then, I think I should get back to reading and gathering the things I'm going to need for the picnic. Don't be such a stranger! Come visit and talk to me more Kaname-Sama."

Kaname's smile widened just a little as he nodded his head, "Alright Sayu, I will."

Sayu giggled as she turned; her victorian dress twirled around her and framed her figure elegantly. Her extremely long, straight hair swished as she walked, "I'll keep you to your word," She said as she turned to meet his gaze once more before turning to leave the room.

***

Both Yuki and Zero were carrying a box across the courtyard, full of Zero's belongings. "So? How is it? Being with Kaname I mean." Asked Yuki as she glanced over at Zero, realizing he was spacing once again.

"Hm?" Zero broke from his thoughts and glanced over at Yuki for a moment before replying, "It's been...a learning experience." Yuki smiled in happiness as she leaned over and bumped into Zero playfully, "That's the whole reason Kaname is helping you. He's teaching you how to take care of yourself."

Zero scoffed at the thought and replied, "He's the last one I need help from." Yuki pouted at Zero's response and sighed in a dramatic manner. "You know...I just wish sometimes you two could be friends."

"With that monster? Never." Zero spoke bluntly as Yuki narrowed her eyes. "You've never given him a real chance, Zero." She spoke sadly.

"The minute I do that, I'll be dead. You can't turn your back on them. Vampires are nothing but-Ugh!" Zero grunted in pain as he dropped the box in his hands and fell to the floor, just in front of the Moon dormitory gates.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted as she set the box down in her hands and ran next to Zero, kneeling next to the man in fear. "What's wrong?! Are you all right?!" Asked Yuki as Zero clutched his shirt and panted uncontrollably. "It's happening...again..." Whispered Zero as he closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

"Zero!" Yuki's cry was full of fear when suddenly she saw Zero being scooped up from the floor. "Huh?" Yuki looked up and saw Jun cradling Zero in his arms as he looked down at Yuki in a soft manner. "Don't worry young Yuki, I'll take him to Kaname-sama. He's exhausted, I can tell by his breathing...and his lust...He needs some tablets." Jun smiled softly and replied, "I'm sorry, but can I ask you to finish this task at hand while I tend to Zero?"

"Yuki..." Zero was barely able to whisper her name as she nodded her head slowly and replied, "It's fine...Just please. Help Zero." Jun nodded his head and smiled once more, "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

Yuki smiled in gratitude and nodded her head, "Thank you so much," She said, "and don't worry about Zero's things. I'll be able to handle it." Yuki picked up the largest box to show that she could do it and started to walk into the moon dorm, but turned to look at Jun who seemed to be holding Zero so carefully and warmly, as if he could break. She smiled, knowing that Zero would be in good hands and walked into the dorm to finish the task she had been given.

As soon as Yuki was out of sight Zero placed one of his hands onto Jun's chest and clutched his shirt tightly, "Kaname..." Zero's breath started to get ragged and harsh as his eyes started to turn red in bloodlust. Zero shook his head; the last thing he wanted was to go to Kaname. Zero fought it; he fought the bloodlust that tore at him but it was too great. He just laid in Jun's arms and stayed gripped to the taller man's shirt.

"Don't worry Zero," Jun said as he started walking to the Moon Dorm, "I know you don't want to see Kaname and I won't make you see him. I know it hurts your pride for him to see you in such a state. Though, I had to tell young Yuki that so she would calm down and let me help you."

Zero was silent as he pushed his face into Jun's shoulder, trying to fight the lust. Jun was careful to not make a scene with Zero's condition as he made his way through the moon dorm. Jun had reached the room Kain had pointed out to him not too long ago; the room he would be staying in.

Zero's breathing seemed to calm a bit as the door closed behind the two of them and Jun laid Zero on the well made bed in front of him. Zero's eyes seemed to slowly loose their lust filled state as Jun grabbed a chair and sat by Zero's side, studying Zero's face.

"Do you need a tablet?" Asked Jun as Zero shook his head and began to breath normally, a faint red glow still apparent in his eyes. "I...I don't think so." Zero looked at Jun in confusion for a moment and then turned his head away from him.

"How did you do that?" Asked Jun as he stared at Zero, wondering how he had recovered from the blood lust so quickly; without any blood or tablets. Zero stared at the window in silence, noticing how bright the moon was this night.

"I- I don't know. That's never happened to me before. It usually lasts longer...and more painful. I typically have to take up to five tablets in order to have the pain subside."

Zero sat up, bringing his hand up to his head and glanced back over at Jun; the red was completely gone now. "It's strange. I don't even have a headache now."

Jun was silent for a moment before asking, "Has Kaname already begun to teach you how to control your blood lust?"

Zero just shook his head, "No...he hasn't explained anything to me...But," Zero's tone seemed to gain a little bit of defiance, "I don't need his help."

Jun let out a soft chuckle before his expression turned serious, "Zero...you may think that...but you need someone to help you. You need someone to explain to you on how to control your blood lust. I know you don't want to become a monster...and I know you won't; but you have to know how to control yourself for that to happen. If you don't want Kaname to teach you; I could help you out. I know how you feel Zero, and I think I would be able to teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire, without becoming a monster. I'm so sorry you were dragged into this life unwillingly...no one deserves that."

Kaname listened to Jun. The pureblood's voice was calm and sincere, but it also held a pang of sadness in it. "I don't want your pity..." Came Zero's reply.

"I'm not pitying you...I just understand what kind of position you're in...How tough it can be. I just want to help you."

Zero was silent as he thought, he wasn't completely sure of this guy. There was one part of himself that told him to take Jun up on his offer and have him help, but Zero's pride was far too much for him to outright admit it. This part of him told him to trust the pureblood; that he wasn't this kind of monster by choice. He had been born into this life and even though he was a vampire, he loathed his own race. But...there was another part of Zero that told him to stay away from Jun. He had this feeling in the bottom of his stomach that there was something about Jun that wasn't right...that something was off...but then again; Zero didn't trust any vampire completely.

"Listen, you don't have to trust me, Zero. I'm sure me being a pureblood and looking the way I do...Well, I wouldn't trust myself either." Jun chuckled at his comment before smiling softly at Zero. "As Kaname had said before, I'm here on behalf of the council. What he didn't tell you was that I'm also here to take him down. Zero...I want exactly what you want. I want to bring Kaname down. His past is darker then you could imagine and your observation of him being a monster is true."

Jun looked away in anger and slight sadness. Zero was silent for a moment, feeling the anger from Jun. "What did he do?" Asked Zero as Jun closed his eyes and sighed in sadness. "If I tell you...You will loath him even more. Are you sure you want the truth?"

Zero nodded his head as Jun opened his eyes and stared at Zero in sadness. "He did exactly what was done to you...He turned a human into a monster because he couldn't control himself. He turned a simple boy's life into a living hell...All because he couldn't control what was happening to him. He made another human go through the pain you're going through..."

Zero's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Kaname?" He didn't mean to ask out loud, but he couldn't help but be shocked. Zero didn't trust Kaname beforehand, but hearing this made any sort of trust he had for the pureblood, which wasn't much, disappear. How could Kaname do that to a person? Zero could feel the anger race through his veins as his blood pumped just a little faster in fury. It didn't seem that Kaname was that kind of vampire...but now Zero saw the truth.

"Yes...I'm afraid it's true." Jun said as he evaluated Zero's expression. Zero's shocked eyes soon narrowed and started to turn red; his bloodlust starting to return because of his fury. Zero's hands started to shake and Jun felt the waves of anger emitting from the silver-haired vampire. "Zero...calm down." Jun said softly, "You can't let your bloodlust take control."

Zero listened to Jun, though the pureblood's voice seemed hazy to him. His anger was too much and all he wanted with his whole being was to beat the shit out of Kaname for doing what he had done to an innocent boy. "Zero, this is why I wasn't sure if I should tell you. You need to calm down, Zero, you need to take control." There it was again, Jun's voice. It was soft and soothing, and for some reason Zero could feel his lust start to fade. He felt a soft breath on his ear as Jun whispered, "Calm down Zero, fight it..."

With those words, the bloodlust seemed to fade completely within himself. Zero turned to face Jun, and for some reason, didn't feel threatened by the pureblood being so close. Zero felt like he trusted the pureblood just a bit more...but a question entered his mind, "But...how do you know about it? How do you know what happened with Kaname? Did you know him before?" Zero inquired as he backed away from Jun a little, now having a new suspicion of the pureblood in front of him. Perhaps it was all a lie.

Jun smiled sadly at Zero and replied, "Yes...I've been in Kaname's life for a long time now. Though...He loves to push me away from him." Jun sighed as he shook his head and leaned back a bit. "Kaname will always deny the truth. He refuses to remember the past and what I am to him."

Zero watched Jun's eyes dance across the bed until they reached Zero's own eyes. "What exactly is your connection to Kaname?" Asked Zero as Jun smiled and replied, "I am Kaname's Master."

Zero's eyes widened as he saw Jun's eyes narrow in slight anger. "I had treated Kaname with nothing but love all his life and then he goes and tries to kill me."

"What?" Asked Zero, shocked with each truth coming out of Jun's mouth. Jun nodded his head and replied, "Both him and Takuma...They had tried to kill me. Which explains Takuma's scared behavior. Afraid I'll press for revenge. Kaname hated the fact that I was his Master, but I did it to save him. Without my blood...He would have died...And I couldn't let that happen to him. I loved Kaname too much." Zero watched as Jun looked away from Zero and stared at the door in pain. "He can't even say one word to show me he still cares for me. I should be the one who hates him, but it seems like it's the other way around."

"So, you want to take down Kaname because of what he did to you?" Asked Zero as Jun looked back and nodded. "I want to take Kaname back under my wing. I want to make his life a living hell...because he tried to destroy mine, when I was only showing him love and protection."

Zero was speechless. Jun was Kaname's master and Kaname and Takuma had tried to kill him. It was confusing to Zero, "But....why? Why would he try to kill you...why would Takuma try to help him?" Zero couldn't help but utter his confusion; his curious and inquisitive nature usually always got the best of him.

"Well.." Jun said, "I would like to know that as well." The look in Jun's eyes was depressed and sad. "I never understood why Kaname would push me away like he did...He never did accept me fully, but I thought for the longest time that he held some sort of the same feeling for me. But...he started to push me away so suddenly once...once he met Takuma." Jun's eyes held an angry look as he continued, "The next thing I knew it was two against one..." Jun sighed, "But like I said...I still don't understand their motives to this day...I will take him down though. I will take Kaname down if it's the last thing I do."

Zero stayed silent as he pondered what Jun told him. It all made sense, everything Jun was telling Zero fit in with what had happened. It amazed Zero...he didn't think Takuma would be involved in something like that...like killing another person, or rather, vampire. He seemed,well, gentler than most vampires, though Zero would never say that aloud, and the fear in his eyes...it seemed so deep when Jun had arrived. But Jun's story cleared so many questions. That's why Takuma didn't want to say anything about Jun; and why Takuma kept on muttering that he was supposed to be dead. Zero sighed softly as he ran a hand through his short silver hair.

"But...I'm not going to drag you into this battle of mine. I just don't want to see you become a victim to Kaname. You see, Zero. I think...the reason Kaname is really wanting to help you...Is so he can clear his conscious of what he had done to that boy long ago. You're his redemption." Said Jun as Zero watched as Jun leaned forward and swiped a few of Zero's silver stands out of his face, allowing him to see his eyes better. Jun smiled delicately as his fingernails traveled softly down Zero's cheek before stopping at his jawline, caressing the curve.

Zero had noticed over time that vampires had a tendency to have a void of boundaries when touching someone or being too close to them. Zero usually pushed them away, like Kaname, but there was something about Jun. Zero felt calm, at peace, and there was no struggle of blood lust in his body.

"Please...Don't let Kaname win this one. He's caused too much pain." Whispered Jun as he pulled away and reached into his own pocket. "I know you haven't given me an answer yet, whether you want my help or not, but here."

Jun pulled out a small bottle of pills and handed them to Zero. "Kaname nor the headmaster know about these tablets. They're brand new and are much stronger than the ones used on this campus. I use them since my blood lust is much stronger then most. Perhaps, they may be of use to you. They may be the first step to you controlling your thirst."

Zero wasn't sure as he brought the bottle of pills to eye-level and examined them. They looked like any other ordinary blood tablets except for the fact that they were a slightly deeper crimson color. After inspecting the pills, Zero decided to accept them and placed them in in pocket. "Thanks..." Zero said softly. It was not everyday someone heard Zero say anything of gratitude...but to thank a vampire? It was unheard of.

Jun was a different story to Zero though; there was more to him. He didn't chose to be what he is and always was, and he tried to make the most of it. There was something about him that was so comforting and reassuring and it confused Zero. He had never felt like that toward a person...not even with Yuki. It was a different type of comfort that Jun gave off.

Jun smiled softly at Zero before he spoke, "Well now, you should be getting back to young Yuki, shouldn't you? She must be worried sick." Jun said as he held a hand out to help Zero up. "Yeah...I guess you're right," Zero said as he took it as he stood from the bed and started to make his way out of the room.

"Oh, and Zero?" Zero turned at the doorway to face Jun's kind face once more, "Please consider my offer to help you and give me an answer, okay? If you ever need me or want someone to talk to, I'm always here." He said. Zero nodded his head, "Okay..." he said softly before opening the door to the bedroom and exiting, shutting it behind him gently to go find Yuki once more; his thoughts racing through his mind contemplating what he should do.

All Zero could focus on was the dark truth of Kaname's past and the secrets everyone seemed to be hiding in the dorm. Zero shook his head at the thought, 'Vampires; disgusting creatures.'


	9. Chapter 9: Just say that one word

**Ah! your kind reviews forced me to push out another chapter! ^^ You finally get a little more info on Jun in this piece. lol, let's see how many people are pissed with me at the end of this chapter. XD**

**----**

Takuma walked into his room and sighed in exhaustion. He had just finished role once again; everyone was beginning to end their Saturday night as six am began to roll around. Takuma sat on his bed and looked over at the window, realizing it was shut already so daylight couldn't get in.

All Takuma could hear was the faucet in the bathroom. Shiki was no where to be found and Takuma assumed it was Shiki in the bathroom. Takuma had managed to avoid Jun all day and was relieved at the fact. He also managed to tell everyone that the trade was currently off and if needed assistance they would have to approach Kaname himself.

Takuma unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his body in a slow manner. His mind was slowing down for the night and he just wanted to fall asleep and wipe everything from the past and present away; especially Jun.

"Huh?" Takuma noticed a bottle of blood tablets spread across Shiki's desk. Takuma looked over at the bathroom door and walked over towards it before knocking. "Shi-chan?" Takuma called out softly.

No response.

"Shi-chan?" Takuma called out again, but this time he heard the faucet stop. "Are you all right?" Takuma asked.

"I-I'm fine...Taku." Shiki managed to call out, but Taku could hear the broken pants coming from Shiki. Takuma quietly tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

"I said I'm fine." Taku could hear slight frustration in Shiki's voice.

Takuma was a little confused. Shiki had never acted this way before; he had never locked himself in the bathroom. "Shi-Chan...what's wrong?" Takuma asked in a worried tone only to fall forward as the door to the bathroom opened and Shiki walked out. Shiki stepped over Taku and made his way to the desk, gathering up the pills that were spread across it.

"Like I said before; nothing is wrong, Takuma."

'Takuma?' Shiki only called him by his full name when he was either angry or very serious.

"Okay, okay." Takuma said as he put his hands up in defeat. He put them down before continuing, "But you can't blame me for worrying about you Shi-Chan, you never do that...Besides..." Takuma took in Shiki's appearance; his vampire senses on full alert. Shiki's red hair smelt just the slightest bit damp and his pale face was a little flushed. A wide smirk appeared on Takuma's face, "What were you doing in there?"

"Shut up, Taku...please..."

Takuma giggled as he stood up and closed the bathroom door behind him. "Shi-chan, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I knew you had to be doing something this whole time since you never took anyone up on the trade."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Shiki as he sealed the bottle of pills and placed it in the desk drawer. Takuma walked towards Shiki and then leaned on the desk slightly, smiling playfully towards the redhead.

"It's not hard to figure out. You've never had a need for real blood. The tablets have always suited you just fine and anger isn't a strong quality of yours. So...I'm assuming your strongest factor in blood lust is-"

"Taku! Stop it!" Shouted Shiki as he turned towards the blonde, anger in his eyes. Shiki was hardly ever angry, nor did he ever show it. Taku fell silent as he stared at Shiki in sadness, seeing the small glaze of perspiration on his neck.

"Shi-chan, you have to be able to talk about this. If you try to deal with it all on your own...It could become a deadly move on your part." Said Taku as he smiled softly towards him. "Don't be shy about it. I know how it feels. Unable to get rid of the blood lust unless you go to extreme matters." Taku caressed Shiki's cheek lovingly and replied, "I'm your friend. I won't judge you on anything. In fact...I think it's darling how you go about defeating your bloodlust and at the same time, keeping your morals above you."

Shiki looked away with a flushed look on his face. Taku's words were making him uncomfortable and Taku could see it. Taku removed his hand as he looked down while an awkward silence fell between them.

"Well! if you ever need any help, just let me know!" Said Takuma as he smiled in a cheesy manner towards Shiki. "Huh?' Shiki looked at Takuma in slight shock, amazed at how quick he could go to a happy mood. "You know! I have some books that might help you!" Said Takuma as he rushed over to his own desk and pulled out two mangas.

"Books?" Asked Shiki as he walked towards Takuma and glanced at the book Takuma was flipping through. "See." Said Taku as he came to a page and showed the images to Shiki.

"EH?!" Shiki stumbled back as he looked at the book in shock. "W-What are you doing with something like that?! A-And...I-Is that two men?!" Asked Shiki as Taku nodded his head and smiled, "Yep! These books can really let your imagination go wild!"

"What? Why...why do you have these?" Shiki asked as a large blush appeared on his face as he examined the page Takuma was holding not too far away from him, not being able to stop his own eyes from looking at the pictures.

"Aww! You like them! Your blush is so cute!" Takuma said in excitement. "I bought them because I like them! The common term for it is 'yaoi.' These two are what people refer to as 'hardcore yaoi.' You see?" Takuma said as he flipped the page and moved the book closer to Shiki, who only blushed harder as the pictures became more graphic but Shiki still could not find the strength or will power to turn away. "You can borrow these any time you'd like!" Takuma's smile was overly happy and wide, "Just put them back in the drawer when you're done."

"I...uh...um..." Shiki was finally able to pull his eyes away from the yaoi manga in front of him, "I don't need those, Taku...it's fine." He said as he looked down at the bed.

Takuma giggled before finally closing the manga, "If you say so; you can still borrow them if you want to. They'll stay in the drawer. Oh! Yeah, I never did answer your question, did I? I read them because the story line is so dramatic! And the art is so beautiful! It amazes me!" Takuma said dramatically as he placed the yaoi to his chest.

Shiki watched as Takuma had a dreamy expression on his face. "And...you...Like the fact that...It's two men?" Asked Shiki as he watched Takuma's face soften as he set to manga into it's needed drawer.

Takuma's eyes shut as he smiled gently towards Shiki. "I like the fact that it's two people who love each other...And they don't just sleep with each other for the sex." Said Taku as Shiki's eyes softened at the comment.

"Taku..." Shiki whispered the blonde's name delicately as Takuma closed the drawer and then shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Hope you don't feel weird around me now." Said Takuma as Shiki quickly glanced at Taku's smooth chest; toned, but not bound in muscle either. Shiki looked away in embarrassment and made his way to his bed.

"I'm tired." Said Shiki as he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it at the foot of his bed.

Takuma gazed over Shiki, admiring his pale, smooth skin. He was stronger than what he appeared to be, but his body was still leaner than Takuma's. There was not one imperfection that could be found on Shiki's body; it was obvious as to why he was a model.

Shiki turned back around, "I'll be right back." Shiki mumbled as he grabbed a pair of his blue pajama bottoms, wanting to change in the bathroom. Takuma just nodded his head and watched as Shiki closed the door to the bathroom. It wasn't that much longer when Shiki walked out to find Takuma in his pajama bottoms as well. He was pulling back the thick covers that were on his large bed as he prepared to slip underneath them. Shiki willed himself not to stare at Takuma's body as the blonde turned to face him with a smile.

"Um...dream well," Shiki said while holding back a blush that wanted to arise on his face. He hurried to his own bed and slipped underneath his covers. He turned to face Takuma, who was sitting up on his bed, the covers fell around his waist. He couldn't help but notice the way Takuma's body flexed as he leaned over to turn off the lamp that was on.

"Sweet dreams, Shi-Chan!" Takuma said happily as the light was extinguished and he got settled in his own bed. Shiki scolded himself in his head. It was getting harder and harder every day to tear his eyes away from Takuma and his body. He was so confused with himself as he turned away from Takuma and willed his body to sleep, so he could escape his own confusing thoughts.

_***_

_Kaname's frail body gasped and panted in no specific rhythm. Everything was a mess; his breathing, his thinking, his whole body was screaming for blood and yet he couldn't understand it. For a ten-year-old boy, this was the first time he had become uncontrollable with his blood lust._

_"__Nn!" Kaname pulled his wrists and ankles as tight as he could, but all it did was tighten the rope around them. He had been bound to the bed and locked to that room for the past three days. It was his parents way to helping him defeat his blood lust, trying to get him used to the typical diet he was given. _

_Kaname whimpered in pain and struggle as he looked up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Was this really an act of love? or of hate? They weren't even bringing in a human for him to feed on. Just these sickening pills that his family had begun to work on. _

_It was really Kaname's mother who had an interest in the pills; developing them so they could take the place of blood for a vampire. The father thought it might help, but to others, the pills were disgusting and did no good._

_Kaname was out of it for a while until he felt the bed lower slightly, feeling more weight being placed on the mattress. Kaname turned his head and caught sight of a sixteen-year-old Junichiro; his hair just reaching his elbows at the time. Junichiro even had that dark beauty to him at that age, but his eyes were filled with a crimson color, matching Kaname's._

_"__Ngh?" Kaname's eyes trailed to Jun and brightened at the sight. "Jun-chan?" Asked Kaname as he felt the ropes loosen around one of his wrists. "W-What're you doing?" Asked Kaname as Jun smiled softly and shushed the young boy. "Everything is going to be okay, Ka-chan. I'm not going to let them make you suffer any longer." Said Jun as he leaned over and untied Kaname's other hand._

_Kaname slowly sat up and looked up at Jun in fear. "I'm so thirsty...I can feel it inside of me." Whispered Kaname as Jun's eyes saddened towards the boy. Jun bit his lip for a moment and then replied, "I could let you drink from me. It'll make the pain go away..."_

_"__But Mom always said you should never drink from a pureblood..." Said Kaname; his small voice echoing throughout the room. "That's because...If you do drink from one...You'll have to live your life with them until they release you. It would make them your Master."_

_"__But then that means...If I drank from you...I would be with you forever Jun-chan?"_

_Jun nodded his head and then replied, "Well, it's all your choice of course. Ka-chan, I don't want to see you goin- huh?"_

_Jun felt Kaname's body hug him tightly in a loving manner. "I don't ever want to leave you! Please! Stay with me!" Kaname begged as Jun smiled softly and held the boy as close as he could. "I won't leave you Ka-chan. I love you with all of my heart...and if you love me...I'll let you drink from me."_

_"__And then we can stay with each other forever?" Asked the little boy, pulling back just slightly to look up into Jun's eyes. Jun smiled and nodded his head. "Forever."_

_Kaname's smile brightened until his eyes began to glow once again. "I can feel it...again..." Whispered Kaname as Jun pulled his own jacket off and brought his hair to one side. Jun laid his head in Kaname's lap and smiled up at Kaname. "Go ahead, Ka-chan. I won't get mad. I promise." Said Jun as Kaname eyed the flesh at Jun's throat._

_"__Just don't drink to the point of death." Whispered Jun as Kaname leaned down and looked at Jun in a loving manner. Jun smirked playfully at Kaname and whispered, "I love you Ka-chan."_

_Kaname smiled softly and spoke with love and innocence in his own voice. "I love you too, onii-chan."_

_And with that said, Kaname bit into Jun's neck; Tasting the sweetest blood he had ever devoured._

Kaname opened his eyes and slowly sat in his bed. He looked over at Zero; still asleep. He glanced over at the curtains; still morning. Kaname sighed as he brought a hand up to his face and whispered quietly, "You even haunt my dreams now."

Kaname's feeling of distress overwhelmed him as he laid back down on his back. Kaname covered his eyes with a hand as he thought 'I was so naïve then. I didn't think of the future. I didn't think of the consequences of accepting the offer at that time…I didn't know all the pain he would cause me…I will never call that monster my brother ever again.'

"I would rather die." Kaname whispered the last of his troublesome thoughts.

Kaname stayed silent as he tried to not think of the memories that forever would linger within his mind. The images of his older brother that would haunt him as long as he lived. Kaname felt too troubled to sleep as he repressed the tears that wanted to emerge from his eyes as he thought of Jun. He feared Junichiro more than ever now that he had returned…and was scared of what he would do while he was here.

Kaname's body trembled as he remembered the taste of Jun's blood. It was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted and just dreaming about it made him want it. He felt that, deep within himself, he wanted to taste the warm, sweet liquid as it ran down his throat. Kaname felt sick with himself as he tried to push the awful feeling away; no, he would never give into Jun…never again.

Kaname closed his eyes and turned over to face the wall and curled his knees to his abdomen and buried his head in a pillow. He wanted to escape these awful, sickening feelings. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through his head as he started to tear up. He was so weak…he felt so weak and there was nothing he could do about it, his fear was too great.

***

Jun sat on the edge of his bed, clutching at his chest in pain as his breathing began to heighten. Jun was one to always appear collected and calm in front of the others, but when he was alone, it was when his blood lust hit him the hardest. Especially now that Kaname was on his mind.

"Ka-chan." Jun whispered as he felt his heart race. He had been one to keep his blood lust in line for a long time, but now that he was around Kaname once again, his need for sexual desire had pumped to the max. It wasn't out of Jun's hands when he was around Kaname, but when he was away from him; It got harder to hold his blood lust. It seemed strange and didn't seem to make much sense to Jun.

Jun pulled a bottle out of his pocket and fumbled with the bottle, unable to get the cap off. "Dammit!" Jun hissed in anger as he threw the bottle across the room; slamming against the wall. The bottle rolled across the floor as Jun placed a hand on his neck, caressing the area Kaname would always drink from.

Jun's eyes began to glow a vibrant ice color, his form of blood lust coursing through his veins. Jun's mind thought back on Kaname and how he had grown so much since he last saw him. Kaname was a boy the last time Jun touched him, thinking of Kaname now, made Jun's desire boil; knowing he'd be touching a man instead this time.

Jun needed to relieve the building lust for Kaname and blood. He felt like he was ready to snap, but calmed himself down enough to move across the room to retrieve the bottle that was on the ground. He picked up the plastic medicine bottle and once again tried to open the lid. This time he was successful in opening the lid and threw it behind him somewhere.

His ice cold eyes were narrowed, "I hate those fucking child-proof lids," Jun grumbled as he took a handful of the dark red pills and placed them in his mouth. Jun's bloodlust had never gotten this out of control; pretty much every time he was with Kaname he was able to fulfill his needs. Jun savored the taste of blood as the blinding ice-blue eyes dimmed just a little bit. Though he had gotten the blood his body craved, his lust for Kaname didn't decrease in the slightest.

Jun was always a vampire that needed more sexual satisfaction rather than blood; Kaname was the opposite of him, needing more blood rather than actual sex. They were always a perfect balance for each other in Jun's mind. When Kaname was young, Jun had begun to create a system between the two. When Kaname needed blood Jun would either let him hunt with him or if the time was right, he would feed him with his own blood. All Jun asked for in return was Kaname's innocence.

"Ngh..." Jun managed to prop his back against the wall as his hands clutched to the fabric of his pants that draped around his thighs.

"Damn you, Kaname." Whispered Jun as a small grunt followed. His body was pumping both blood and adrenaline through his veins, telling him to satisfy his sexual lust. A small break of perspiration broke out on Jun's forehead and chest as he let out a small chuckle; amused at the situation in front of him.

"Even now...I can't deny what I feel for you." Jun spoke between a few pants as he trailed his hands upward just slightly; knowing he needed release from this curse Kaname had on him.

"Ka-chan..." Jun bit his lip, not even wanting to hear the words out of his own mouth, but his mind betrayed him and continued his sentence for him. _'You're my only salvation from this demon lurking inside me.'_

"Make it stop Ka-chan..." At that moment, Jun's eyes brightened and took a turn for the worst. A crimson color flooded Jun's eyes and the demon hidden inside Jun had been released for the first time in the past six years.

----

**Author Comments:**

**Well, you either loved the twist or hated it. Die hard fans probably hated it. XD Sorry, but in my defense, I warned you at the beginning of the story that character relations have been changed in the story. The reason I made Junichiro the older brother of Kaname is so I could dive into a more emotional past between the two which you will see later on. I liked the idea *shrugs***

**Oh, and if you rant to me about how incest is wrong and disgusting and immoral and whatever else, well, don't expect any reply. The concept is that Jun is a very unstable person ever since his childhood. Shit happens, it's life. ^^**

**I'll try to push another chapter out quickly!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Demon

**Everybody demanding me to type faster forced me to push out another chapter! Yay for quick updates! XD Hope I'm not spoiling you all. XD**

**--**

"Hey! Listen! You two need to be inside! It's past curfew!" The young male shouted as he crossed his arms and frowned at the two females who stood outside the sun dormitory gates.

"Aww! But Haji-sama! We wanted to see if we could talk to some of the boys in the night class." Complained one of the females as Hajime made his way in front of the women.

"You know it's past curfew." Said Hajime as he let out a small sigh of frustration. "Oh, come on, Haji-sama...It's Sunday after all...Give us a break."

Hajime shook his head, his thin ponytail dancing in the wind as his shorter locks near his face framed it nicely. The lavender color in his hair shinned brightly with the few last sun rays making their way through the thick gray clouds. Some of his darker strands screened his blue eyes as he smiled at the women playfully, "Come on, ladies. You know the rules."

"Aww, you never let us have any fun, Haji-sama." Whispered the other girl as the both of them made their way towards the inner gates of the sun dormitory. Hajime smirked, glad to see the girls didn't put up that big of a fight.

Hajime sighed in relief as he stretched his arms above his head and then rested them behind his head. "Guess I better check the quad area before I go get changed." he whispered as he made his way from the sun dorm and into the large quad area that was always open to both classes; given they were within the limits of their curfew. The quad would be open to the night class within the next thirty minutes.

"Maybe I should have offered to take her to a nice restaurant in town...Grr! Hajime! You're such an idiot! She must think I'm some cheap kid who's trying to get out of a bill by offering that stupid picnic idea!" Hajime scolded himself and sighed in sadness as he dropped his arms to his side.

"Huh?" Hajime noticed something in front of him, falling to the ground. "Snow..." Whispered Hajime as he glanced up at the sky and saw a few more pieces falling and the clouds darkening. "Gah! And how retarded do I look now?! Offering a picnic during winter weather!"

Hajime's body slouched forward in defeat, but his attention was pulled to a body that was laying in front of the fountain area. "Hey, no students are suppose to be out at this time!" Said Hajime, trying to keep his duty above him as sun dorm president. The body didn't move at Hajime's words.

Hajime sighed in frustration as he made his way forward. "No one ever listens to me." he mumbled in bitterness as he frowned towards the body, getting closer now. "Listen, I said that you need to be- Huh?!"

Hajime realized exactly who the person was laying on the ground. "Kiryu?" Asked Hajime as he kneeled next to him and turned his body over to see he was past out. Hajime's eyes widened in fear as what he saw. Hajime stood to his full height and brought the back of his hand up to his mouth as a gasp escaped him.

"Blood?!...B-but...There're no wounds on him...How is that possible?" Hajime whispered as he scanned the stains of blood on his shirt, hair and face.

"Kiryu...Zero! Come on, wake up…please?" Hajime's efforts were useless; Zero was out cold and wouldn't respond. "What…what should I do?! Where should I take him?" He pondered aloud. "Kaname? He is the president of the Moon Dorm…but then again," Haji's face fell a little, "I don't know him that well, and I don't think him and Kiryu get along…I know! I'll take him to the Headmaster's office! Hopefully he can explain what happened to Zero…"

Hajime shifted Zero in his arms so that he could carry the boy easier as he turned and rushed to the Headmaster's office. The lavender-haired boy glanced down at Zero as he shifted in his arms when they entered the main building where the Headmaster lived and worked. Hajime turned to the main stairs and hurried up them; he wanted to get to the headmaster as quick as possible. He didn't know if there was anything wrong with Zero, and was worried about the blood that he found on Zero since it didn't look like it came from him.

Hajime reached the top of the stairs and stopped to catch his breath for a moment. "When did those stairs get so long? At least Zero is lighter than he looks." The human spoke to himself; it was a constant habit of his that many seemed to tease him about. Hajime continued to run down the hallway to the large double doors that led to the headmaster. Hajime didn't bother to knock; the situation might have been more dire than he thought. "Headmaster!" He called out as he opened the door, careful to not bump Zero's head on the door.

"My dear Haji-Kun!" Headmaster Cross greeted as he turned to face the Sun Dorm president, "What have you come to tell-oh my!" Headmaster Cross's eyes widened as he gazed upon the boy who was passed out in Hajime's arms.

"I…I don't know! I found him in the quad…He isn't injured but there was blood surrounding him…" Haji spoke in worry.

"Here, lay him on the couch." Said Cross as Hajime quickly followed the headmaster's orders. Cross leaned down and looked Zero over, seeing blood staining his clothing, chin and lips.

"Oh no..." Whispered Cross as he realized that none of the blood was Zero's.

"What is it? Is he going to be all right?!" Asked Hajime, naturally worried for Zero, though, they never really exchanged too many words. Hajime had only spoken to Zero a few times and only because Hajime was friends with Yuki; having to keep updated with the Guardians.

"Haji-kun, can I ask you for a favor?" Asked Cross as Hajime nodded his head in response. "What is it, Headmaster?"

"I need you to go get Kaname Kuran. Tell him it's urgent." Said Cross as Hajime nodded and didn't ask anymore questions as he ran out of the room. Cross looked back at Zero in fear as he whispered, "Zero...What have you done?"

***

Jun stood in one of the recreational rooms, watching Aido and Kain sit on one of the couches, flipping through the channels of the television. Jun was leaned against the wall, just observing all the vampires that walked through the room. Analyzing any enemies or possible threats.

"I don't want to watch news!" Shouted Aido as Kain held the remote away from Aido's reaching hands. "No one asked what you wanted." Said Kain in a bored manner as Jun looked past the two vampires; noticing the report was coming from the local town right next to the academy.

"Huh?" Aido looked over at the screen as Kain did the same, noticing how the reporter was mentioning a violent crime against two humans, looking as if some animal attacked their jugulars. Two humans dead and their throats, completely ripped out.

Aido looked over at Kain in shock, "That sounds like...A level E vampire."

Jun listened to what Aido had said and whispered, "Zero." Jun quickly walked away from the wall, leaving the room and entering the main entrance area of the dormitory. The vampires of the dorm were just beginning to wake up, only a few were up at this time, including Jun.

"Huh?" Jun looked over at the doors and saw them being pushed open as quickly as possible. He caught sight of a young human male; Hajime. He was panting as he ran up to Jun and leaned over, trying to catch his breath.

"Please...I-I need...Kaname Kuran...The Headmaster...I-It's urgent." Hajime managed to get out.

"What's happened?" Jun asked in a tone of worry. "Ze-Zero…something's happened to him…I don't know what though. I just need Kaname…can you please tell me where he is. The Headmaster needs him…" Hajime's breath started to steady as he gazed up at the tall man in front of him for the first time. He couldn't help himself as a gasp escaped his lips as he gazed into the gentle clear eyes. The iris was void of all color except for the faint, pure ice-blue ring around the outside.

The headmaster. Zero, and Kaname seemed to slip from his mind for a quick moment as he marveled at Jun's eyes in curiosity before he quickly brought himself back to the situation at hand; besides, he didn't want to be rude for staring. "Kaname is probably in his room. That's the last place I saw him."

"Where's his room? I need to get to him as quickly as possible." Hajime urged. "It's up the stairs. You go down the first hallway and then turn-I can go get him for you. It'd be quicker; you might get lost. But, would you mind if I came with you. You see Zero is a very good friend of mine and I just want to know if he's safe."

"Yes, please that'll be great. And of course you can come." Hajime smiled a little at the concern that seemed present in Jun's eyes and voice and nodded his head. "Wait here," Jun commanded gently and he ascended the stairs and disappeared from Haji's view.

Hajime obeyed the, what he thought, man, whose name still remained a mystery as he stayed in his spot in the main entrance of the dorm. The place didn't seem very strange, though it was very elegant and high-class. The chandelier that hung above him was beyond anything he had ever seen. Sure, the Sun Dorms were high-class, but they weren't as fancy as these dorms and had a more casual feel to them.

Hajime was marveling at the dorm when he suddenly felt the sensation of eyes boring into him. Haji turned and looked around the room, wondering who was staring at him when he heard two pairs of footsteps running down the white marble stairs that seem to glitter so beautifully in the moonlight. "Kuran -San! There you are!" The two men didn't stop when they reached the end of the stairs and Hajime turned to follow them as they passed him. "Come on, Sasahara-San, let's hurry." Kaname called out as he hurried to the headmaster's office.

***

Yuki stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she brushed her wet hair. A towel was wrapped around her body as two other girls entered the large lavatory. Unlike the moon dorm, the sun dorm had two large bathrooms; one for females, the other for males. Yuki continued to brush her hair as she heard one of the girls speaking loudly.

"It's kinda scary...That means there could be a wild animal loose." said one of the girls as they began to undress for their showers. Yuki listened as the other girl whined in a fake fear. "It's freaky! I mean...Two people?! Attacked? and their throats...completely gone. I heard their heads were almost completely off of their bodies. There was supposedly a lot of blood...What animal do you think would do that?"

Yuki set her brush down as she stared at the mirror in shock and worry. She feared the worst.

***

Hajime stood outside the office as the door was slammed shut. Hajime scoffed in response as he crossed his arms and whispered, "What are they hiding?"

Cross locked the door as the group walked to where Zero was laying, still unconscious. "Haji-Kun found him laying in the quad, blood everywhere, but no wounds. The blood is not his own." Whispered Cross as Kaname kneeled next to Zero and looked him over.

Kaname pulled some of Zero's hair back, trying to see if he saw any wounds on him. "There was a report on the news saying earlier today that two humans were killed. They were attacked at the throat...Showing possible signs on a Level E vampire." Said Jun as Kaname narrowed his eyes at Jun's words. This whole situation wasn't looking good.

Cross looked up at Jun and realized the unique color in his eyes. "And you are?" Asked Cross.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm the inspector from the council. My name is Junichiro." Said Jun as Cross smiled and replied, "Ah, yes. They said they would be sending someone over to help Kaname with Zero's condition."

Jun nodded as Cross asked, "So, what clan are you from? Perhaps the Ichijo line?"

Jun chuckled as he shook his head as he replied, "I'm afraid myself and one other is the last of my linage, but it's nothing to be trifled with, Headmaster, I assure you."

Jun looked back over at Zero and Kaname, noticing how Kaname pulled on Zero's collar lightly; inspecting for any other wounds. Zero's tattoo finally came to Jun's attention as he stared at it in silence.

Headmaster Cross caught the direction of Jun's gaze and realized that the vampire's unusual eyes had a curious glint as he stared at the tattoo. Cross decided that he could explain the tattoo some other time if Junichiro asked him; then again the vampire could find out from Zero himself if he wanted to know about it.

"What are you going to do with Zero? Do you think he did it? Do you think Zero has finally fallen into a level E?" Headmaster Cross asked as Kaname pulled away from inspecting Zero.

"We don't know for sure if he committed the crime…but the timing is more than perfect. There are also no wounds on his body that I can see…so we can't ignore the situation. We have to take some sort of action…" Kaname was trying to think of what would be the most efficient, but he was still distracted with Jun in the room, and in the school generally.

"We need to keep Zero under a 24 hour restricted watch. The blood needs to be swabbed and sent off to test to make sure it matches the blood of the two victims found in the city. During the time the blood being tested, Kaname, Takuma, and myself need to put Zero under intense training to control himself. It's all we can do for right now."

"What?" Kaname was at his full height as he looked over at Jun in confusion. "You?" Jun smiled as he nodded his head, "Zero asked for my help, plus, I'm just going to supervise. This is all up to you and Taku."

Cross remained silent as he saw Kaname's eyes narrow in anger. There was a bitterness between the two, it was obvious. "When you say 24 hour watch...What does that mean? Will he be attending classes?" Asked Cross as Jun glanced over at Cross before looking at Kaname. "That is Ka-chan's decision." Said Jun as Kaname glanced over at Cross.

"I think...He's too dangerous to attend class. I'll have to place him in the lower level of the dormitory unless he is otherwise supervised." Said Kaname as Jun nodded his head.

"Unn..."

The group looked over at Zero and saw him slowly turning his head and catching sight of Kaname. Zero's eyes were half lidded as Kaname turned and looked down at the silver haired boy. He looked so innocent, how could he have gone mad? Kaname had a hard time seeing it, but would never say anything about it.

"Zero?" Kaname asked as Zero licked his bottom lip slowly, tasting the blood on it before he sat up with wide eyes. He looked himself over and realized that he had blood all over him. "W-What happened?...Why?" Zero looked over at the three men, afraid to hear what had happened.

"What do you mean what happened?" Kaname asked gently, though he was worried what Zero was going to say.

"What the hell do you mean? Why do I have blood on me…why do I have it on my mouth…" Zero was freaked out and tried to contain himself, but the looks all three men gave him in the room made his worries surface. Why were they looking at him in pity? Why was there questioning and confusion in there eyes? Zero gazed at the three men.

"We were hoping that you could tell us that, Zero." Jun said softly as he placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"What happened? What the hell is going on?!"

"Well, Zero," Kaname's voice came out weak before he cleared his throat to gain a stronger tone, "Two men were killed earlier today around noon. Their throats were ripped out, which is a sign of a level E vampire. Hajime found you covered in blood that doesn't look like your own. We don't want to assume, but because of the circumstances we have to-"

"Until the testing that is going to be done on the blood is finished." Jun cut into what Kaname was saying.

"So you think it's me?! I swear; I didn't do it!" Zero exclaimed as he stood up from where he was sitting before plopping back down in his seat and running a hand through his hair, unintentionally making streaks of red blood run through it. "I just…don't remember…" Zero's voice came out in a whisper.

"I didn't say we were convinced it was you, Zero." Said Kaname as he took a few steps towards Zero and sat on the same couch as him. The couch cushion sunk a little as Kaname leaned towards Zero and whispered, "It's just...We must take precautions. I can't take any chances. A level E vampire will attack anything that has blood. That puts everyone at this school in danger."

"Meaning you assume it was me." Zero growled as Kaname shook his head and replied, "I'm not condemning you, Zero. I just want people to be safe."

"Zero, we're going to help you." Said Jun as Zero stood up and looked around in disbelief. "You're all going to treat me like a prisoner, aren't you?" Asked Zero as Kaname stood up and replied, "If you keep acting hostel then yes."

Zero growled as he shoved Kaname back. "Don't lecture towards me about you wanting to help! You want me dead! You're setting me up!" Zero shouted as Kaname looked at Zero in shock, "What?"

"I didn't do any of this! Someone's setting me up! It's you! Isn't it, Kaname?!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards Zero in anger, "How dare you accuse me of something like that! I'm proud to say that my morals are set at a higher standard then yours, Kiryu!"

"A vampire? Have morals? heh, what a joke." Zero spat out mockingly as Kaname decided to break Zero with his words. "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one sucking blood out of poor Yuki's body in a merciless manner."

Cross gasped at Kaname's comment as Zero's eyes reddened and he shoved Kaname out of his way. "Zero!" Cross shouted as Zero ran out of the room, leaving the room in silence. Cross turned and glanced at Kaname in a scolding manner. A small sigh escaped Kaname as he nodded his head and walked towards the door. "I'll go talk to him." Said Kaname; leaving the room in a hurry.

**---**

**The next chapter will be pretty short compared to this one, so, you may get it by this evening. ^^ Depends how fast my fingers go. XD And again, thank you for all your kind reviews and interest in the story! It means a lot to me. ^^ 3  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Interests

**As promised! Another update! ^^ Because everyone demanded it. XD**

**---  
**

Zero had ran out of the sun dorm and quickly made his way into the moon dorm; racing to Kaname's bedroom. Zero rushed down the hall and pushed the door open before he tripped inside the room.

"Nn!" Zero clutched to his shirt as he gasped for air, his eyes were filled with blood lust; his anger had gotten to him. Zero laid on his back and shook his head, hoping the pain would go away, but only felt his canine teeth begin to protrude even further then usual, spreading his gums to a new limit.

"Uhn!" Zero quickly fumbled around, feeling in his pockets until he pulled a pill out of his back pant pocket. He had a few pills out of the original bottle Jun had given him, just in case for a situation like this. Zero placed the pill in his mouth and quickly realized the pill was much different from the other blood tablets. This actually tasted like blood and it seemed sweeter.

Zero brought himself to his feet and stumbled towards Kaname's desk before opening the drawers. Zero's eyes were changing back to their normal state as Kaname entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"You won't find it in there." Said Kaname as Zero let out a few pants as he glared at Kaname; watching him come closer. "Where's my gun?" Asked Zero as Kaname shook his head and replied, "No, Zero."

Zero looked away in frustration as Kaname came near Zero and closed the drawer to his desk. "Zero...Believe me when I say that I don't want you to die. Yes, you're a pain in the ass and have always been an asshole to me, but...That's no reason for me to wish death upon you." Said Kaname as Zero looked over at Kaname in slight shock. Calmness and understanding in the pureblood's voice.

"What?" Asked Zero as Kaname smiled kindly and replied, "Before I can train you...We must first gain a little trust in one another. You and I need to find a common ground for us to stand on."

Zero was silent as Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and looked him over. "Now, why don't you change out of those clothes so we can send the blood in to be tested, hm?" Asked Kaname as Zero closed his eyes, afraid that he may have been the one to kill those humans. Was he truly a monster?

"Zero?" Kaname stared at Zero and realized something; the sadness in Zero's eyes made the man look so much more humane. Zero, a monster? For some reason, it pained Kaname to think about killing the man, though Zero would probably take Kaname out without any hesitation.

Kaname was seeing Zero differently right now. His hair, skin, and eyes were worth a second look. His body structure and insubordinate attitude were more of an attraction then anything else at the moment. And his smell, Zero smelt so sweet.

Kaname raised a hand to Zero's face and grazed his fingers across his cheek until they faintly touched Zero's bottom lip. Zero pulled away in slight shock and confusion; his guard up as usual. Kaname shook himself mentally and couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I'll let you change in privacy." Whispered Kaname as he quickly walked away from Zero and made his way out of the room. The door shut and Kaname leaned on it in shock as he gasped for a few breaths.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Kaname. _'It was as if he had me in a trance. He seemed so...And his smell. Why did he smell so sweet?'_

"Oh, God..." Kaname whispered as he pulled a hand over his mouth; afraid that his blood lust would begin to get in the way as well. Why else would he find Zero both arousing in sight and smell? All he wanted to know now was if his taste matched his arousal.

Kaname moved his hand upward to his forehead and inhaled deeply to try and calm his bloodlust that was building inside of him. He closed his eyes that were turning crimson and fought within himself. Why had this feeling come over him so suddenly? Why did he feel this overwhelming need to taste Kiryu's blood? Why did he find him so…arousing?

Kaname tried to slow down his racing heart as he slowly calmed himself down as much as possible. He was going to have to face Zero very soon and needed to gain control of himself and keep it. Kaname's breathing gradually returned to normal as he straightened himself and stood up straight. He removed the hand from his forehead and took one last large breath before opening his eyes.

Kaname's eyes however didn't return to their normal state entirely. He couldn't get a hold of his lust entirely, no matter how much he willed himself to, and so his eyes remained just the faintest tint of crimson.

"Is something the matter, Ka-Chan?" Kaname heard slight amusement in the question as he looked up to meet the eyes of Jun. He glared at Jun before spitting out, "Nothing Junichiro."

"Still holding such formality, Ka-chan?" Asked Jun in a mocking manner as he stepped closer to Kaname and raised his hand to Kaname's chin. He tried to pull his head away, but Jun had a good grip on it before he tilted it upward. Jun's eyes stared into Kaname's as he smirked at the sight.

"Ka-chan...Are you hiding a certain fondness from me? Perhaps one you've been hiding for Zero?" Asked Jun as Kaname's eyes narrowed, still trying to pull away but no success.

"Well? What is it, Kaname?" Asked Jun as Kaname's eyes widened in slight fear. The tone Jun was using and the use of the name 'Kaname' instead of 'Ka-chan' revealed his frustration, anger, or perhaps even jealousy.

"Do you get aroused when looking at Zero? Does his body excite you? Is he someone you see as a target that you can control?" Jun's fingers dug into Kaname a little more, applying a painful pressure.

"Ngh..." Kaname's eyes closed in pain as Jun brought his face closer to Kaname, feeling the warmth of his lips send a small heat to his own. In most cases, Jun would have been jealous in this situation, but Jun knew something Kaname didn't.

"How long have you felt this way for him?"

"I've never felt anything for him." Growled Kaname as he breathed in a harsh manner, wanting to pull away from Jun.

"Obviously you feel something. Your eyes tell me you want his blood and-" Jun released Kaname as the smaller vampire leaned against the closed door in fear. Jun brought his hand down and without hesitation he felt for Kaname's manhood on top of the fabric of his pants.

"Unh..." The moan was cut short as Kaname clenched his teeth, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm surprised, Ka-chan. It looks like your eyes are the only thing that pleads for excitement from Zero. The rest of your body seems to have no interest in him." Jun said playfully as he rubbed Kaname a few more times. Kaname pressed his head against the door; his face aimed at the left wall of the hallway. Pain, embarrassment, and arousal all apparent in his eyes. He was trying to find the strength to move, but it had been so long since he had felt someone's touch, especially Jun's.

"But...It seems like it does have an interest in me." Whispered Jun as he leaned his mouth forward, resting on Kaname's ear.

Kaname tried to muffle a moan that escaped his mouth without much success. His body wanted Jun to continue. Jun had caught him in a weakened state of lust that he was only elevating. Kaname struggled weakly against the man; his heart and mind were against his body, and it seemed that he might, just might submit to Jun. Jun's touch was demanding and yet kind…it confused Kaname, yet excited him.

Jun smirked; it gave him such a rush and arousal to think of Kaname slowly giving into him. Jun wanted to know if Kaname was really ready to submit to him; there was only one final test. "Say the word, Ka-Chan. Call me your brother just like you used to…" Jun's hot breath seeped into Kaname's ear and made him shiver at the words before his muddled mind registered them.

Kaname's eyes widened before hardening. Kaname pushed Jun off of him before speaking venomously, "I will never call you what I used to Junichiro." Kaname straightened himself out as he tried to control his lust that still remained within him.

Jun smirked, "That's what you say now, my dear Ka-Chan."

"Stop calling me that!" Kaname yelled out angrily. "Calling you what?" The two men, who were now quite a distance apart, both glanced over at Zero who had just opened the door behind Kaname. Kanem had stumbled back a bit but quickly came to a proper stance as he turned towards Zero. His hair was still wet and was now changed into a clean pair of clothes. His blood tainted clothes were draped across his arm as he gazed at the two other vampires.

"Ka-chan is just having a temper tantrum." Said Jun as he smiled over at Kaname and then passed him a concerned look. "Oh my...Ka-chan, you shouldn't let your anger over power you. Your lust is beginning to show."

Kaname's eyes widened in shock as he looked away from the two men. Zero took a step forward in an attempt to catch sight of Kaname's eyes. Kaname had always appeared so collected and in control. Zero couldn't imagine seeing the pureblood in a lust filled state. Jun looked away from Kaname and smiled sadly at Zero.

"How are you feeling Zero?" Asked Jun as Zero looked away from Kaname and up at Jun. "I dunno...I guess I won't know until I find out what really happened last night." Said Zero as Jun nodded his head in understanding.

"Ka-chan? Are you going to be taking the clothing to the headmaster or should I do it?" Asked Jun as Kaname turned towards the two and let his eyes fall on the clothing in Zero's hands. "I will have Kain take them over to him. It's important that we start Zero's training as quickly as possible. We don't need a repeat of last night's events if it is at all avoidable."

Zero could see the red fading in Kaname's eyes, but he scowled at Kaname's response. "So, you do think it was me."

Kaname sighed as Jun took a step towards Zero and placed his arm around Zero's shoulder and passed him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Zero. You'll be fine. And Ka-chan." Jun looked over at Kaname and frowned towards him. "Show some faith in Zero. How can you train him properly when you have doubt in your heart?"

Inwardly, Kaname was in a bit of disbelief. It was strange to see Jun wrap his arm around someone else, especially Zero; and what shocked him even more was that Zero didn't even flinch at the close contact with Jun or try to move away. Instead, he seemed comfortable, and in a weird way Kaname felt bothered. Perhaps it was because he knew the true Junichiro; he was very familiar with the monster that lay within those striking eyes that could lure you into his trap.

Kaname shifted his eyes away from Jun's gaze. Even though they were masked for Zero, Kaname could sense Jun's mocking emotion emitting from them. He couldn't stare at them for too long before losing his built up emotions that he tried to suppress. Kaname's eyes flickered to met Zero's and he could see their scorn. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Zero once more.

Zero remained silent for a while before sighing in defeat and nodding his head, knowing it was useless to fight with anyone. Kaname nodded as he called for Kain to take Zero's clothes. Kain appeared quickly, and walked up to Zero, already understanding why he had been called. He gave a wavering glance over to Jun; he still didn't trust him and had no reason to. The person he most respected, Kaname, still feared him...and yet, he still didn't know why.

"Thank you, Kain. I appreciate your help." Said Kaname as Kain nodded his head and was about to walk away with the clothing, but came to a stop as Kaname called out to him. "Uh, Kain. There is one more thing I would like to ask of you before you head over to the headmaster's office."

"What is it, Kaname-sama?"

"Could you tell Taku and Shiki to meet me down in the lower levels of the dormitory as soon as possible? I'll need them to assist me for Zero's training." Said Kaname as Kain nodded his head and made his way down the hallway.

"How bad is this training?" Asked Zero as Kaname looked back over at him and replied, "Depends."

"On what?" Zero looked at Kaname in confusion before the pureblood replied, "On how willing you are to listen and focus. And how much you're willing to trust me and Taku."

"You will learn to control your bloodlust..." Kaname replied smoothly,though he trailed off, debating with himself if he should continue. Zero however, was annoyed when Kaname didn't say anything more, "No shit, Kuran." The silver-haired vampire rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking what I'm training for. I'm not stupid despite what you might think," Zero's eyes were hard, questioning as he stared at Kaname, "What do I have to go through? What do I have to _do _to control myself?"

Kaname still did not speak quick enough for Zero's liking. The ex-human was getting impatient as his anger flared up inside, "I'm gonna find out sooner or later and it might as well be sooner if I'm going to agree to this." Kaname felt his own agitation rising at the teen's words. The boy was too impatient for his own good and it drove him nuts. Kaname let out a breath quietly in anger that he didn't know he was holding. He had to try and calm both of them down. Like he had said before, he needed Zero to trust him, and getting angry would not help in the least.

"Zero." Jun spoke the boys name in a calm manner as he removed his arm from him and smiled softly. "Don't let him get to you."

Kaname frowned at Jun's response. The bastard was trying to win Zero over, why? Ever since Jun showed up, he had been overly kind to Zero and for what reason? "Let's not prolong this any longer." Said Jun as he smiled at the two. "The best thing we can do for Zero is to start training now. So, let's go down stairs and once Taku and Shiki get there, we can go over the ground rules, hm?"

Zero was silent for a moment before looking up at Jun and nodding his head, "Alright."

Kaname was dumbfounded, had he said that to Zero, the boy would have been even more enraged with him. Kaname wasn't liking the close connection the two vampires were building with one another. Jun had something up his sleeve. Kaname had no trust in him and what feared the young pureblood the most...Was that Zero seemed to be full heartedly trusting Junichiro. Certain death in Kaname's eyes.

"Well, let's not stall any longer." Said Jun as his charming smile pierced Kaname's heart. If only the smile was genuine and true; like it used to be before he became a monster.

Kaname glared subtly at Jun, though it was with such intenseness that it felt as if the space between the two purebloods had lit up quickly and burned with harsh and negative feelings. Zero had nodded his head and turned away from the older pureblood with a "Yeah, I guess." Within the small time it took for Zero to turn forwards, Jun gave Kaname the slightest, taunting smirk that made Kaname's eyes light up even brighter in rage and annoyance. But as soon as the haughty smirk and malicious glare made themselves present on the beautiful faces of the purebloods, they were soon replaced, when Zero could notice them; with a perfectly kind smile and softer eyes, though Kaname's brownish-red orbs were not completely masked of all frustration.

Jun turned to face the same direction as Zero and the two started walking to the lower level of the Moon Dorm. Kaname stayed put for a few seconds as the duo walked ahead of him. As he turned to watch them leave and move his legs that did not seem to agree with him to follow the pair, they had stopped and Jun looked back over his shoulder to gaze at Kaname. "Aren't you coming, Ka-Chan? We need you, and we don't have all night." Jun said in a sweet tone, though Kaname would once again sense his challenge and mockery. Wanting to keep his composure and emotions in tact as much as he could, Kaname dare not say anything for fear of blowing up, and just growled at him as he walked quickly to catch up with the pair.


	12. Chapter 12: Breathe

**LOL, it seems like the more chapter that pass by the more people are wanting to strangle Jun. XD Ah, You have to love the bad guys. They bring so much drama. LOL, just think of it this way, if there was no Jun then I could easily just have done a one-shot with Kaname and Zero. XD I'm sure none of you would complain, but plot is something required in my writing. XD Meaning, storyline and if sex comes into play, then great. Sex scenes are only an addition to the story, not what makes it. (Not for the stories I work on at least.)**

**I understand some may be getting restless, wanting to see some action, but, I must warn you it only comes if needed. Kaname and Zero aren't exactly the type of guys that push each other down and decided to be "fuck buddies" if you know what I mean. So, with that said, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**---  
**

Takuma stood in his room in silence, staring at the ground in deep thought as Shiki quickly pulled a stylish shirt over his chest. "Taku, come on. Kaname-sama needs us to be in the ballroom soon." Said Shiki as Takuma quickly looked over at Shiki and nodded in silence.

"Right..." Whispered Takuma as Shiki paused and took a few steps towards the blonde. He didn't seem anywhere as happy as he usually was. "Taku? Is something the matter?" Shiki had genuine concern on his face as his head tilted to the side.

Takuma shook his head and masked his emotions with a fake smile. "I'm fine, Shi-chan. Just a little tired." He replied as Shiki nodded and headed towards the door. "Well, come on. We can't keep him waiting."

***

Zero had been taken through a corridor that lead to a whole other level of the moon dorm that he had never known about, it made him wonder if the headmaster even knew anything about it. It appeared like a whole other floor of the dormitory with rooms and hallways that were identical to the others.

The ballroom they stood in was bare. Nothing to be seen but a long stretched marble floor and a ceiling that reached a breathtaking height. They were further down then what Zero had suspected. "We'll train in this room. No one will disturb us here." Said Kaname as he slipped of his jacket and tossed it onto the floor against the wall.

Kaname rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and then began to unbutton his shirt. Zero watched in confusion and silence as he saw Kaname's black shirt open and reveal a thin black undershirt underneath. Everyone's attention fell onto the door as Takuma and Shiki entered the room.

A small smirk fell on Jun's face as he watched Takuma stay close to Shiki's side. "Why do we need them?" Asked Zero, feeling a bit hesitant as to what exactly was coming his way.

"Taku and Shiki are here just to supervise...In case things don't go according to plan." Said Kaname as Shiki and Takuma leaned on the side of the wall. Shiki lowered himself so he was kneeled onto the ground, watching Kaname step closer to Zero.

"All right, Zero." Kaname whispered as he stood in front of Zero. Zero looked up at him and watched as Kaname grabbed his hands delicately, but Zero quickly pulled them away. Kaname frowned and replied, "I can't help you if you don't trust me, Zero."

Zero held a cold stare towards Kaname as the pureblood sighed and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you...I promise. Just trust me."

Zero's eyes were questioning as he gazed at Kaname's eyes, trying to decode them and find something that would tell him that Kaname's intentions were what they said they were. Kaname did not falter underneath Zero's harsh gaze and instead kept his hands held out patiently, waiting for Zero to gain enough trust to give him his hands. Silence washed over the room as the two vampires gazed at each other, the spectators watching them in anticipation. Zero slowly placed his hands into Kaname's so their palms were facing upward; he hadn't found anything in Kaname's eyes that made him doubt the pureblood and besides, he was going to have to do the training anyway so he might as well not fight about it.

Though he trusted Kaname for now, Zero was still uneasy of what the pureblood was doing. Kaname's hands were gentle; he didn't want to scare the silver-haired vampire as he kept his movements slow and non-threatening. Kaname brought Zero's hands upward and placed one on his chest and the other just below his ribcage and held them there gently.

Zero wanted to pull away and ask Kaname what the hell he thought he was doing before Kaname took the opportunity to speak, "The first thing you have to learn, Zero, is how to control your anger and, in turn, calm your bloodlust when it flares. One way to do that is by breathing through your diaphragm when your heart starts to beat faster. Where your hands are is where your diaphragm is located. You inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth slowly to steady a fast heart beat. Your chest shouldn't move, but your stomach should tighten when you breathe."

Zero listened to Kaname's words, "Just...feel..." Kaname finished as he closed his eyes. As Kaname inhaled Zero could feel the smooth muscles from outside of Kaname's thin undershirt tighten, before releasing as he exhaled. Not once did the pureblood's chest rise and Zero closed his eyes to feel Kaname's breathing better. Zero could feel Kaname's steady breathing as well as the even, calm pulse of his heart that beat softly against the hand that was on Kaname's chest and listened intently.

Zero took in the feeling as Kaname smiled gently and replied, "Go ahead and try to breathe with me, Zero." Kaname's voice was delicate and sincere. Kaname knew Zero's emotions were delicate and he had to treat them with soft notions in order to get anywhere with the boy.

Kaname's eyes remained closed as he continued to breathe. His hands slowly moved away from Zero's, allowing Zero to keep his hands in the positions they were in already. Zero kept his eyes closed, his hands pressed firm against Kaname as he tried to breathe along with the pureblood.

Zero's body stiffened as he felt Kaname place his own hands against Zero's chest and stomach area. "Relax, I'm just feeling your breathing rhythm." Whispered Kaname as his eyes opened and met Zero's. The silver haired boy nodded his head and closed his eyes and Kaname did the same; feeling for the rhythm between the two of them.

Jun watched as the two vampires held their hands against each other. Though he knew the purpose of the breathing technique, he hated the fact that Zero got to touch Kaname so easily. Jealousy was always a huge factor in Jun's life and it always stung the most when it involved Kaname.

"Tighten your stomach, your chest shouldn't raise." Whispered Kaname, holding a soft tone as they continued breathing. Kaname felt the muscles in Zero's stomach tighten and his breathing begin to improve.

"Good. Keep breathing." Another soft whisper escaped the pureblood as Zero began to feel the pattern to the breathing. He could now sense the timing. Him and Kaname were breathing as one now.

"The trick is to perfect this so you can find this rhythm even when your heart starts raising." Kaname's voice was raised a bit as he opened his eyes and continued to watch Zero breathe. "By raising my voice, I can speed up your heart rate." Kaname spoke loudly which made Zero's heart rate begin to pick up.

"Keep with the rhythm, Zero. Don't loose it."

Zero nodded his head softly as he tried to concentrate on his own breathing and keeping it in sync with Kaname's, not the loud tone of the pureblood's voice as it rung throughout the large ballroom and echoed due to the emptiness of it. He could feel himself start to lose the rhythm before reassurance rung throughout the ballroom loudly once more.

Zero's eyes closed as he tried to focus on the rhythm once more, not knowing Jun internally glaring at him, cursing his name for being able to get closer to _his_ Ka-Chan than he had in quite some time. Within a few more breathes, Zero found the rhythm once again with Kaname as his breath steadied despite Kaname's increased tone. Zero felt...calm. It was strange...he never thought he could feel this comfortable around Kaname. In fact, he probably would have shot someone if they had told him six months ago that he was going to be in the situation he was in right now.

Zero opened his translucent silver eyes to meet Kaname's gaze and Kaname's mouth lifted into a smile. He was very pleased at the amount of cooperation that Zero had given him and was extremely grateful for how smoothly the first lesson went. Kaname took his hands off from Zero's chest and abdomen as Zero followed and removed his hands from Kaname as well.

Kaname seemed to smile a bit more at Zero and Jun frowned internally at the thought. He had released an inaudible sigh of relief when the two had finished their 'breathing technique' but seeing Kaname smile made him want to let out a possessive growl. His outside demeanor was calm, as was his aura, but inside he was enraged and jealous. He wanted to be the one behind his Ka-Chan's smile, not this...ex-human.

"I've never seen you so calm before." Kaname said with a playful tone in his voice. Zero smirked just slightly, knowing the comment wasn't meant as an insult, but more of a poke at some fun.

Takuma rushed over towards the two vampires and smiled. "I'm proud of you Kiryu-kun. You did very well. Especially for your first time." Zero nodded his head and smiled a bit more, taking in Takuma's praise. "Thanks." He said quietly as Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder to get his attention.

"Be proud of yourself, Zero. In all honesty, I didn't expect you to do so well the first time." Said Kaname as Zero frowned and replied, "You have that much doubt in me?"

Kaname smiled and took his hand off Zero as he began to button up his shirt. "No, it wasn't that. It's just...Even I wasn't able to perfect my breathing my first time during training."

Zero's eyes widened as Kaname passed Zero a humble nod of his head before walking away to grab his jacket, which had been laying next to Jun's feet. "What training?" Asked Jun, asking the question Zero had lurking in his mind. Kaname smiled as he picked up his jacket and stared Jun in the eyes. There was that defiant look Jun received before Kaname had tried to kill him nearly six years ago.

"I am in control of my lust because of the person who trained me, showed me how to live life free from an overpowering blood lust." Kaname said bluntly before looking over at Zero and smiling, "I thank you for your cooperation, Zero. We'll continue this after dinner. But this time we'll take it up a notch. Also, we'll be working alone."

"Alone?" Takuma asked as Kaname nodded his head and replied, "I need to test something...And I won't be able to figure out what is needed if I have a full audience. So, for our later training, I ask that no one interferes."

"I don't understand why no one can supervise you. What if Zero isn't the dangerous one, Ka-chan?" Asked Jun, sending a slight fear through Zero's heart; remembering what Jun had told him about Kaname's past. The boy who he had destroyed because of his lust.

Kaname looked up at Jun and furrowed his brows as Takuma remained silent, still fearful of Jun. "Junichiro, I respect your position from the council and the reason you are here, but, the council also wouldn't want to find out that you were somehow making Zero's condition worse by interfering, now would you?"

Jun clenched his teeth and scowled towards Kaname. The boy had grown into a defiant man that knew how to talk back as well as Junichiro did. He had taught the boy too well. Kaname nodded his head and walked past Jun, stopping at Shiki. Kaname turned and looked over at Takuma and Zero.

"Taku, Zero needs a close eye watching him, so, I ask that you stay with him until after dinner. I'll take over then." Said Kaname as Takuma smiled and nodded, "Yes, Kaname-sama."

With that Kaname left the room and silence was all that could be heard in the ballroom. Jun leaned himself off of the wall and smiled at Zero kindly, "Great work, Zero. Keep it up." Said Jun before his glance moved to Takuma. The kind look turned into an amused one as he continued, "Taku,"

Takuma looked away in shame as Jun made his way past Shiki and out of the grand ballroom. Shiki stood up and walked towards the others, his eyes still on the doors Jun had left from. "What's with that guy?" Asked Shiki as he looked over at Takuma.

Takuma shrugged as Zero frowned and asked, "How come you don't spill it?"

"huh?" Both Shiki and Takuma looked at Zero in confusion as the silver haired boy continued, "You're the one who came into Kaname's room balling because you recognized Jun...He told me you and Kaname were the reason he almost died."

Takuma was taken back at the information Jun had given Zero. Shiki looked at Takuma in shock and asked, "Taku?"

"It's not what it sounds like. The past between me, Kaname, and Junichiro goes deeper then any of you could understand." Whispered Takuma as Shiki furrowed his brows. "You mean, you do know that guy? Do you know why Kaname is so afraid of him? What did he do in the past?"

"I can't say anything...I'm sorry...I promised myself and Kaname I would never speak about it." Whispered Takuma as Zero replied bluntly, "Kaname's scared shitless because Junichiro is his master."

The room fell silent as Takuma and Shiki took the information differently. Takuma was fearful to hear how much Zero really knew and Shiki was shocked just to hear the truth. "His master?...B-But...Kaname is a pureblood. He must have..." Shiki stopped, beginning to understand why Kaname acted the way he did when he first saw Jun.

"Wow...Now I feel really bad for Kaname-sama..." Whispered Shiki as Zero scoffed and replied, "Why? Kaname's the one who's the monster? Jun did nothing but love him."

"SHUTUP!" Shouted Takuma as he took a step back from the two, tears flowing from his eyes. "You have no idea what Jun considers as love! You might as well compare Jun's compassion to the love of a snake! HE'S the monster! Not Kaname! You'll never understand the scars that Kaname hides from everyone..." Takuma wiped his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying anymore.

"Taku..." Shiki whispered as he stepped towards Takuma and held the taller blonde in his arms. Takuma began to sob as Zero narrowed his eyes at the sight. "Scars or secrets? Kaname's not as perfect as you think he is. You and him tried to kill Junichiro! and on top of that, Kaname did what was exactly done to me! He destroyed a little boys life! Just because he couldn't control himself! Because he wouldn't listen to Jun! And you say Jun is the monster?!"

The shouts echoed throughout the ballroom as Zero closed his eyes and began to breath slowly, feeling the anger begin to seep into him. Takuma lifted his head from Shiki's shoulder and looked at Zero with tears falling down his cheeks. "What are you talking about?..." Asked Takuma as Zero opened his eyes, but continued to focus on his breathing.

"Kaname never hurt anyone...ever..." Whispered Takuma as Zero looked at Takuma in shock. "You're lying." Zero said bluntly as Takuma shook his head and released Shiki. "No...I'm not lying. Zero, Jun has been telling you one lie after another."

"Then tell me the truth! None of this beating around the bush bullshit! Tell me! Because right now, the only one I feel like I can trust in this damn house is Jun!" Shouted Zero as Takuma looked at the floor in sadness.

"I wish I could...But I can't."

"That's bullshit!" Shouted Zero as he pushed Takuma backwards. The blonde stumbled and fell on his back as Shiki quickly shoved Zero backwards and stood in front of Takuma in a defensive manner. "Don't you touch him!" Shouted Shiki as he glared at Zero.

Zero looked away from the two and leaned forward as his breathing had become ragged. He couldn't find the rhythm and the need for blood was too strong. As Shiki turned to aid Takuma, Zero pulled a pill out of his pocket and placed it into his mouth. He let the pill form into the sweet blood and opened his eyes as the lust subsided.

How could Jun be a monster? These pills were more then satisfying to Zero.

"You guys need to calm down and get along with each other. After all, you two are stuck with each other until after dinner." Said Shiki as he pulled Takuma up to his feet. Zero turned around and stared at Takuma with hateful eyes.

"You don't have to trust me. But please...Don't trust Jun. He's deceitful...and if you don't want to believe that...Then when your with Kaname tonight. You ask him...because I have no right...to tell you his story. It's his choice." Whispered Takuma as Shiki stared up into his sad green eyes. There was more to the story, Shiki knew, he could see it in Takuma's eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Loveless Actions?

**Chapter Warning: ...Male bonding time...XD (most people are shouting at me, "Finally!") **

**---  
**

Kain was laid on his bed as Aido sat on the edge of it, looking down at the book in his lap. "You know, you could help a little." Aido spoke with frustration in his voice as Kain sighed dramatically.

"Why? You know who's all in the family. It shouldn't be that hard making a linage timeline." Said Kain as he turned his head and peeked through one eye to see Aido's expression on his face.

"Huh?" Kain opened both his eyes and realized that Aido's face seemed flushed and full of pain. "Aido?" Kain sat up and leaned towards the boy, looking at him in a worried manner.

"I'm fine." Whispered Aido as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, not wanting to give into the lust that was tugging on his body. "Did you take any pills today?" Asked Kain as Aido managed to nod his head. "I took two..." He whispered as the book in his hands fell to the floor and shut at his feet.

"Ngh..." A small grunt escaped Aido as he clenched onto his slacks in the knee area, trying to fight his urges. Kain quickly placed a hand on Aido's shoulder and asked, "Do you need blood?"

Aido shook his head as Kain let out a small sigh and replied, "Well, then that only leaves you with one other option."

"And what's that?" Asked Aido through a small pant, acting as if he didn't know. "Simple, you need sex. Well, masturbation would get you through." Said Kain as Aido's eyes opened in shock and then scowled towards Kain. "Don't say it so bluntly!" He scolded his older cousin.

"Well, not all of us can be poets like Kaname-sama, now can we?" Asked Kain as he sighed and continued, "Just go into the bathroom and-"

"I never see you having to do anything for yourself." Aido said in a bitter tone as Kain raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whenever you need anything you run to him." The response was as bitter as the original accusation. Kain's face softened as he looked at Aido with sympathy. "I just give him my blood, that's all."

"You're lying!" Shouted Aido as he threw his hand back, smacking Kain across the cheek. Aido gasped and turned more towards Kain as he placed his hands on Kain's face gently. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you all right?" Aido asked with worry in his voice. "Kain?..."

"You're jealous because I let him touch me...aren't you?" Kain asked quietly as he stared into Aido's eyes.

Aido looked at Kain in sadness as he whispered, "I just...I wish you wouldn't look at it so lightly. I mean...what about love?"

"I don't love, Kaname." Said Kain as he saw Aido's eyes fall to the sheets that were in between them. Kain smiled at Aido's facial expression and whispered, "It's always been easier for me to express myself with someone I have no feelings for...rather then the one I truly care for."

Aido looked up at Kain in slight confusion until he clenched his teeth and leaned his head into Kain's chest. "Uhn..."

Kain smiled softly as he pulled Aido back a bit and began to rearrange the way he was sitting on the bed. As Aido sat on the edge of the bed, Kain scooted himself behind Aido so the younger boy sat in between his legs. Kain's feet almost touched the ground as he pressed Aido's body against his chest.

"Kain?" Aido asked in a nervous manner while still holding pain in his voice. "Don't worry. I'm just going to help you." Whispered Kain as He placed his hands on Aido's pants and began to unbutton them and pull down the zipper.

"Kain, w-wait." Whispered Aido as Kain pulled away the two pieces of fabric that had been zipped closed only moments ago; allowing Kain to look over Aido's shoulder and see Aido's briefs.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do this." Whispered Kain.

Kain let out a small chuckle as he placed his right hand on top of Aido's navel and began to rub. "Kain..." Aido pressed his body closer to Kain as he shook his head, not sure how to react.

"This is what you wanted...Isn't it?" Asked Kain, continuing to rub.

Kain's hand drifted downward, closer to Aido's arousal and Aido let out an involuntary moan as his hips rolled upward, wanting Kain's cool hand on his throbbing erection. Aido's face grew red with embarrassment as his ears registered the needy sound that escaped this throat and the movement his body made without his consent.

Aido felt his lust kick in full force as he let out a needy moan, his eyes turning red fully. He, however, was not at all embarrassed at the sound that emitted like before. "More..." Aido breathed out the biggest thought on his mind.

Kain smirked at Aido's change in attitude as his hands quickly worked together to pull Aido's briefs down low enough so his erection was in full access to Kain. "Are you sure? All your preaching about love...You don't mind this?" Asked Kain as Aido let out a few anticipated pants, not fully taking in what Kain was saying. Only half of Aido was there while the other half was his lust.

"Please..." Aido whispered, his eyes glowing brightly as he leaned back harder, pressing against Kain even more.

"All right...I'll do this for you. I just hope you don't regret it afterwards." Whispered Kain as his right hand gripped onto Aido's length and stroked it a few times, getting Aido to feel his hand. "Ngh!" Aido threw his head back as he opened his mouth wide and continued to pant in pleasure.

"Kain!" Aido shouted his cousins name as the older blonde stopped at the middle of Aido's erection and began to massage the area that was needed in order to bring him to full satisfaction. "Uh! Kain...Nnn..." Aido's head tossed to one side, away from Kain's face as the blonde began to massage Aido faster.

Aido's breathing became labored as he felt Kain pick up the pace quickly. "Kain...I'm- Nnn, I feel it..." Whispered Aido as Kain never stopped at the pace he was going at. Aido's body stiffened as his pants became moans and the moans soon became delicate screams.

"Aido..." Kain whispered into the young blonde's ear as Aido's body shook violently, reaching pure bliss with Kain's skillful hands. "Ah!" Aido shouted once he felt his body climax and come into Kain's hand. Aido tried to catch his breath as he fell forward and landed on the floor on his hands and knees.

His eyes fading back to their normal color as Kain raised to his feet and made his way across the room to where the bathroom was. Kain looked back at Aido as the young boy raised his head and looked at Kain with a flushed face and labored breathing.

"I'll wash my hands first and then I'll let you get cleaned up. We should hurry though, the dinner bell should be going off pretty soon" Said Kain as he walked into the bathroom, leaving Aido on the floor, afraid of what he had just done and why Kain had just helped him do it.

***

Kaname was outside, looking around the garden area for the one person he was having a hard time finding. He needed to find Sayuri as soon as possible. She was the only one he knew who could help him with his questions.

Kaname sighed in agitation and ran a hand through his thick hair. Where could she be? It was always when he needed someone the most, that he couldn't find them. He stopped in the middle of the garden and closed his eyes in thought. Suddenly, they snapped open in remembrance.

The other night when he had talked to her, though it seemed so long ago, she told him that she was going on a date with Hajime. There was only a few private places where the two could go in peace, where they wouldn't be disturbed and Hajime wouldn't be noticed. Sayuri also said that they were going on a picnic, if he recalled correctly, so that narrowed down the already few places they could be even more. Since he was already in the garden, Kaname decided to check it first.

The thin layer of snow crunched softly underneath his shoes and he started to scout the amazingly large garden. The enchanting flowers were coated in a soft, white blanket, though patches of vibrant color peeked through, as the snow continued to fall gracefully from the heavens above. Kaname walked deeper into the garden, seeing his breath in the cold air as he set out determined to find Sayuri. The flowers became thick on both sides of him, as he followed one of the many paths throughout the garden, searching for any sign of the woman he was looking for.

Kaname, after looking around for a few minutes, heard a soft giggle to his left. He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have found her, and took a a few more steps forward before turning into the entrance of a large clearing, surrounded by romantic flowers and smelled the sweetest of roses. The flowers wouldn't last long though, winter would kill them off quickly. In the middle of the clearing, a comfortable blanket was laid out with an open picnic basket. The food however, looked as if it was not touched my either Hajime or Sayuri.

Instead, Hajime's blue eyes started deeply into Sayuri's crimson ones. Her pale hands were clutching a jacket around her shoulders, which Kaname presumed to be Haji's since he wasn't wearing one, and her long, elegant white hair and stunning dress swirled around her in a fashion that made her look enchanting in the snow. She was sitting up and smiling as Hajime's hand gently ran down her soft cheek, a flirty smile present on his face. He was leaning toward her slightly, his purple hair framed his face and stood out against the white of his surroundings and Sayuri blushed in the slightest.

However, no matter how much he wished for Sayuri to enjoy herself at the moment, and leave the two alone; he seriously needed some answers that only she could give. He sighed, the action not receiving any attention from the two as they were lost in each other, before he spoke, "Sayuri." He said gently, but loud enough to catch the attention of the couple as they turned toward him, breaking the moment they were in.

Hajime let out a small gasp as he quickly brought himself to his feet and bowed towards Kaname in respect. "Forgive me, Kaname-sama! I know what this looks like, but you're mistaken; I assure you! I was just out past my curfew because I- um...was looking for...Uh-"

Kaname let out a small laugh as he walked towards the two and raised a hand in a gentle manner. "Hajime, it's fine. I already knew about you two. Sayu had already spoken to me about it." Said Kaname as Hajime looked back at Sayu before sighing in utter relief.

"Thank goodness." Whispered Hajime as Sayuri stood up and looked at Kaname in question. "Kaname? what is it?" She asked delicately as Kaname sighed in fear as he replied, "I need to ask you something...and it's very important. But...I need to ask you in privacy."

"Oh..." Sayu whispered as she looked over at Hajime. Haji's blue eyes softened as he kissed Sayu's hand delicately and replied, "I'll pick things up. You go ahead."

"Thank you, Haji." Whispered Sayu as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before letting out a small giggle and turning towards Kaname.

Kaname nodded his head as the two of them began to walk away from Hajime. "So?" Asked Sayuri as Kaname remained silent for a moment before replying nervously. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the connection between a master vampire and his slave." Whispered Kaname.

Sayu stopped and looked at Kaname in shock. "Why?..."

"Because...I think there are more secrets on this campus that even I don't know."

**---**

**haha, you thought it was going to be Kaname and Zero. XD Sorry...I'm mean. XD  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Who to Trust?

Shiki placed a blood tablet in his mouth as he looked at Taku and Zero sitting on the other side of the table in silence. Zero had been quite defiant ever since the dispute the blonde had with him.

"At least take your pill, Zero." Said Shiki as he placed the tablet in front of Zero, laying on the table.

"It's fine," Zero said, as he pushed the pale red tablet back to Shiki, "I have my own." His voice was low yet firm. He was still in thought about what Takuma had said to him. God dammit, it would have made it so much easier if Takuma would just say what the hell happened between Kaname, himself, and Junichiro. Why was Takuma hiding it? Why was he going to make him ask Kaname? It was frustrating, the only one who was giving Zero any information was Jun. How could Takuma see himself as a victim when _he_ was the one that had helped Kaname try to kill the older pureblood?

Zero let out an inaudible sigh as he tried to shake the angry thoughts from his head, but the questions still remained to torment him. He took the bottle from his pocket and opened it, taking out one of the stronger, dark red tablets and popping it in his mouth. As the tablet turned into the sweet blood that his body needed, Zero finally made up his mind. He was going to ask Kaname about Jun when they were alone. He was sick of not having all of the story and was determined to hear the pieces that were missing.

Shiki pulled himself from his thoughts as Zero took his blood tablet. But, within the quick motion, Shiki noticed the blood tablet looked...different...darker.

"Where did you get those?" Takuma asked Zero, speaking the thought that ran through both his and Shiki's mind. Zero's eyes hardened as he turned slightly and glared at Takuma, still unhappy with the vampire, "Jun gave them to me. What? Is it a crime for him to help me out now?" Zero growled softly before he closed his eyes and turned away, trying to ignore Takuma and breathe to settle his building anger and frustration that bubbled inside of him.

"I've never seen pills like that before." Whispered Takuma as he looked at Zero in a worried manner. "What's inside them?"

Zero frowned and replied bitterly, "Whatever the hell you make blood tablets out of. What do you think?" Shiki remained silent as he watched Zero's movements and noticed how defensive the boy have gotten about Jun. Shiki could see it; Jun had Zero wrapped around his finger.

"Zero, if Jun gave them to you...Then you shouldn't-" Takuma was cut off as Zero asked mockingly. "Why? hmm? Why shouldn't I trust him? Give me one good reason because right now, I have a handful of reasons not to trust you."

Takuma looked away from Zero in shame as he whispered, "Just...make sure you tell Kaname about the pills..."

"Kaname doesn't need to know everything about me." Said Zero as he scoffed at Takuma's comment.

"If you want to remain living like a sane vampire; I suggest you do." Said Shiki as Zero's eyes bore into the redhead with anger and frustration. The table remained silent until Shiki looked up behind Zero and bowed his head in respect.

"Are you all doing well?" Asked Kaname as Zero and Takuma turned to catch sight of the pureblood. "Yes, Kaname-sama." Said Takuma, acting as if nothing had happened. Kaname smiled gently as he nodded his head and replied, "Are you ready for another lesson, Zero?"

Zero thought about cutting to the chase right there, but Kaname was being so kind to him and his smile seemed to have no worries in it; He doubted if he even wanted to interrupt Kaname's good mood. He wanted a good session with Kaname, but at the same time, he wanted answers.

Zero nodded his head and stood up from the table and he thought to himself. _'I'll get my answers after this quick lesson.'_

"All right then, let's head down to the lower level." Said Kaname as Zero nodded and walked past the pureblood. Kaname glanced at Shiki and Takuma and replied, "Thank you both for watching him."

Takuma masked his emotions toward the pureblood and smiled as he and Shiki bowed their heads once more, "It was no trouble," Takuma said, pushing the small lie out of his mouth with ease. The lie however, felt huge. Takuma knew that Zero was going to ask Kaname what his past was with Jun, and Takuma didn't want to have Kaname relive his past.

Kaname nodded his head before leaving the dinner room. "Please...be careful..." Takuma whispered softly.

Shiki himself did not know what the full story of the past was, but seeing Takuma so worried and distressed put a little tug on his heart. Sure, Shiki wouldn't mind having the questions in his head cleared, but he didn't want to bring anything up that seemed to hurt Taku if he could help it. He placed a hand on Takuma's shoulder and spoke quietly, "Don't worry about it Takuma... everything will work out. Whatever happens...it happens for a reason. Even if we don't know that reason, and can never find it, there always is one..."

***

"Okay Zero, let's start with breathing before we move on, okay?" Kaname asked as he once again, unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Zero nodded his head, a little curious as to why Kaname was so cheery, as he and Kaname walked toward the center of the ballroom. It wasn't that Zero minded the emotion, he had just never seen it on the pureblood. The two stopped and Kaname placed his hands on Zero's chest and stomach so that he could feel him breathe, as Zero did the same with Kaname.

Zero was a little tense as first, but forced himself to relax. As soon as he did he could feel it, he could feel the rhythm, his heart beat and Kaname's. They created the perfect rhythm to breathe and Zero relaxed and closed his eyes to feel it better. Soon, his breaths were in sync with Kaname's as the two remained silent and concentrated on relaxing and keeping the rhythm.

As Zero had his eyes closed, following the breathing pace of Kaname's, the pureblood kept his eyes opened and scanned Zero's face. Zero's skin appeared so smooth and delicate and his lips seemed to be untouched in Kaname's eyes. The arousal Kaname had felt for Zero earlier that night was now happening again.

Kaname shook his head and focused on his own breathing, trying to make his own blood lust stay hidden inside him. Kaname's hand on Zero's abdomen began lightly caress Zero's shirt in small circles, wanting to touch the boy's skin.

Zero felt the movements and questioned what Kaname was doing, but assumed it was part of the training. Zero could feel his heart pace a little bit faster as Kaname whispered, "You're loosing the rhythm, try to stay with me."

Kaname's hand stopped at the rubbing motions as the pureblood began to feel himself stabilize from the toxic arousal Zero seemed to give off. Kaname felt Zero reach the correct rhythm again and smiled at Zero, though the silver haired boy still had his eyes closed.

Zero's face looked so calm and at peace, it made Kaname feel like he was finally able to shed some light into Zero's dark world. "You're doing well. Keep breathing. I'm going to do things so that your heart beats faster, all right?" Asked Kaname as Zero nodded his head and whispered, "Okay."

"Remember, stay with me." Said Kaname as he raised his voice loudly. Zero focused on Kaname's breathing and surprisingly, did not faultier when his heart raised to the tone of Kaname's voice.

"Keep breathing!" Shouted Kaname as Zero's heart pumped faster, Kaname's tone was even louder then before, but even then, Zero still managed to keep his breathing with Kaname's. Zero felt calm and relaxed as he breathed with Kaname until something happened he didn't expect.

Zero felt a violent blow across his face and immediately he opened his eyes and turned back towards Kaname. "What the fuck was that for?!" Shouted Zero and Kaname still held his hands against him firmly. "Keep breathing!" Kaname demanded loudly as Zero realized that he had hit him in order to boost his heart to the next level.

Zero tried to find the rhythm, but he could feel the headache beginning to overwhelm his thoughts. He released Kaname and held his head in pain as Kaname shouted, "Don't stop breathing, Zero! You can fight this!"

"Shut up..." Whispered Zero and he rubbed his temples and began to lean forward in pain.

"Zero! Don't stop breathing! Keep going!" Kaname shouted once again as he leaned towards Zero and grabbed onto his hands. "Stop it..." Zero managed to whisper as he groaned in pain, feeling his blood lust rise.

"Zero!" That last shout sent Zero over the edge as he pushed Kaname away from him and fell to the floor in pain. "Shutup! Ngh!" Zero's cries were desperate as his eyes began to glow and his canine teeth managed to extend even more then what they already had.

"Zero." Kaname managed to whisper as he kneeled to Zero's side and cradled the teen in his arms. "Make it stop!" Zero begged as he clutched onto Kaname desperately.

"Zero, I need you to breathe. Please, breathe." Kaname said softly until he glanced up, hearing the ballroom doors open. Jun stood at the door for a moment before realizing Zero was on the floor and had a worried look on his face. "What happened?" Asked Jun as he quickly rushed across the ballroom and kneeled on the other side of Zero.

Zero took a few deep breaths until he could finally remember the rhythm. His eyes began to fade as his headache seemed to vanish quickly. A few pants escaped his mouth as Zero leaned away from Kaname and laid himself into Jun's chest.

Jun quickly wrapped his arms around Zero and held him tightly and lovingly as the blood lust quickly disappeared from Zero's body. Kaname was shocked at the notion Zero had made and the sudden improvement with his blood lust. Suddenly, Kaname's suspicions began to make a lot more sense, but the question was; how?

There was something Kaname was missing, and it appeared that only Jun had the answers.

"Let's take him back to my room. He needs rest." Whispered Kaname as Jun nodded and brought himself to his feet, Zero, cradled in his arms.

***

The moon dorm had finally grown silent as 6:00AM rolled around. Kaname sat on the edge of his bed, staring at Zero, who slept soundly in his own bed. The fight with his blood lust had exhausted the boy.

"Zero..." Kaname whispered the boy's name as he thought back on what had happened just that night. _'He managed to do so well during the first lesson, but the second one...He lost control...Not only that, but he recovered so quickly when-'_ Kaname stopped his thoughts as he looked at Zero in shock and shook his head in disbelief.

"Impossible...I-It can't be..." Whispered Kaname.

---

**You guys finally get some answers next chapter. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Confess

"_Well, truth be told, Kaname...The relationship and rules between a master and slave are a lot more complicated then people think." Said Sayuri as the two of them sat in the library, hidden in the corner she loved to retreat to._

"_Please, I need to know all there is to know about it." Said Kaname as Sayuri nodded and replied, "All right, Kaname."_

_Sayuri pulled her hair to one side as she sighed before beginning her explanation. "A master and slave relationship is something that makes both vampires dependent on each other, but this only applies to purebloods."_

"_Okay, so, the master and slave thing doesn't work on the average vampire?" Asked Kaname as Sayuri nodded her head, "Correct, only for purebloods. Say we have pureblood A and pureblood B. If A drinks from B, then A has just willingly made himself a slave to B. B is now the master and A is now the obedient slave."_

"_But...What bonds the two together?" Asked Kaname._

"_Something happens when the deal is made. The two vampires become dependent on each other. For example; the slave, who drank from his master will always have an addiction to his blood and will never really able to depart from the need or arousal from it unless the bond is broken. As for the master, well, if you ask me, he's got it worse then the slave."_

"_What do you mean?" Kaname asked, not really ever hearing the downside to being the master in the relationship. "Well," Sayuri continued, "Though a slave is dependent on it's master's blood; a master is dependent on his slave's presence. When they are around their slave, they are content and everything is fine, but if they are away from them for too long...Well, their blood lust reaches an extreme high; making them some of the most dangerous vampires when they are out of control."_

_Kaname took in the information slowly, trying to digest it all as he asked, "So, they both need each other...to survive." _

"_Yes, well, that's what I have learned, but, there have been cases saying that if the two are away from each other for so long. The bond becomes dormant and almost non existent unless the two cross paths again." Said Sayuri as Kaname nodded, "Makes sense." _

_Kaname was beginning to understand more of what was going on between him and Jun. "Umm, how is the bond permanently broken?" Asked Kaname._

"_The master must willingly feed off of his slave. It's a trade of blood. Once the master feeds from the slave, the connection is broken." Said Sayuri as Kaname sighed and nodded his head. "I figured."_

"_That...or...if the master dies, but that's only possible if someone is stronger then the master. A battle like that typically happens when another vampire is challenging the master pureblood for ownership of the slave."_

_Kaname rubbed his head and let out a frustrated sigh, "Talk about complicated."_

"_That's just the tip of it. There are so many loop holes in it that it seems like there is a number of ways to break the bond. None of them have been proven true, though."_

"_Well, like what?" Asked Kaname as Sayuri answered, "There's a myth saying that blood transfer from one vampire to the next works as well, but, I don't know how strong that theory is. Sounds a bit fake in my opinion."_

"_I'd like to hear it." _

_Sayuri nodded as she continued, "Say another vampire were to drink from the master and then feed themselves to the slave. Rumor has it that if the blood was fresh within the last 48 hours, the slave would not only be drinking that vampires blood, but the master's blood as well; getting sustainment with the blood without having to actually approach his master. Or you could reverse it. Say a vampire drinks from the slave and then feeds himself to the master. The master is technically drinking from both that vampire and the slave, breaking the bond between the two. In all honesty, it doesn't sound credible...but, I have heard rumors that back in the day, when a vampire wanted to challenge the master pureblood for his slave...they would sometimes feed off of the slave in order to gain the master's powers. Once they have the master's strength and powers, they would train themselves. Obviously, they would now be stronger then the master, resulting in victory when it came to the challenge; allowing the new vampire to gain ownership over the slave."_

_Sayuri stopped at what she was saying as Kaname held his head in confusion. "Uhh, so confusing, what the hell?..." He sighed as he shook his head and replied, "Well...Thank you Sayuri. I don't know if any of that information will help, but...We'll see."_

"_Kaname? Why the sudden interest?" Asked Sayuri as Kaname stood and shook his head. "I was just wondering." He said as he bowed his head in respect and replied, "Thank you for your time, Sayu."_

_Sayuri nodded her head, but was worried still. As Kaname began to walk away he stopped and looked back at the girl. "Sayu?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_One more question...What happens when a pureblood drinks from a human and doesn't kill them?" Asked Kaname. Sayuri was taken back at the sudden question but then replied, "The human turns into a vampire and he now becomes dependent on the pureblood's presence to sustain his blood lust."_

Kaname's eyes wavered in fear as he stared at Zero's peaceful face. "That's why you did so well the first time....Jun was in the room." Whispered Kaname as he continued in his thoughts, _'And then...the second time...You-You recovered so quickly when Jun came by your side...My God. Jun drank from you? but when?..."_

Kaname thought about the timeline of all the past events and then let out a small gasp as he placed his hand against his mouth and continued to stare at Zero. _'I tried to kill Jun six years ago...Your family was attacked at the same time. Jun and Shizuka were..."_

"Shizuka isn't the one who drank from you...It was Jun..." Whispered Kaname. _'Jun is the one who turned you into a vampire because he needed blood. He was dying because of what Takuma and I had done to him...Oh my God...'_

"You're a vampire...because of me." The truth of his whispers tore at Kaname's heart.

***

Hajime sat in class with a bored expression as he stared at the front of the class with half closed eyes. "So...tired..." Whispered Hajime as he sighed before feeling a light tap on his shoulders.

"Hmm?" Hajime looked over and saw Yuki smiling softly at him. "Are you alright Haji-Sama? You look tired."

"Sasahara-San, Cross-San, no talking or I'll make you take supplementary classes."

"Sorry Sensei" The reply came out in unison as Hajime turned back toward the front of the class and tried to keep himself awake, Yuki doing the same.

But to Hajime, it really was worth being tired if it meant he could see his dear Sayu-Chan. Hajime's mind left the class as he thought about the girl that made his heart seem to beat faster and lifted his spirits. She was always so beautiful, even in the simplest of things she did, she was graceful. He would have stayed up all night with her if he could have.

Hajime sighed softly and thought back to the garden. How Sayuri seemed to glow in the moonlight making her look even more angelic, if that was even possible, than she already did. He wished he could have stayed with her longer, but Kaname had interrupted them. Haji wasn't mad, just more...curious with the President of the Moon Dorm. The tone in his voice was urgent when he called Sayu away...so it must have been important.

Hajime was also partly grateful to Kaname. He knew that Sayuri was going to be with him and didn't interfere. Hajime decided that he owed him one, and hoped that he would be able to go out with his beloved again soon.

As the class went by slowly and Hajime and Yuki tried to stay awake, Kaname and a few others were trying to sleep. Shiki laid in his bed, watching Takuma lay in his own bed with one of the desk lamps on so he could read the manga that was in his hands.

He still hadn't smiled at all today and Shiki was getting even more worried for Takuma. "Taku..." Shiki whispered as as Takuma looked away from his book and over at Shiki. Takuma had a worried look on his face as he asked, "I'm sorry, am I keeping you awake?"

Shiki sat up from his bed and quickly pulled the blankets off of him. "Yeah, but not because of the light." Said Shiki as he got up and made his way to Takuma's bed and sat on the edge. "But because of the way you've been acting...You haven't smiled at all today." Shiki whispered.

Takuma looked away in sadness as Shiki continued, "I'm a good friend, Taku. And I'm not one to gossip...Please...Tell me what's going on. Why do I feel like there are so many secrets in the house? and they all involve Jun?"

Takuma sighed as he closed his manga and sat up in the bed with saddened eyes. "I haven't spoken about Jun...since Kaname and I were kids." Whispered Takuma as he closed his eyes and continued, "Shiki...Please, don't hate me for my past."

"I won't...It's not the old Taku I'm worried about. It's the new one. The one I know." Said Shiki as he placed a hand on top of Takuma's. "Please, tell me."

Takuma looked into Shiki's eyes before nodding his head and answered, "All right, Shiki..."

***

Zero opened his eyes and caught sight of Kaname sitting in his bed, staring at the blankets in front of him as if he was lost in thought. Zero glanced at the curtains by Kaname's side of the room and realized that the sun was trying to peek through, telling Zero the both of them should be sleeping right now.

Zero slowly sat up and watched as Kaname turned his head to catch sight of the boy. Kaname was silent for a moment before speaking softly. "You should go back to sleep, Zero. You need your rest."

Zero closed his eyes for a moment, his mind was still a bit hazy from sleep as he tried to recall what had last happened and how he got up to his room. Suddenly, the ballroom appeared in his mind. His blood lust, it had gotten out of control again. He could almost kill himself for not being able to control it, when he remembered more. He remembered being in body, numbing pain and then, Jun came in...and as Jun pulled him to his chest...the pain seemed to vanish.

Zero opened his eyes once more to look at Kaname. Now was the time, he could hear his mind screaming at him to ask Kaname all of the questions that he needed to be answered. "I'm fine." Zero said, as he gazed at Kaname. Kaname's brows furrowed for a moment, "No, you're not-" He started to say, but as he was going to insist that Zero needed rest, Zero cut him off.

"I told you I was okay. Don't worry about it." Zero tried to sustain a calm tone, he needed answers and yelling wasn't going to help him get them any quicker. Kaname was going to protest once more when Zero swung his legs to the side of him and slid out of his bed. He stood, his silver hair was disheveled and his clothes wrinkled and a few of the buttons on his shirt had come undone, showing more of his pale chest.

Zero walked across the room, Kaname's curious gaze following as he remained silent, as Zero sat on the edge of Kaname's bed. Zero wanted to be able to see Kaname's eyes clearly when he spoke, wanting any evidence to prove what Kaname was saying wasn't true...he wanted to see the emotion that came to them. Kaname looked confused at Zero's actions, "What are you doing?" He asked, speaking his thoughts.

"Kaname, I want some answers. I want to know everything. I want to know what your and Jun's past is. What did Jun do that made you and Takuma try to kill him, your master?..." Kaname's eyes displayed great shock at what Zero was saying. He opened his mouth as anger flared in his eyes but Zero cut him off once again, "And I want to know why whenever Jun is around I seem to be able to control my bloodlust so much better. Takuma wouldn't tell me, so I'm asking you. I need to know what the hell is going on in this house."

Kaname felt as if his heart had stopped as Zero's firm voice finally became silent. His emotions were a mess, but his shock had subsided into anger. "How do you know all of this?!" Kaname asked in fury.

Zero rolled his eyes, sick of hearing the question again. "Look okay, Jun told me. He also said that you destroyed some little boy's life! Turning them into a vampire just like what happened with me. I want to know _everything_ Kuran, and I'll make sure you don't leave this room until I get the answers I'm looking for, even if it kills me." Zero's anger started to make itself known, not being able to keep hold on it, as his eyes narrowed, challenging the pureblood in front of him.

Kaname's anger dissipated as sadness filled his eyes. Turning a boy into a vampire? Two sides were to blame, but Kaname knew, Zero would blame him and not even hesitate in killing him. Kaname looked away from Zero in shame and whispered, "It's a long story..."

"And we have all day." Said Zero as Kaname looked back at the boy with fear in his eyes. How would Zero take the truth? Would it push him over the edge? "Zero...I-"

"Spill it, Kuran." Said Zero as Kaname took notice to the usage of his last name. That's when Kaname knew Zero was truly angered. "Fine..." Whispered Kaname as he looked away and continued, "But...You're not going to like what you hear."

"I don't care."

Kaname nodded his head and made his decision. If Zero wanted to kill him for what was done to him, then who was he to stop him?

**---**

**Kaname finally tells his side of the story to Zero in the next chapter.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Enter My Dark Past

**Kaname's side of the story. ^^ I know you guys have been waiting for this one for a while, So, Enjoy**

**---  
**

Kaname opened his mouth and decided to relive his past just so Zero could hear the truth.

"When I was ten years old, my blood lust had finally reached it's turning point. I needed more blood then most of my family and my parents didn't want me to continue with such a high need for blood. So, they did what any loving and caring parents would do...They made it worse." Said Kaname as he leaned back on his headboard and stared at the blankets in between him and Zero; continuing his explanation.

"My parents locked me in a room and tried to rehabilitate me through confinement and a new creation my mother was developing. I was only feed through these pills my mother was trying to make a success." Said Kaname as Zero cocked his head to one side and asked, "The blood tablets?"

Kaname nodded his head as he continued, "Yeah, my mom thought they would help me, but it only made my need for blood even worse. So, during my confinement, Jun came into my room and offered me blood from his own body. Back then...I had a close connection to Jun...So, my ten year-old mind thought it would be wonderful to have Jun as my master. Always there to protect me. To be my friend...But I was wrong..."

Zero remained silent as he noticed something he had never seen in Kaname's eyes before. He saw sadness and regret and for some reason, Zero was having a hard time at hating Kaname at the moment. He wanted to hear more and see what the truth was behind these two purebloods.

"When I left that room with Jun. I realized my parents had been slaughtered...killed by Jun's hands. Jun told me that they had gone mad and tried to kill him just for wanting to see me. He said he wanted to protect me, so he killed them. Me, being young and foolish, I believed him. And so, him and I left that house and made a life of our own. We lived together as friends for a while, but it quickly changed as Jun's dependancy on sexual gratification became too great...and as a slave to Jun...Well, you can only assume what I was required to do for Jun in return for blood that would sustain me."

Zero's face had a shocked look as he whispered, "But...You were only ten..."

"Yes, and Jun was a sixteen-year-old teen with the sex drive that matched his temper. There wasn't much I could do except to listen to my master. If I refused, I was denied blood when I needed it. I have to survive...So, I did what was needed."

Zero shook his head, not wanting to believe the truth. "Why would Jun do that? Why?!"

"Because he was an overly protective teen that had a twisted and undying love for his little brother." Said Kaname as his eyes closed as his body shook a bit, letting a tear slid down his cheek from the pain of the truth. Zero watched the sight in disbelief.

"What?" Zero asked in fear as Kaname choked out a reply, "I didn't know any better! I thought he was just going to be like any other older brother and protect me from harm! I didn't think I would need protection from him!" Kaname couldn't hold in the tears as they began to glide down his face as he choked on a few cries.

"Jun told me he loved me. Why was I to believe anything differently? He had always been kind to me. I had nothing but trust and love for him." Kaname's cries fell silent as he opened his eyes and gazed at Zero with glazed eyes.

"Two years I lived that way with him. And then finally, I met Taku." Whispered Kaname.

***

"I was his first real friend" Takuma chuckled at the thought as he continued, "That's what he said to me. We had become practically like best friends... and then he told me the situation between him and Jun."

Shiki stared at Takuma in disbelief as he asked, "Jun?...Kaname's brother?"

Takuma nodded his head as he replied, "I felt bad for him, so, I decided, since my family was going to move away within that month, I should take Kaname with me. We made a plan to leave together one night and hide him at a friends house that only Kaname and I knew about."

"Who?" Asked Shiki, lost in the dark tale of Takuma's past.

Takuma smiled gently as he replied, "Cross' house. At the time, Cross was only taking care of little Yuki and he was more then willing to care for Kaname since he had saved Yuki from the vampire that almost killed her."

"Headmaster Cross..." Shiki whispered the name as Takuma nodded, but his face quickly fell. "Yes, well...We had planned on escaping one night, but..." Takuma looked away as tears filled his eyes. "We made a mistake."

***

"We were caught." Whispered Kaname as he wiped his eyes and continued, "I shouldn't have dragged Takuma into it. Because of me...He was hurt..."

***

_Takuma looked around the small stable that stood next to the house. He hadn't caught sight of Kaname yet, and they were suppose to have met ten minutes ago. _

"_Where are you, Ka-chan?" Takuma asked himself silently as he decided he would wait for Kaname inside the small stable. Takuma let out a few ragged breaths as he pulled on the door, his breath hitting the snow cold air and making itself known. _

_Takuma walked into the stable and looked around when suddenly he noticed something odd. He saw Kaname's frail body laying on a stack of hay with his feet and wrists bound and his mouth gagged. Kaname caught sight of Takuma and began to muffle out a few shouts as Takuma ran over to Kaname to help him._

"_Ka-chan! Are you all right?! H-Hold on, I'll get you loose." Said Takuma as he untied the knot of the the cloth that was wrapped around to the back of Kaname's head. As the gag fell out of Kaname's mouth he quickly shouted, "Get out of here! Now! He knows everything!" _

_Takuma was struck with fear, but quickly shook it off as he shook his head and began to untie Kaname's ankles. "No, I'm not leaving you."_

"_Taku! You have to leave! Now!" Shouted Kaname as Takuma ignored Kaname's cries and freed his ankles. Takuma turned Kaname around so he could untie those restrains as well._

"_I'm not leaving you, Ka-chan. Not with him." Said Takuma as he worked hard on the restraints. Kaname's face softened as he whispered, "Taku..."_

"_Uhn!" _

_Kaname's eyes widened as he heard Takuma's body fall to the floor and was no longer working on the restraints. Kaname turned his head and saw Jun standing above the two young ones, a disappointed look on his face. _

_Jun's tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, making a few taunting clicking sounds as he waved his index finger in a warning manner. "Now Ka-chan. Look at what you've made me do."_

"_Please! Don't hurt him!"_

_***_

"I don't think I can do this..." Whispered Takuma as he leaned forward and let his body rest against Shiki's. "Shh...Taku, it's okay." Whispered Shiki as he held Takuma tightly as the blonde let the tears fall down his face.

"I'll never forget Kaname's pleas for Jun to let me go...and the tears. I have never seen Kaname cry so much...That bastard used our love against each other...He forced Kaname..."

***

_Takuma was passed out on the bed in the room as Kaname sat in the corner of the room in tears, watching Jun lock the door above the usual height most locks were. These locks were out of reach for the little ones and Kaname knew this room as the one where Jun's taught his lessons to Kaname._

"_Please! Onii-chan! Don't hurt Taku! Please!" Kaname's little voice begged as Jun finished locking the door and turned towards Kaname. "I'm not going to hurt him Ka-chan. I won't even touch him, I promise."_

_Kaname's tears began to slow down as his body began to calm a bit with those reassuring words from his brother. "But...you make me sad, Ka-chan...The fact that you want to leave me...Breaks my heart." Said Jun as he walked away from Kaname and stood in front of the small fireplace that was in the corner of the room._

_A few logs continued to fuel the fire as Jun grabbed the poker out of it's stand and began to shuffle with some of the wood, making sure it burned both sides of the logs. "Typically, I wouldn't give you choices Ka-chan...But I feel generous today." Said Jun as he took a step back from the fireplace and faced Kaname, seeing him over the bed and still cradled in the corner._

_Takuma let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered a bit before opening and hearing Jun's words. "If you prove yourself to have grown in skill like I have taught you then I will release Takuma and treat you no longer like a boy, but a man. You should be happier and Takuma will go freely with the promise that he will never return. but...If you don't do what I tell to...Well," Jun paused as he walked towards the bed and watched as Takuma rolled onto his back, complete fear in his eyes._

_Kaname held his breath as he watched the poker in Jun's hand lower until the hooked part peeked underneath Takuma's collar. Takuma whimpered a few times, afraid of the weapon Jun had in his hand until Jun made one quick movement. Takuma let out a small cry as his shirt ripped and Jun pulled the poker away from him. Jun looked at Kaname with a smirk and then replied, "Then he'll die."_

_Kaname's eyes widened in fear as his young body stayed frozen. His voice caught in his throat, and when it betrayed him for longer than Jun's liking, Jun spoke again. "So, my dear Ka-Chan, you would rather have your friend die?"_

_'No!' The thought screamed in Kaname's mind, but it felt like his breathing had stopped and a huge weight placed on his chest. 'NO!' His mind screamed at him again, as he tried to will his voice to sound._

"_Well then, if that's your choice Kaname, then I guess that's what will be done. Not like it makes a difference to me..." Jun's voice was mocking as Takuma shook with fear as his blue eyes leaked rivers of silent tears, pinned to the bed by the sharp object Jun had placed on him. He tried to breathe as little as possible, the sharp object poking at his soft flesh whenever he inhaled. But now, as Jun finished speaking, he pressed the poker into Takuma's side near his ribs, until it drew b__lood and dragged it downward slowly, dragging the torment out. His eyes held indifference, though there was a spark of malicious and sadistic amusement that lingered in them._

_Takuma could feel his skin being broken as Jun dragged the sharp point downward, scarring the once untouched flesh. "Kaname!" Takuma yelled out at the pain, trying to grab Kaname's attention and succeeded, "No! Don't kill him Onii-Chan!" Kaname finally yelled out as he stood up quickly as tears escaped his eyes._

_Jun removed the sharp point from Takuma's side and placed it to the boy's neck, his eyes never leaving Kaname's, "Oh? And why not, Ka-Chan?" He asked, a slender eyebrow raised in a perfect arch as more amusement appeared in his eyes. "I-I'll do it..." Kaname's voice sounded weak and desperate as he walked from the corner he was at to Jun. He wanted to do anything to keep his only friend alive...even of it meant having Takuma hate him in the end._

_***_

"He never did though...Takuma never hated me for what Jun made me do..." Tears slid down Kaname's eyes heavily, but silently. Zero was stunned, utterly speechless as he waited for Kaname to continue. Kaname took a shuttering breath before speaking once again, "I just wanted to protect him..."

***

_Kaname placed his hand onto Jun's arm, "I'll do it Onii-Chan...just don't hurt him anymore." Jun smirked at Kaname and nodded his head and ran a hand through Kaname's hair, "You have my word, Ka-Chan." He said before moving away from Takuma. Takuma let out a large breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Show me that you want him to live." Jun said with a dark glint in his eye as he retreated to an armchair next to the fire, keeping hold of his weapon._

_Kaname nodded his head as he tried to stop the tears that escaped his eyes; at least Takuma would be alive. Kaname turned himself to face his friend on the bed. Takuma stared at Kaname, wondering what Jun had meant when he told Kaname to prove that he wanted him to live, his naïve mind unaware of what was to happen._

"_It's okay, Taku...If you want to hate me after this." Said Kaname as he stepped closer to the bed and soon sat on the edge of it, leaning with his face close to the wound on Takuma's body. Takuma was confused at what Kaname meant as he asked, "Ka-chan?...W-What're you-?"_

"_Do not call him that." Said Jun as both the boys looked over at the older pureblood. "You will call him by his name and nothing else." Jun's jealousy kicking in slightly, not liking how Taku called Kaname the same thing Jun did._

"_Huh?" Takuma managed to push out the small sound until he gasped and felt Kaname lick the blood from his would, not letting the blood go to any waste. "K-Kaname! What are you doing?!" Asked Takuma as Kaname lifted his head and looked at Takuma in sadness._

"_I'm trying to make sure you live." Whispered Kaname as he crawled onto the bed fully and soon straddled himself on top of Takuma. The little blonde's eyes widened as he looked at Kaname in fear. "Kaname?..."_

"_I'm sorry..." Kaname whispered as tears fell down his face while he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Takuma's. "I'll try not to hurt you." said Kaname as Takuma's heart began to race in fear. "Kaname?...What are you going to do to me?"_

_Kaname's eyes stared into Takuma's with a heart wrenching pain as he tilted his head just slightly so his lips touched Takuma's in a delicate manner. Takuma's body stiffened as Kaname pulled away slowly until Jun's voice reached the two boys. "Do not kiss him, Ka-chan. This is about proving to me that I should let him live. You show any love to the boy...And I'll finish him off."_

_Kaname cringed at those harsh words. He couldn't show Takuma any love...more pain stabbed the young boy's heart. "Have you changed your mind, Ka-Chan? Would you rather he just die?" Jun's cold voice broke through the sudden silence that had fallen on the room as he made a move to get out of the chair he was sitting in._

"_No, Onii-Chan...I understand..." Kaname's soft reply reached Jun's ears and he sat back down in satisfaction. Kaname let out a shaky breath as he kept himself composed and placed his hands gently onto Takuma's shoulders and glided them down his chest gently, Kaname traced the rim's of Takuma's small nipples with his index finger before he continued to move his small hands further downward, onto Takuma's stomach._

_Kaname was trying to draw out the time...he didn't want to hurt his only friend...but it was better than Takuma dying. "Please, forgive me." Kaname's whisper came out so soft, that Jun almost didn't catch it with the crackling of the fire. The comment made his eyes narrow at Takuma. What did Kaname see in this child; he wasn't good enough for Kaname's love or friendship. No one was, but seeing Kaname ask for forgiveness from this young boy angered him. Even if he was to forgive his dear otouto, he would never see him again; Jun would forbid it._

"_Ka-Chan, you might want to go a bit faster," Jun said as he placed the point of the poker on his index finger, his pale face reflecting the orange glow of the fire as he balanced the sharp object. He twisted the weapon with grace in his hands, puncturing the skin on his finger, creating a bead of blood around it, "I'm starting to get a little impatient, and I might change my mind about giving you a choice." Jun's voice was steady, but lurked with dark tones. Jun placed the poker on his crossed legs as he licked the small amount of blood on his finger, a small trace of its sent hanging in the air._

_Kaname's hands became shaky as Jun spoke and they drifted to Takuma's trousers and unbuttoned them and unzipping them quickly. "Kaname?" Takuma still did not fully understand what his friend was doing and why he asked for forgiveness. There was nothing Kaname could ever do to him that deserved hate. But Takuma gasped a little as Kaname's hands slipped underneath his boxers as his young mind started to figure out all what Jun was going to make Kaname do._

_Without hesitation, Kaname began to stroke Takuma's length, adding a new found arousal to the boy. "Kaname!" Takuma's eyes watered as he shook his head violently, questioning how his body was reacting._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Whispered Kaname as Takuma closed his eyes, now understanding the dark mind Kaname had been trapped with all along._

_***_

"I didn't want to do it...But it was either I take Taku's innocence...Or Jun takes his life. I couldn't let Jun kill Taku..." Said Kaname as he pressed a hand against his head, wanting all of the memories to disappear.

"You have no idea what I feel like when I see Taku. Every time I look at him I feel guilt...And it'll never disappear, no matter how much he says he forgives me." Kaname cried as he leaned his head downward and brought his legs up to fall into a more comfortable position.

Zero had no words. What could he say? Everything he had thought about Kaname and even Jun for that matter was wrong. Kaname lifted his head just slightly and continued, "Jun let Taku go after that night...But that didn't stop Taku and I from planning to runaway from Jun. Taku still wouldn't leave me because now...He knew what Jun truly did behind closed doors with me."

Kaname wiped his eyes and looked into Zero's, "We decided we were going to kill Jun. He brought nothing but sadness and pain to people, so, I decided...It was time to take him out. I spiked his drink with arsenic one night. Poison would naturally kill a human, but to a vampire, it just makes them sick and attacks their immune system. Jun was bed ridden when it entered his system...And that's when Taku and I came into the room and slit his throat, along with every other major artery, making sure he died."

***

"But he didn't die. Obviously, he was still alive." Said Takuma as he looked up at Shiki with a sad smile. "And that's it."

Shiki had tears in his eyes as he held Takuma tighter. "Taku..." Shiki whispered the boy's name in pain.

Takuma hugged Shiki and whispered, "It's all right...I don't blame Kaname for what happened...So please, don't hate him. It wasn't his fault."

"It's not fair...What happened to you...It isn't fair." Shiki cried as he nuzzled his head into Taku's chest. Takuma was taken back by how Shiki was reacting, but soon placed a soft smile on his face. Here Taku was the one who should have been crying, but instead, Shiki was connected to the pain more then what Taku had originally thought.

"Oh, Shiki." Whispered Takuma as he pulled Shiki completely into his arms and rocked him lovingly.

***

"After that I went on to live with Cross...And that's when you came to live there as well." Whispered Kaname as he looked at Zero with watered eyes. "Zero...When I had lived with Jun...He started bringing this woman over. She was the fiancee to Rido; Shiki's father. but...There was some odd relationship between her and Jun...I don't know for sure...but...I think Jun helped her kill your family."

Zero's eyes brimmed with disbelief as Kaname continued, "Shizuka was the one who attacked your family...and both Cross and I thought it was Shizuka who had turned you, but...You're dependence on Jun...how he makes your blood lust fade so quickly. There's no doubt...He's the one who drank from you six years ago. If it hadn't been for what I had done to him...He wouldn't have needed the blood...God..."

Kaname scooted back a bit and rested himself against the headboard, not sure how Zero would take the information. "I'm sorry...When Jun said I had turned a boy into a vampire...He must have been talking about you. Saying that if I haven't done what I did to him...You would still be human...Zero...Please, forgive me."

Silence filled the room as all the words tried to seep into Zero's mind. All the secrets were finally out and yet, he couldn't believe it. Kaname chocked on a few cries as he whispered, "I never meant to cause others pain...I swear! If I would have known what would happened to you, your family, and Takuma then I would have never pursued any freedom!"

Zero looked over Kaname. He seemed so frail and delicate, and his emotions made the air thick with regret and sorrow. Zero didn't know what to do...He finally found out why he was a monster...but he couldn't bring himself to hate Kaname. His heart was weighed down in pure regret at making Kaname tell his story to him, and yet, it brought a newfound respect of Kaname to Zero for being able to survive. It was something he never expected and it made him see what kind of person Kaname really was.

He _was_ frail; part of him was still that vulnerable, frightened child, scared of what his brother was going to do next. Zero's eyes softened and glimmered with care. Seeing Kaname like this, for some reason, made him feel protective of the pureblood; it made him want to make Kaname smile and relieve him of his sadness.

Zero felt his body move, he couldn't take Kaname sitting like a frightened child by himself. Kaname had lived like that for too long. Zero crawled on the bed and sat up on his knees in front of Kaname. He outstretched a hand gently and frowned softly when Kaname flinched as he touched the crying vampire's jaw. Zero traced his index finger down Kaname's jaw-line before lifting his chin to look Kaname in the eye.

Kaname's eyes seemed larger than usual as the warm tears escaped them and slid down his flushed cheeks. Zero couldn't help but be slightly entranced at Kaname's appearance and his raw emotion. There were no guards up, and everything showed in his eyes clearly. "Kaname..." Zero said softly as he wiped the tears off of Kaname's cheeks before gently letting go. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulder's before pulling him to his chest, shocking Kaname.

Why wasn't Zero yelling at him, cursing his name, and damning him? Why was he...comforting him? It was unexpected but emotion overpowered Kaname as he placed his hands on Zero's chest and moving his knees to be closer to Zero as he continued to cry into his chest. Zero locked his arms warmly and securely around Kaname, "Kaname, you shouldn't feel responsible or guilty for something you had no control over. You can't control Jun...his actions are not yours and you shouldn't let his twisted mind get to you. I forgive you Kaname, because it wasn't your fault."

Kaname felt more tears as Zero spoke. It was as if something was lifted from his chest and he could breathe again as Zero spoke. Zero ran a hand through Kaname's hair as he held him, "Please don't cry..."

"Thank you." Whispered Kaname as his voice cracked and his emotions got the best of him. Kaname curled himself against Zero so his knees were pressed against Zero's chest. In a fit of a few cries, Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's neck tightly and nuzzled his head under Zero's chin.

"Thank you, Zero...Thank you..." Kaname said in grateful pleas as his fingers entangled into Zero's silver locks. Zero was in shock at the cries that came from Kaname. The one vampire he always saw as a threat, as a monster, the one he wanted to kill for so long was now here in his arms and defenseless as ever.

It was all a mask, the way Kaname held himself in front of everyone. Just a mask to keep the emotions from spilling over and taking over his attempt at a new life.

"You shouldn't thank me, Kaname." Zero said as a small smile appeared on his face and he weaved his hand through Kaname's locks, messing them up slightly before smoothing them back out softly, his other arm locked around Kaname's waist tightly. Zero ran his hand down Kaname's cheek before lifting his his face to look at him again. He liked this Kaname; not the fact that he was crying, but the fact that he was _himself_ and Zero couldn't help but be drawn to Kaname's true beauty.

Before he spoke, as he was looking into Kaname's eyes, Zero decided that he would protect Kaname. The unmasked look evoked so much emotion...and Zero wanted to hold onto it. He wanted Kaname to keep his mask off, and he would help him. He would do whatever he could to protect this fragile soul from harm. "I should thank you."

"But...why?" Kaname's voice quivered as he spoke and threatened to break as tears continued to roll down down his cheeks. Zero smiled wider, letting his defensive guard down and gracing Kaname with a rare, true emotion that made itself known on his face. "Because," Zero's smile lessened as he continued, "You've shown me strength. You've been able to confront your fears while I..." Zero ran a hand a hand across Kaname's cheek as his tears slowed. Zero's expression became humble, "Well, I just like to run away."

Kaname remained staring up at Zero, his eyes still watery as a few stray tears slipped past his thick lashes. Zero didn't know what had come over him, but he leaned downward and gave Kaname a small kiss on the forehead before pulling him back to his chest and placing his nose in the other vampire's hair.

Zero felt Kaname's cries finally stop as the smaller vampire nuzzled himself into Zero further. Zero gazed down at Kaname as he felt his breathing become even. Zero smiled sadly; Kaname had worn himself out from crying so much that he fell asleep on his chest.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, Kaname...I promise." Whispered Zero as he laid the both of them delicately on the bed and cradled Kaname close to his body. That night, Zero had a completely new look on Kaname and a new hatred towards Jun.

**---**

**Well, there are a few questions answered. ^^ Until the next chapter, take care. 3  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Disaster

Sayuri stood down in the entrance area of the dormitory in her school uniform and a small mirror in her hand. She fixed a few strands of her hair and then double checked her makeup before placing the mirror back into her school bag.

Sayuri sighed, waiting impatiently for Rima to come down so they could leave for class together. "Rima..." Sayuri sighed again as she walked up the large staircase and made her way down the hallway to the girl's area of the dormitory.

As Sayuri passed some of the dorm rooms, she came to a stop as she saw Aido walk out of his room with a somber look on his face. Sayuri smiled softly towards Aido as the young boy looked up at her, the both of them almost the same height.

"Good evening, Ai-chan." Sayuri spoke brightly as Aido cracked a small smile for the girl. "Hey, Sayu."

Sayuri cocked her head to one side and decided to question the boy, "What's the matter? You seem a bit...down." Aido let out a small sigh before shrugging, "Eh, it's nothing. Just having some issues with Kain."

Sayuri giggled softly and asked, "Cousinly love?"

Aido let a small smile reach his face as he nodded his head, "I guess so. He left for class without me..." Sayuri quickly thought of a way to make Aido feel better as she replied, "Well, if you would like, You could escort both Rima and I to our class. I'm sure all the boys would be jealous."

Aido let out a small laugh as he nodded his head, "All right, hm?...Where's Rima?"

"She still hasn't come downstairs. I'm going to go get her right now." Said Sayuri as Aido nodded once again and replied, "All right, I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Okay!" Sayuri remained bright and happy with her responses as she walked away from Aido and continued her way down the next hallway until she reached Rima's dorm room. Sayuri knocked on the door and spoke loudly.

"Rima-chan! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Said Sayuri as she waited for a response, but none came. Sayuri sighed as she opened the door and continued, "Rima, We've already been late twice. We can't keep-"

Sayuri stopped at what she was saying as her eyes brimmed with fear and she covered her mouth in shock. Blood and death was all she could smell as she saw Rima's body throughout the room. Her head completely on one side of the room while her body was on the other. Her torso was completely torn open and the sight was more than enough to cause Sayuri to loose the nerve in her stomach.

Sayuri stumbled against the wall as she wiped her lips from the vomit that lingered just slightly. Gasps and cries were heard from Sayuri before she managed to release a scream, catching the attention of the people inside the dormitory.

Sayuri's scream seemed to linger and cause a silence upon the entire moon dorm until, in the next moment, the dorm seemed to burst into life and swarm into panic. Doors throughout the entire dormitory were opened quickly as everyone rushed to see what could have caused the terror filled scream to fill the air.

Kaname and Zero were getting ready to head out of their room and onto class when a very distinct cry rang throughout the air. Kaname recognized the voice immediately, "Sayu.." He whispered in worry before breaking out in a sprint to find her. Zero's eyes widened as he ran to catch up with Kaname. Another scream from Sayuri broke through the tension in the house, though this one was not as loud, it seemed more mournful. As Kaname and Zero neared Sayuri, sobs could be heard.

Kaname was the first to round the corner to Sayuri, Zero only seconds behind him, and saw people running from the other direction to see what the commotion was. Kaname felt his heart drop as he gazed at Sayuri. She was shaking in complete and utter terror as tears flowed down her face freely. Her dainty hands were clasped over her mouth and nose and she was sitting on the floor, her back as close to the wall as possible. Sayuri's makeup was starting to run down her face and her white hair was tossed around her. Kaname noticed that her eyes were large and staring at one thing, as if it were impossible to break free of.

Kaname ran forward and keeled in front of Sayuri, snapping her from her fixation on the door in front of her, "Sayu, calm down." Kaname said softly as he placed a gentle hand to her shoulder. Seeing Kaname, Sayuri flung her arms around him and bawled into his chest, too emotional to do anything else. "Shhhh....it's okay..." Kaname whispered calmly as he tried to calm the hysterical girl, though he didn't exactly know what was going on.

Zero watched Kaname for a minute before catching sight of Aido, Shiki, Takuma, and Ruka running down the hallway followed by some vampires whose names were still unknown to him. He walked to the door that was still partially open and pushed it open to peer inside. Instantly Zero brought his sleeve up to his mouth to cover it and looked away from the scene as his eyes widened. He turned away just as Takuma reached the room to gaze inside. The vice president gasped in horror, "Rima..." He said in terror at the sight before him.

Sayuri's cries seemed to get louder as Takuma whispered the name of the massacred girl inside the room. Kaname's eyes widened, already knowing what had happened without needing to see the image. "Why?" Sayuri pushed the question from her mouth. "Why was she killed?!" Sayuri's violet sobs wracked her body as she continued to shake against Kaname.

Shiki pushed his way past Takuma and Zero and quickly caught sight of all the blood that was in the room. Shiki's face was covered in fear as he took a step into the room and glanced at the head of what used to be Rima's.

"Oh God, No...Rima." Shiki whispered as he shook his head and quickly took a few steps back until he was out of the room. "Rima!" Shiki shouted the girl's name as he leaned against the wall that Sayuri was against and fell to his knees.

"How could someone do this?! Why her?!" Asked Sayuri as her nails clutched hard against Kaname's shoulders, baring into his white jacket. "Kaname! Why?!" Sayuri begged for answers, but Kaname had none. Sayuri continued her hysterics as Ruka and Aido both stood a good distance in fear.

"Kaname!" A shout was heard down the hall and Kaname's head quickly turned to catch sight of Jun looking at him with real fear in his eyes. No fake emotions, but true fear. Jun looked around in slight confusion at what was going on and asked, "W-What happened?..."

The group remained silent except Sayuri who continued to cry. Kaname looked into Jun's eyes and asked, "What's wrong Jun?"

Jun focused on Kaname's question and passed him a saddened expression. "God, Kaname...It's Hajime." Sayuri immediately pulled away from Kaname and looked up at Jun in fear as cries came out of her. "Haji?! What's wrong with Haji?! Oh my God! Don't say it! Don't say it!" Sayuri begged as Jun shook his head and replied, "No, Hajime is down stairs. It's bad, Kaname. Something happened in the courtyard...Kaname...It was Yuki..."

Everyone grew silent as shock and panic filled the air and made it thick. Kaname felt his heart stop as he froze in fear, Yuki...oh God...she couldn't be...

"Jun, what the hell happened to her?!" Zero shouted, his eyes hard as fear coursed throughout his entire body. No, she couldn't have...it was Yuki...why would anyone want to kill her? What did she do that deserved death?! Zero's heart skipped a beat as the word entered his mind and he felt his legs get heavy as denial ran through him.

"I...I can't even..." Jun seemed speechless, "You just need to see Hajime." Kaname nodded his head, though he was reluctant to do so as the worse feeling of dread made itself known at the pit of his stomach. Kaname stood slowly, trying to calm his racing heart, as Sayuri quickly followed Kaname's movements, standing on shaky legs.

Kaname turned towards Takuma, Shiki, Aido and Ruka, "Please..." Kaname stated as he tried to find the strength in his voice, "Can you four please go to the night class and try to calm things down. We don't want all of the students to know yet...Not until it is being handled." Takuma nodded his head, worry plagued him as the other three slowly agreed also, shock coursing through their veins before they all turned and ran off quickly to their class to reassure students.

"I'm coming with you, Kaname." Sayu said as she looked him in the eye, her own still wavering with building tears and emotion, "I have to see Haji..." She said softly. Kaname just nodded his head, he wasn't going to let Sayu be alone anyway...he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Jun led Zero, Kaname and Sayu, who needed Kaname's help to walk on her weak legs, to the large area near the entrance doors and directly below the stairs. As soon as Sayu caught sight of Haji she released herself from Kaname's hold and run to Hajime, stumbling slightly on her way, before burying her face into his chest and letting out a whole new round of tears.

Hajime wrapped his arms around Sayuri securely and kissed the top of her head, trying to calm her down. Kaname and Zero were silent for a moment, both scared to ask the question that lingered on their mind while they stood closely to each other, Jun, a litter further away.

Finally Zero gained enough courage to speak to Haji, "What happened to Yuki?" He asked in a wavering tone as his eyes met those of the man who was trying to calm down the crying girl in his arms.

Hajime looked at Zero in fear and anger as he stepped back from him, still holding Sayuri close to him. Everyone seemed confused at Hajime's notions as he continued to stumble backwards with Sayuri in his arms.

"What the hell are you?!" Hajime shouted as his blue eyes began to spill fearful tears.

Zero looked around in confusion as Hajime shouted, "Someone needs to call the police! Yuki's been killed and I saw him...God...I saw HIM eating her fuckin' skin!"

"What?!" Jun asked in shock, confused at the boy's accusations. "Yuki's...dead?" Asked Kaname, still in shock of all that was happening.

Hajime nodded his head as he spilled tears and continued to shout. "I saw it! I saw Zero!"

"No..." Whispered Zero as he took a step back in disbelief. "No, I would never hurt her...No."

"Hajime, you must be mistaken. Zero, he was in my room all day, there's no way he could have." Kaname was cut off as Hajime shook his head and pointed at Zero. "You were covered in blood! I saw it! And your eyes! There was something wrong with them! And your teeth! It was as if you were a monster!...And you fucking ate her!" Hajime shouted as Sayuri and Kaname looked at Zero in fear.

"No, this is a lie...This can't be true." Whispered Zero as he took a few steps back. "No, Kaname...I would never...For God's sake! It's Yuki we're talking about! I'd never-" Zero was cut off as he felt his wrists being pulled behind him and quickly bound together with cold metal cuffs.

"Ngh?!" Zero looked behind him and saw Jun cuffing him quickly before pushing him to the ground. Kaname looked at Jun in fear as the older pureblood replied, "He's officially a level E."

"No! You don't know that for sure!" Shouted Kaname as Jun pointed to Hajime. "We have an eye witness, Kaname. What more evidence do you want?! We have two dead students! TWO!" Shouted Jun as Zero shook his head as he felt tears coming to his eyes. "It wasn't me...Please! It wasn't me!"

"This house is officially under council watch and my authority." Said Jun as he yanked Zero to his feet. "Zero goes into solitary confinement until I get the results from Cross on those blood samples. All night classes are cancelled tonight and Kaname, you are stripped of your status at President until I get those test results. Tell Cross to get them quickly because if I don't have them by the morning. I treat him as a level E and I will hand out the punishment."

Kaname was trembling, overwhelmed with the situation. Everything seemed to be happening at once. Kaname looked at Zero, his eyes quivering as they threatened to release the tears of sadness, frustration, and disbelief. Zero's expression became more desperate as Jun started to push him along as he struggled, leading him into his confinement, "It wasn't me Kaname! You have to believe me! Please! I'm no monster! I would never do this!" Zero's distressed pleas echoed in the room.

Jun kept a tight grip on Zero, no doubt bruising his arms with the force used and dragged him to a doorway, starting his way to one of the underground rooms to confine Zero. Jun opened the door as Kaname slid down to his knees, useless in the situation before him and let his tears flow from his eyes. "It wasn't Zero...it couldn't have been him..." Kaname said in utter disbelief. Jun opened the door to the hallway, giving Zero just enough time to elbow Jun's side, loosening the grip on his arm momentarily.

Zero jumped at the opportunity and turned to sprint toward Kaname, succeeding in being free for a few split seconds before Jun grabbed the chains and jerked Zero back, making the boy fall to the floor. Zero's dire calls only seemed to grow louder as his tears flew down his face faster. Jun picked Zero up roughly by the hair before once again grasping his arms to push Zero forward. "Kaname...I suggest you get going..." Jun said as he looked at his younger brother in seriousness and in slight anger before pushing Zero through the doorway.

Kaname caught Zero's eyes one last time before the door was slammed behind the two, "Kaname!!" Was the last plea that anyone in the room heard from Zero as he and Jun disappeared to the confinement rooms.

Kaname was still on his knees on the floor, his breath coming out raggedly as his heart beat out of control. Kaname's wide eyes met those of Hajime's and Sayuri's. "It wasn't him,,,it wasn't Kaname. It's a mistake..."

Kaname got up from the floor quickly before anyone had the time to reply and turned to leave, running as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him to the Headmaster's office. Kaname didn't stop moving, even as he tumbled to the ground, staining his white uniform. He got up just as quickly as he had fallen, if not quicker, and ran until he came to the door to where the headmaster resided. He opened the front door quickly, not bothering to shut it behind him as he ran up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

The door to Headmaster Cross' office flew open, hitting the wall next to it harshly as Kaname ran into the room, panting harshly from the adrenaline pumping through his body, As Kaname was trying to catch his breath, Headmaster Cross turned to face Kaname with wide eyes. From the look of the pureblood, Cross dropped his empty cup of tea before running over to Kaname. "Kaname, what happened?" Cross asked, clueless, yet he sensed that whatever Kaname was going to tell him would be devastating.

Kaname grabbed onto Cross desperately, coughing through his tears and gasps for breath. "Kaname?!" Cross called out the vampires name, not realizing what dark news would be coming his way.

***

Zero sat on the cold floor as he took in his surroundings, it appeared he was in a room that once used to be a kitchen, but over time, the walls and utensils had faded. Both grime and dust could be found throughout the dark room as Zero's hands were bound to the bare piping in the wall that trailed from the sink; making it impossible for Zero to break free due to how thick the piping was.

As Zero leaned against the wall, his hand wrapped around the large pipes; Jun looked down at him in silence; as if he was measuring him up. Zero frowned as Jun broke the silence. "I should just put you out of your misery now."

"It wasn't me! You watch! that blood samples won't match up! You watch!" Shouted Zero. Jun let out an amused laugh as he kneeled before Zero and smiled mockingly. Zero's eyes widened in fear as he watched Jun take a transformation that he never expected. Jun's eyes darkened as his hair shortened. Everything about Jun's appearance altered until Zero found himself staring at what seemed like a mocking reflection of himself.

"Y-You?..." Zero managed to ask as a small chuckle escaped the pureblood as his appearance continued to mimic Zero's. "Every vampire has one power, Zero. I just got lucky." Said Jun as Zero shook his head in anger and struggled, "You bastard! You set me up!"

"True, but that won't matter by morning. When those results come back positive, and I guarantee you, they will; I'll finally be able to execute you under the false accusation that you had become mad. I'll kill you and Kaname will finally be given to me by the understanding of the council. After that, well, I think I'll make quite an impressive president, don't you think?"

"No!" Shouted Zero as he continued to struggle as Jun's appearance finally altered back to normal. "You killed all of them! Those two humans in town! Rima! Yuki! You're the fucking monster!" Zero leaned forward in anger as he continued, "You sick bastard! Do you know how much pain you've caused others?! Takuma! and Kaname?!"

"So, Kaname finally spilt it all, huh?" Asked Jun as Zero held a defiant look on his face. Jun smirked as he continued, "I told you he turned a boy into a vampire, didn't I?"

"I'll kill you...Before this is all over, I'll kill you for what you've done to me and everyone else."

"I doubt it. My powers surpass you and I don't think you'll be returning from the grave. Besides, you're to weak to even consider challenging me. heh, in your condition right now? Even Ka-chan could slaughter you, and that's saying a lot." Said Jun as Zero let out a growl of frustration.

Jun laughed as he fumbled into Zero's pockets and pulled out the pill bottle he had once given him. Jun's smile twisted as he pulled a pill out of the bottle and spoke simply, "Besides, Zero...You can't even stand on your own two feet without downing a pill of my precious blood."

Zero's eyes widened as he whispered, "What?"

"Heh, these pills are stronger than any and satisfy you because they are made from my blood. Did you ever notice how sweet they tasted? And did you ever notice my Ka-chan acting slightly...aroused right after you take a pill? He smelt my blood inside your body. I am his master and my blood is the one thing that drives him crazy. So, don't flatter yourself thinking he may have grown feelings for you. After all, he is mine."

"You fucking bastard!' Zero shouted as he struggled to free his hands.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead before tomorrow night. I promise you that." Said Jun.


	18. Chapter 18: Personal Sacrifice

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm currently working hard on a doujinshi for the doujin Circle I'm apart of. Keeping up with a strict deadline means many manga page sketches in one day. XD So, for the past four days all I've been doing is drawing. lol, can't complain, it's my career. XD Anyways, I'll try to update often, but there may be a few days, maybe even a week in between updates. Sorry, but the doujin project is a little more important. XD It gives us money. LOL**

---

As midnight rolled around; nearly four hours after the recent events, things had finally been situated. Both Cross and Jun worked together to get the crime scene's cleared and closed off from others. Cross had informed Jun with a heavy heart that he should have the results of the blood samples by the time the day class starts class.

Jun was reluctant to know that he could finish off Zero by the time noon comes around. As The night class began to worry and become skeptical on Zero's credibility, Jun made his way into Kaname's room, seeing the young pureblood sitting on the edge of his bed in silence; his head hung low as he stared at the floor.

Jun was silent as he closed the door behind him, locking it shut. Kaname lifted his head and glanced at Jun as the older brother spoke, "I hadn't seen you in the past hour. I was beginning to get worried."

Kaname looked away from Jun and spoke sadly, "I had to clear my mind. Everything that has happened...Rima, Yuki...Zero."

"Don't worry, Ka-chan. He'll get what he deserves before the day is through." Said Jun as he walked towards Kaname, watching the frail boy raise to his feet as he nodded his head.

"I still...God, I would have never thought Zero could do something like that..." Whispered Kaname as Jun replied bluntly. "When a vampire becomes mad there is no telling what they are capable of."

Kaname remained silent as Jun stepped closer to him and pulled his frail body into his arms. Jun held Kaname tightly against his chest and whispered, "You don't have to cry over him. I'm here to make things better."

Kaname's hands clutched onto Jun's shirt as he listened to his brother's words. He had to go through with it, it was the only way to make things better, thought Kaname.

"Oh, Jun. I wanted to trust him...I wanted to so badly." Said Kaname as he buried his head into Jun's chest and trailed his hands upward so he could play with Jun's long brown locks which seemed to wrap around both of them.

"You don't need him Ka-chan. I'm here...If you'd only just accept me." Whispered Jun as Kaname lifted his head and looked up at Jun with tears in his eyes. Kaname already knew what he had to do, but breaking pride was so hard.

"No..." Whispered Kaname as he pushed himself away from Jun and turned away. Kaname was making his way to his desk until he felt himself being pushed against the edge of the desk, his stomach receiving a blow from the desk edge.

As Kaname tried to catch his breath he felt Jun's body press against his from behind. Kaname was forced to leaned forward as Jun rested his chest against Kaname's back and whispered in his ear. "Stop playing games, Ka-chan. I'm right here. Say it. Tell me what you want."

"No." Kaname whispered weakly, putting up a good front in his opinion.

Jun smiled as he licked the shell of Kaname's ear before trailing to his lobe and sucking on it delicately. "Uhn..." Kaname let out a pleasing moan as he felt Jun rub himself against the back of his body, feeling Jun's arousal for him.

"What do you want, Ka-chan?" The question taunted Kaname as he closed his eyes and decided it was time to move forward. Kaname opened his mouth and whispered, "Your blood..."

Jun smirked as he removed himself from Kaname and turned him around quickly so Jun could look into Kaname's eyes. "And?" Asked Jun, waiting for ultimate submission. Kaname looked away in shame as he whispered, "Please...I need your blood...Onii-chan"

***An Hour Before***

_Kaname sat in the library with Sayuri in his arms, still crying over what had happened with Rima and Yuki. Over time Kaname's heart had become numb of all the emotions and all he wanted now was to do the right thing, even if he was wrong._

"_Rima..." Sayuri whispered the name through quiet cries as she sat in Kaname's lap while her face was buried in his chest. Kaname continued to rock her gently as he saw both Takuma and Shiki enter the library and make their way towards him._

_Sayuri pulled her head away and glanced at the two men as Takuma asked, "You wanted to see us?" _

_Kaname nodded his head as he motioned Sayuri off of him so he could stand. Both of them stood as Kaname kept Sayuri close to his body in a loving manner. "I need your help...All of your help." Said Kaname as he glanced down at Sayuri._

"_With what?" Asked Shiki as Kaname looked at the two vampires and replied, "With Zero. I don't think he did any of the murders...I don't have proof, but...I know in my heart it wasn't him. So...I ask that you'll help me save him."_

_Takuma nodded his head as Sayuri asked, "What do you need us to do?"_

_Kaname sighed sadly as he replied, "I have a plan...It'll be risky, but I'm almost certain it'll work. I know Jun...He won't be able to say no."_

***

Jun smirked at Kaname's words as he quickly responded, "A request like that deserves payment, Ka-chan."

Kaname nodded his head as he felt Jun's hand caress the side of his cheek. _'I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to me.'_ Thought Kaname as Jun stepped closer to him and cupped his face delicately before lingering his lips next to Kaname's.

"Ka-chan..." Jun whispered before he laid his lips on top of Kaname's and passed a loving kiss to his younger brother. '_If I have to sacrifice myself and pride to protect Zero...Then it will be done._' Thought Kaname as Jun removed his lips from Kaname and smiled at him in a malicious manner.

Kaname gasped as he felt his body fly back and land on top of the desk, letting a lamp and piles of paperwork fall to the floor. "Jun." Kaname gasped again as Jun quickly jumped on top of the desk and straddled Kaname at his waist.

"W-wait!" Kaname begged as he held his hands out, pushing against Jun's chest. "Wait!" The plea came again as Kaname passed Jun a fearful look. Part of it, an act; the other part, truth.

Jun smirked at the sight as he grabbed onto Kaname's hands and pulled them above him head; pressing them hard against the desk. Jun lowered his face so it was next to Kaname's ear as he whispered, "Scream, Ka-chan. Beg and fight. You always made it that much more exciting when I had to take you by force."

"No, please!" Kaname pleaded as he tried to wiggle out from underneath Jun. The action, however, only caused friction between Kaname's manhood and Jun's growing arousal. Jun let out a purr of approval as he nipped gently at Kaname's ear, delighted with his darling otouto's struggling. The older pureblood placed Kaname's hands atop of each other in a 'x' form and grasped both of them tightly with one of his, pressing them firmly against the top of the desk.

Jun slid his free hand downward, caressing Kaname's cheek and tracing a line down Kaname's neck. Kaname shivered involuntarily in anticipation and Jun couldn't help but let a smirk cross his features. "Please..." Kaname begged once more, his attempts at wigging out from Jun diminishing as Jun slowly undid the buttons on Kaname's shirt, caressing the pale skin tenderly, engraving its softness into his mind. "God, it's been too long Ka-Chan," Jun said in a low voice, paying no mind to Kaname's calls of distress, as he gazed down at his younger brother hungrily.

Jun moved Kaname's shirt to either side of his chest as his eyes flared in lust. He leaned downward and licked at Kaname's neck before sucking on it, his hands sliding down Kaname's side and caressing him ever-so-gently, tracing circles and patterns into the soft flesh with his fingers. "Please, Onii-Chan! Stop!" Kaname's voice seemed more desperate then before as he tried to control more of his growing fear. It was for Zero...all of this was for Zero. Kaname had to remind himself that he was doing the right thing, to just keep it an act...but the frightened boy in him started to emerge; forever frightened of his older brother.

"Ah, Ka-Chan. I always love it when you beg." Jun's voice was low as he started to kiss up Kaname's neck before he reached his jaw. Jun lifted his face so that he was staring down into Kaname's large, brown eyes and gave a twisted smirk as he brought his hand up to run down Kaname's cheek affectionately. How he couldn't wait to see Kaname's face twisted in beautiful pleasure, "But we all know that you give in at the end." Jun placed a kiss on Kaname's lips, but Kaname kept his sealed tightly shut, putting up more of a fight with Jun.

Jun inwardly chuckled. If Kaname thought that he was going to win this somehow, he was highly mistaken. Jun brought his hips downward and ground his concealed arousal against Kaname's, who let out a startled gasp at the action. Jun seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, groaning in appreciation of Kaname's taste. He ground into Kaname once more, feeling the boy's growing erection as his otouto let out a muffled moan; the delicious sound vibrating against his tongue.

Jun mapped out Kaname's mouth, not leaving any space untouched as he brought his hand downward to the top of Kaname's trousers to unbutton them. Kaname couldn't help himself as tears slid from his eyes wetting his cheeks before touching Jun's. He wanted his act to be convincing, but the way his heart raced in fear, and partly in anticipation, took him back to when he was a child. This scene was too familiar...too much like the past, as his body betrayed him, letting out another moan followed by more tears.

Jun lifted his mouth from Kaname's as he felt the wetness on his cheeks. He stared down at the crying boy beneath him in awe at Kaname's beauty. Kaname's lips were red and pouty from Jun's assault, his eyes were wide in fear and glossed over with tears as they made their way down his face. "No need to cry, Ka-Chan, though you look so beautiful when you do." Jun licked Kaname's face, collecting the tears and savoring their salty taste before placing one last kiss on his pouty lips.

Jun started his path downward once more, taking his time to suck roughly at each spot on Kaname's neck. There was no rush; Jun hadn't been able to play with Kaname in a very long time, much too long for his liking, and wanted to explore every part of Kaname over again since he had grown. And if, in the end, Kaname decided to play along, he had no trouble with rewarding him with his blood. Of course, he wanted Kaname begging for it, among other things.

"Onii-chan..." Kaname whispered is desperation and slight arousal as he began to wiggle underneath Jun. "No, stop." Kaname begged, knowing it would make Jun even that more satisfied with him. No matter how much it would pain Kaname to act as a play toy for Jun; He knew it would be the only chance in setting his plan into action.

Kaname's fingers tightened around Jun's as he moved his body in a violent struggle;If Jun wanted a fight, then he was going to get one. Jun let out an amused throaty laugh as he felt Kaname begin to focus on his struggling, trying to break free of Jun.

"You're a good actor, Ka-chan." Whispered Jun as he lifted his head and stared at Kaname's frightened face. "Though...It seems a little mediocre. Is this how you would really act if someone was trying to rape you?" Asked Jun in a mocking tone as Kaname paused at his struggling and starred into Jun's vibrant eyes. "Is that all you got?" It was a mocking question and a pure challenge on Kaname's part.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and decided that Jun was giving him permission to fight whole-heartedly. "Fuck you." Whispered Kaname as he let out all the hate he had built up over the years against Jun; deciding to use those emotions to fuel his act to fight.

Jun was taken back at the words Kaname used towards him when suddenly he felt Kaname slip his leg upward and mount his foot against Jun's stomach. Jun's eyes widened as he felt himself fly backwards and land on the floor in slight pain.

Kaname quickly rolled off of the desk and shuffled through on of the drawers until he pulled out an envelope opener, which could cut deeply if he wanted it to. Kaname was breathing heavily with adrenaline pumping through his body as he stood in a defensive mode; the sharp opener threatening to be used against Jun.

Kaname knew Jun's sadistic mind would love the fight and in the end, he had to make Jun content in order to receive his blood. He needed the man's blood, otherwise this plan t save Zero would be useless.

Jun laughed heartily in pure amusement. He stood from the ground, still feeling the slight pain in his abdomen, but that only increased his pleasure. How strong Kaname had become, though nearly not as strong as himself; it made him wonder what other areas of Kaname had improved "Ah, now that's more of a fight, Ka-Chan. Threaten me," Jun's face twisted into a mocking grin, "but you won't be able to kill me. You'll never escape me, my darling otouto."

Jun stepped forward, nearing Kaname, "Stay away from me you sick fuck." Kaname seethed out, fueling his anger into the words and was quite pleased with the harshness his voice gained as he widened his stance slightly, ready to spring at Jun in any second.

Jun wagged his finger and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, an old habit when dealing with Kaname before looking at him and speaking, "Now, now Ka-Chan, when did you get such a dirty mouth? It makes me sad to think that my sweet, younger brother would say those things to me." Jun's voice dripped with his sick sense of delight as he continued to advance slowly, his eyes glimmering in enjoyment.

As Jun stepped forward, Kaname planned his next move. He just had to make sure Jun was close enough and when Kaname thought he was, he threw the letter opener at Jun with deadly speed before making a break for the door. Jun, however, was prepared for Kaname to attack and grabbed the letter opener just as it was about to hit his shoulder. Jun however, had caught the sharp weapon at the small blade and the metal dug into his palm deeply.

Kaname didn't have enough time to reach the door before he was yanked backward by his shirt. The material pulled his arms backward and made him slide a bit, but he soon slipped out of it, and tried to continue to the door. His attempt was quickly destroyed as a foot was placed in front of him and his legs were swept out from underneath him.

Jun hurriedly straddled the boy, making sure he put his entire body weight on Kaname's hips to keep him from kicking him again. While Kaname was still shocked from the sudden impact to the ground, Jun had managed to pin both hands with one of his once more, his other hand still grasping the letter opener.

Kaname let out a deadly growl and glared at Jun before he noticed Jun's hand. "You know, Ka-Chan," Jun said as he flipped the letter opener so that he was holding its base. His hand was dripping blood slowly, the crimson drops falling onto Kaname's chest. Jun brought the blade up to his mouth and licked at the blood that seeped down it, "These things are dangerous. You could have seriously hurt me, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Kaname struggled a bit, but Jun noticed Kaname's eyes beginning to tint more to a crimson color, telling Jun that Kaname was becoming aroused at the smell of Jun's blood which now lingered on the younger vampire's chest.

"Let me go." Kaname spoke softly as he looked around the room as if a drug had taken over his body and mind. Jun smirked at the sight as he rocked his body just slightly, enough to make Kaname gasp in arousal; feeling Jun grind against his own body.

Kaname looked up at Jun, slight fear back in his eyes as Jun slammed the letter opener against the floor that was next to Kaname's face. Kaname flinched at the sudden notion as the opener was embedded into the wood flooring.

"Are you going to cry, Ka-chan?" Asked Jun as he smiled at Kaname mockingly. Kaname bit his lip and narrowed his eyes towards Jun. "Not for you...My days of crying because of you are over, Jun."

Jun narrowed his eyes, hearing his name said instead of the precious status of "onii-chan" escaping Kaname's mouth. "A rape victim never tries to make their attacker happy." Said Kaname with venom dripping from his words. "You may be able to make my body want you and even my blood lust...But you can't force me to see you any differently then the monster I see you as now." Said Kaname. It was odd, the two had an understanding of role-playing between them, but at the moment, Jun questioned whether Kaname's words were filled with skilled acting or true hate.

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not you see me as a monster. I will forever control you, forever linger in your mind, your thoughts. Even if you hate me, my precious Ka-Chan, you will always come to me. No matter what you will succumb to your desires and what pleasures you and loves you the most. _I_ am the person who loves you the most and gives you whatever you desire, and one day you _will_ return that love. Why? Because no one else will love you, not with the things you've done. Taking a small boy of his innocence, why, you've even helped slaughter a whole family and turn a small boy into the thing he hates the most."

"Do you really think that Zero and Takuma forgive you? Or, for that matter, every vampire in this place respects you? Zero probably said those things until he could get the opportunity to kill you, just like he killed Rima and young Yuki. And Takuma, well, Takuma only stays with you because he's scared that you might do what you did to him years ago once more. You scarred his body and his mind...As for the rest of the vampires here; I'm sure they would have overpowered you sooner or later; your weak Ka-Chan, and no one loves you but me. I'm all you've got." Jun spoke softly, his tone one of mockery and love, the sounds making themselves present at different times.

Kaname glared at Jun, the speech tugged at his heart, though he tried not to show it. Jun knew all the right places to hit; but, the words' impact seemed to fade within him in no time. He thought of Takuma...the boy _had_ to have forgiven him, if not, then he could have left plenty of times without Kaname able to trace him. The night class, he knew, were loyal to him; they protected him, even when he was weak they watched out for him as much as Kaname tried to be a help to them. And Kaname thought of Zero...his words were forever sketched in his memory as well as that small kiss to his forehead. It was so innocent...yet extremely compassionate when coming from Zero.

Jun smirked, thinking he had won another one as Kaname's eyes seemed to drift into thought before they refocused and looked at Jun once more. "No." Kaname said defiantly, "Your wrong. I know you're wrong. You're always wrong, Jun." Kaname's eyes were hard, though they were bright red due to his increasing blood lust. "You don't love me; your love is more of an obsession and I will never give any sort of love to you back." Kaname's words rang out truth, his fury laced within them.

Jun smirked at Kaname's response as he used his freehand to clutch onto the roots of Kaname's bangs and yank them back, causing his head to tilt back. "Nn!" Kaname groaned in pain through clenched teeth as Jun placed his mouth near Kaname's ear and whispered, "Love or not. I'm still going to make you scream."

Kaname whimpered a few times, hoping Jun would release his hair, but only felt him pull on it more. "Ah!" Kaname cried out as Jun seized the moment and moved his lips on top of Kaname's; assaulting the boy's mouth with his own tongue. Kaname tried to shake his head to get away from Jun's kiss, but the pureblood wouldn't release him.

Kaname closed his eyes as he began to weaken with his struggling. _'I hope this is worth it all...Zero...'_ Thought Kaname as he braced himself for Jun's distorted actions that he perceived as love.

---

**Kaname's intentions will become clear in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: My Only Hope

**Thank you so much guys for all the comments. ^^ I would have never imagined any of my stories becoming so popular. I'm literally shocked, so, thank you. ^^**

**---**

Cross looked at Sayuri in confusion as he asked, "Jun sent you to pick up the results?" Sayuri nodded as she replied, "He's busy watching Zero at the moment and he asked if I would retrieve the results."

Cross seemed to ponder Sayuri's response before taking it as credible. "All right," He said as he handed Sayuri the manila envelope that held Zero's fate, "Just make sure that these get to Jun. No one is to look at them before he does...I haven't even seen them." Cross's voice seemed slightly sad, a ring in which Sayuri had never heard before when it came to him. But she could understand why...the girl he called his daughter was slaughtered; perhaps by even the boy who he had taken in and raised.

But, no matter the circumstances, if Kaname believed with his whole heart that Zero was innocent, then Sayuri believed it too. "Headmaster Cross..." Sayuri's voice came out softly, her curiosity getting the best of her, "Do...do you really think that Zero's the one that has been killing...Do you think that he could have killed Yuki?'

Cross seemed taken back a little at Sayuri's questions before taking it in thoughtfully. "Well, Sayuri..." Cross said slowly, still contemplating and sorting his thoughts, "At first...when those two pedestrians were killed, I was scared that there was a chance that Zero could have done it. Everything seemed to fit just perfectly into place...but now that Rima and...Yuki...have been killed also...I don't think it could have been Zero. At least..." Cross's eyes met Sayuri's, "I hope not. But I guess, that's all we can do in the end...is hope."

The mood in the room had drastically changed to a more sorrow filled tone with the Headmaster's words. Sayuri felt as if there was a weight on her chest, slowly getting heavier, as Cross changed his tone to try and be a bit cheery, "Now, why don't you head out and deliver those results. The sooner the better, yes?" He had turned away from Sayuri just slightly scolding himself for the tears that were making themselves present in his eyes.

"Of course...thank you Headmaster." She didn't apologize for her questioning, knowing that it might have done more bad than good. She felt awful, as she bowed to the headmaster before leaving the room that was suffocating her. More talking might have led to an outburst...and she knew that Cross would not have liked it if he showed emotional weakness at this time.

Sayuri traveled down the stairs quickly before rushing out of the building. They only had a certain amount of time to carry out the plan, but none of them knew how long or short that time was. She was taking the envelope to Takuma and Shiki, resisting her temptation to open it as she went to find them hurriedly.

As Sayu ran through the courtyard, she came to a stop as she saw Hajime walking in her direction; heading towards the sun dorm no doubt. "Haji?" Sayuri asked as the purple haired boy made his way in front of Sayuri.

Hajime looked at the envelope in Sayuri's hands in confusion. "What is that?" He asked as Sayuri pressed the envelope against her chest and replied, "It's for Jun. It's something the headmaster wanted me to give to him."

"How is he?...He must be devastated." Said Hajime as Sayuri slowly walked past Hajime and replied, "I'm sorry, Haji, but I can't talk right now. I have to get this envelope to Jun as soon as possible."

Sayuri turned to leave Hajime, but she felt a tight grip on her wrist as she was pulled back and turned around so Hajime could look down in her eyes. "Sayu...I don't like you being in the moon dorm...Especially with Zero there. It's too dangerous...I...I want you to transfer to the sun dorm. You'll like it better...And you and I would be able to spend so much more time with each other." Hajime spoke with his heart as he passed Sayuri yearning eyes.

Sayu's eyes softened as she whispered in sadness. "Haji...It's not that simple."

Hajime's eyes held misunderstanding, "But why? Why isn't it simple? Can't we make it that way? Please..." Haji's soft words held hope as he caressed Sayuri's face gently, running his hand down from her temple to her chin before resting his hand on her cheek.

Sayuri leaned into Hajime's touch as she looked up at Haji with sorrowful eyes. She placed her own hand on top of his, the other still holding onto the manila envelope. "Haji...I wish we could make it that simple...I really do..." She grabbed onto Haji's hand and removed it, the sweet touch making her heart ache, "But there are some things that, no matter what, will never change..."

"What are you talking about?" Haji asked, confusion present in his voice. "Please, Haji...I promise I'll explain everything soon...Just...trust me. And please," Sayu's eyes became watery as a few tears slipped from them silently, "just...don't leave me. As selfish as that sounds...please..." Her tears increased as she felt her heart wrench at the thought.

"Why would I leave you, Sayu?" More confusion leaked inside Haji as Sayuri spoke. It only made him wonder more about what she was going to have to explain to him. His voice however, was comforting. He hated it when Sayuri cried, it only made him want to protect he further, "I would never do that, okay?"

Sayuri nodded her head before her eyes widened in realization, "Haji, I really have to go now...I promise I'll see you soon." And with that, Sayuri turned to leave, resuming her search for Taku and Shiki faster than before as her tears slowed. Though Haji said that he wouldn't leave her...he didn't know the extent of the secrets that Sayu was going to have to explain to him. She realized what Cross said rang true in certain situations...sometimes...all you can do is hope.

***

Kain was silent as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence as Aido sat at the desk in between their beds, gazing out the window and watching the stars. The room remained quiet for a moment until Kain spoke out loud; "I can't believe Rima is..." Kain stopped in mid-sentence; not wanting to continue his statement.

"Zero did this...I know he did." Whispered Aido ad Kain turned his head just slightly and replied, "Mad or not...I don't think Zero could bring himself to devour Yuki...He loved her too much. Both him...and Kaname-sama." The last part was whispered by Kain, but Aido noticed it and furrowed his brows.

Aido replied mockingly without ever taking his eyes off the stars. "And I'm sure that just breaks your heart."

"Huh?" Kain rolled over so he could look at Takuma and asked in a defensive manner, "What's that suppose to mean?" Aido let out a small sigh as he rested his chin on his palm as he was leaned forward at the desk.

"Take a wild guess." Aido spoke bluntly as he closed his eyes and let out one more sigh; tired of having this inner battle of emotions within himself.

Kain rolled his eyes at Aido, "You've got to be kidding me," he said, his voice holding obvious annoyance. "You're starting this again? I'm tired of your attitude towards Kaname-sama and I. You know, he's in a _really _bad spot right now and needs all the support he can get. Why do you care so much anyway? Especially at a time like this?" Kain was downright sick of Aido's blatant dislike of his and Kaname's relationship, which he had explained to him several times that there was no romantic feelings involved.

Kain's question caused Aido's own anger to grow, "I don't care!" He yelled while glaring at Kain, his emotions getting the better of him. Kain raised an eyebrow, shedding his usually calm shell. "Really?" he asked in sarcasm, "Cause you're doing a really bad job at _not_ caring."

The tension in the room grew as Aido stood from his seat, his anger rising as his confusing emotions bubbled and his thoughts raced, "So what if I care?! Why do _you_ care so much?!" Kain sighed in frustration, "You're making no sense Aido. Stop being childish. Your jealously is wasted on something that doesn't even exist." Kain's voice was calm, but his words sharp.

"And yet you never come out and say it to me!" Shouted Aido as Kain looked up at Aido in confusion as he sat up; still starring up at the blonde who was standing taller then him at the moment.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Kain spoke in a raised voice, frustrated with Aido's confusing outbursts. "You just said it yourself! You know I'm jealous and yet you never give me an answer to anything!" Said Aido as he expressed his anger and frustrations towards his older cousin.

"You _know_ I'm jealous and you _know_ I care."

"And what I don't understand is why." Said Kain as he passed Aido an expression that said that he was less then amused. Aido let out a small growl as he shouted, "Why else does someone get jealous, Kain?! How many ways do I have to express my feelings towards you?! I pour my heart out every chance I get and yet...you sit there." Aido's voice fell to a soft tone as he continued, "And you act like you can't see my struggle.I hate waiting for you to give me a sign of something. If you don't care for me then just tell me!"

Kain's eyes widened for a moment before they became soft, "Aido..." He said softly, picking his words carefully. "I...I knew about your feelings, it's just..." Kain trailed off in thought, but he didn't even have a chance to continue when Aido busted in.

"Just what? You knew! You knew this whole time and yet you don't say one word about it to me?" Aido's frustration formed as tears as they started to roll down his face. "Why? Is there something about me that you find repulsive? What's so wrong with me that you don't say anything...Do you really not care...?" Aido's shouts soon turned to soft words before he turned, not able to take the pain in his heart as he looked at Kain, who remained staring up at him from the bed.

Aido walked to the door to the room as tears remained falling from his eyes. _'I should have known...' _Aido thought bitterly, _'That this would happen...'_ Aido reached his hand out to grasp the door knob when suddenly he felt himself jerked back around by the wrist. He looked up to see Kain and anger flowed through his veins. Aido pushed against Kain's chest to try and get away, but the smaller vampire was no match.

Aido opened his mouth to protest when suddenly, he found himself unable to, as his lips were locked in a kiss with Kain's. His eyes widened at the action, confusion swarmed his body, but soon enough, he found himself closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, his lips pressing back against Kain's. Kain was the first to pull back, he stared down at Aido's large eyes before gently saying, "You talk too much."

"But...huh?" Aido asked, a little lost for words but wanting some sort of explanation. Kain ran a hand through Aido's hair, "I told you before, Aido...I've always had a hard time expressing my feelings for someone I truly care for..."

Aido's eyes remained large and full of emotion, telling Kain he was in shock to hear his confession. "You mean...last night...you weren't just helping me?" Aido trailed off with his statement as Kain smiled softly and whispered, "No...I was more focused on helping myself at the moment...Sorry."

Kain's soft smile was one that held a sense of confidence that made Aido flush from his words. Kain chuckled at Aido's face as his hands cupped Aido's cheeks, touching the pink flesh as Aido held an innocent look on his face.

"What's the matter? Did I go too far?" Asked Kain as Aido cocked his head just slightly and asked, "Too far?"

Kain gave an inward chuckle as he nuzzled his nose against Aido's cheek and whispered, "Or did I not go far enough?"

Kain felt the warmth of Aido's cheek rise against his own and smirked, loving the rise he got out of his younger cousin. "What happened to your boldness, Aido? You seem at a loss for words..." Kain's voice was silk before he moved his hand to rest on Aido's hip as he nipped at Aido's earlobe in a playful manner.

Aido felt a small shiver run up his spine at Kain's small action; the tone in his voice was something he had never heard from Kain, but he enjoyed it. Kain's playful guess was straight on. Aido didn't really know what to say to him. It was as if Kain had taken away his ability to speak, which was quite an accomplishment when it came to Aido. It seemed like sometimes all he could do was talk.

Kain continued his playful teasing as he trailed his nose from Aido's ear to the base of his neck, ghosting over the flesh with his hot breath. He removed his head from Aido's neck and gazed at the smaller boy. Aido's face was flushed and his eyes half- lidded at the small sensations that ran through his body due to Kain. A confident smirk reappeared on Kain's face before he traced Aido's cheek with the hand that was resting on the blush stained flesh, causing Aido to look back into Kain's eyes, "So? You never did give me an answer, Aido." Kain rolled the name off of his tongue seductively as his hand that was on Aido's hip drifted to his lower back.

"Nn..." The sound was muffled in the back of Aido's throat as he leaned forward towards Kain. He held his hands against Kain's chest but looked away in slight worry. "You're making my lust rise..." Whispered Aido, being as honest as he had always been with Kain. There was really nothing Aido wouldn't say to Kain and most the time he was incapable of shutting his mouth.

"Heh." Kain's hot breath fell onto Aido's neck before he pushed the boy slightly, enabling him to nuzzle his face into the boy's throat as he leaned down to reach Aido. "And that's a bad thing?" Asked Kain as he tightened his grip on Aido's hip and pushed the boy's body closer to his own as he took a step forward, forcing Aido to take a step back and lean against the door.

"Kain-" Aido gasped as he leaned his head back and felt Kain nip at his throat gently. Aido's breathing heightened as he felt Kain tug at his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and slipping his slender fingers underneath the pant fabric. Aido flushed at the touch as Kain's cold fingers traced the crease of his lower back down to the delicate skin that stayed hidden from Kain underneath Aido's pants.

"Nuh..." The low sound of pleasure emitted from Aido's lips as Kain sucked on Aido's neck, scraping his fangs against the delicate skin but not breaking it. Kain's finger's continued to drift downward slowly before they started to draw lazy circles on the soft flesh of Aido's bottom. Kain sunk his fangs into Aido's neck shallowly, drawing little blood, but enough so that a mark would be left behind. The older vampire cleaned the small wound tenderly, making sure not to waste any of Aido's sweet blood before lifting his face from his neck.

Kain grasped Aido's chin with his free hand and directed it at an upward angle before dipping downward and taking Aido on a passionate kiss. Aido wrapped his arms around Kain's neck instinctively and let his emotions flow into the kiss, including his building lust. Kain's hand left Aido's chin and drifted down Aido's back before slipping underneath his pants, joining its partner at teasing the delicate skin that remained hidden.

Aido felt his eyes jolt open in surprise and let out a squeak as Kain groped his behind playfully, slipping his tongue into Aido's mouth with a small victory chuckle that rumbled lowly in the back of his throat. Aido soon closed his eyes and relished in the kiss, playing with Kain's tongue before sucking on it gently, causing a small groan of pleasure to escape from Kain's throat. Kain placed his knee to Aido's groin, rubbing against it, enjoying this game of tease as Aido let out a loud moan that vibrated to the back of Kain's tongue.

Aido threw his head back passionately as Kain pressed his knee harder against his manhood. Heavy pants escaped Aido's mouth before he whispered, "Kain...I- I-"

Aido was cut off as he felt Kain's hands tighten on his skin as his pelvis was pushed against Kain's in a demanding manner. A loud gasp escaped Aido as he looked up at Kain with lust filled eyes as Kain smirked victoriously and replied, "Don't talk."

***

Kaname sat on his bed in silence as he heard Jun in the other room, the shower water running; creating the only sound heard in both rooms. The young pureblood looked at his wrists and saw the red mark that crossed both of his forearms; A mark made from a wire Jun had used to bind his hands.

A small knock was heard at the main door and Kaname knew immediately who it was. Without any hesitation Kaname slid his shirt over his shoulders and headed towards the door. Once Kaname opened the door Takuma took in the sight of the pureblood buttoning up his shirt.

"Everything is ready." Whispered Takuma as Kaname nodded and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Sayu is going to wait in the library for ten minutes and then she'll head here to hand the envelope to Jun." Said Takuma as the two of them walked down the hall, meeting with Shiki; who had two bags in his hands.

"You made sure she knew not to open the envelope, correct?" Asked Kaname as the three men quickly made their way down to the lower level of the dormitory. Takuma nodded and replied, "Yeah, it's still sealed."

"Good, Jun would notice if someone had tampered with it." Whispered Kaname as Shiki asked, "Doesn't it bug you not knowing the results before he does?"

"No, because either way, I'll still believe Zero." Said Kaname as he looked at the two vampires and smiled softly. "Thank you for doing this for me. He's going to need both your guys' help."

Takuma and Shiki both gave Kaname a small smile. "Kaname," Taku said as he placed a hand on his dear friend's shoulder, "There's no need to thank us; we'd do anything to help you out. If you believe Zero, then so do we. We'll back you up one-hundred and ten percent, no matter what a stupid paper says." Shiki nodded his head, agreeing with Takuma's statement.

Kaname's smile seemed to gain warmth before he continued to walk at a good pace, "Alright, let's go." He said as a determined look fell across his graceful features. Takuma and Shiki nodded, their own determined looks shimmering brightly in their eyes before they followed Kaname quickly, heading to the room where Zero was being forced to remain. They traveled quickly, taking the stairs down to the floor level before turning into a various amount of hallways and walking down another flight of stairs that led down to the old kitchen where Zero was.

Zero heard the door open and let out a loud snarl followed by a growl, his eyes eyes narrowing dangerously, assuming that it was Jun. However, his eyes softened as Kaname walked into the room, "Kaname?" He asked, in slight confusion, though he was happy to see the man. But, in a matter of seconds, his two companions joined him in the room, "Taku? Shiki? What...what's going on?"

"I'm getting you out of here." Said Kaname as he quickly rushed towards Zero and leaned down, glancing at the cuffs around one of Zero's wrists that seemed to be attached to a large pipe. Kaname grabbed the small chain that was in between Zero's wrist and the pipe and yanked on it; breaking the chain with ease.

Zero's eye widened, shocked at how easy it was for Kaname to destroy the metal. "Wait...What?" Asked Zero as he stood up and glanced up at Kaname. Shiki tossed a bag to Takuma as they both looked at Zero apologetically.

"Listen, You're going to go away for a while. Taku and Shiki are going to help you with your bloodlust and many other things during the time you'll be away." Said Kaname as Zero looked more confused then before. "But...Why?"

"Don't worry, Takuma will teach you well. He taught me all I know to this day about controlling both lust, blood need, and powers."

"I don't understand. Why am I leaving?" Asked Zero as Kaname continued, "Jun will not stop until you're dead. For everything to go back the way is was...he has to die. I won't be able to kill him. I'm too weak, but...with my powers, your qualities, and Jun's strength...You may be able to kill him for me."

"The bastard deserves it for setting me up." Zero spoke bitterly as Kaname looked at Zero in confusion. "What?"

"Jun set me up, Kaname. The bastard knows how to transform his appearance...He looked just like me. Identical even." Said Zero as everyone in the room had a shocked look on their faces. "That explains so much..." Whispered Kaname as Zero questioned what he had said earlier.

"Wait a minute...How could...How am I suppose to kill Jun?" Zero asked, not understanding any of Kaname's plan. Kaname smiled softly as he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and replied, "Through my blood. If you drink from me, you collect my blood and Jun's. And if you work hard to gain your strength through Taku's training...You'll be able to destroy Jun...and finally stop all the pain he's causing people."

Zero's eyes widened in shock as Kaname smiled sadly at Zero and replied, "Don't look at me like that. I did all of this so I could be sure that you would receive both mine and Jun's blood. This will guarantee you more strength in the future, I promise."

Zero nodded his head slowly, if Kaname had went through all of this trouble...just for him...then he wasn't going to be stubborn about it, though, he was going to be worried about Kaname constantly while he was gone. Zero stepped closer to Kaname and swept the man's brown hair to the other side of his neck as Kaname tilted his head to the same direction his hair was going, exposing his neck to Zero. Zero looked at Kaname's neck and the small, purplish bruises that were peeking out from the edges of Kaname's shirt.

Zero ran a hand softly down Kaname's neck. He knew how Kaname acquired the obvious hickeys on his neck, and it only made the hate for Jun in Zero's heart increase. There was only one way that Kaname could have obtained Jun's blood in his system, and Zero knew that that was not an easy task. It made Zero wish he was strong enough to kill Jun right at that second. If only he wasn't weak, but he would get stronger. He vowed to himself, that the next time he met Jun he was going to kill him...for Kaname.

The silver-haired vampire removed his hand before leaning forward towards Kaname's neck. He didn't pierce the skin right away, not wanting to hurt Kaname, but first laid a gentle kiss upon the pureblood's flesh before sucking on it tenderly. Zero closed his eyes as he continued to soften the skin underneath him skillfully, yet gently. Zero placed his arm around Kaname's waist , bringing him as close as possible before sinking his fangs deeply into the prepared flesh.

Zero could feel the bloodlust course throughout his veins as he drank the sweetest blood he had ever tasted and his eyes turned crimson. But he had to remind himself...this was Kaname, and he was the last person he ever wanted to hurt. It was strange, how Zero's hate for Kaname had turned into compassion.

Zero drank what he needed before pulling his fangs off of the flesh and licking at Kaname's wound gently until no more blood ran from it, his lust fading before he too, cleaned his lips of any excess blood.

Kaname felt the grip on his waist loosen before he was staring back at Zero. Specks of crimson were fading quickly from his soft eyes as he gazed up at Kaname affectionately. "You need to go..." Kaname said in a mere whisper as Zero's eyes saddened.

"Please," Zero said, his own voice matching Kaname's whisper, "be careful..." And with that, Zero once again placed a soft kiss on Kaname's forehead, not even thinking, nor caring, about the two other vampires that remained in the room. Zero slipped his arm away from Kaname's waist before letting his attention fall on the two other vampires in the room. He walked up to Takuma and Shiki, who both gave small nods to Kaname before leaving the room, Zero shortly following, though, the ex-human was the only one to look back and catch Kaname's eyes before running to catch up to the other two as they quickly made their escape.

As Kaname heard the group's footsteps getting further away, he let his emotions reveal themselves as he collapsed to the ground and held one hand against his neck. He closed his eyes, waiting for his strength to regain as he thought back on the sensation of Zero's fangs. He felt so drained, having never been drained of blood or even bitten in that matter.

Kaname crawled to the closest wall and leaned his back against it as he took large breaths, hoping his strength would regain itself quickly. As he sat there, he thought of Zero and the possibility that the boy who was once so arrogant and conceded could probably be Kaname's only chance at salvation.

"Zero..." Kaname whispered the vampire's name before he saw the door next to him quickly open. Jun stood there with a shocked expression on his face before he dropped the paper in his hand and rushed in front of Kaname. Jun kneeled to the floor and analyzed Kaname for a moment. At first, his face was full of worry, but when he saw the weak state Kaname was in and the mark on his young brother's neck, he knew what had happened,

Jun went to touch the wound in hesitance, but before he reached it he pulled his hand back and gripped his hand into a fist; enabling Kaname to see the anger in Jun. "You only drank from me...just to give him my strength..." Whispered Jun as disappointment, sadness, and pure anger was present in the words.

Kaname took a few deep breaths before replying, "You...set him up...It was you."

"It doesn't matter now...After tonight...The council is going to make me president and you...You'll regret this, Kaname. I promise you, you'll regret this." Said Jun as Kaname let out a small laugh as he replied mockingly, "It seems like anytime it involves you, I have regrets."

A loud slap was heard throughout the room as Kaname held his head where it had flew while Jun brought his hand back to his side. Life as Kaname knew it was about to fall back into a horror story and his only chance at waking up from the nightmare was Zero and his strength.

Kaname's life depended on Zero's faith in himself.

'_Zero...Save me.'_


	20. Chapter 20: Exposed

**Two updates in one day; no way! XD**

----

_Five Months Later_

Hajime sat on the green grass that flourished around him. Spring had finally found it's way to the Moon dormitory's garden and all the flowers seemed at their most vibrant state. The night sky was finally dark enough for Hajime to see the stars sparkle. Hajime quickly turned his head as he saw Sayuri walk into the small hidden area and soon sit right next to him.

Hajime smiled softly towards her as he handed her the small box that was at his side into her hands. "Happy Valentine's day." He said sweetly as Sayuri smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the cheek.

As she pulled away she whispered, "You shouldn't have, Haji."

Hajime rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner as he replied, "I hope it doesn't taste too bad. I tried to make my own chocolate pieces. Heh...I'm not much of a cook." Sayuri giggled at Hajime's comment as she placed the box at her side and soon fumbled in her small lacy bag until she pulled out a chain that sparkled against the moonlight.

The silver chain was short and held a small antique locket at the end of it. Sayuri smiled at Hajime as she leaned forward, wanting to put it on Hajime. The boy quickly leaned forward in acceptance as Sayuri locked the chain around his neck.

"There." Said Sayuri as she pulled away and admired Hajime's handsome features and the necklace around his pale neck. "Now, no matter where I am, you'll always have something to remind you of me." Whispered Sayuri.

Hajime smiled softly as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Sayuri's tender cheek that was tinted pink because of the blush she had put on her face. "How could I forget you?" He asked in a small whisper as his lips dragged against her cheek.

"Your soft skin?" Hajime whispered, letting his hot breath trail onto Sayu's flesh as he pulled his face back just slightly, now nuzzling his nose against Sayu's. "You're smile?"

Hajime then hovered his lips above Sayu's before lightly touching his tongue against her bottom lip before retreating it back in his mouth. "You're kiss?" Hajime's whisper was lower then it had been before as he leaned forward and gently rested his lips on top of Sayu's, taking her breath away as Haji expressed his love towards her in the gentle notion.

Before the kiss could get too deep, Hajime pulled away and smiled softly at Sayuri. "How could I forget any of that?" He asked as Sayuri smiled in an innocent manner as she turned her head, nuzzling her cheek against her shoulder. The movement made Hajime see how coy and naive Sayuri made herself out to be.

Hajime let out a small laugh as he leaned forward again, but this time he decided to give Sayuri a night to remember. They had never done more then kiss, but Hajime just wanted to taste a little bit more of her; just a little.

Sayuri let out a small gasp as she felt her body lean back until she laid on the grass, her white hair spread out and making the image of her flare up Hajime's desires. Hajime slowly laid his body on top of hers as he kissed her chin a few times before trailing down and laying soft kisses on her neck.

"H-Haji...W-we can't do this now...What if Jun figures out that-" Sayu was cut off by Hajime's response.

"Screw him. Ever since that jerk became president five months ago I've hardly gotten to see you. I want to make up for the lost time." He whispered before he began to suck at Sayuri's neck. "Ah..." The whisper of pleasure escaped Sayu's pink lips as Hajime continued to pass these new found pleasures to the delicate vampire.

Hajime repositioned himself as he continued to suck on Sayu's neck, now bringing his knee inbetween her legs and resting against the bundled material of her skirt that laid below her pelvis. "Nnn..." Sayu's face flushed as she felt Hajime's knee cause pressure to concealed areas.

'_Oh no...'_ Sayuri thought as she felt Hajime push his knee against her softly again, massaging the area hidden underneath her bundled skirt. "W-Wait..." Sayuri whispered as she pushed Hajime away just slightly in a gentle manner. She looked at where Haji's knees was and blushed even more.

Hajime smiled at Sayuri's face as he replied, "It's okay if you like it, Sayu." Hajime leaned forward again and pressed his knee forward once more, getting a rise out of Sayu. He couldn't feel her underneath the piles of fabric, but he knew with his small movements, he was exciting her; which was all he wanted.

"Wait..." The whisper was weak and unconvincing as Hajime placed his hands on either side of Sayu's head, resting against the grass so he could rest most of his weight on his hands. Sayuri was trapped underneath him and was about to protest but when she opened her mouth all that came out was an unexpected moan in shock as Hajime began to rub his knee with rhythm against Sayuri.

"Haji!" She cried out gently, trying to make him stop, but his name left her mouth sinfully before she let out another moan. Her back arched a little off of the grass as Haji dipped his head lower to suck on Sayu's collar bone, reddening the skin enough to leave a mark. "Please..." She whispered faintly; she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't have the strength to get up or get away from Haji as he added more pressure to his knee, keeping his rhythm at a slow, steady pace.

Sayuri's face had become deeply flushed when suddenly, she felt the motion of Haji's knee stop abruptly. Hajime lifted his face from Sayu's neck with an unmasked look of shock and confusion. "What the..." Haji brought one of his hands down, keeping himself lifted with his other hand. Hajime's hand hovered above the pile of large fabrics of Sayuri's skirt. "Wa-! Nuh!" Sayuri covered her mouth when the sound escaped as Hajime groped her roughly.

"Holy shit!" Hajime exclaimed as he practically flew off of Sayuri in utter shock and disbelief. He landed next to her, as she started to sit up, before Hajime shouted, "You're a guy?!"

"Hajime, wait, please." Sayuri said softly as she...he...gazed at the purple-haired boy, tears already forming in his crimson eyes. "You...you don't-"

"I don't what?" Sayuri flinched at the tone Hajime used, "How long have we been seeing each other? And every time I'm with you, you seem to forget to mention that little fact? Why didn't you tell me?!" Hajime started to get up from the grass, and starting getting ready to walk away from the boy who remained on the ground.

Sayuri felt the tears roll down his cheeks quickly before he got up from the grass as quickly as he could, stumbling slightly on his large dress. He grasped Hajime's arm desperately, "Because I love you!" he cried out and Hajime just continued to stare at him, "That's why I didn't tell you...I didn't want this to happen...I...I didn't want you to leave me...God, please Haji..." Sayuri's voice had gone soft as he broke out into sobs, "I know I was being selfish...I wanted to tell you...I did...I just didn't know how. I didn't want for you to find out like this."

Haji gazed down at Sayuri, his own bitter tears in his eyes. He felt as if he had been betrayed; tricked, even. "Am I the only one who knows...?" He asked lowly before Sayuri shook his head. "No...the whole Moon Dorm knows..."

"And yet no one tells me?!" The feeling of betrayal only turned grater, as well as the amount of Sayuri's tears. "Leave me alone, Hida," Hajime was confused and hurt, using Sayuri's last name...dropping the fondness that was once there. He jerked his arm out of Sayuri's weak hold and took a step back as Sayuri fell forward, unable to keep himself up do to the shaking of his entire body.

Sayuri's hunched his back and covered his eyes with his hands, crying into them relentlessly, "I'm so sorry...God, I'm so sorry..." The mantra was whispered heartbreakingly as Hajime stared down at the boy who was apologizing profusely. It was the same Sayuri; the same hair, eyes, soft skin, fragile heart and delicate soul. But Haji needed to sort out his frustrating and confusing feelings...He didn't know what to think of Sayuri anymore. Without a word of comfort or reassurance, Haji left; leaving Sayu sobbing on the ground.

"I'm so sorry..." Sayuri continued to whisper and sob, feeling as though he was about to die of the grief and heartache he was suffering from. Maybe even hoping was too much sometimes.

***

"Focus!" Shouted Shiki as he held his whip in his hand; a power hidden inside him that only came to public view when he used his own blood. Zero furrowed his brows as he stood in a defensive stance, trying to bring his power forward.

Shiki motioned his wrist and caused the whip to thrust forward. Zero quickly dodged the attack as he stepped to the side and tried to run after Shiki. "You're not focusing on your power!" Shouted Shiki as he yanked his whip to the side, instantly taking Zero down.

Shiki sighed as his whip disappeared and he walked towards Zero. The red head looked down at Zero and continued dramatically, "How many times have I told you? Depend on the strength of the power _inside_ your body, NOT the strength you develop on the outside of it. You do that and you'll never win."

Zero huffed angrily as he quickly got up and heard Takuma break into the discussion. "Oh, Shi-chan, give him a break for today. After all, it is Valentine's day...well, night." Said Takuma as he smiled in an overly happy manner, sitting on the small wooden porch of the house the group had been staying at.

"So..." Shiki replied solemnly as he looked over at Takuma. "We've been over this before, Taku. Valentine's day is nothing special. It's just another day...and ridiculous in my opinion." Shiki mumbled the last part as Takuma giggled and replied, "You're such a party pooper, Shi-chan. You know, you could learn to like it."

"I'd rather not." Replied Shiki, never being fond of the special day.

"Well...you never know; maybe you'll change your mind."

"Not anytime soon...if fact...I doubt I'll change my mind ever." Shiki gave Takuma a look that said he was not amused with the entire day or the conversation, which only made Takuma giggle mischievously.

Zero shook his head at the two as he stared at the stars and let his mind wander. Was it really Valentine's Day already? He couldn't believe that it had just been five months since they had left Cross Academy for his training. It seemed like so long ago since he was able to see Kaname.

Zero's mind always tended to drift toward Kaname one way or the other. His feelings of worry for the boy he wanted to protect so badly were growing stronger and stronger each day. He was frustrated with himself...five months and he still couldn't call forth his power! Though Shiki and Takuma would agree that he had grown stronger physically, his muscles hardening and becoming more toned, though he still remained slender and sleek, due to all of his training; he still hadn't learned how to use his power. He wanted to be strong more than anything for Kaname, and the sooner he was able to use and control his power with skill, he would go back to save Kaname.

The three of them usually didn't talk of Cross Academy...or the vampires that lived there. It brought grief upon them to speak of what might have been happening at the place now that Jun was the president. However, they all did think of the place every once in a while, some more than others...

"The stars are so beautiful tonight!" Takuma exclaimed with bright eyes, gazing up and breaking the silence, along with Zero's thoughts.

"Don't you think so Kiryu-kun?" Asked Takuma as Zero glanced over at the blonde and then passed him a small smile while nodding his head. Zero had learnt how to communicate to people better as well as express his feelings. He was no longer a closed book, hidden from the world.

"Yeah..." He whispered as he looked back up at the stars, wondering if Kaname could see them shine as well.

***

Kaname made his way out of the library after checking over the role list of the moon dormitory. Ever since things had changed, Kaname had been pushed down to Vice President of the Moon dorm. As the young pureblood made his way down a barren hallway, he saw Ruka step out of one of the rooms and close the door behind her, a worried look on her face.

"Ruka?" Kaname asked at he reached the blonde female, seeing distress on her face. "Oh, Kaname-sama. Good evening." She said delicately as Kaname cocked his head and asked, "Are you all right? You look...worried."

Ruka looked back at the door she had shut and then back at Kaname. "I just think there might be something wrong with Jun-sama. He...I don't know...He's acting strange." Said Ruka as Kaname glanced at the door before returning to Ruka. "Strange how?" He asked.

"I don't know...He just seems...sad." She whispered as Kaname seemed a bit taken back at the statement. "I'll take care of it. Thank you, Ruka." Said Kaname as Ruka nodded her head and passed by Kaname.

Kaname entered the room Ruka had come from. It had been a long time since he had been in this recreational room. It was a cozy room meant for lounging around. A few couches and chairs were in the room along with a small coffee table and a few desks along the wall.

Near one wall was a smaller couch, facing the fireplace which had a fire going. Kaname walked more towards the couch, now catching sight of Jun sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the couch as he gazed at the fire in front of him.

As the fire cracked and the flames danced, the orange glow in the room softened the features on Jun's face and made his mellow look appear even more depressing. Kaname was quiet as he stepped to the front of the couch and sat next to Jun. He analyzed his older brother's face before looking at the bottle of wine that was in his hand, resting on the ground.

Jun's eyelids hung halfway closed as he peeked from the corner of his eyes to catch sight of Kaname glancing over at him. Jun looked back at the fire as he mumbled loud enough for Kaname to hear, yet low enough to keep a soft tone. "I hate Valentine's day."

Kaname looked away from Jun and onto the fire as he leaned his own back against the couch and replied softly, "Me too." Kaname folded his legs indian style as he watched Jun's legs sprawl out in front of him.

"I tend to remember most of my memories this day...I hate it."

"At least you remember...I forgot a lot of my childhood." Said Kaname as Jun glanced over at Kaname and asked softly, "Was I that bad of a brother?"

Kaname's eyes showed sadness as he looked back at the flame and whispered, "Like I said...I don't remember too much...It seems like...All I can remember...is the heart breaking moments."

"Not me." Said Jun as he looked back at the flame. "I remember a lot of stuff you probably forgot. I remember some good times...heh." Jun's sad look turned into an adoring smile as he still focused on the fire. "Like when you and I were living together after our parents died. I had to take care of you."

Jun thought back on Kaname's childhood. When had it gone all wrong? He wasn't always like this. Jun remembered smiling and being an ideal big brother. He was sane once...yes, when Kaname was ten. He remembered the nights being full of life with the little boy wanting his attention 24/7.

'_Yes, I remember now. I was a good brother...once upon a time.'_ Jun thought as the past flooded his mind.

**---**

**YAY! Finally! I get to show you some JunXKaname past moments. ^^ Let's see how fast I can get that chapter done. (it'll be pretty lengthy.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Hidden Memories pt1

**Bad News: Sorry for the delay in the update. I tried updating two days ago and the site was down and yesterday I recieved terrible news of a band member from my favorite band had passed away. Call me cliche, but I did cry for him and pretty much mourned through most of the day. I'm still upset, but, I'd like to think Jasmine You's beauty will pass on into his next life. ^^**

**(You'll be in our memories Jasmine)**

**Jasmine You (bassist) in Versailles**

**On to better news:**

**Alright, some past for you guys. ^^ The chapter ended up reaching to like, 20 pages, so, I'm gonna break it down into three chapters. Otherwise it'd be really, really long. XD So, here's part one.**

**Warning: Shota (You have been forewarned, so, don't complain to me. Complaints will be ignored.)**

**Enjoy. ^^**

----

"_Yuki ya kon kon_

_Arare ya kon kon_

_Futte wa futte wa"_

_Kaname's little voice sang the song loudly as he sat in the bathtub, playing with the bubbles in the water around him. "Ka-chan, hold still. I don't want to get soap in your eyes." Said Jun who was sitting on the the toilet with a plastic cup in his hand._

"_Come on, put your head back." Said Jun as he leaned forward while Kaname obeyed and tilted his head back. Jun placed his hand near Kaname's hairline as he poured the water onto Kaname's head; being sure to block any water or soap that may get into his eyes._

"_Yuki ya kon kon_

_Arare ya kon kon_

_Futte wa futte wa"_

_Kaname sang the same verse again as Jun finished with Kaname's hair and released the boy. Kaname giggled a bit as he looked down at the bubbles and gathered a bunch of them in his hands. "Sing with me Onii-chan!" exclaimed Kaname as he smiled brightly up at Jun._

_A small laugh came from Jun as he replied, "Try singing it in English, Ka-chan." _

"_Okay!" Kaname smiled brightly as he thought hard about the translation. Jun was still teaching him English and Kaname had a huge grasp on it, but sometimes he would become stumped._

"_Uhh...let's see...Snow is falling, kon kon....Hail is falling, kon kon...Uhh..."_

"_Falling, falling." Jun finished the verse in the song as he smiled softly at Kaname. "It's the same word, Ka-chan. That's one you tend to forget a lot." Kaname smiled coyly as he replied, "Sorry, Onii-chan."_

"_No need to be sorry, Ka-chan. You'll learn. I promise."_

***

"I...I didn't even remember that...But now that you told me...I do vaguely remember that song." Said Kaname as Jun chuckled and replied, "It was your favorite."

"Yuki ya kon kon...Arare ya kon kon..." Kaname sang softly with a small smile recalling what he could as he stared at the fire.

"Futte wa, futte wa," Jun finished the song in the same soft tone before he gazed over at Kaname and gave him a small smile. Kaname looked over at his older brother, and gave him a small smile of his own. It was rare...this emotion on Jun's face. It was real, Kaname knew that, but it was innocent...there was not a trace of maliciousness or mocking. He couldn't help but return it.

"It makes me sad that you don't remember the good times...I suppose I've never been the greatest of brothers...then...and now." Jun's eyes seemed to sadden more as he ran a hand through his hair until he reached his neck and removed it, placing it back in his lap.

Kaname felt slightly bothered by Jun's depressed look and decided to keep him talking, "What else do you remember?" Kaname asked Jun quietly, also curious about the good times that he did not remember, "I'd like to know...since I can't seem to remember much." Kaname's tone held a slight shyness to it, not used to talking to his brother like this.

"Do you remember our first time?" Jun asked softly as he looked away from the flames and over at Kaname's soft face. Kaname kept his eyes on Jun and whispered, "Honestly...no...I can't remember anything about my childhood... accept...You being angry..."

Jun's face saddened as he replied, "Meaning everything before that you have blocked out." Jun raised the bottle in his hand and brought it to his lips and took a large swig. As the bottle fell from his lips to his side again, he glanced at the fire and smiled softly. "You were so afraid of what you had been doing. Heh, you tried to hide it from me...but I knew...You were so young...and yet...You were going through so many changes."

***

"_Did you brush your teeth?" Asked Jun as Kaname buttoned the last button on his pajama shirt before hopping on top of the bed. _

"_Yep." Said Kaname as he smiled, seeing Jun lean forward, placing his face in front of Kaname's. "Open up." Said Jun as Kaname giggled before opening his mouth and breathing out, allowing Jun to smell Kaname's breath. _

_Jun smiled as he kissed Kaname on the cheek and replied, "All good." _

_Kaname smiled in victory as he pulled his legs out from underneath himself and sat on his bottom as Jun walked away and over towards the corner of Kaname's room; picking up Kaname's dirty clothes._

"_Are you going to read me another book tonight Onii-chan?" Asked Kaname as he watched Jun turn his back towards Kaname as he shuffled with the clothing in his hands. Jun paused at what he was doing as he turned his head and looked at Kaname with a slightly worried look on his face._

"_Onii-chan?" Kaname asked as Jun walked towards the small boy and sat on the bed, sitting next to the frail boy. "Ka-chan...Umm...Have you been..."_

_Jun paused at what he was saying, trying to find the right words, knowing he had to talk to Kaname. Jun placed the clothing on the ground next to his feet before looking back at Kaname with a soft expression, one of concern. _

"_Have I been what, Onii-chan?" The question so innocent, Jun thought he had to be wrong about his accusation, but decided to press forward. "Have...Have you been...Umm, touching yourself, Ka-chan?"_

_The room fell silent as Jun quickly continued, "You're not in trouble...I just need to know. I noticed a couple of weeks ago with your clothing...and...Well..." Jun stopped, not knowing how to continue._

_Kaname's small face turned downward as a large blush swept across his cheeks. He couldn't hide anything from his Onii-Chan, and surely he couldn't lie to him. But, he felt so embarrassed and just nodded his head, unable to find the words within him. Jun smiled at Kaname's innocence before he moved a hand forward and grasped Kaname's chin gently, lifting it upward to meet his eyes, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ka-Chan," Jun said soothingly as his thumb traced Kaname's jaw in an adoring manner._

"_Your body is going through...uh...changes," Jun continued, trying to select the right words for this situation and pulled his hand away from Kaname's jaw. "Like what, Onii-Chan?" Kaname asked, finally speaking as his embarrassment started to fade. "Like...um...well...Like your voice will get deeper...and you'll get taller..." Jun started as he rubbed the back of his head chuckling a little at his nervousness. "It's called puberty."_

"_Puberty?" Kaname's small voice questioned. "Did you have puberty, Onii-Chan?" The question made Jun chuckle again, Kaname was just too cute sometimes, "Yes, Ka-Chan, I did. Every boy goes through it...and girls. But theirs is different." Jun explained. "Different how?" Kaname asked again. "Well..." Jun started once again, he had gotten himself into this, he might as well answer Kaname's questions, "Their breasts get bigger...and their hips get rounder..." Jun stated, covering just the basics again._

_Kaname stuck his tongue out, "Girls are icky," He said, squinting his nose up in a look of disgust. Jun gave a hearty laugh before looking down at Kaname, "Well, you say that now Ka-Chan, but one day," Jun's face fell slightly somber, "you might find a girl that you like.."_

"_Nuh-uh!" Kaname said as he scrambled over toward Jun and threw his small arms around him, nuzzling his face in the crook of Jun's neck, "I don't wanna be with a girl Onii-Chan! I wanna stay with you forever! Please?" Kaname's small voice begged as he nuzzled deeper into Jun._

_Jun's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's frail body. Kaname sat in Jun's lap as he looked up at Jun with large eyes. "Can I Onii-chan?"_

_Jun smiled kindly as he whispered, "One day, Ka-chan...You'll change your mind. You won't want me around. You'll find new friends..." Jun's eyes then saddened as he continued, "And someone else to love. I'll become more of a nuisance rather than a blessing."_

"_No! That's not true!" Said Kaname as he nuzzled his face into Jun's chest. "Onii-chan! I want to stay with you! I want you to be the one I love! And I don't want to like a yucky girl!" Kaname pleaded as Jun looked at Kaname in shock before softening his face and whispering, "Oh, Ka-chan...You don't know what you're asking..."_

"_Yes I do!" Said Kaname as he hugged Jun tightly, "I don't want to go through puberty! I want to stay like this! with you Onii-chan!"_

_Jun let out a small laugh as he pulled Kaname back a bit and replied, "You can't stop puberty, Ka-chan. It's going to come no matter what." Kaname's eyes widened in fear as he asked, "Is it going to take my love away?! Is it going to take you away?!"_

_Jun's face saddened as he replied, "I won't go anywhere, Ka-chan...If you want me to stay...I'll stay."_

_Kaname's smile became big and he nodded his head frantically, "I want you to stay with me," Kaname stated before he gave Jun another hug, "Forever, Onii-Chan!" Jun smiled at Kaname's words as he wrapped his arms around Kaname, "If that's what you want Kaname; I'd be happy to stay with you forever."_

_Kaname pulled away from Jun with another wide smile. He looked up at his older brother's eyes and placed his hands on Jun's shoulders, still on his lap, and lifted himself upward slightly, closing his eyes and placing his lips against Jun's. Kaname pulled away from Jun's lips and sat his lifted bottom back on Jun's lap, opening his eyes again and smiling up at Jun._

_Jun was slightly shocked as Kaname kissed him. It was so sweet and innocent, everything with his little Ka-Chan was. "Ka-Chan...?" Jun started to ask. "Yeah Onii-Chan?" _

"_Why did you kiss me?" He asked curiously as he gazed down at the fragile boy._

"_Because that's what people do when they love one another!" Kaname stated happily, "I love you, Onii-Chan; that's why I kissed you." Kaname's smile dropped a little as his large eyes saddened, gazing into Jun's. "Why? Do you not want to kiss me, Onii-Chan?" Kaname's bottom poked out as his eyes started watering._

_Jun was taken back at the observation, but quickly passed Kaname an adoring smile as he whispered, "No, Ka-chan...I would like to kiss you...but..."_

_Kaname smiled as he adjusted himself on Jun's lap so he had his legs wrap around Jun's waist as Kaname's pelvis rested against Jun's. "Ka-chan..." Jun whispered Kaname's name as he saw Kaname smile big at him and replied, "So kiss me Onii-chan!"_

_Jun knew how wrong it would be. He was an innocent boy, his brother, and above all the same gender as him. But even though he knew all of this...He wanted to continue and do what Kaname asked. What was one kiss?_

_Jun leaned downward and smiled as he caressed Kaname's cheeks delicately in a loving manner. His smile softened lovingly as he rubbed his nose against Kaname's cheek. "Okay, Ka-chan..." Whispered Jun as he placed his lips on top of Kaname's and felt the boy's warmth. The feeling was pure bliss for Jun, but it lasted too shortly as Kaname pulled away and smiled big._

"_See! A kiss shows love!" Said Kaname as Jun continued to smile and lost his sense of right and wrong. He placed his hand on Kaname's chin and whispered, "That wasn't a kiss. This...is a kiss."_

_Jun placed his lips on top of Kaname's and wrapped one arm around Kaname's waist as his other hand caressed his jawline. Jun's tongue separated Kaname's lips and quickly placed his tongue inside, showing Kaname how to truly show love._

_Kaname's eyes widened slightly in surprise before they closed, accepting the kiss from his brother in happiness. Jun explored Kaname's mouth slowly, letting Kaname get comfortable with the new feeling as he indulged in the taste of his younger brother. "Ugh..." A small sound escaped the younger boy's throat as his cheeks heated up and became flushed._

_Kaname wanted to show Jun that he loved him even more as he decided to try and copy the movements Jun was making with his tongue. Jun let out a small groan escape his throat as Kaname started to experiment with Jun's tongue with his own. He stroked it gently before he became slightly curious and enclosed his lips around Jun's tongue before sucking on it gently. Kaname moved his hands to lace them behind Jun's neck and lifted himself slightly off of Jun's lap, keeping his legs wrapped around his waist, to be even closer to his beloved Onii-Chan._

_Kaname's innocence and acceptance seemed to excite Jun as his heart pumped faster and he kissed Kaname with even more passion. Jun pulled back from the kiss a little, taking Kaname's bottom lip and sucking on it gently before giving it a nip. Finally, he broke the kiss completely and allowed Kaname to catch his breath._

"_See Ka-Chan; That was a real kiss." Kaname had lowered himself back into Jun's lap, but his hands remained on the back of Jun's neck as he stared up at him. Kaname's blush and slight, innocent arousal made Jun's heart go wild. Kaname caught his breath quickly and his blush seemed to increase a little as he whispered, "I liked it Onii-Chan...could we do it again?"_

_Jun's face flushed as everything rushed through his mind. He should have pushed Kaname away. He shouldn't have felt like this, but Jun rationalized with himself, telling himself he'd rather see Kaname give his innocence to him rather than someone he didn't truly love._

_Jun smiled playfully at Kaname as he nodded his head and replied, "All right, Ka-chan...but this time...I'll make you feel better." Kaname smiled shyly towards Jun, not understanding what he meant, but went along with it as Jun slowly pulled Kaname off of him and patted the area next to him, telling the boy to sit on the bed._

_Kaname quickly sat on the bed as Jun shuffled around for a moment. Without any words Jun slowly guided Kaname to lay back onto the bed. Kaname's head rested on the pillow as Jun laid right next to Kaname, resting on his side._

_Jun caressed Kaname's face before playing with his hair. The older pureblood's face nuzzled against Kaname's before Kaname felt Jun's wet tongue tease the inside of his ear. "Ah!" the small cry came from the boy as he brought one of his tiny hands up in a fist and pressed it against his lips and chin; a gesture of pure innocence and new arousal._

_Jun pulled his tongue out and whispered in a new tone Kaname had never heard before from his older brother. "If you don't like any of it, Kaname...Then tell me...And I'll stop. I promise."_

_Jun was always one to make promises and he always seemed to keep them._

_Kaname nodded his head, moving his hand away, before speaking softly, "Hai, Onii-Chan; but I'm sure there's nothing you could do that I wouldn't like." Kaname's voice still held his tone of innocence. Jun heard the words and smiled at Kaname's cute childish words, "I love you, Ka-Chan." Jun's voice still held that tone that Kaname couldn't distinguish but, as Kaname was going to reply, he let out a soft moan instead as Jun licked the outer shell of his ear and sucked on the lobe._

_Kaname brought his hands up to his mouth once again to press against it before Jun spoke again, "You don't have to cover up the sounds you make," Jun said as he placed a kiss on Kaname's cheek, "In fact, I like them," Jun stated softly before he started to place gentle kisses along Kaname's jaw-line. "Ugh..." Kaname let the small sound escape from his lips as he moved his hands away before Jun continued downward to start to kiss along Kaname's neck._

_Jun's hand that was twisting Kaname's hair caressed down the young boy's face before starting to undo the first button of Kaname's night shirt. His long, slender pale fingers traced the untouched skin before starting to glide downward to unbutton the next button, slowly undoing Kaname's shirt. Before long, Kaname's pajama shirt was undone and Jun traced patterns on the pale skin of the boy's stomach and chest. Jun then focused his attention back onto Kaname's neck, which had only received butterfly kisses._

_Jun changed his actions as he sucked on the soft skin of Kaname's neck, making the boy cry out as he sucked on the spot that was the most sensitive, before nipping at it. "Ah," Kaname breathed out, before he spoke his thoughts, "Why are you doing that?" Kaname wasn't telling Jun to stop, and even Jun could understand the curious tone through Kaname's breathy words._

_Jun pulled away from Kaname's neck, noticing the large red spots that were scattered in a few places, to answer Kaname's question, "I'm making love marks," Jun explained as simply as he could to Kaname, his warm breath hitting Kaname's neck, making him shutter. "It shows everyone that I love you." Having answered Kaname's question, Jun kissed an untouched spot on Kaname's neck when his voice rung throughout the air, "Can I give you a love mark, Onii-Chan?"_

_Jun pulled away just slightly in small shock. Every time Kaname spoke Jun felt his sexual lust build for the small boy and the fact that Kaname wanted to lay his lips on Jun's body aroused the older pureblood even more._

"_You want to give me one?" Asked Jun, a small smile on his face as Kaname nodded his head, wanting to show his love to his big brother. "All right." Jun said in a low whisper as he laid back while Kaname slowly sat up. "There are no rules or anything...You just do what your heart and body tells you to." Said Jun as Kaname smiled sweetly at Jun._

"_Onii-chan..." The name came out with pure love as Jun's eyes softened as he grabbed kaname's hand. "Come here." said Jun as he helped guide Kaname's body to straddle over the older pureblood's stomach._

_Jun unbuttoned his own shirt and laid it open so Kaname could see Jun's chest in it's full beauty. Kaname stared at it in awe as Jun grabbed Kaname's hands and placed them softly onto his collar bone. "Go ahead, Ka-chan. Don't be afraid." Jun coaxed the young boy._

_Kaname nodded his head as he smiled softly at Jun before letting his hands feel Jun's neck and upper chest before the boy leaned down and began to kiss the soft flesh at Jun's throat. Jun leaned his head back, allowing Kaname full access to the front of his throat as Kaname began to suck on it, experimenting different movements with his tongue._

_Jun closed his eyes and fell into bliss as he let out a soft moan. "Un..."_

_Kaname felt good about hearing this and began to suck harder as Jun arched his back and decided to not hold any of his sounds back, knowing it boosted the little boy's confidence. "Ah, Ka-chan!" The cry came out laced with pleasure as Kaname lifted his mouth and gazed at the mark. Kaname smiled at the sight and leaned down again to start a mark on Jun's collar bone. _

_As Kaname began to suck on that area he began to move his hands around Jun's chest, experimenting this new event. What this all was he didn't know, but he liked it and he loved the sounds Jun made when he kissed him. It made Kaname know that Jun loved him and felt what he had been feeling._

_One of Kaname's hands trailed above Jun's nipple, grazing it just slightly before Kaname questioned what would happened if he touched it some more. As Kaname paused at his sucking, he glanced at his hand as let his index finger rim the outer area of Jun's pink bud._

"_Nuh! Ka-chan!" Jun's moan spilled out sinful sounds as he arched his back and thrashed his head to one side, not knowing he was going to receive such pleasure from Kaname along with such curiosity._

_Kaname smiled in delight at Jun's reaction as he ran his finger across Jun's nipple delicately, tracing every edge before he moved his hand to the other bud, doing the same thing as before, and receiving another pleasurable moan. Kaname's mouth got back to work on creating more 'love marks' on Jun's neck and collar bone as his other hand ran across Jun's stomach and traced every crease or indent made by Jun's toned muscles; enjoying every sound his Onii-Chan made as he continued his exploration of mapping Jun's upper body, not wanting to miss a single spot._

_After making a few more large, red marks, Kaname's curiosity took over once again as he started to kiss down Jun's chest slowly, licking it every once in a while, before his mouth was close to the nipple that he wasn't tracing at the moment. Kaname's movements with his hands had stopped for the moment as he hovered above Jun's nipple, his breath heating the pink bud as Jun's chest rose and fell with each breath. Kaname opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, so that it touched the rim of Jun's nipple. Jun's breath seemed to hitch in his chest as Kaname encircled the rim of the bud,_

"_Nuh..." Jun let another sinful sound slide off his tongue, encouraging Kaname to continue. Jun placed a hand above Kaname's knees before they slid up to Kaname's upper thigh, close to the boy's arousal and gave them a soft squeeze before sliding them up to Kaname's hips, caressing the skin that was exposed to the air softly. Jun let his hands wander across Kaname's thighs and legs as he pleased, making Kaname's breath hitch at one point before he let out a gentle moan._

_Kaname continued to play with Jun's nipple. After tracing its outside edges, Kaname let his mouth enclose around the pink bud and suck on it gently, curious to see Jun's reaction. "Ah! Kaname!" Jun moaned out, pleased with this curious side of Kaname that was not afraid to try anything._

_Jun quickly gripped onto Kaname's waist as Kaname continued to please Jun's nipple. "Ah- Kaname..." Jun moaned out the boy's name as his lust flared and his body screamed for more. He could feel his pants tighten around him, telling Jun that his body was aroused by Kaname and his movements._

_Kaname lifted his mouth from Jun and sat up fully as he looked down at his older brother; a soft smile on his face. "Does it feel good, Onii-chan?" Asked Kaname as Jun nodded his head and spoke softly, "You have no idea Ka-chan...I want you to feel good too."_

_Jun pushed on Kaname's waist, trying to scoot him a little further down his stomach. "Go down a little more." Whispered Jun as Kaname obeyed until Jun stopped Kaname's body as he felt Kaname's bulge against his own. _

_Kaname gasped at the feeling as Jun slid his hands behind Kaname until both hands cupped Kaname's bottom firmly. "Ni-chan...?" Kaname's eyes showed arousal yet confusion as Jun smiled softly and replied, "I want you to feel my love for you."_

_Jun maneuvered Kaname's body easily due too how light he was against his own, causing a strong friction between Jun's pants and Kaname's thin pajama bottoms. Kaname threw his head back in shock as he opened his mouth and cried out. "Onii-Ah!" Jun moaned along with Kaname's innocent screams as he rocked the boy's body a little harder, digging into Kaname._

"_Ni-chan!" Kaname's cry filled the room as his face reddened and his length hardened._

_Jun's body screamed at him for more, but he controlled his lust for Kaname. He wanted his otouto to feel the love that he had for him, even through lustful actions. Jun let out a soft, low moan as he dug into Kaname once again, the small boy letting out another loud cry at the pleasure he was receiving. Kaname's hands tried to grip something as he was ground against Jun, but the only thing that was within reach was Jun, himself. Kaname gripped the top of Jun's pants as his breath started to leave him._

_Jun's movements became softer before the motion had all but stopped, "Ka-Chan," Jun's voice was a little lost due to the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. Kaname's eyes met Jun's eyes, his own one's red and filled with pure arousal; but that small hint of curiosity and innocence forever lingered there, "Yes...Ni-Chan?" He asked as he tried to calm his own rapidly beating heart, but not succeeding very well. "Don't get scared, I'm just going to switch us around."_

_Kaname nodded his head, smiling softly, "I don't know why you think I would get scared, Onii-Chan...you could never do that." Kaname giggled gently before Jun grasped Kaname small behind, making him arch his back gently, and by using his elbows and knees, flipped Kaname gently underneath him as he hovered over him. Kaname's knees were still pressed against either side of Jun's hips and his bottom was lifted into the air slightly, Jun's hands still gripping the soft flesh._

_Jun planted a gentile kiss on Kaname's cheek once more, "You still remember you can tell me to stop whenever you want, right?" Jun asked kindly, though the lust was present in his eyes as well as his voice. Kaname nodded his head, though he knew that he wasn't going to ask his Onii-Chan to stop; he loved all of the attention he was receiving as well as these new feelings that Jun brought him._

_Jun trailed his hands around to Kaname's thigh before traveling upward to take his knees off of his waist. Kaname just watched Jun in curiosity as Jun trailed his hands toward Kaname's waistline, past the obvious bulge in the boy's pajama bottoms, and slipped his fingers around the top of Kaname's pajama's and underwear. Jun started to slide them both down slowly, his hands grazing the skin outside of Kaname's arousal and down the smooth skin of his legs before discarding them on the ground behind the bed. Kaname blushed just slightly as he was exposed to his brother, the lust in him building as Jun caressed down his legs, which made him shiver in delight._

_Kaname turned his head and looked away with embarrassment on his face. Jun noticed the action and smiled at Kaname's childish face. "It's okay, Ka-chan." Jun soothed the boy over with his words as he traced the skin of Kaname's thighs and glanced at Kaname's exposed body._

"_You're beautiful." Whispered Jun as he grazed his delicate nails against Kaname's thigh before teasing the boy with soft touches around his stomach and pelvis. Kaname's breathing was heightened in anticipation as his eyes brightened and his grip on the sheets below him tightened._

"_Ni- chan..." Kaname's voice begged with arousal for Jun to continue. _

"_Yes, Ka-chan?" Jun asked, still keeping his hands at work with Kaname's soft flesh. Kaname breathed faster as he felt Jun's hands tease him even more by dipping his hand lower then he had before, without touching Kaname's erection._

"_Ni-chan...please...can you touch me?" He asked softly as he glanced up at Jun, wondering if this was something Jun could do for him. Jun smiled at Kaname's question as he replied, "I'll do something even better."_

"_Huh?" Kaname questioned what Jun had meant by that as the older pureblood rested his lips on Kaname's stomach and slowly trailed his tongue to where his hand was and then paused for a moment. _

"_Ni-cha- Ah!" Kaname closed his eyes, arched his back, and reached down to where Jun's head was. Kaname's fingers intertwined with Jun's long brown locks as his tongue danced at the tip of Kaname's erection._

"_Onii-chan! Nuh!" Kaname couldn't believe the love and bliss Jun was showing him. These were actions Kaname would have never fathomed and yet, it felt so blissful with his older brother._

_Jun's tongue left the tip of Kaname's shaft before he slid it downward to lick around the base. Jun's hot breath hit Kaname's arousal and Kaname let out another loud moan. Just when Kaname's young mind thought that it couldn't get better, Jun placed a soft kiss on the head before enclosing his mouth around it and sucking gently._

"_Nuh, Ah! Ni-Chan!" Kaname's cry was louder than ever as he gripped Jun's hair tightly. Jun's mouth slid downward slowly, until all of Kaname's length was placed in his mouth before continuing his soft sucking action. Kaname's back arched off the bed as his legs spread further out to subconsciously give Jun more room to work._

_Jun ran his tongue against Kaname's length and sucked harder, letting out his own moan that vibrated deep in his throat and against Kaname's shaft as he heard Kaname let out another loud cry. Kaname thrashed his head to the side, exposing the bright red marks on his neck and letting out a loud moan, lost in the feeling his Onii-Chan was giving him._

_Jun moved his hands to rest on the back of Kaname's thighs and lifted them upward so that Kaname's knees were bent and his feet flat against the bed. This allowed Jun to pleasure Kaname easier and exposed him further. Jun grasped Kaname's round bottom as the young boy bucked his hips upward, letting his body control his actions like Jun had said before he arched his back. Jun allowed the action and only sucked harder, bobbing his head leisurely, "Nuh! Onii-Ch, ah! I-I!" Kaname didn't even know what was happening, as he felt a tight knot in his lower stomach about to explode and, for some reason, felt like he needed to tell Jun what was going on._

"_Ni-chan! S-something- Ah! I feel it! Ni-chan!" Jun never stopped as he continued to suck on Kaname, wanting to bring Kaname to the edge of pleasure. Every sinful sound Kaname made was music to Jun's ears. He would never forget this night. _

_Kaname lifted himself as best he could as his body stiffened and he let out a cry that filled the room. "Ni-chan!" Kaname shouted as he felt his body release ultimate bliss into Jun's mouth. Kaname gasped at the feeling as Jun devoured every last remnant of Kaname's juice. Jun slowly pulled his mouth away from Kaname and rested the boy on the bed in a soft manner. _

_Kaname appeared exhausted as he panted at an increased height, trying to gain all the oxygen Jun had taken from him. "Ni-chan...Ni-chan..." The low mantra was whispered softly as Jun smiled down at the sight of Kaname._

"_I love you, Ka-chan." Said Jun as Kaname turned his head and smiled weakly at Jun. "I love you too, Onii-chan...With all my heart."_

***

"You were so innocent...I loved you like that. My little Ka-chan...All you needed in life was me. And all I needed in mine was your smile...those were good times." Whispered Jun as he glanced back over at Kaname.

There seemed to be a slight glimmer in Jun's eyes as he remembered the joyous times of what seemed like so long ago. The glimmer seemed to fade, but as he looked at Kaname, just a bit of it stayed present. Kaname's eyes were wide in slight disbelief as he absorbed the event from his past. He was just a young boy, but he had been so persistent for Jun to kiss him, which triggered the entire event. And Jun...well...he wanted to make his only little brother feel loved and happy. He was confused...hearing these memories twisted his thoughts and made him perplexed. It made him wonder, "Why don't I remember these things?" Kaname spoke his troubled thoughts as his eyes met Jun's.

Why did he remember all of the traumatic events, in excruciating detail, of his past but not one happy thing that involved his brother. It frustrated him to no end...if he had repressed his memories somehow...why hadn't he gotten rid of the memories that haunted him? Mocked him, even?

"Well, Ka-Chan..." Jun said as he turned his head and brought the bottle of wine to his lips again and tilting it, taking another large swig. He placed the bottle to the side of him once again, but did not release the neck. "Sometimes all someone can focus on are the bad times in their past...making it their whole past..."

"But then again," Jun let out a bitter laugh before he turned his head to meet Kaname's eyes once more, "I don't blame you...I've done a lotta shit I'm not proud of. I just...all I wanted was for you to be happy...but I failed on that too..."

"Jun..." The name escaped Kaname's lips so faintly as Jun stared at the flames in front of him, seeing that the flames had lessened as half of the wood that was fueling it had already been burnt.

"You were so shy about sex at first...but as time went by...You became more confident and comfortable with me." Jun's face flushed in embarrassment as he looked down in his lap, thinking back on something.

Kaname was shocked at the embarrassment on Jun's face. It was something he had never seen before, but then it hit Kaname. That embarrassed look, the flushed cheeks, he had seen it before, but when?

"Did I ever embarrass you?" Asked Kaname, wanting to somehow remember when he saw this beautiful and innocent look on Jun's face. "Did I ever make you feel...flushed for any reason?"

Jun chuckled softly as his cheeks reddened even more, thinking back on the past. "There were lots of times you made me blush, but there was one time..." Another small laugh escaped Jun before he continued, "I can't believe I'm getting embarrassed about it."

Jun shook his head as he continued, "After I introduced sex to you. Heh...I created a monster. You were a growing boy with a lot of urges...But I could never say no to you."

Kaname's cheeks flushed, shocked at what he was hearing. _He _was aggressive one?! _He_ was the one who pushed for sex?!

"I remember when I fell ill. It was just a small flu, but...it was enough to keep me off my feet. You tried everything you could to make me feel better. You drew me a picture...made me food...You were adorable, Ka-chan...That was the day I realized you weren't my innocent little brother anymore..."

---

**Okay, who has a small soft spot for Jun? He may be crazy and unstable, but you gotta admit, he was kinda sweet in Kaname's childhood. lol.**


	22. Chapter 22: Hidden Memories pt2

**I'm so happy with the recent comments I've been recieving! I was hoping to create a soft spot in your guys' heart for Jun. ^^ He may be sick and twisted, but I still love him and I'm hoping you guys will come to love him as well. (Even though he is unstable and a bit of an ass.) XD**

---

_Jun's body shook violently as he coughed a few times in his hand. "Uhn..." Jun groaned in pain as he remained laying on the couch, staring at the television in front of him. He had been laying around all night, not having enough energy to go about his nightly routine._

"_God, my head." Whispered Jun as he brought his hand up against his forehead, feeling the small fever. _

_Kaname strolled into the living room with a tray in his hand. He smiled at Jun when their eyes met, but the glimmer of worry never diminished from Kaname's large eyes. Jun picked the remote control up from the arm of the couch and turned the television off, giving Kaname his full attention with a smile. He dropped the remote to the carpet below and smiled up at Kaname, trying to make sure Kaname didn't worry about him._

_Kaname placed the tray on the coffee table located in the center of the room before picking up a couple of small pills and a glass of water. Kaname's brows creased as he stood in front of Jun, "Onii-Chan...it looks like you're fever has gone up..." Kaname said in worry before he passed Jun the medicine that would hopefully alleviate some of the pain his older brother was in as well as the water._

_Jun took the small pills that Kaname had given him before passing the glass back to Kaname. "I'll be fine Ka-Chan," He said with a smile, "Nothing to worry about. I feel better already now that you're with me." Kaname smiled at Jun's words,before his eyes lit up, "Ni-Chan! Look!" Kaname 's voice rang out happily as he turned around to place the glass down carefully before grabbing another item that was on the tray, which was blocked from Jun's view. "I drew you a picture, see!" Kaname said as he held up the piece of paper in front of Jun._

_Jun smiled softly and accepted the drawing offered to him, examining it with a smile. In the picture, there was a large moon in a dark sky filled with tons of tiny stars that shone brightly over a grassy field that held one lone sakura tree. In the middle of the field there sat two people. The taller one had long brown hair that blew in the wind, while the smaller one leaned on the bigger one's side, who had his arm wrapped around the younger boy. Jun smiled at Kaname's recreation of the two of them. It was no where near any professional standards, but the picture was extremely good for Kaname's age. "I promise I'll keep it forever," Jun said with a smile at his precious Ka-Chan._

_Kaname smiled brightly, when Jun promised something, he always stuck to it. "Here, why don't you put it in a safe place; I don't want it to get ruined." Kaname nodded his head with a cute smile and placed the picture back on the coffee table. Just when Jun thought that there were no more surprises, he heard the clanking of a dish and laughed softly, "You have more for me, Ka-Chan?" He asked when all of a sudden Kaname turned around, as happy as ever with a plate in his hands._

"_I thought you might be getting hungry, Onii-Chan, since you haven't been able to leave the couch, so I made you something! I don't know how to cook very well..but I tried really hard and these turned out looking yummy! You like pancakes, don't you, Onii-Chan?" Jun chuckled and nodded his head, finally seeing the two fluffy brown pancakes stacked atop of each other, already cut into pieces, with syrup poured over them and a fork in Kaname's other hand. "You're too sweet sometimes Ka-Chan, taking care of me like this..." Kaname blushed before he spoke. "Could I feed you, Ni-Chan?" Kaname's voice was pleading and his eyes were large with that look that he knew Jun could not say no to._

_Jun smiled kindly as he sat up and positioned himself on the couch so Kaname could sit next to him. "All right, Ka-chan." Said Jun as Kaname's face lit up as he sat next to Jun, the both of them turning towards each other and sitting indian style. Kaname rested the plate on his lap as he picked up a piece of pancake with the fork and leaned towards Jun with a big smile._

"_Onii-chan, say Aaaaa." Kaname dragged out the sound as he opened his mouth wide, showing Jun what the little boy wanted him to do. Jun let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes, leaned forward and imitated Kaname. "Aaaaa."_

_Kaname giggled at Jun before he fed him the small piece. Jun quickly swallowed the piece as Kaname asked, "How does it taste, Onii-chan?"_

"_It tastes-" Jun was cut off as he let out a harsh cough. "R-really good, Ka-" Another cough came forward. Jun coughed a few times before clearing his throat and smiled weakly at Kaname. "Sorry, sugar makes a cough a little worse. But I still like them Ka-chan."_

_Kaname frowned as he looked down at the plate of pancakes before looking back up at Jun, "But Onii-Chan...they make you cough; I don't want you to be even more sick because of the food I made..." Kaname's voice was soft and held childlike sadness. "Aw, Ka-Chan," Jun spoke in a kind tone as he leaned forward to kiss Kaname on the forehead, and ran a hand through Kaname's hair before pulling back slowly. "You're food doesn't make me even sicker Ka-Chan; it's really good. If anything, it's the best pancakes I've ever had."_

_Kaname looked up at Jun with big eyes, "Really?" He asked. Jun nodded his head and smiled, "Yup! Could I have another piece...please Ka-Chan?" Jun leaned forward and opened his mouth again, closing his eyes as well. "But...you said that sugar makes your cough worse..." Kaname trailed off. Jun opened his eyes and poked his bottom lip out in a pouty manner, his eyes wide and gleaming. "Awww, my dear Ka-Chan is going to deny me of the delicious food he made?" Jun questioned before he begged, "Please, Ka-Chan..."_

"_Are you sure you'll be fine...?" Kaname asked, though he couldn't help but keep a smile from coming to his face because of Jun's action. Jun nodded his head before Kaname's smile widened, "Okay then ,Onii-Chan; I could never deny you anything!" He said innocently as he picked up another piece of pancake and opened his mouth wide, once again showing Jun what he wanted him to do. Jun chuckled before he leaned closer to Kaname and opening his mouth widely as Kaname fed him the piece._

_Jun swallowed the pancake piece quickly as he tried to hold back his coughs. He held his breath for a few seconds and thanked God that his body didn't betray him, not wanting to hurt his otouto's feelings. "See!" Jun said as he gave Kaname a big smile, opening his eyes once again. Kaname smiled and let out another giggle before he leaned across the gap between the couch and coffee table to place the pancakes down gently, still concerned that the food would make his brother's mild condition worse._

_Kaname returned to his position, facing Jun, and smiled at the older pureblood brightly. "You know, Ka-Chan;" Jun said with a chuckle, "You could be a very good house-wife some day." He said playfully. Kaname, who had never really been around parents, namely mothers, wasn't quite sure what Jun had meant. He knew what a house was, and he knew what a wife was...he just didn't know how the two fit together. "Onii-Chan? What does a housewife do?" He asked as he cocked his head to one side and placing a finger to his bottom lip. His brother said that he could be a good house-wife...so that must have been a good thing , "Could I be your 'house-wife'" Kaname inquired cutely._

_Jun couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Kaname's question. "My house-wife? heh, I wouldn't mind that." Jun said happily as Kaname's face brightened before asking, "What does a house-wife do, Onii-chan?" _

"_Well..." Jun thought about how to best describe the status. "A house-wife is usually a person who takes care of the one they love and their family. They're typically the ones who take care of the house and make sure everyone gets their meals." Jun let out a small cough before continuing, "They're the ones who kind of lead the house when it comes to spreading love and-" Jun stopped and let out a few more coughs._

_Jun leaned to the side and grabbed some tissue before blowing his nose. As Jun tossed the tissue into a small bin that was on the side of the couch, Kaname quickly broke the silence. "So, a house-wife would try to make you feel better?"_

_Jun turned back towards Kaname and smiled sadly, "You've made me feel better already Ka-chan. You made me a beautiful picture and some yummy food. I think that's the most anyone can do for me." Said Jun as Kaname positioned himself on his knees and leaned forward._

"_Huh?..." Jun felt his body being pushed down against the arm of the couch as Kaname was laying most of his upper body against his chest. "But Ni-chan...You still don't look like you feel good." _

_Jun passed Kaname a small smile before he replied, "I'll be fine Ka-chan. Once this cold goes away..." Jun slid down a bit so his head was now resting on the arm of the couch. Kaname was in between Jun's legs and leaned on his stomach and chest area as Jun closed his eyes and laid his head completely back. Kaname watched Jun in silence as Jun's breathing caused his chest to expand at moments. _

_Kaname smiled softly as he unbuttoned the first buttons to Jun's shirt and began to lay soft kisses on Jun's throat. "Nn? Ka-chan? What're you-" Jun went to raise his head, but Kaname placed his hand on top of Jun's forehead to prevent him from raising it. _

_Kaname lifted his head and leaned forward more so his face hovered over Jun's. "I'm going to make you feel better." Said Kaname as he smiled sweetly at Jun. Kaname's hand continued to unbutton Jun's shirt as the older pureblood shook his head and replied, "Kaname...I can't do that right now. Plus, I don't want to get you sick."_

"_It's okay, Onii-chan. You don't have to kiss me. You just stay there and I'll make you feel better." Said Kaname as he leaned away, out of Jun's view. "Huh?..." Jun raised his head and caught sight of Kaname spreading Jun's legs a little further._

"_W-Wait! Kaname, you don't have to do anything. Really, I'm fine." Said Jun as Kaname smiled at Jun coyly and replied with a soft giggle. "It's okay, Ni-chan. I want to." Said Kaname before he placed his hand on top of Jun's groin and began to rub gently._

"_Ha-...Ka-chan..." Jun's eyes immediately half lidded as he felt his brother bring his manhood to arousal. "I'll make you feel good, Ni-chan. Like when you do it to me." Whispered Kaname as he felt Jun become harder against his hand. Kaname stopped at his hand motions and began to unbutton Jun's pants. "Kaname..." Jun was shocked to see Kaname taking the lead during a sexual moment. He was a little boy on the outside, but inside, Jun was beginning to see a much older boy._

_Kaname unzipped Jun's pants, tugging the material down just slightly, but not bothering with them as they already rode low on Jun's trim hips. The younger vampire pulled the front zipper flaps open wide enough to see Jun's arousal bulge through his boxers. Kaname's eyes, as always when it came to sexual situations, held that bit of curiosity. He hadn't been able to please his Onii-Chan like he had to him, so now he finally had his turn. Wanting it out of the way, Kaname leaned upward a little, to unbutton the remainder of Jun's shirt slowly, while giving his chest the occasional kiss and soft caresses. Jun let out a gentle moan at his otouto's action's, there was rarely ever a time when Jun told Kaname 'no;' no matter what the situation, Kaname usually got what he wanted._

_Kaname exposed Jun's pale chest as he pulled the shirt to either side of the older pureblood. He admired Jun's body, as he often did, with a small smile before placing a kiss right below Jun's belly button. A sigh of bliss escaped Jun's mouth before he brought a hand up and let out another cough, unable to keep it at bay. Kaname didn't say anything about Jun's cough, but his desire to make his Onii-Chan feel better rose sharply. Thoughts of stopping Kaname had long left Jun's mind; sure, he didn't want to chance the boy getting sick, but his attempts would be futile against his otouto's stubbornness._

_Kaname continued kissing downward, licking gently at Jun's soft skin every so often. Kaname's hands roamed and caressed Jun freely, the feeling adding to his own growing arousal. Kaname placed a gentle kiss atop of Jun's boxers, trailing those downward as well, but stopped right before he got to the concealed erection. Jun let out a groan, wanting Kaname to continue. Kaname lifted his head and giggled innocently before he brought his hands to the top of Jun's boxers and slowly lowered them downward, letting the martial rub against Jun before Kaname fully exposed Jun's hardened shaft._

_Being the child that he was, Kaname wanted the explore this part of Jun; wanting to map out all that he could in hopes of pleasing his Onii-Chan. Kaname licked his lips that seemed to dry as he stared at Jun's body with a lusty glint in his large eyes._

_Kaname positioned himself appropriately so he was now on his knees and elbows; hands on Jun's stomach, face above Jun's arousal, and bottom in the air. Jun gazed at the image of Kaname and couldn't help but be even more aroused by the sight. Lately Kaname seemed to become something else during sex; more dominant and aggressive when satisfying his curiosity. Jun would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on._

"_Go ahead and lay back, Ni-chan. I'll take care of you." Said Kaname as his hot breath fell onto Jun's erection. "Nnn..." Jun moaned at the feeling and slowly laid his head back while closing his eyes, obeying his little brother's demand. Kaname dragged his hands down until he caressed Jun's arousal delicately before he leaned closer and placed his tongue underneath; trailing up the vein._

"_Nnh!" Jun clenched onto the couch as he wiggled a bit before his chest began to rise and fall faster. Kaname moaned at the sounds Jun was making and tried to imitate things Jun had done to him in the past._

_Kaname closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling through his mouth, trying to steady himself as he trembled with utter excitement and his own arousal. The hot breath hit Jun at full force, making him let out another soft moan. Jun rocked his hips upward gently, subconsciously, wanting more of what Kaname was offering him. Kaname dropped his head lower as he let his tongue travel around the bottom of Jun's arousal, twisting it in different fashions, in which he received more pleased moans from his Onii-Chan._

_Kaname trailed his tongue to Jun's head, and licked the top of it slowly, giving a sinful moan as Jun replied with his own. Kaname's tongue retreated back into his mouth as he opened his eyes and lifted his head a little higher to see Jun's state. Jun's eyes were closed in pleasure as his long locks laid messily underneath him, his face was more flushed due to his arousal and his hands gripped harshly at the cushions beneath him. Jun's back was arched just a little and his mouth slightly open as his breath left him in pants._

_Kaname didn't know if he should let out a giggle or a moan at the sight of his brother; all he knew was that he was pleased with himself for being able to but his Onii-Chan in this state. The younger vampire continued with his curiosity, but at a slow pace. He wanted to please his beloved Ni-Chan, but he didn't want this time between them to pass quickly. Kaname wrapped a cool hand around Jun's arousal, "Ka-Chan..." Jun moaned out, feeling the difference of temperatures significantly as he arched his back slightly before returning back to his previous position._

_Kaname held Jun delicately at first, but quickly tightened his grip in order to massage Jun. "Nuh!" Jun pressed his head harder against the couch arm as one of his legs slipped from the couch and fell to the ground, allowing more room for Kaname._

"_Ka-chan..."Jun moaned out the boy's name as Kaname continued his slow motions, dragging out the pleasure and etching the feeling of Jun in his young memory. As Kaname watched Jun pant even faster, wanting Kaname to move faster; The young boy decided that he was going to make his Onii-chan feel just as good as he had done to him._

_Kaname held the slow pace as his other hand ventured around Jun's thigh and soon around his bottom. "Ka-chan, ah...faster..." Jun begged, but Kaname didn't listen. He wanted to please Jun the same way he had done to Kaname not long ago._

"_I have something better, Ni-chan." Whispered Kaname as he kept his eyes on Jun's face as his venturing hand soon stopped. Jun let out a gasp as he felt Kaname's small finger trace around his entrance. Jun's face flushed with embarrassment as he looked down at Kaname in slight shock. "Ka-chan, W-wait!" _

_Kaname pulled his hands back and off of Jun and looked up in confusion at Jun's obviously shocked appearance, embarrassment tinting his cheeks heavily, "What is it, Onii-Chan? I just wanted to make you feel good...did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me Onii-Chan?" Kaname's voice was small and innocent, taken back by his brother's outburst._

_Jun sighed, there were those large eyes staring at him with emotions that made his heart melt, but, no matter how much he loved his otouto, he was not about to be taken by him. "Ka-Chan," Jun said softly, slowing down his breaths and trying to push back his lust as he lifted himself to see Kaname, who was sitting between Jun's legs. "Y-you didn't do anything wrong..." _

"_Well, then why did you stop me, Ni-Chan?" Kaname interrupted Jun as his brows furrowed, still confused._

_Jun let out a small sigh, "It's...it's...just that...um..." Jun trailed off, quickly trying to explain the situation to Kaname without hurting the young boy's feelings, "I'm not mad at you Ka-Chan," Jun said in a loving and care-filled tone, though his thoughts rushed at what seemed like a million miles per second, "I love you very much, you know that don't you? You're my most cherished one and I would give my life for you."_

_Kaname's confusion seemed to be swept off of his face and replaced with loving eyes and a large smile, "I love you too, Ni-Chan! More than anyone, ever!" A sudden look of worry passed Kaname face for a second, "You're not gonna die soon though, are you Onii-Chan?!" The question made Jun chuckle, "Nope, not anytime soon. I promised that I would stay with you as long as you wanted me to stay," Jun's eyes softened before Kaname smiled once again, "Forever!"_

_Kaname then realized that his question had not been answered, "But why did you make me stop, Onii-Chan?" The young boy was desperate for an answer and wanted to correct whatever had happened and save it in his memory so that he knew not to do it again. All he wanted was to please and love his brother, and in return, receive that same love. And without knowing what had happened, he might do something that didn't please his Ni-Chan again; and he never wanted that._

"_Well..." There was really no way Jun could word it without sounding selfish. What could he say? It was demeaning to him? Made him less of a man? "Heh...I guess there is no good reason...It's just...I only like it when I do it to you because I know it'll make you feel good. See...If you do it to me...It won't feel that good anymore."_

"_Really?....But...How come it doesn't feel good for you?" Asked Kaname as Jun let out a nervous laugh and quickly made something up. "Uhh...heh, all these questions, Ka-chan." Jun leaned forward and pulled himself back a bit before concealing himself again. Kaname's eyes saddened as he saw Jun cough a few times before smiling down at Kaname. _

"_Don't worry about it, Kaname..." Whispered Jun as he ruffled Kaname's hair and smiled. "You'll understand one day, Ka-chan...One day..." Whispered Jun._

***

Jun took another drink from the bottle and realized it had finally emptied itself, though how was still a mystery to him. The bottle clanked to the ground and rolled away from him as he glanced over at Kaname.

Jun let out a small chuckle as he asked in a low whisper, "I'm sure you understand now."

Kaname felt his cheeks heat up fiercely, "I can't believe how I was when I was a child." Kaname mumbled quickly and quietly, shocked at what boldness he held when it came to sex. Why didn't he remember that either? The shock seemed to fade but his embarrassment remained stained on his cheeks.

Jun laughed, catching Kaname's words, and this too made Kaname a bit surprised. He vaguely recalled it...the pure laugh from his childhood...the kind tone it held; he had all but, well, forgotten it. "Well, you better believe it, Ka-Chan. I told you I had created a monster. But when you weren't craving sex, though that was rare," Jun let out another laugh as his heart seemed to lighten, "you were the sweetest thing. All you wanted was for you and your Onii-Chan to be happy together, forever." Jun's face saddened a little before he turned to Kaname, giving him an extremely weak smile, "But, I guess forever is a long time..." Jun turned his head back to face the fire that was diminishing quicker by the minute and wished that he had more wine to drink at the moment.

Kaname didn't know how to respond to Jun's comment...and instead he just turned his eyes to the direction of the dim fire as well, "Jun...?"

"Hm?" The older pureblood shifted his eyes to see Kaname more properly. "What..." Kaname took in a deep breath, wondering how he should word his question, "What...happened to us? It seems that there's something I don't remember..." Kaname's voice was quiet. He wasn't frightened...just curious. Even if he didn't remember all of his past, Kaname's curiosity was as strong as ever.

---

**I'll post the last part of the past in the evening. ^^**


	23. Chapter 23: Hidden Memories pt3

Jun's eyes saddened at Kaname's words as he looked away from Kaname and spoke bitterly. "The night before Valentine's day...You and I made two cookies. I made one and so did you. They were shaped as hearts and of course it was a symbol of our love towards each other."

"We were suppose to give them to each other." Whispered Kaname as the memory was finally coming back to him. Jun nodded his head as he continued, "You were suppose to be going to school during the evenings with a night program that was in the town. You hadn't been going. You would leave for school, but, you would go to someone's house and get your schooling there. I didn't know that then...and I didn't know it was Cross. You talked about a girl named Yuki...to me she sounded like a school mate in your class...but that night...you broke my heart..."

***

_Jun sat at the dinning table in silence as he heard the front door open before shutting closed quickly. Tiny footsteps were heard rushing from the front door to the kitchen before Kaname stopped at the entrance way and caught sight of Jun sitting in a hunched position at the table. _

"_Happy valentine's day, Ni-chan!" Said Kaname as he made his way towards the table, but stopped at Jun's side as he saw a gloomy look to his eyes. "Ni-chan?..." Kaname asked in a low whisper as he looked at the table and a large heart shaped cookie sat in front of Jun._

"_I made us dinner...you showed up later then expected, so I put the rest in the fridge..." Jun spoke in a low and depressed manner as he turned his head and glanced down at Kaname. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ka-chan." Whispered Jun as he pushed the cookie closer to Kaname, near the edge of the table._

_Kaname fell silent, not quite sure what was wrong with Jun until he continued, "I noticed that your cookie was gone..."_

"_Oh!" Kaname smiled softly up at Jun as he replied, "Yuki-chan didn't have anyone to share a gift with for Valentine's day, so, I thought it would of been nice for me to give her part of my heart. But don't worry Ni-chan! I still have the other half for you!"_

_Kaname pulled the half shaped cookie out of his bag and placed it on the table in front of Jun. The older pureblood remained silent as he stared at the broken heart. Half of it gone. "You gave your heart...to Yuki?..." Asked Jun as Kaname nodded his head and smiled, "And she gave me a piece of chocolate and a kiss."_

_Jun picked up the half broken heart before looking over at Kaname and asking, "You gave...you're heart...to that girl?"_

_Kaname smiled weakly at Jun as he replied, "Well, yeah...I just felt bad that she was all alone and didn't have anyone to share the day with. So, I just thought that Yuki needed it-"_

"_And what about me?!" The shout startled Kaname as he saw Jun raise to his feet and throw the cookie across the room, causing it to break into many pieces. Kaname took a step back in fear as Jun continued to shout. _

"_All you ever talk about is that girl! Yuki this! Yuki that! What about me?!" Jun looked away for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kaname, "Do I even need to guess why you are late tonight?! Do I dare even ask if you were spending extra time with her?!" _

"_Ni-chan, I-" Kaname was cut off as Jun continued, "You knew that heart belonged to me! You know your heart belongs to me! And yet you give it to that girl?! What about us?!" Jun had taken the symbolism to heart and his emotional stability had finally tipped the scale._

_Kaname quickly tried to think of ways to calm his Onii-Chan down, though he was almost too frightened to move. He had never seen Jun at his worst, but he hoped that it didn't last for long. He didn't like the shouting, and though he wanted to help, he felt his eyes water up in tears. "I still love you Onii-Chan! I just gave her the cookie cause she didn't have anyone else!" Kaname shouted loudly, trying to get Jun to hear him. He hadn't thought that sharing his cookie would be something that Jun would get mad at; he figured that his Ni-Chan would be happy that he was being generous._

_Kaname forced his small body to move forward as a few tears slipped past his thick lashes. He walked up to Jun, who stood silently, anger rolling off him in thick waves, making the air in the room hard to breathe. Kaname pushed through his fear as his tears grew, but remained silent; he wanted his brother to be happy. Kaname wrapped his arms around Jun's waist, his short body only reaching just below Jun's chest. Kaname looked up at Jun with big eyes, "Ni-Chan...I didn't know. I'm sorry...If I could take it back I would...I just thought I was being nice. Plus...she already has it, Ni-Chan..."_

_Kaname's small heart hoped that he was helping Jun...hoped that it calmed him down. Sure, he liked Yuki a lot, she was a really great friend; but the only person he ever felt true love for was Jun. Jun, however, was not comforted by Kaname's words, if anything, it made his growing anger and dominance grow faster. His heart was being consumed by jealously and rage. Kaname belonged to him and no other...Jun grit his teeth as his eyes turned a bright red, reflecting the feelings that were overwhelming him as he gazed down at Kaname._

"_You're right...It's too late. You already gave it to her." Said Jun as he looked down at Kaname, his anger showing in his face and eyes. "You chose that bitch over me..." Jun hissed as Kaname let go of Jun in fear._

"_Ni-chan..." Kaname had never heard Jun speak such a vulgar word and it wouldn't be the last. Kaname gasped as he felt himself being shoved against the wall before Jun leaned downward so his face was in front of Kaname's._

"_You said you loved me! You're mine! You promised! You promised! You wanted to be with me forever!" Jun shouted as Kaname flinched at the shouts. Jun paused as his eyes grew brighter and were soon at their strongest glow. Jun gripped Kaname's chin tightly and whispered in a dangerous tone. "You will not abandon me. You promised...And you must always keep your promises...You're mine, Kaname...Forever."_

***

The whole memory played back in Kaname's head; he remembered it all now. The fear he felt as his Onii-chan turned into the dangerous man Kaname only knew as Jun now. Kaname noticed the fire had finally gone out and next to him, Jun was hunched over, fast asleep.

Even in the dark, Kaname could see Jun's handsome features perfectly, yet they seemed so calm and at peace. He realized that Jun had always been unstable emotionally...but, the fear that he felt that one day stayed within him forever. Jun was the man that had shown him the most love, but also the most fear. He grew jealous all of these years of anyone who wanted to show Kaname love and wished to shield Kaname from them, just so that he could stay with him forever...

To this day, Kaname saw the malicious glint in his eye appear as he talked of Yuki, the first person to try and give some of her love to Kaname other than himself. He mentioned her name as if it was a poison that he wanted to get rid of and dirtier than any profanity spoken. He had hated her so much, that...he killed her. He had killed Yuki so that she wouldn't be in the way anymore. Kaname's eyes widened, he played a part in Yuki's death...it was his fault that she was gone...

"_Kaname, you shouldn't feel responsible or guilty for something you had no control over. You can't control Jun...his actions are not yours and you shouldn't let his twisted mind get to you...it wasn't your fault." _

Zero's words rang in Kaname's mind. They lifted his mood in the slightest, knowing that he had spoken the truth that night...Zero...The boy had come to his mind quite often as Kaname wondered how he was doing, how he was progressing...He just wanted to talk to him so badly, and prayed for his safety.

Kaname pulled his thoughts away from Zero for now, before he stood quietly. He debated with himself whether or not to try and wake Jun up or leave him there. Jun looked so calm in his sleep...something that wasn't often seen, but his aura seemed more at piece as well. He didn't, however, want Jun to catch a cold; it wouldn't help his mood any. Kaname sighed as he took the thick blanket that was hanging over the couch and wrapped it around Jun's back, hoping that it would be warm enough. Kaname grabbed the empty wine bottle from beside Jun, being careful not to stir him before walking towards the door. There was no use staying in the room, but as Kaname turned the doorknob to leave he glanced back at Jun, "Happy Valentine's day, Onii-Chan." Kaname whispered softly, saying the word that he had promised himself to never say again. He gave the sleeping man a weak smile before he continued in a hushed whisper, "I guess, no matter what it is, I'm horrible at keeping promises, aren't I...?"


	24. Chapter 24: Easing A Broken Heart

**omg...I live. XD Does anyone even remember this story?! XD (I've been sooooooo busy with school. Uh, my illustration classes are killing me. I have a few chapters done. I'll be posting throughout the weeks. ) I finally figured out how this story is going to end. ^^ Yay, anyways, enjoy.**

---

Kain sat in the entrance way of the dormitory, sucking on a small sucker that Aido had given him as a small Valentine's Day gift. The tall blonde was sitting on the love couch, flipping through his cell phone. Kain raised his head as he saw the doors opening and immediately stood up in shock as he saw Sayuri run into the room with smudged eyes.

"Sayu?" Kain asked as Sayuri ran past him and up the stairs. "Sayu?!" Kain called out her name as he quickly ran up the stairs, but stopped as he bumped into Kaname. "Oh, Kaname-sama, I'm sorry." Kain apologized as Kaname smiled softly at the blonde and replied, "It's all right Kain...What's the hurry?"

"Uh, Sayuri...She just ran down the other hallway. She was crying."

Kaname's eyes filled with concern as he nodded his head and replied, "Thank you, Kain. I'll check on her."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Said Kain as Kaname quickly turned down the other hallway and made his way to where he had figured Sayuri had gone; her room. Kaname reached the door and gave it a few knocks before he heard a voice call him in. Kaname opened the door and saw Ruka standing near the bathroom door with worry on her face.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Said Ruka as Kaname walked closer as she retreated to her side of the room. Though Sayuri was a man, Ruka had decided to room with him, the two had always been good friends.

Kaname walked up to the bathroom door, he could hear Sayu's despondent cries through the door with ease. He sighed softly before tapping lightly on the door, "Sayu?" He questioned softly, but loud enough for him to hear, "What's wrong? You're worrying people...we don't like to see you sad...what's the matter?" Kaname put his heart into the words. They were true; Sayuri always seemed to be the one to make the house light up with his easy-going, optimistic, loving attitude and joy that seemed never ended. It always did make the vampire's heats sadden, at least a little, when his light seemed to dim into sadness.

";Please...just leave me alone," Sayuri's words came out in a miserable tone filled with such sorrow that Kaname had never heard from him. The tone alone made Kaname's heart fall and his worry grow, what could have happened to Sayuri to put him in a state such at this one? Kaname knew those words, and when they were spoken weren't truly asking someone to leave, it was a subconscious plea to see if a person would stay long enough to really try to help them.

"I'm not going anywhere Sayu. Please, come out." Kaname's voice was gentle once more, he had to coax him out of there and eventually, Sayuri would, well hopefully, give in and open up. A sudden thought came to Kaname...wasn't Sayuri supposed to be with Hajime right now? The thought escalated his worry and he could only think of the possibilities of what could have happened...'I swear to God...if Haji did anything to her...' Kaname let the malicious thought pass his mind before he tried to shake it away, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't the case.

"Kaname..." Sayu said the voice softly though her tears as she gasped for air a few times before looking back at the door. "Sayu, Please...I want to help." Said Kaname as Ruka stood from her bed and spoke loud enough for Sayuri to hear. "Please, Sa-chan?"

"I...I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now..." said Sayuri as Ruka's eyes softened as she replied, "Will you come out if I were to leave the room? So you and Kaname-sama could speak in privacy?"

There was no answer as Ruka nodded her head and slowly left the room, knowing Sayuri needed to be left alone with Kaname. As the door shut Kaname looked back at the bathroom door and caught sight of Sayu standing near the door; his hair and dress absolutely stunning, but his makeup had smeared with all of his tears, which seemed to still fall down his face.

"Sayu..." Kaname was shocked to see the pain Sayuri was in before he quickly let out a cry as he dived forward, wrapping his arms around Kaname's neck.

"I've lost him, Kaname!" Sayuri chocked on his cries as he spilled his heartbreak through gasps and cries. "I didn't want him to find out like that! Oh God...You should have saw his face! He was disgusted, Kaname! I lied to him because I loved him, but I don't think he sees that!" Sayuri slid down Kaname until he was on his knees and his forehead pressed against Kaname's stomach. "He pushed me away! He couldn't even call me by my first name, Kaname! He hates me! Haji, hates me!"

Kaname lowered himself so that he was on his knees as well, though he still remained taller than Sayuri. "Shhh...there, there..." Kaname cooed gently as Sayuri repositioned himself to cry into Kaname's shoulder. Kaname rubbed his back soothingly, trying to make the heart-wrenching sounds subside. His mind was working overtime on what Sayu had just told him and his anger flared toward Hajime. He trusted him with the person, whom he'd considered a sister, and the bastard, for lack of a better word, goes and breaks his fragile heart!

Kaname, however made sure to keep his aura calm; he didn't want to upset Sayu anymore than she already was. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Sa-Chan; he just doesn't know what to think right now. He'll come around..."

Sayuri shook his head as his tears seemed to increase, "But he does hate me! His face was so horrified! I just didn't want him to leave me, and he did! All I wanted was for him to love me! I would have told him...but not like this..." Kaname held Sayuri close and rocked him gently, hoping it would help the boy. Kaname's thoughts rose up again in worry and anger. He needed the persistent question to be answered, "Sayu...can you please tell me how Haji found out if you didn't tell him?" The question game out gently and full of concern. And though Kaname was truly concerned, it made his anger boil to think of what happened.

Sayu shook his head as he let go of Kaname and looked away from him. "I can't...It's too embarrassing." Said Sayuri as he let out a few sniffles as he tried to wipe away the black stains underneath his eyes.

Kaname's eyes softened as he leaned forward and turned Sayuri's head towards his own. Kaname lifted Sayu's chin and passed him a saddened look. "Sayu, it's me you're talking to...Please?"

Sayu pulled away and rubbed his hand against his other arm in an shameful manner. "He..." Sayuri mumbled the rest but it was indistinctive to Kaname's ears. "He what?" He asked as Sayuri closed his eyes and flinched as he spoke, "He felt me...against him..."

Anger flashed in Kaname's eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Sayuri, however, caught the shifts in Kaname's aura, sensing his anger as soon as it flashed without even having to look at him. That was, after all, Sayuri's power; the power of empathy. He could sense people's emotions and feel their aura's. Though the power wasn't entirely useful in combat, he was more of a lover than a fighter. This was one reason as to why he was beloved in the house; no matter if someone tried to mask their emotions, Sayuri comforted them if they were sad, and generally, tried to make people's moods cheery.

"Kaname, please don't be mad!" Sayuri pleaded as he looked up at the pureblood. "It wasn't entirely Haji's fault...I-I didn't push him away!" Tears started to fall faster once more down Sayu's cheeks. "Don't do anything to him, Kaname, I still love him..." Kaname sighed softly as his anger dissipated from him with Sayuri's tears.

"Sayu..." Kaname said as he moved forward a bit and took the boy into his arms once more gently. "Don't worry...I wouldn't do anything to Haji, Sayu; do you really think I'm like that?" Sayuri sniffled and guilt started to build within him, "I'm sorry Kaname.." He wrapped his arms tightly around the pureblood, "I'm just so upset...and...I know you're not happy with Haji...and myself"

"Now, now. I'm not mad at you, Sayu, I could never be. I'm just worried for you, though you probably know that...I just want you to be happy," "But I don't know if I can be happy without Haji...I just love him so much..." Sayuri's tears seemed to increase once more as he buried himself into Kaname tightly, wanting his comfort.

Kaname held Sayuri tightly as he arranged himself off of his knees so he now sat on his bottom. "Okay, shh...It's going to be okay." Whispered Kaname as he lifted Sayuri with ease and place him into his lap, now having Sayu dig his face into Kaname's neck.

"I didn't think you two were so close...Back in the library you said you two were only friends..." Said Kaname as Sayu sobbed and replied, "I know...I'm sorry...I lied to you. I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you I had fallen in love with a human...I know it endangers our secret...and the foundation of this school...But I was being selfish...I just wanted to be with him. I love him, Kaname. I love him..."

"Sayu..." Kaname played with a few of the long ringlets that were in his hair as he rocked her softly.

"I know what you're thinking...It's impossible...I thought so too. A human and a vampire...but now that he knows what I am...I don't think it really matters anymore!" Every time Sayu seemed to calm with his crying, he would pick back up at the end of his sentences.

Eventually the woeful sobs stopped and Sayu turned his head so that his nose faced the crook of Kaname's neck, "My heart..." he said softly, and sniffled as tears ran down his face silently, "It hurts so much. It feels like it's going to just stop working with how heavy it is in my chest. It's as if my heart can't beat the same way..." Sayuri buried his head into Kaname's shoulder once more as his tears continued to escape him, though they had lightened up dramatically from his sobs.

Kaname placed a tender kiss atop of Sayuri's head, "I know it does..." He said gently, "But, your heart continues to beat nonetheless. No matter what you'll keep living, and so will Haji. You two have swerved away from the path that you walked together, but, I'm sure Sayu, that you're paths will cross again and you will be walking the same road as him." Instead of denying the comforting words, Sayuri took them in, "Do you really think so, Kaname?" He asked softly as he rose his head so that his eyes met. The large crimson orbs were still watery, but the tears had all but stopped, a few slipping past the edges of his eyes as he blinked.

Kaname smiled softly, "Yes, I do." Kaname's tone was kind as he slipped a long piece of hair behind Sayu's ear. Sayu gave just the smallest of smiles; it was almost nonexistent, but Kaname could see it. "Thank you..." Sayuri whispered before placing his head to Kaname's shoulder once more and allowed himself to be rocked gently, the motion calming him.


	25. Chapter 25: Opportunities

_I'm back! My last week of school is coming up and I finished all of my projects! Meaning I have nothing to do but draw and write! Yay! ^^ I wonder if anyone even remembers me or even the story for that matter...lol._

**_RECAP:_**

**_*Zero had to leave with Taku and Shiki to develop his strength so he could come back and kick Jun's butt! XD yay!_**

**_*Kaname was forced to resign as president of the moon dorm. Jun is now president and Kaname at his side as vice president._**

**_*It's valentine's day and Jun was drinking, got all depressed, and we were able to dive into his past with kaname and see a not so mean Jun. And lots of yummy Shota. Woot!_**

**_*In the meanwhile Hajime discovered that Sayuri is actually a boy, oh noes! and now he's upset and pissed._**

**_*And last but not least, Kaname has tried to comfort Sayuri after he/she explained what happened._**

_WHEW! that's a lot of shit! XD And I currently came up with an ending, WOOT! So, I will have another update for you guys 2morrow. ^^ Enjoy! (I'm so happy to be back! Thank you to those who kept an eye on this story! I know I was gone for a while) ^^_

_____

Ruka entered the quiet room and looked around, seeing that the fire that had been burning earlier was now extinguished. The blonde quietly made her way towards the couch and saw Jun sitting in a hunched position with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The man looked so calm as Ruka looked at him with concern. Kaname had said he would take care of Jun when Ruka had mentioned her concern earlier that night, but their new President wasn't even able to make it to his bed.

"Jun-sama..." Ruka whispered as she bent down at Jun's side and gazed at the beauty of the man. His pale skin and soft features stood out as his brown locks cascaded down his chest and twisted to the hardwood flooring. Ruka smiled weakly as she brought her hand up and touched the side of Jun's face. The soft touch caused Jun to open his eyes just slightly and glance up at Ruka.

Ruka pulled away in shock as Jun groaned in slight confusion, his thoughts and surroundings were at a lose to him as Ruka smiled softly. "Jun-sama...You should get to bed. You'll hurt your back sleeping like that." Said Ruka as Jun realized where he was now.

"Right..." Jun mumbled as he stumbled to his feet. Jun seemed to stagger a bit and Ruka quickly came to Jun's side and held him up. "Do you need help?" Asked Ruka as Jun brought a hand to his head in pain as he whispered, "I'll be fine."

Jun went to continue walking, but quickly lost his balance as Ruka ran to his side and caught him with a loud grunt. "Jun-sama...you're a little heavy," Ruka grunted as she tried to bring Jun to full stability.

"Sorry," Jun's voice came out in a whisper, but even that sound seemed too loud for his throbbing head. "I guess I'm just a bit dizzy; there's no need to worry about me," Jun smiled down at Ruka as he released himself from her grip. He tried to walk forward once more, but his body failed him, forcing him to stumble forward, managing to grasp onto the wall to help him. Internally, Jun cursed, annoyed with his inability to walk correctly due to the spinning of his head and his splitting headache.

Ruka ran forward next to Jun and met his eyes, her own filled with concern, "Jun-Sama, you really should let me help you, you don't look well." Jun, being his stubborn self, was determined to make it back to his room without help. "No, Ruka-chan," He said softly once more but put out a cheery tone. He pushed himself off of the wall and took a step away from it, Ruka remaining right in front of him, "I'm fine, see?"

Ruka bit her bottom lip as she gazed at the handsome pureblood, "I still-Jun-Sama!" She stepped forward to help steady Jun as he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep himself standing. Ruka drew closer to him, wanting to help him further, but Jun's vision soon became foggy and clouded. One moment he saw Ruka's eyes filled with concern, and the next moment, everything was black.

While trying to steady Jun, all of a sudden his body fell forward, taking Ruka down with him. Jun fell atop of Ruka, his full body weight pressing against her. Ruka, whose hands were trapped underneath Jun wheezed out a breath. She was concerned at first, but soon realized that Jun was still alive and well, but had merely passed out on her...literally. That brought her to her next problem, "My God, Jun-Sama. You're heavier than you look," She said. There was no way that she was going to be able to get him off of her without someone else.

"Someone!" She yelled out, though her breathing was strained due to the extra weight, "Please! I need anyone's help!" Ruka tried to wiggle her way out from underneath Jun, but her attempts were futile. She sighed and sucked in a deep breath, "Someone!" She yelled out louder than before, hoping to find a person to help her. Jun, however, was knocked out cold, and didn't even shift with her loud shouts.

"Jun-sama...Please, wake up!" Ruka pleaded as she tried to tip Jun over, but the way her hands were pinned underneath him made it near impossible. Ruka panted in a soft manner as she continued with her struggling, only succeeding in getting one leg out from underneath him. Ruka let out an exasperated sigh as she panted in exhaustion.

"Jun-sama." Ruka turned her head slightly, Jun's face leaning against hers as his forehead rested on the flooring. "Please wake up." Ruka begged and waited for a response, only to receive a small snore. "Oh God..." She whispered as she laid there in defeat until she saw the door open next to her; catching sight of Kain and Aido.

"What the-?" the two blondes looked down at the sight. Jun on top of Ruka and the girl's skirt bundled up to her waist, exposing part of her undergarment. "Oh, thank God! Can you guys please get him off of me?" Asked Ruka as Kain smirked at the sight and replied, "I tell you what, a picture like that could be worth a thousand words."

"Kain!" Ruka shouted as Aido giggled and teased Ruka. "I see you're underwear."

Ruka growled, "Okay! Ha ha, I get it! Will you please just help me out here?! He's heavier than he looks, you know." Ruka voiced her annoyance at the two boys, not in the mood for their games.

"Hmm..." Kain said as he wrapped an arm around the top of Aido's shoulders. Kain stroked Aido's jawline before turning the smaller vampire's face to look at him, "I don't know, if we should help you. We had plans tonight, right, Ai-Chan?" Kain shifted his eyes and turned his head a little to meet Ruka's with an obviously amused smirk present, "And helping you would only delay our plans further..." Ruka sighted in utter annoyance and glared at Kain, "Stop being an ass and help me. Come on!" She tried to wiggle out from underneath Jun once more, but that only exposed more of her underwear, so she stopped just as quickly as she had started.

"Kain's right, Ru-Ru," Ruka's annoyance only grew as Aido used the nickname she hated. Kain had released his jaw but stood behind him and had his arms wrapped around Aido's small waist. His amusement never left his face and he knew that signs of affection would only annoy Ruka further; that always seemed to be the case, unless of course she had a boyfriend, "And besides! Earlier today I asked if you would help me hang up some decorations but you wouldn't!" Aido knew that a moment like this rarely, if ever, happened, so he was going to make it last, "What would me and Kain get in return for helping you. Our services aren't just free." Aido giggled in his own childish amusement as he waited for an answer.

"I should've known that this would happen..." The girl turned her head to face the ceiling, "Someone up there must really hate me..." Ruka's voice came out in an aggravated whisper before her eye twitched hearing Jun let out another soft snore.

Kain's smile twisted into a mischievous one as he let go of Aido and walked towards the two vampires on the ground. Ruka sighed in relief as Kain leaned down, assuming he was going to help her, but she was quickly proven wrong with her assumptions.

"Now, how can we make this look even better?" Asked Kain as he smirked down at Ruka. The girl was always rude to him and he liked to see this as a small little piece of vengeance. Plus, it was entertaining, not to mention that this little scene could give Kain the advantage over Jun and possibly even help Kaname. "Kain, if you even think about-" Ruka was cut off as she let out a shocked gasp as Kain tugged on her shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons so her right breast was exposed with only her bra to cover her.

Kain grabbed Jun's left hand and pulled it up so it rested on top of Ruka's right breast. "Nn! Kain! You bastard!" Shouted Ruka as she tried to struggle, but of course all that moved was her skirt. Kain chuckled as he folded Jun's fingers, tucking them into the front of the bra so it appeared as if he was about to strip Ruka of her undergarment.

"Kain! Stop it!" Ruka shouted again as Aido smirked and shut the door behind him so no one heard Ruka's shouts. Kain turned Jun's head so his lips were against the blonde's neck before Kain trailed down to Ruka's skirt.

"Kain! Don't you even think about it!"

"Aw, come on Ru-Ru." Kain said the nickname just to piss her off even more. "You'll be the talk of the whole house. Getting so close to our president? Lucky girl." Kain spoke mockingly as he pulled Ruka's skirt up all the way, exposing the side of her pink underwear. "Heh, pink...Cute, Ru-Ru; though most men get turned on by black." Said Kain as he dragged the side of Ruka's underwear down a bit, stopping the side fabric against her upper thigh; causing her whole leg, thigh and part of her hips exposed to the men in the room.

"KAIN!" Ruka shouted in anger as the blonde stood up and took a step back, admiring his work. "Looks good." Said Kain as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, aiming the phone towards Ruka and Jun.

"W-What are you doing?!" Asked Ruka as she felt Jun groan a bit before he shuffled a little, tightening his grip on the bra a little as he nuzzled his face into Ruka's neck. Ruka flushed at the feeling before she heard a "SNAP" sound. Ruka gasped as she looked back over at Kain and saw him smiling victoriously.

"Ah, perfect blackmail." Said Kain.

Ruka glared at Kain, wishing death upon the vampire, as well as Aido who didn't stop him, which he could have easily done. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass! Both of you are going to be dead!" She yelled at them. In response to the action, the lump that laid on top of her mumbled something entirely incoherent into the crook of her neck. Ruka however caught one word, "Wha...? Cookies?! You're dreaming of cookies?!" To Ruka, who didn't know the entirety of the word, muttering something about cookies was just ridiculous. "How can you dream of cookies at a time like this?!"

Ruka shouted her aggravated thoughts to Jun, who once again didn't budge. This man must be able to sleep through a bombing! Kain's smirk only turned more amused, if that were possible, and Aido let out a fit of giggles as he returned to Kain's side. "Maybe he's not attracted to your body." Aido said as he let out some more giggles. Ruka's mouth opened wide in shock, before turning red in anger, "How dare you say that!" She shouted, but the sound was ignored as Kain handed his phone to Aido, the picture still on the screen and Aido's giggles continued, to Ruka's displeasure, "That's too perfect! Here..." Aido pressed a few buttons and his phone let off the spacial ring tone that he had set for Kain. Ruka couldn't hold back the twitch of annoyance that surfaced as the ringtone played.

Aido took his phone out of his pocket while handing Kain back his, and flipped it open, "See! Now I have it too! I need to get a print of this and frame it."

"Don't you dare send that to anyone else!" Ruka demanded.

"I would rethink that," Kain said as he kneeled down to be closer to Ruka, "I could send this to the entire moon dorm and half of the sun dorm right now, that is unless you change that attitude of yours. It'll circulate through the entire school." Kain had his phone closed and swung it teasingly in front of Ruka's face by the charm he had attached to it, knowing that she was unable to grab it. Ruka glared daggers at Kain, he had her pinned, figuratively speaking, Jun was doing the literal part.

Ruka growled in frustration as she shouted, "Fine! Just get him off of me!"

Kain sighed as he placed his phone in his pocket and replied, "Now, now. I don't appreciate that tone, Ru-Ru...I don't like seeing you angry." The comment was sarcastic and full of mockery. Ruka closed her eyes, took a deep breath and replied in a stained low tone. "Will you please get him off of me."

Kain smirked as he replied, "That's more like it." Aido smiled at the sight as he saw Kain slowly lift Jun as Ruka let out a large breath, relieved to have the pureblood off of her. Aido walked up to Kain's side and soon helped him with supporting Jun.

Ruka quickly pulled up her underwear before standing up. She buttoned her shirt and walked up towards Kain, glaring at the taller man.

"Problem?" Asked Kain, a charming smirk on his face before he felt a blow against his cheek. "You're such an asshole!" Said Ruka as she turned away and quickly left the room. Kain chuckled as he looked over at Kain and replied, "Let's get him to his room."

Aido nodded his head and replied, "All right." But before they continued anywhere, Kain pulled out his phone with one hand, the other leaning Jun on himself. "What're you doing?" Asked Aido as Kain smirked and replied, "I'm making Ruka the most popular girl on campus."

***

"I'm exhausted..." Whispered Zero as he sat on the porch and laid his back against the wall as he glanced up at the sky, seeing that the morning sun was now pretty high.

"You did well." Said Shiki as he walked up to Zero's side, but the silver haired boy just sighed in frustration. "My power still hasn't developed..."

Shiki smiled softly as he replied, "Don't worry about it. It'll come. Just give it time."

"But how much time?" Zero's voice was aggravated, but the anger was toward himself. Shiki sat down next to Zero and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "It takes different amounts of time for different people to get their power."

"We don't have forever, though. Who knows what kind of chaos the moon dorm is in right now...Why can't I get it?" Zero leaned forward and ran a hand through his already messy silver hair.

Shiki sighed softly, knowing the kind of distress Zero was putting himself in, "Zero, it took me more than a year to get my power down fully, it's something that can't be rushed. Don't get so worked up, you've been making excellent progress and I'm sure you'll get your power in no time. Just remember, when you want to bring forth your power, don't think about it so much...feel it. Ask yourself why you want to call on your power. Remember that strength also comes from here," Shiki poked Zero's head with his index finger, "and here," Shiki moved his hand downward and poked the part of Zero's chest where his heart was. "Don't always rely on your body for strength, okay?"

Zero looked up to see Shiki's smile and let a small one slip onto his face, "Okay," Zero said, "Thanks, Shiki."

"It's no problem, Zero. We'll try again later, just relax." Zero nodded his head when suddenly a loud voice called out, "Shi-Chan!"

Shiki cringed at the crack in Takuma's voice as the blonde poked his head out of the door and gazed down at the men who were sitting against the wall on the porch. "Aw, Shi-chan. You've had him at it all night. Call it quits for today...besides, don't you think it's about time to come in and relax? Zero needs his sleep as well."

Zero raised an eyebrow towards Takuma and then asked, "What are you? my mother?"

Takuma giggled with his eyes shut as he replied, "Don't be silly. If I was your mother you'd have better manners."

"Hn?!" Zero let out a low growl as Shiki chuckled at the small fight as he stood up and replied, "All right, Taku. We're done for today."

Takuma nodded his head as he replied, "Now come in! I made chocolate for us! You can't have Valentine's day without chocolate!"

Shiki sighed in slight frustration as he replied, "I don't like chocolate."

Takuma smirked as he replied, "I have chocolate flavored pocky." Shiki opened his eyes and glanced over at Takuma for a moment before replying bitterly. "I suppose a little chocolate won't hurt anyone."

Takuma smiled, "See! That's the spirit! Now get up! Come inside!" Shiki sighed as he waved Zero to follow, Zero right behind him, still fuming about Taku's comment. Takuma happily led the way into the house and to the living room where an assortment of different chocolates were laid out on the coffee table, which were decorated with hearts and white, red, and pink tissue paper.

"Ta-da!" Takuma turned around to face the other vampires beaming as he stuck both of his arms out to point at the table, showcasing it like it was a car. "Holy...There's enough chocolate here to last a month!" Zero exclaimed in disbelief. "You made all of this?" He looked over at Takuma who nodded happily, "Well...everything but the pocky..."

"Chocolate covered cherries, chocolate malt balls, chocolate lollipops, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate pocky..." Zero continued to list the items on the table. How could someone make so much chocolate?

Shiki, who wasn't fond of chocolate, to say the least, didn't really seem to care, though he was a little surprised at all of the things Taku had made. No wonder Takuma smelt like the sweet substance from head to toe. "Take some!" Taku demanded the two boys who remained staring at the coffee table. Zero sighed softly, even if he didn't want the chocolate...Taku would shove it down his throat. He was a lot stronger than he led on to be... "Fine," Zero said as he walked forward, and grabbed a small ball of chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"So..." Takuma said with waiting eyes, he noticed that Shiki had slipped past him to sit on the couch with a box of pocky in his hands, but he didn't say anything. Zero swallowed the chocolate and shrugged his shoulders, "It's actually...pretty good," The silver haired vampire said, making Takuma scoff, "Well I'll take that as a compliment coming from your rude mouth. Pretty good must mean heavenly!" Shiki shook his head at the blonde man as a stick of pocky hung from his mouth.

Zero glared, "Whatever, I'm going to bed," He said as he picked up another piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth, letting it melt. He'd had enough of Takuma already and just waved off the "Night Zero!" The blonde yelled at him before slipping off to his room.

When the door to Zero's room closed Takuma looked down at Shiki, "Shi-Chan, won't you please try some of the chocolates I made?" Taku begged, his eyes wide and pleading as he looked at the red-head.

"I'm fine with the pocky, Taku...Thank you." Said Shiki as the pocky stick continued to balance between his lips. Takuma sighed as he shook his head and sat on the couch next to Shiki. "Do you not want any because I made it? Or because it's Valentine's day?" Asked Takuma.

Shiki glanced over at Takuma and replied, "Because it's Valentine's day."

Takuma smiled softly at Shiki's response as he continued, "I guess I kind of over did it with the chocolate, huh?" Shiki smirked as he grabbed the pocky stick and devoured it quickly. "Just a bit." Said Shiki.

Takuma let his eyes trail themselves over towards the coffee table to analyze all the different shapes of chocolate. Shiki leaned towards Takuma and smelt his hair before raising an eyebrow. "I can't tell if it's you or the chocolate I smell." Said Shiki.

Takuma looked back at Shiki and asked, "Is it a good smell?" Shiki was silent for a moment before he pulled out another piece of pocky and placed part of it in his mouth. "It's not bad."

Takuma smiled softly as he replied, "Then it's me."

Shiki let out a small chuckle, no longer looking at Taku as he laid his head back and continued to suck on the stick, exhausted from the night's training.

Taku observed the sight with a small smirk. Shiki's neck was fully exposed and the buttons on the top of the shirt had come undone so that his pale chest was also exposed to the air. His elbows were bent as his lolled head rested against his hands and his legs were spread apart slightly. As Shiki swallowed the small piece that had all but entirely melted in his mouth, his pink tongue slipped out to slide a bit more of the chocolate covered pocky stick in his mouth and continued to suck gently. Takuma thought for a second, wondering what exactly should be done in this perfect opportunity.

Takuma grinned before he shifted on the couch, which didn't receive any attention from Shiki, before he maneuvered himself so that he straddled the redhead. Shiki removed his arms before he lifted his head to look up at Takuma, who then placed his hands on the couch on either side of Shiki's head, trapping him.

Shiki raised a brow at Takuma who held a suggestive look to his eyes before the blonde leaned downward and placed his tongue to the bottom of the pocky stick and licked until he reached his end before placing it in his mouth and sucked on it a few times. Takuma bit off the end and swallowed before licking his lips seductively.

Shiki starred at Takuma in silence for a moment before he spoke, pocky stick balancing between his lips, "Taku...I think all that chocolate is getting to you. You're acting strange..." Takuma smiled in a flirtatious manner as he whispered, "Well, you know what they say..."

Takuma placed his tongue near his end of the pocky stick and licked some of the chocolate before he pulled away and spoke with seduction in his voice. "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac."

Shiki's eyes widened as his mouth opened and the pocky stick fell out of his mouth. "...huh...?"

----

_I've got a yummy chapter for you guys 2morrow. ^^ I'll see you then._

_Hime-Naya  
_


	26. Chapter 26: After Effects

_Told you guys I would give you another update. ^^ You thought I was lying, didn't you? XD Okay, now I have to warn everyone again_

_BOY'S LOVE IN THIS CHAPTER! ^^ okay, enjoy_

----

Shiki's facial expression forced Takuma to giggle as the blonde's green eyes scanned Shiki's throat and then his pale chest. Takuma brought one hand from the couch and rested it on Shiki's cheek, letting his fingernails graze the side of his face, neck, and soon made small circles on his upper chest.

Shiki's face flushed, but at the same time had a mix of confusion and nervousness to it. "T-Taku...I think you need some sleep. You're not acting like yourself." Said Shiki as he pushed his back as far as he could into the couch.

Shiki's response only made Takuma giggle. "I don't need any sleep, silly. I'm just doing what I've wanted to do for a long time." Shiki's blush only increased. He had never been in this kind of situation and the words that tried to push themselves out of his mouth failed him. "I-I...you..." Shiki didn't know what to say as he remained pinned underneath Takuma, feeling defenseless and utterly exposed; something he wasn't used to.

Takuma grinned at the cute and innocent blush that seemed to be just as vibrant as Shiki's hair. "Shi-Chan," Takuma whispered softly as his fingers started to slide downward and unbutton Shiki's shirt, caressing the skin tenderly. "Taku!" Shiki managed to say, though it came out louder than expected, shocked by Takuma's movements, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go take a shower or lay down."

Takuma smirked and leaned forward so that he was close to Shiki's ear, "The only way I'd do those things," he whispered, "Is if you did them with me." Shiki tensed at the obvious invitation as a newfound blush made its way onto his face.

Takuma pulled back and chuckled, "So innocent..." He said softly before he removed his other hand from the couch and let his fingers slide down Shiki's cheek in a loving, and yet at the same time, seductive manner. "It makes me wonder..." Takuma traced Shiki's bottom lip with his index finger, "Have you even kissed someone before, Shi-Chan?" Takuma knew that as long as Shiki had been at the academy he had never been in a relationship and he never took part in the trade. How pure was he?

"I-I..." Shiki stumbled over his words as he quickly pulled Takuma's hand away from his lips and spoke in a defensive manner. "I have too kissed someone before." Takuma smirked as he asked, "Who?"

"Well...It was...a girl!" Said Shiki as he had that look of struggle on his face. It was obvious he was lying. "A girl, huh?" Asked Takuma as Shiki nodded.

"You're a terrible liar, Shi-chan."

"I-I'm not lying! I swear! I've kissed a girl before!" Shiki was determined to keep a manly appearance, but Takuma wasn't going to allow that. Takuma chuckled as he leaned forward and grazed his lips against Shiki's cheek. "Then how about you try it with a guy?" Asked Takuma as he trailed his hot breath down to Shiki's lips.

"Nn!" Takuma quickly felt himself being pushed back a bit as Shiki blushed fiercely. "Taku, I'm serious. I really think you need to sleep."

Takuma sighed and passed Shiki an amused smile, seeing the nervous look on Shiki's face. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Asked Takuma as Shiki cocked his head for a moment before replying, "Taku, go to bed."

Taku shook his head, "I told you, not unless you come with me." Takuma leaned forward once again and let his lips hover above Shiki's. "Takuma, stop it. Go get some sleep," Shiki said as he brought his arms upward to block Takuma from going any further.

"But Shi-Chan..." Takuma's voice was silk as he placed his hands just above Shiki's pants and trailed them upward slowly on the exposed skin until they reached Shiki's shoulders,"How could I sleep when it's the last thing on my mind." The statement didn't help Shiki's ever increasing blush as he went to push Takuma away once again. Taku, however, knew the action was coming and as soon as Shiki's arms left their locked position, Taku, who was faster than the redhead, gripped onto Shiki's wrists and pinned his arms to the couch.

"Now, now, trying the same move twice, Shi-Chan? That's like an insult." Taku teased as Shiki let out a weak glare. The fake viciousness was overpowered by the redness of his cheeks. "S-stop it Taku."

"See, there you go again, Shiki. You really are a terrible liar. You don't want me to stop, I can hear it in your voice." Shiki tried to release his wrists, but Takuma easily overpowered him. To put it simply, Shiki was on the losing end of the situation. Takuma chuckled before he leaned downward and let his lips ghost over Shiki's. Shiki's body tensed before a small shiver of anticipation ran down his spine, "See. I knew you were lying," Takuma stated in a soft whisper before he placed his lips upon Shiki's.

Shiki was still for a moment as Takuma held his lips against Shiki's. "Nn..." The sound barely escaped Shiki's throat as Takuma released his grip on the smaller vampire's wrists and wrapped his hands around the back of Shiki's neck.

Takuma brought one hand towards their faces and rested it on Shiki's chin. Without any words exchanged Takuma gripped the boy's chin and pulled his jaw downward. "Hnn-?" Shiki was barely able to make the sound as Takuma slid his tongue inside his mouth, making sure Shiki enjoyed his first kiss.

Takuma moaned as he tasted Shiki along with the chocolate he had just been eating. Shiki remained immobile for a few moments, letting Takuma deliver this new experience to him. Shiki brought his hands around and soon held onto Takuma's waist delicately, letting his hands caress the man's frail hips through his bundled fabric.

The feeling aroused Takuma even more as he rocked himself closer to Shiki and continued to kiss the boy with raging passion. "Hm- Nnn!" Shiki's hands quickly came to Takuma's chest as he pushed him away so the kiss could be broken. Shiki gasped for air and without even speaking, Shiki quickly pulled Takuma off of him; placing the blonde on the area next to him on the couch.

Shiki quickly raised to his feet and looked at Takuma in shock. "Taku...I...We...I can't-" Shiki continued to stutter as Takuma smiled softly, seeing the light glow in Shiki's eyes, telling Taku that he had begun to arouse the red-head. "We shouldn't do-No! We can't do this!" Said Shiki as Takuma raised to his own feet and took a step towards the boy.

Shiki immediately took a step back and tripped over the coffee table, causing him to fall to the floor in a nervous wreck. Takuma's eyes widened as he hurried off the couch, "Shiki!" He exclaimed as he kneeled next to the redhead, "Oh my god, are you okay?" Takuma helped Shiki sit up, the light glow still present in his eyes. Shiki nodded his head, not daring to open his mouth as he tried to back away from Takuma.

Takuma shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak before he caught a very distinct smell in the air: blood. But not just any blood; Shiki's blood. "Oh no, Shi-Chan. Where are you bleeding? Let me see." Taku stood up and walked toward Shiki, who remained on the ground away from the coffee table as he shook his head once more.

Shiki tried to stand quickly, but once again, Takuma was faster and quickly straddled Shiki, making the boy lay flat on his back with his arms on either side of his head once again. "You're not very good at this game, Shi-Chan," Takuma said in amusement as he let out a chuckle. "Now, where are you hurt?" Shiki's eyes remained wide as he shook his head again. "What? Cat got you're tongue? That'd be a shame..." Takuma let out another amused chuckle as Shiki's blush returned to his face.

"You know Shi-Chan, you can either tell me where you're hurt or I'll check your entire body for injuries, and trust me, I will." Shiki's blush worsened, not doubting Taku. Finally, the red head gave in and opened his mouth, not needing to speak any words. Shiki's tongue was red, coated in a thin layer of his blood as well as his fangs. A little blood seeped extremely slowly from the small wounds on his tongue, the result of accidentally biting it as he fell to the ground. Shiki licked his lips that seemed to dry and unintentionally spread the copper substance on his pink lips as his cheeks continued to carry their rosy color.

"Oh, Shi-chan..." Takuma whispered as the smell of the blood reached his nose and made his body scream for a taste. Takuma's eyes began to glow as he whispered, "Shi-chan, you're teasing me."

Shiki's breath seemed to be caught in his chest as Takuma leaned down and smiled provocatively towards the boy. "Let me just have a little taste..."

"Taku..." Shiki whispered in a nervous manner as the blonde slowly licked Shiki's bottom lip, taking in the taste. Taku moaned loudly as Shiki turned his head in a worried manner, gazing at the door Zero had went through. "Takuma, Zero's going to walk out and then you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Said Shiki as he tried to wiggle underneath Takuma.

"You taste so good," whispered Takuma as his eyes began to glow brighter.

"Taku, you need to-" Shiki was forcefully stopped at his words as Takuma attacked the boy with his lips, prying his mouth open and savoring the sweet taste of Shiki's blood and saliva.

Shiki's eyes widened in shock as Taku's tongue invaded his mouth once again. Shiki knew he should have done something to try and get away from Taku. He should have struggled and fought, but as Takuma's skilled tongue worked its way inside of his mouth he found his lust grow as he slowly gave in. Shiki closed his glowing eyes and gently pushed back on Taku's lips with his own, turning his head slightly so that Takuma had better access to Shiki's mouth.

"Hmmm..." Takuma gave a moan in gratitude as he was able to taste more of Shiki, making sure that none of his delicious blood went to waste. Takuma let go of Shiki's wrists, confident that the boy wouldn't try to push him away, which wouldn't work out anyway, seeing as he had Shiki pinned down securely by his hips.

Takuma kept one hand close to Shiki's head while the other one slipped down to Shiki's exposed chest and bathed the pale skin with soft caresses and gentle touches. "Ngh," Shiki gave a small moan which Taku felt more than heard before Shiki let his hands weave themselves into Taku's hair to push him closer. Shiki felt his nerves slip away into nothingness as he entangled his tongue with Takuma's, getting the hang of it quickly.

Takuma felt his own arousal grow as Shiki responded in the best of ways, the red-head's own lust growing. Takuma trailed his hand upward to Shiki's chin and tilted it upward allowing even more access into his mouth. Shiki felt his heart beat speed up, picking up quickly as the kiss became more passionate and more lustful. It seemed to the two vampires that they were the only two people in the world.

As the two remained on the floor of the living room, the door which Zero had exited through opened again, though Takuma and Shiki didn't hear it; too concentrated with their kiss. Zero walked into the room with his pajama's on as he rubbed his damp silver hair with a towel. "Hey guys, I think I le-" Zero started to say before he caught sight of the other two vampires and instantly went silent in shock.

Shiki was the first to break from the kiss at the sound of Zero's voice. Takuma was confused at first and wondered why Shiki had jerked away suddenly when he realized that he sensed another presence staring down at them. Neither of the two vampires moved from their positions, as all three froze. Shiki's entire face turned bright red as he and Takuma turned their heads toward the silver haired vampire slowly, meeting his eyes. Takuma, finally registering all that had happened, glared at Zero before he flickered his eyes toward the door that he had come out of, giving Zero a silent signal to leave. Zero's eyes remained fixed on the two vampires as the awkward silence continued. He slowly backed away, not bothering to turn around and walked into the hallway before shutting the door in front of him, leaving Shiki and Takuma by themselves once more.

"Oh my God...Oh my God he just saw us...He just saw us." Shiki whispered in fear as he began to loose his lust and raise his hands against Takuma's chest. He pushed Takuma back as he sat up. "I can't believe he saw us!" The shame and fear was evident in Shiki's voice as Takuma smiled softly at Shiki.

"Shi-chan, hey, it's all right. Don't worry about it." Said Takuma as he tried to push Shiki down, but the red-head quickly grabbed Takuma's hands and pushed them back. "Takuma, Stop!" Shiki spoke in a raised voice as the blonde's smile disappeared as he stared into Shiki's eyes.

"Please, I can't do this." Said Shiki as he guided Takuma off of him and quickly stood up. "Shi-chan..." Takuma said the name lightly as he stood to his full height, passing Shiki in height. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Takuma said softly as he grabbed onto Shiki's waist and pulled him closer. Shiki shook his head and pushed Takuma away once again.

"No! You don't understand!" Shiki spoke loudly, but now lowered his voice. "I _am_ embarrassed. This isn't me...I would never, never do something out in the open like that. And...I don't want it like this. I've fought my sexual lust all my life so far...I'm not going to give into it now. I've worked too hard to make sure I do the right thing and fall in love first."

Takuma's eyes saddened as he asked, "So...that was just...lust?"

"You tell me. You're the one who climbed on top of me and turned into a completely different person." Said Shiki as he wiped his lips, getting the last remnants of his blood onto his hand.

Takuma sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes seemed sad as they met Shiki's. "Shi-Chan..." Takuma whispered before he stepped forward to place a gentle hand on the red-heads shoulder, but Shiki jerked back, his eyes hard and questioning. Taku retracted his hand and crossed his arm over his chest to grip his shoulder. "I...It wasn't just lust, Shiki...not for me..." Shiki raised a brow and opened his mouth to question Takuma further but Taku cut him off, "I love you Shiki. I've loved you for a long time, and I accepted that fact. My love grew stronger with each day...I just thought that you felt the same way."

Shiki's eyes widened at the words coming from Takuma's mouth,"Taku...I..." Takuma dropped his arm back down to his side and advanced toward Shiki slowly, "Don't you have feelings for me, Shiki? I mean...you're the one that I trust the most...and...you cried for me. You cried for me when I myself couldn't cry. You cared for my feelings, you sympathized with me...doesn't that mean anything? You have to feel something...don't you?"

Takuma finally stood in front of Shiki, his green eyes soft. There was no lust present, but Shiki could see the love that shone within them. "Was all of that really just lust to you?" Takuma ran a couple fingers down Shiki's face but dare not do more until Shiki told him his feelings. "Taku...I..." Shiki's face was still stained with a small blush as he looked up at Takuma, the shock wearing away from his blue orbs.

"Please, Shiki...I told you how I felt...Tell me..." The request didn't sound demanding. Instead, the tone was one of pleading, wanting to know desperately if the blonde's feelings were unrequited or matched.

"I..." Shiki thought back on his emotions for Takuma; anything he's ever felt. Shiki's eyes softened as he asked, "You...truly love me?"

Takuma smiled softly before replying, "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Shiki smiled weakly towards Takuma as he felt his heart swell. It had been a long time since someone had told him that they loved him; too long. Shiki cleared his throat before speaking. "That night...when you decided to read to me...I knew it was a big jump in our friendship, but...I felt something. I didn't know what it was, but as time went by and we spent more time with each other, roomed with one another, you read to me and became one of my best friends."

Shiki shook his head as he whispered, "I knew I was feeling something...Something different. Not only was it for a man, but my best friend as well. I-I couldn't accept it. I pushed the thought away and just told myself I was going through a stage."

Shiki smiled weakly as he continued, "But when I cried for you...I realized, none of it was a stage..."

Takuma's smile was delicate as his hands weaved through Shiki's hair while he looked down at the boy. "Are you saying you love me, Shiki?" Asked Takuma, a slightly playful tone to his voice.

Shiki smiled coyly as his cheeks stained once again. "Yeah...I think so," whispered Shiki as he leaned into Takuma and wrapped his arms around Takuma's back,

Takuma smiled as he looked down at the smaller boy. He tilted Shiki's head upward as he closed his eyes and slowly leaned down to claim his lips. The kiss however was gentle, sweet, and loving. Shiki fell into it quickly and pushed back against Takuma's lips as he let his emotion flow into it. It was as if the cares of the world had gone away and time had stopped.

Takuma led Shiki to the couch once more, taking things slowly for the man that he loved. Their lips never parted from each others as Takuma let Shiki sit back on the couch before straddling him. Shiki's nerves started to surface once more before Takuma released his lips. Taku's hands remained firmly woven into Shiki's stunning red hair as he met his eyes, "Shi-Chan, I just want to let you know, that if you want me to stop, tell me. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, okay?"

Shiki nodded his head, his nerves lessening, though his blush seemed to increase a little. The redhead leaned his head upward and connected his lips with Takuma's. The kiss started out innocently enough before Shiki parted his lips to lick Taku's bottom lip shyly; his tongue darting back into his mouth. Takuma smirked against Shiki's lips before taking the open invitation to part Shiki's mouth open even further and slip his tongue inside, groaning softly in pleasure to be able to taste Shiki's deliciousness once more.

Shiki released a moan in the back of his throat, captivated by the feeling and passion of the kiss. He had always heard people rave about love and sex and knew it had to be pretty good, but this feeling; it had no comparison to anything else.

Shiki leaned forward a bit, pushing against Takuma in order to use his tongue to dive into his mouth as well, wanting his taste. Takuma's hands gripped around Shiki's neck as the kiss deepened, forcing a moan from Taku. Shiki's eyes began to glow brighter as his sexual lust began to take over his actions.

As Shiki was leaned forward the blonde quickly pulled off Shiki's shirt before losing it over the side of the couch. Shiki quickly leaned back against the couch as he gripped onto Takuma's waist, untucked the man's shirt and soon let his fingers slip underneath the light dress shirt.

Takuma gasped as he pulled his face away and whispered, "You're hands are cold."

Shiki immediately pulled his hands away and apologized, "Sorry..." Takuma smiled at Shiki and replied, "No need to apologize, Shi-chan...I like it."

Takuma pecked Shiki's lips a few times as Shiki slipped his hands back underneath the light garment.

Takuma shivered as sparks seemed to run up his spine and explode in his brain from the caresses Shiki's cold hands delivered. Shiki started to unbutton Takuma's dress shirt, wanting to see more of the man as Takuma gave him one last peck before gently tilting Shiki's head to the side. Shiki gave off gentile moans as Takuma littered his neck in soft kisses and occasional gentle licks or sucks.

Shiki finally was able to undo the last button on Taku's shirt and slid the material off of Takuma's shoulders. The shirt hung around Takuma's bent elbows and exposed most of the blonde man's back. Shiki let his fingertips graze across the skin on the side of Taku's neck that was exposed to him due to his position before his hands wandered downward, mapping out Taku's upper body.

Shiki leaned forward and placed a kiss on Takuma's neck, hearing the man let out a breathy moan against his skin that warmed it. Shiki could smell the blood that coursed through Takuma's veins as he started to suck on the skin in front of him. The glow in Shiki's eyes seemed brighter as ever as his hands gripped at Taku's waist; he wanted a taste of it...just a small taste. Why, Takuma had done the same to him, what harm could it do?

Shiki let his fangs scrape the soft skin on Takuma's neck, forcing him to let out another moan before he dug his fangs in shallowly, moaning as the intoxicating substance filled his mouth. He had never tasted anything as amazing as this and was sure that he'd give up all of the pocky in the world just for the two of them to stay how they were.

"Shiki!" Takuma cried out as he felt the skin on his neck being broken and sucked on. He let out another moan, the slight pain only adding to the pleasure he felt from it. Takuma shifted himself to be closer to Shiki, making their concealed arousals rubbing against each other.

Shiki lifted his mouth just slightly as he closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling before he felt an urge of dominance course through him. The redhead licked Takuma's neck hungrily, cleaning up any blood that may have leaked from the small wound. "Taku..." Shiki whispered the blonde's name; lost in lust as he dragged his hands back to Takuma's waist and gripped his hips firmly.

A small gasp escaped Takuma as he felt Shiki take control of Taku's movements, rocking the blonde against him so the friction between the two released more pleasure. "Shiki!" Takuma spoke the name with a small gasp followed by a moan. Shiki released his own pleasurable sounds as Takuma realized that Shiki's sexual lust gave him the drive to take action, even though he was unexperienced.

Shiki pulled his head back and pressed it against the couch as he continued to rock Takuma more forcefully, both men digging into each other. "Taku!" The small cry came from Shiki as Takuma's face began to flush. Even the blonde was beginning to loose his composure as his mouth gapped open, letting out shocked pants and quick moans.

"Shiki!" Takuma said the name sinfully as he rested his forehead against Shiki's, his hands pulling at the red head's hair. Takuma's eyes were half lidded as he panted in rhythm with the rocking motions; taking notice to Shiki's arms flexing with every motion.

Shiki felt a new wave of dominance roll over him as the blonde male cried out his name. It stirred something within himself that had laid dormant for far too long; this primordial desire to claim Takuma's body as his own. It surprised him, and yet, he didn't try to resist it. Instead he embraced what his lust, instincts, and body were urging, if not screaming, for him to do.

Shiki tightened his grip on Takuma's thin waist, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, no doubt bruising it; before grinding into the man harder, letting out his own breathy moan in response the the boy's cry as Taku tightened his grip on Shiki's red hair, feeling himself get lost in his own lust. In one fluid motion Shiki easily removed Takuma from on top of him to the spot next to him on the couch, before he straddled the blonde vampire with bright eyes. Takuma's eyes widened in slight shock; he had never seen the usually quiet boy act so bold. Though Takuma had been the first to make sexual advances and initiate everything, Shiki was now taking control of the entire situation. It was surprising and yet, Takuma found himself excited and aroused by it.

Takuma let out a surprised gasp as Shiki's hands traveled upward, surprised at how cool they managed to remain against Takuma's rising body temperature. Takuma's arousal ached in need as he bucked his hips upward, "Shiki..." He moaned out, as he let himself slip into his lust and submit himself to this new, dominate side of Shiki...this time.

Shiki smiled down at Takuma, admiring the sight of the lust filled man, until Shiki's hand came to something that took the focus of his attention. Shiki's eyes immediately lost their lust filled state as the glow diminished and his emotion turned to sadness; seeing a long scar at the side of Takuma's chest which rode down his ribcage.

Takuma glanced at where his fingers were and then looked up at Shiki with a sad smile. "Shiki..."

Shiki shook his head as he whispered, "It's not fair...being taken advantage of like that..." Shiki remembered the tale to the scar. Jun scarred Takuma's body when he was young and Kaname's love was used against Takuma, resulting in nothing but sadness. Takuma removed Shiki's hand from the scar and placed it near his chest, tempting Shiki to continue. "Don't worry about it."

Takuma trailed Shiki's hand down his chest until Shiki shook his head softly and pulled his hand away. "It feels wrong...I just-"

"What? You feel sorry for me?" Takuma asked in slight annoyance. Shiki had a worried look on his face as he tried to choose his words carefully. "Well...I just...feel bad that you're always-"

"On the bottom?" Takuma interrupted again as he passed Shiki a raised eyebrow. "W-Well, I...um..." Shiki couldn't form words, afraid this was leading to an argument. Takuma smirked at Shiki's worried expression as he sat up and met Shiki with his face in front of his own.

"If it bothers you that much then I'll gladly take advantage of you." Said Takuma as Shiki's face quickly reddened as he stuttered, "I-I didn't say I wouldn't do it...I was just...being...sympathetic."

"No." Said Takuma as his lips caressed Shiki's in a seductive manner as he continued in soft whispers, "I think the truth is...You don't want to hurt me."

Shiki blushed wildly at Takuma's ease to find the truth. "I...um...yeah..." The last word came out in a soft mumble, making Takuma chuckle. "You are just too cute," Takuma said as he placed soft pecks on Shiki's lips between each word before their lips locked passionately, almost desperately, once more. Takuma gripped Shiki around the waist and pulled the boy closer until he sat on Takuma's lap.

In the midst of their entangled tongues and soft sounds of pleasure, Shiki suddenly found himself below Taku, his legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. Takuma let his hips drop as he ground into Shiki harshly, making the boy gasp in surprise before moaning in pleasure. As Shiki's mouth opened, Takuma pulled his lips away from the boy, watching as Shiki's back arched gently off the couch. Takuma let one of his hands wander down Shiki's neck and chest, the other holding himself over the boy, caressing the marked flesh before resting his pale hands on Shiki's concealed thigh.

Takuma leaned downward to place more marks on the boy's pale throat, snickering inwardly about how amused he would become, much to Shiki's embarrassment, when Zero saw the hickeys. Taku's hands traced small patterns in the unseen flesh, slowly working his way to the red-heads arousal, which he missed just barely, causing Shiki to whimper in need. Shiki let his hands run down the blonde vampire's sides, caressing the white scar tenderly as his eyes remained bright with lust, though they were not filled with dominance.

Shiki's hands, however, were headed for more than just Takuma's sides. Though he was thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was receiving from Taku, his body was screaming at him louder than ever and Takuma was too happy in teasing the boy. Shiki's fingertips just barely reached Takuma's button on his trousers before he gripped at the waistline tightly, "Taku!" He cried out, feeling the boy slide his tongue lazily around his nipple, teasing the bud as his own lust grew.

Shiki's breaths started to come out in pants, his hands shaky, but determined, as he finally was able to undo the button. He was able to start to unzip Taku's zipper, but Takuma's teasing was getting to him and his hands failed to function properly and he rolled his head backward to let out another cry. Shiki let out a whimper before a small growl of frustration, wanting to be pleasured more.

Takuma chuckled at the sound of Shiki's growl as the blonde lifted his face from Shiki's chest and replied mockingly, "What's wrong Shi-chan? Is this too much for you?"

Shiki immediately looked at Takuma with furrowed brows; even now Takuma liked to tease him. "Aww, don't look at me like that. I understand how all these new feelings and sensations..." Takuma brought his head down and licked Shiki's nipple before continuing. " Can cause you to lose control."

Shiki breathed out a frustrated moan until suddenly he curled his shoulders forward in an attempt to pull his chest away from the attack that was inflicted upon him; both his hands gripping on the couch now. "Taku!" the volume to Shiki's voice was louder than before as he felt Takuma sucking on the flesh that was in his mouth. Takuma smiled as he released the boy's nipple and harshly grabbed onto Shiki's inner thigh and pushed it to the side; causing the boy to spread his legs allowing Takuma to grind into the boy with no mercy, wanting to hear Shiki's cries.

"Ah! Taku!" Shiki cried out loudly before letting out a moan that dripped with sin. Shiki felt Takuma's hand slither around his face before gripping at his bottom and lifting his lower body to roughly meet his grind. Shiki's back arched as he let out another lustful moan as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, panting heavily for the oxygen that Takuma drove away so easily.

"Un..." Shiki let out another sound of pleasure as Takuma dipped his head down to tease Shiki's other nipple, which he had neglected. Shiki was perfectly awed by this onslaught of new feelings and emotions that rose inside of him due to Takuma, that were entirely pleasurable. Takuma let out his own moan against Shiki's skin as he ground into the boy once more, his arousal heightening at the deliciousness of Shiki's cries.

Takuma released Shiki's nipple and removed the boy's legs from around his waist. "Taku..." Shiki groaned in slight protest, enjoying the friction that had now stopped. And if he knew Taku, which he did, he knew that the boy was just goingto continue his game of teasing; the thought brought another small growl to the back of this throat.

Takuma let out an amused chuckle, catching Shiki's growl before he found himself at the button of Shiki's jeans. Shiki sat up slightly with half-lidded eyes that begged for more. Takuma grinned before he brought his hands up to unbutton the pants before looking Shiki in the eye and gripping the zipper suggestively with his teeth and unzipped Shiki's pants, making the red head moan and shiver with anticipation.

Takuma released the zipper and smiled mischievously as his look trailed from Shiki's eyes to the boy's pants. The movements were slow and drawn out as Takuma lifted his body as he slid Shiki's pants down to the boy's lower thighs. Takuma placed his body back on Shiki's thighs, pinning them and denying Shiki any chance to spread his legs for more pleasure.

Takuma slid his shirt off of his elbows, as it became more of a nuisance then what was needed. The blonde smirked over at Shiki as he placed his hand underneath the boy's navel before trailing his hand down. Shiki's breathing became more shallow as Takuma's fingers began to glide on top of his briefs.

"Ah..." Shiki moaned lightly as he watched Takuma's fingers trace small circles over the bulge in Shiki's briefs. The teasing was driving Shiki crazy as he bucked his hips just slightly, unable to go too far because of the way he was pinned.

"God, Taku...please..." Shiki begged as he tried to buck his hips upward before letting out a frustrated sound, unable to obtain more pleasure. Takuma's grin widened, utterly pleased with Shiki's begging, but also pleased with himself for knowing that right then, he was in complete control of Shiki's pleasure. It gave him a sense of dominance that he had never truly experienced and found it to be utterly thrilling.

Takuma leaned downward, his fingers still rubbing softly against Shiki's arousal through his briefs before letting his hands slide upward and hook themselves around the waist-band before slipping the undergarment downward until it was level to Shiki's pants, restricting the boy's movement. Takuma's eyes sparked with lust and amusement as Shiki's arousal was exposed to him, the red-head's pants had only increased as he writhed, wanting some relief to his painfully hard erection. "Taku..." Shiki moaned as he tried to buck once more, knowing that the action wasn't even really possible, but desperate for release.

Takuma scooted his hips down Shiki's body a bit and leaned downward once more, pinning Shiki's hips firmly so that even the thought of him trying to raise his hips could hardly be fathomed. Shiki, however, was more concerned with Taku's mouth. He could feel Takuma's hot breath against his length and tightened his grip on the cushions below him, trying to wiggle his hips to get closer to Takuma's mouth though it wasn't possible. Takuma smirked softly as he let the tip of his tongue graze Shiki's arousal, hearing the boy let out a loud moan that begged for more.

Takuma let his hot breath bathe Shiki's length and just when Shiki could practically feel Takuma's mouth hover over his shaft, his breath getting caught in his chest with anticipation, the warmth left him. "Dammit Taku..." Shiki's voice was weak with desire but Takuma could still hear the pleading behind the tone. 'Just a little longer...' Takuma thought to himself, wanting to make sure that Shiki's first sexual experience was something he wouldn't forget.

Takuma let his mouth rest on Shiki's upper thigh before sucking on the tender skin, "Nuh..." Shiki's pleasure floated through the air, though frustration raged within him as Takuma's tongue dragged upward and stopped next to his arousal, but never touching it, sucking on the soft flesh. Shiki couldn't hold them back as his eyes watered and silent tears fell from his bright, lust-filled eyes in want, need, desperation, and irritation. All of this teasing was getting to the poor boy as he let out another sound of pleasure due to Takuma's tongue getting painfully close to his shaft before he sniffled, the first sound that indicated he was crying, due to the tears that fell from his eyes.

Takuma immediately raised his head and looked at Shiki's face, seeing the tears fall down his face. The blonde's face fell as he asked in worry, "Shi-chan?..."

"Keep going," said Shiki as he closed his eyes and turned his head so he didn't face Takuma. "But...You're crying..." Whispered Takuma as Shiki replied in frustration, "I'm not crying. It's just my lust..." There was a defensive response to Shiki's voice as Takuma smiled softly towards the red head and decided to give Shiki what his body needed.

Takuma lifted himself off of Shiki and backed up, stripping Shiki of the rest of materials that were around his legs, freeing him completely. A small moan escaped Shiki as he opened his eyes and stared down at Takuma as he leaned his face down to Shiki's body.

A quick gasp escaped Shiki as Takuma forced Shiki to spread his legs, giving Takuma room to lay so he could please Shiki. Takuma didn't even hesitate as he placed a firm hand on Shiki's base before licking the tip; forcing Shiki's breath to be caught in his chest. Takuma teased the head for only mere seconds before he enclosed his mouth around the tip and began to suck.

"Ah! Taku!" Shiki shouted as his body curled forward, making his body now in a sitting position. Shiki placed his hands on the back of the blonde's head and looked down at him with pants and gasps escaping him with loud volume to them.

Shiki's grip on Takuma's hair tightened slightly as the blonde ran his tongue over Shiki's head, receiving a gratified moan from between the boy's frantic gasps for air. Takuma slid his hand up Shiki's shaft slowly, keeping his firm grip before sliding it back down. "Nuh...Taku..." Shiki let the vampire's name slide off of his tongue in the most delectable way, showing his gratification for being pleased.

Takuma slid his other hand toward Shiki's mouth, looking up to meet the glazed eyes of the bent over boy as he continued to slowly pleasure him. Shiki's eyes were barely focused as he bucked his hips upward gently, and closed his eyes momentarily, though Takuma didn't speed up or take more of Shiki's shaft into his mouth, making the boy let out a small whimper. It was at that moment that he felt two fingers caress his bottom lip and he opened his eyes in questioning. Taku placed the two fingers into Shiki's mouth and slid more of the boys shaft into his throat, giving it one hard suck, hoping Shiki would get the message.

"Taku!" Shiki let out a cry before releasing the blonde hair that his fingers were entangled in and grasping Takuma's wrist gently. Understanding what Takuma had meant, Shiki closed his lips around the tips of the fingers before pushing them fully into his mouth. Shiki sucked gently, running his tongue against the digits and coating them in his saliva. Takuma released a hum deep in his throat that hit Shiki's shaft, making the boy release his fingers briefly to cry out, only to repeat the action as Takuma quickened the pace of his hand.

As Shiki sucked on Takuma's fingers, he could feel himself building and released Takuma's fingers to pant. So close...he was so close...And then; it stopped. The sweet pleasure he was feeling had been removed from him completely. "Ugh...Taku, God, please..." Shiki moaned out as he bucked his hips upward gently.

"But Shi-Chan," Takuma said with a small grin as he leaned upward to kiss Shiki's forehead, which was, like his entire body, covered with a small layer of cool sweat, "You're not the only one who wants pleasure." Takuma said as he pushed the boy back gently and hooked Shiki's knees over his shoulder before lifting him, exposing the lower half of the boy entirely. Shiki's lust, however, was tugging at his entire body, he wanted his release, he was so close when Taku had stopped.

Shiki felt his hand slither down his body as he grasped his own shaft. He quickly motioned his hand upward before sliding it back down to the base, repeating the rough motion before Takuma grasped Shiki's hand to make him stop before lifting it off of the red-head's arousal. "Guh, please, Taku..." Shiki begged once more as his other hand slid downward, only to be grasped by Takuma. Taku shook his head slowly, "Now, now, Shi-Chan; don't be hasty." Takuma shrugged Shiki's knees of off his shoulders; "But what shall I do about your hands...It's obvious that I can't trust you to keep them off yourself..."

Shiki groaned at the statement as Takuma laid on top of Shiki's body and rested the boy's hands above his head. Takuma kissed the boy delicately on the lips before bringing his mouth down to Shiki's ear and whispered, "Shi-chan..." The name was spoke lovingly and seductively, telling Shiki all of the emotions Takuma had for him.

Takuma ground his hips against Shiki's softly, received a small moan as Shiki opened his eyes and looked into Takuma's as he released quick and shallow breaths. "More Taku, please." Shiki begged as Takuma let out a chuckle.

"You're so beautiful when you're like this." Whispered Takuma, falling even harder for the boy underneath him.

***

Zero spat into the sink and quickly gargled before doing it again. He checked his teeth and as he finished his daily routine he made his way back into the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom he was just in.

Zero threw the towel that was around his neck onto the floor before he heard Shiki cry out Takuma's name from the living room. Zero let out a fake whimper as he spoke to himself, "Please don't be doing what I think you are..."

Zero sighed as he walked over to the window that was in the small bedroom; gazing out at the trees around the quaint house before he closed the curtains. Two months and now he found himself stronger than before, but...Was he strong enough to take Jun down? And help Kaname?

Zero shook his head, frustrated with his power dilemma as he walked over the the single bed and rested his back against the headboard. A small sigh escaped him as he closed his and thought back on all the things that had gotten him here. He never thought he would ever feel anything for Kaname, except for the need to kill him, but now, he wanted to protect him.

Zero laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before rolling over to fall asleep. "Hm?" Zero looked down at the floor and noticed a red crayon laid between the bed and the small end table. He leaned over and picked up the crayon in question. He had never noticed before, but seeing this made Zero realize that whoever this house belonged to had a child.

It was strange...he had lived in this house for two months with Shiki and Takuma and yet, he never questioned how they had come across it or well...anything about it. Zero noted that mentally...He'd have to ask Taku about this house when the time came up. He had been so focused on his training, that he never bothered to really see what the home surrounding him looked like. He only knew the basics; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen, living room, and dining room. Never did he think of the owners before or bothered digging around.

Well...there's something he could do to keep his mind off of...Zero denied his thoughts to continue; not wanting to know what was obviously going on in the living room. Another one of Shiki's loud cried rung throughout the house, "I swear, I'm never going to be able to look at that couch the same way again..." Zero mumbled to himself quietly, shaking his head as if it would stop the sounds of pleasure that floated through the walls.

Zero sat himself up on the bed with the red crayon still in hand. He might as well look through his room, though he couldn't search any further due to...certain situations going on in the living room; but that could always be done at a different time. Zero let his feet touch the ground to first kneel in curiosity to see if there were any more crayons, or other things to indicate that there had been a child, or anyone else, living in this house before them.

Zero ducked himself low to the ground, so that he could be able to see if there was anything under the end table. He reached outward and grasped two more crayons that lay forgotten, a thin layer of dust blanketing the brown and blue crayons. Zero blew on the partly used colors, making the dust float up on the air, before placing all three of them on the end-table. The vampire's interest and curiosity grew with the small proof that other life had been there. He crawled backward a little so that he could see underneath his bed, something which he hadn't ever bothered to do, in search for more evidence of the past residences of the house.

Zero reached under the bed and pulled out a few papers along with some more crayons. Zero sat on his behind as he brought the papers up to his face, allowing him to look at them more closely. The first aged paper had a simple drawing on it, nothing special, but Zero could tell it was a child's work of art. He placed it on the ground, letting the drawing face the ground as he glanced at the other paper which had been torn in two.

Zero pieced the two pages together to see the original image. A drawing of a decorated heart was on the paper, wording was written in the heart saying Happy Valentine's Day. Zero looked around for some indication of who drew this, but he saw nothing on the page. He sighed and let the papers fall to the ground. He looked around in boredom until his eyes fell back on the torn paper in front of him. "huh?"

Zero picked up one piece and noticed on the back side of it there was an all to familiar name. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of Kaname's name, right above it, the words told him who the torn card was for.

'Ni-chan?..." Zero dropped the paper as he looked at the ground in shock. "This was Kaname's house..." Zero looked at the room in sadness, realizing all the terrible memories that must have been made in this house.

"Kaname was here..." He whispered softly.

----

_Whew, that was a long chapter. *wipes sweat away* Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^ 3_


	27. Chapter 27: Worth A Thousand Words

_Another update because your guys' comments just make me smile! ^^ I am shocked to still have so many readers and even more still faving this story!...I don't know why, lol, I honestly never thought this story would get as much attention as it has gotten, MAINLY because of the reason that:_

_**a**) It has Shota. (I thought people would rip me to shreds! but no one did! Thank you!!!! I'm greatful! XD)_

_**b**) OC usage. (I assumed everyone would hate how I brought in Jun and despise the whole Master/Slave concept between him and Kaname. But shockingly, a lot of my reviewers say they like Jun and even enjoy the relationship between the two brothers! So! I bow to you all who are very kind to accept my OC! Thank you!!!)_

_**c**) The Kaname and Zero sex scene is being dragged out towards the ending of the story. (That's just the type of writing I like to do. I like to give people other sexual moments with other side couples to feed their....uhh...need for smut? lol, and then leave the main couple sex scene until the last few chapters of the story. I KNOW!!!! I'M KILLING YOU GUYS!!! You want them together and trust me! It will happen!!! LOL, I promise!!! I'll make it worth your wild!!!)_

_**AGAIN!!! Thank you!!!!** Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read, enjoy._

______

"Hey! Ha-chan! Wake up!" Shouted Hajime's roommate as he shook the man awake.

"Huh?" Hajime raised his head and looked up at the boy in question. "What do you want?" Asked Hajime with one eye half way open. The brown haired boy smirked before he asked, "Why were you so down when you came to the room last night?"

"Nnn! Can't you leave me to wallow in my self pity in peace?" Asked Hajime as he furrowed his brows before shoving his face in the pillow. The boy smirked at Hajime as he sat on his bed and pulled his phone out to show Hajime the screen.

"You have to check this out," Said the boy.

Hajime let out an over-dramatic sigh as he sat up on his bed, "Fine..." He said as he took the screen from his roommate, a wide grin on the brown-haired boy's face. Haji held the screen out in front of him, its picture still fuzzy to him since he had just woken up. He squinted his blue eyes for a moment, letting the picture come into focus before he felt his eyes go wide in disbelief at the image before him.

"Jun-Sama and...Ruka-Chan?" Hajime uttered in confusion. There was Ruka, face turned as if looking toward Jun,...half dressed while Jun laid atop of her, his face hidden in her neck and looking as if he was about to take the girl's bra off. "Tetsu...What am I missing here?" Hajime asked while looking up at the boy, the grin still plainly present on his roommate's face.

"It's pretty obvious what they're doing, Ha-Chan! They got caught about to do the dirty! You know..." Tetsu lifted himself off of Haji's bed before doing an extremely absurd, in Hajime's eyes, slow dance move that was supposed to be suggestive while raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. He soon stopped and sat back down on Haji's bed, "What?" He asked questioning the look that Hajime had on his face.

"You did not just do that..." Haji said while lifting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes as if in immense pain, "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." He said while giving a fake whimper. "Shut up," Tetsu said in an amused tone before Hajime lifted his eyes to meet his roommate's, "All I'm saying..." Hajime said as a small grin made it's way onto his face, "Is that I now fully understand why you don't have a girlfriend."

In response to hearing this statement, Tetsu punched Hajime in the arm, "No. I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one right now. And what about you, Mr. Hotshot? Looks to me like you don't have yourself a girlfriend either," The brown-haired boy said in his defense. Haji's eyes saddened at Tetsu's response, remembering why he was self-wallowing only a few minutes before. Tetsu gasped, seeing Haji's reaction before speaking, "At least I thought you didn't! Who is she?!" Haji instantly covered up any trace of sadness in his eyes, annoyance replacing it, "What are you talking about, Tetsu. I swear, you sound just like a girl sometimes..."

"Fine..." The brown-haired boy sighed, "Who's he?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Hajime just shook his head towards the boy and he tried to push the thought of Sayuri from his mind and conceal his confusion from Tetsu. The gossipy boy didn't need to know.

"Anyway," Hajime said, changing the conversation, "Who sent you the picture?" He asked, genuinely interested. "You know, if the Headmaster saw this..."

"Eh, I don't know if the Headmaster has seen it or not. No one that I've talked to has sent it to him. Oh, and where I got it? It was forwarded to me," Tetsu said with a shrug. "How many people have seen the picture?" Hajime couldn't help but ask.

"Well...let's see. I know that pretty much anyone with a cellphone in the sun dorm has it. And if that's the case, then everyone in the Moon Dorm has it as well. I think I overheard a few girls thinking about putting it on the internet or something..." Tetsu trailed off grabbing his cellphone back from Haji and putting it back in his pocket, "Damn...Jun is one lucky guy." He mumbled more to himself then Haji.

"Poor Ruka though...I mean...That picture is going to haunt her forever." Said Hajime as Tetsu shrugged and replied, "Well, from the look of Ruka's face in the picture, it must have been worth the few minutes of pleasure."

Hajime sighed, knowing bad things were ahead for Jun and Ruka. "I didn't even know the two were together." Said Hajime as Tetsu sighed and lifted himself from Hajime's bed. "I'm so jealous of that guy...Ruka's like, the hottest girl in the night class. Well, and that cute little Sayuri. I tell you, she always looks and dresses so innocent, but I bet she's dynamite underneath all those clothes." Said Tetsu as he licked his lips just thinking about the women.

Hajime frowned at the way Tetsu spoke about Sayuri and then looked away in thought. He couldn't help but feel anger in his heart towards the boy. Where loved used to be in his heart was now replaced with anger and disappointment. How could he ever face the boy again?

***

The day quickly flew by as the new photo was the talk of the school. The night class had just gotten up and were ready to start their night of classes. As the gates to the moon dorm opened all the day class girls swooned over the men that came out.

"Stay back!" Shouted Hajime, trying to keep the two classes separated, being given this responsibility ever since Yuki's death and Zero's disappearance. Kain and Aido stood together as Kain smirked at Aido and whispered, "By now all of the day class should have seen that picture and the night class should start checking their phones soon as well."

"Kaname-sama!" One girl shouted towards the vampire as he smiled kindly and nodded towards the girl, acting like the gentleman all the girls saw him as. Ruka walked with Sayuri as mumbling as snickering began to spread through the courtyard. The blonde was the talk of the school now.

Ruka was silent as she looked around in wonder until a few girls pushed their way past Hajime, waiting to see Jun walk out of the gates. "Hey! No! Wait!" Hajime felt himself being pushed until he fell to the ground, face hitting the ground as he groaned in pain. Hajime struggled to raise himself, but before he could he saw a hand hold itself out near his face. He knew immediately who it was, seeing the white laced glove wrap around the frail hand.

Hajime looked up to see Sayuri and Ruka. Sayuri smiled softly as he whispered, "Do you need help, Haji?"

Hajime was silent for a moment before he raised himself to his feet and spoke bitterly, "Not from you I don't..." Sayuri's face saddened as Ruka looked at Hajime in shock. "What's you're problem?" Asked Ruka, shocked at Haji's attitude towards Sayu.

Hajime looked at Ruka in confusion as he asked, "You seem to be doing fine." Ruka raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Hajime spoke softly, "I just...didn't think you'd be taking it all so well..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ruka as she had a worried look on her face. "There he is! Jun-sama!" A group of girls giggled and swooned as Jun came towards the group, a charming smile on his face as he wore the night class uniform. Jun's hair flew freely with the wind as three girls leaned and tugged onto Jun.

Jun laughed at the action and smiled as he asked, "Ladies, such kind attention. What's the special occasion?"

"Oh! Jun-sama! Say it isn't so! Say the picture with Ruka is a fake!" Begged one girl as Jun looked at the girl in confusion. "What're you talking about?...Ruka-chan?" Asked Jun as all three girl's nodded their heads and all pulled out their phone's. At the same time Jun got bombarded with screens that showed off the image he was shocked to see before him.

Jun's eyes widened instantly as he grabbed one of the girls' phones to see the picture better, ignoring the happy squeal of, "Oh my God! Jun-Sama is holding my phone!" and the whines of jealousy that came from the other girls. "How the hell..." Jun mumbled to himself, not even believing the picture before him.

"So, it is a fake?!" The fangirls' seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief together, not even bothering to take in the fact that Jun hadn't denied the photo. Jun felt his anger start to rise, what if this got to the headmaster, to the council! They could revoke his position as president of the Moon Dorm and kick him off of the council along with other punishment! Jun felt fury lace itself in his veins and coarse through his blood. His body trembled with the adrenaline that was a result from his anger but he was soon drawn out of his glaring eyes and clenched jaw when another high-pitched voice yelled out, "Jun-Sama is just as handsome when he 's angry as when he smiles!"

Jun held back his rage and placed a smile on his face, giving the girl back her phone and thanking her, giving her a small pat on the head, which brought forth more jealous cries of, "Jun-Sama! Pat me on the head!" "Jun-Sama! Why don't you touch me like that!" and one male, in a high-pitched voice to mimic the girls, obviously joking and probably sick of Jun getting all of the attention, cry of, "Jun-Sama! Let me bare your children!" The comment however, didn't get the response the lone male wished however, as the girls just nodded their head in agreement. "I'll see you lovely ladies soon," Jun said and gave a wink, succeeding in making the girls swoon enough so that he could slip off to his class.

Once the crazed girls were out of range a malicious look made itself present on Jun's features. He needed to find Ruka and whoever had taken the picture and sent it to, practically, all of the students in the entire academy. At that moment, a small buzz rang from Jun's pocket, indicating that his phone had received a text message. Jun practically froze where he was standing and pulled out his cell before grudgingly opening the message.

Not to Jun's surprise, the picture of him and Ruka plastered itself in its inglorious way. It was mocking him, Jun concluded; this blasted picture was mocking his very existence. He had to control himself not to throw the expensive phone onto the ground in his anger. Instead, he took in a shaky breath and placed the phone back in his pocket, determined to get the answers he needed and punish the person, or people, responsible for this.

***

Sayuri looked at Ruka quietly, seeing the somber look in her eyes as they walked down one of the school building hallways. "Ru-chan...Are you going to to be all right?" Asked Sayuri as the blonde smiled and nodded her head. "Don't worry about me, Sayu. I'll be fine. You go ahead and go on to class. I'll catch up in a minute. I need to go to use the restroom."

Sayuri's eyes showed concern as he asked, "Are you sure? I can go with you if you'd li-"

"No." Ruka said with a soft smile on her face. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in class, Sa-chan." And with that Ruka quickly made her way down another hallway. Sayuri sighed in defeat as he slowly made his way to his classroom, knowing Ruka was far from fine when it came to that picture.

Sayuri pulled his phone out of his small bag and frowned at the picture that had came in the text message. He shook his head and fumbled with a few buttons before the image was quickly deleted. "Well...At least that's one less picture she has to worry about...Poor thing..." Whispered Sayuri.

Sayuri lifted his head as he placed his bag in its proper place, looking up to take in the not so surprising happenings in the class. The vampires were in a quiet uproar, huddling in groups around their cell phones as some pulled their's out, receiving the infamous picture. Most of the girls held jealous expressions before making a comment about Ruka and giggling while the boys also held envious looks before mumbling small things like "Lucky bastard..."

All of these people were making Sayuri's fragile heart beat faster in rage. He could feel their malevolence and mockery...all of their negative emotions swimming around him, as if jeering at him. Sayuri had to take a deep breath, the air filling his lungs before he held it until he needed fresh oxygen. He had to try and block it out; block out all of the taunting feelings that filled the classroom that felt like they were trying to suffocate him,

However, in the ocean of suffocating emotions, Sayuri felt as if he had received a breath of fresh air. He felt...pity...and worry, with a bit of utter confusion, as well as that seemingly forever calming aura. Sayuri sighed in relief, "Kaname..." He whispered softly, one of the friendlier faces in the classroom at the time. Aido and Kain hadn't shown up yet, but neither had Ruka, for obvious reasons, and Jun, which Sayu concluded that he hadn't shown up yet for the same reasons as Ruka.

Sayuri quickly walked forward, his high heels clicking as his dainty feet moved across the floor, wanting to get to Kaname quickly and escape the negative feelings as much as he could. He quickly took a seat next to the pureblood and let out a steady breath, gathering his own emotions and tried to suppress his anger; he never did like the feeling. He turned himself to face Kaname, the man already giving the boy his attention.

"I assume you've seen it?" Asked Sayuri as Kaname sighed and nodded his head in sadness. "I have...What exactly was going on during that picture?" Asked Kaname, confused as to how Jun and Ruka got in that situation.

Sayuri shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Ruka didn't tell me...I could tell she was upset...I could feel it."

Kaname's eyes saddened until his attention made it's way to the doorway of the classroom, seeing Jun walk into the classroom with a frustrated look on his face. "Uh-oh..." Whispered Sayuri as most of the students gazed at Jun and fell silent. Gossip was one thing, but when Jun was around no one dared to say anything or even provoke anger from the pureblood.

Jun caught sight of Kaname and Sayuri and headed up a few of the steps until he leaned over to speak to Sayuri. "Where's Ruka?" Asked Jun as Sayuri was silent for a moment before Jun furrowed his brows. "I know you know where she is." Said Jun, knowing Ruka was close to Sayu and both of them being roommates.

"She said she was going to freshen up." Said Sayuri as Jun nodded and was about to walk away, but Kaname stopped him. "Jun, Do you know who took that picture?" Asked Kaname as Jun looked back at the younger pureblood and replied with venom in his words. "No, but when I do find out, I'll make sure they regret it."

Sayuri swallowed loudly, knowing Jun's threat was no joke.

Sayuri just watched with Kaname as Jun turned angrily, not even needing his power to read his emotions to understand exactly what malice Jun had in his soul at the situation. Jun turned to storm out of the room, no doubt in search of Ruka and, once out of sure ear shot, the gossip in the room once again started to pour from the students' mouths. "Please, Ru-Chan, stay safe..." Sayu whispered softly in a sort of prayer, worried for his close friend.

***

Jun made his way through the almost empty halls quickly, heading to the restrooms in a brisk walk, wanting to inspect anyone that passed by him in suspicion. But, before Jun could punish anyone, he needed to talk to Ruka; determined to find out who took the picture and how the hell they had ended up in that position. Just the thought of the picture made his anger rise...He just couldn't wait to get his hands on the person who...

Jun stopped his spiteful thoughts as he approached the female restroom and leaned on the wall outside. No matter how much of a rush he was in to punish the despicable person, or as he had thought before, people; he would not rush into a woman's bathroom demanding answers. He could at least muster up that much patience; how long could it take her to finish freshening up anyway? It that was really what she was doing. Jun let his mind wander to darker places for a moment when suddenly the door opened and out stepped the blonde-haired girl he was looking for.

Ruka stared at the ground as she exited the bathroom, fixing her makeup after crying for a few minutes, embarrassed, ashamed, and overall scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to her anymore. A small, gruff, cough caught her attention and she snapped her head up, her eyes widening, surprised at the sudden presence. Ruka felt her heart skip a few beats in fear, the action causing a pain in her chest as she held it for a moment, wishing her quickening heartbeat would calm itself.

Ruka gave Jun a deep bow, knowing why he had come to find her but not exactly knowing what to say the the man, "Hello, Jun-Sama..." She said softly, pushing back her tears with all of her might. A wave of guilt and shame washed over her once again and she had stopped breathing for a second, silently wishing that she would just drop dead that moment as she kept her tears as bay. She hardly let anyone see her cry...she never liked to; Sayu was probably the only person to see her shed tears besides Kaname.

She inhaled before lifting herself up, glancing to see Jun's expression before lowering her eyes to the floor. Jun watched her curiously, his eyebrow raising for a moment as she hid her face away from him.

"Don't be coy. You know why I'm here." Said Jun, sternness in his voice as Ruka flinched just slightly at the sharpness of it. Ruka nodded her head and slowly looked up to see Jun's face. Jun stepped away from the wall and stood in front of Ruka in an intimidating manner; arms crossed and predator eyes scanning the blonde beauty.

"Last night...I came into the den and saw you asleep." Said Ruka as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. She avoided eye contact with Jun, making sure not to let any tears slip out in front of him.

"I woke you up so you could get to your bed. I tried to help you, but...I think...you may have been slightly drunk...I smelt alcohol on your breath." Said Ruka as Jun's eyes narrowed, knowing that alcohol was forbidden on the campus, Ruka could easily get him punished for having the substance in his body that night.

"I had a few drinks...Then what?" Asked Jun, suspecting this to be all Ruka's fault. Assuming she had setup the whole prank since he was so intoxicated.

"I tried to help you to your room, but...you ended up passing out. The situation got worse as...well...you fell on me and pinned my hands underneath you. I couldn't move you because, well, don't take this offensively , but...You were too heavy for me."

Jun looked at Ruka with an expression that said he didn't believe her. "Ruka...my patience is wearing thin." Jun warned the girl as Ruka's eyes widened as she spilled everything quickly in an attempt to make Jun believe her.

"Jun-sama, please! You have to believe me! I-I called for help, hoping someone could assist me, but instead Kain and Aido entered the room. They..." Ruka looked away in sadness as her body betrayed her. Tears fell down her face as she gasped between her small cries.

"They thought it would be funny to set the situation up to look even more suggestive. Kain undressed me and...and." Ruka bit her lips as she kneeled to her knees and cried into her hands. "He took the picture...I'm sorry! I should have fought harder! Forgive me, Jun-sama!...Please..."

Jun's eyes widened as he saw the sobs make the girl's small body shutter and shake as she begged for forgiveness. He knew that there was no fake emotion present in the girl's voice as he watched in utter disbelief, seeing her cry. A twinge of guilt made itself present in Jun's heart; he had been so inquisitive and stern to find out she was innocent. Jun's eyes became soft as he kneeled downward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Jun had never really comforted anyone besides Kaname, and that was well...different. But how hard could comforting this sobbing girl be? Though he wasn't sure what to say, his guilt made his decision for him as he leaned downward to help sit Ruka up from her bowing position before pulling her into a hug that, he knew, the girl desperately needed. She needed to know that he wasn't mad at her. He sighed internally; well, at least she had tried.

Ruka let herself bury her face in Jun's shoulder and sob, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry," she repeated the words in a soft whisper before letting out a few shaky breaths and broken sobs. Jun let his slightly tense muscles relax as he wrapped his arms around the thin girl. "It'll be okay..." He said softly, trying to comfort her, though he knew that the words weren't all exactly true. There was a picture of them that had been circulated throughout the entire school and all he could do was hope that the headmaster and council didn't get their hands on it. The words, though, did seem to help the shaking girl.

_'It wasn't her fault anyway..'_ Jun thought as he continued to hold Ruka; it was Aido and Kain's. Oh..when he found those boys...Jun let his thoughts become dark once more for a minute before snapping out of them. Those could be saved until after Ruka had gone to her class.

Jun let himself drift from his thoughts, to stare down at Ruka. Her hair was a pure blonde, bright like the sunlight that their skin was deprived of. Her skin, however, looked as if it had quenched the light of the moon, its pale white shade soft to his touch. He knew her eyes, though they were now hidden in his shoulder, were large with a deep honey color. He gazed at her thin but curvy frame, her white uniform clinging to her. The girl pulled away from Jun's shoulder as if suddenly realizing something. She wiped her face and glanced at Jun's shoulder, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jun-Sama!" She said as she hurriedly tried to stop her crying, "Your uniform is all wet because of me! Please forgive me!" She said before bowing again; she felt like she couldn't apologize enough about everything.

Jun smiled softly at Ruka's worried expression, realizing the girl had always tried her hardest to stay on his good side. "My uniform should be the least of your worries, Ruka-chan." Said Jun, using the friendly name usage to show Ruka he held no grudge against her.

Ruka's large eyes stared up at Jun with a few more tears leaking down her cheeks. Jun placed a hand on the girl's face and wiped the tears away before helping her to her feet. As they both stood, Jun placed a hand under Ruka's chin and pulled it up softly before smiling that confident smile that all the girl's seemed to melt over.

"I know this is going to be hard to get around, but it'll eventually die down. Don't worry, I promise." Said Jun as he pulled his hand away, making another promise he intended to keep. "Kain and Aido will get what's coming to them. I guarantee it. Plus...I hate a man who makes a girl cry...It just goes to show how rude they are and posses no qualities of a gentlemen. "

Jun paused before placing a hand on Ruka's back and guided her to walk with him. "Let's go to class. We can't run from this forever. Sooner or later, we'll have to face it."

Water still remained in Ruka's eyes, but her tears had stopped completely as she gazed up at the man. She nodded her head and gave a small smile, wiping her face of the tear paths that lined her face. If Jun felt this way, then why couldn't she act just as confident. A small look of determination passed onto her face as she thought; it shouldn't matter what lies these people wanted to believe. She knew they were wrong and so did Jun, as well as a few others like Kaname, Sayuri, and obviously Aido and Kain. Oh...she couldn't wait for the pair to get punished...it made her wonder exactly how Jun would extract his pound of flesh.

A small pressure added to her lower back snapped her from her thoughts, "Come on Ruka," Jun nudged a little as he pressed his hand a little firmer into the small of her back, signaling her to start walking. Ruka gave a more earnest nod, letting Jun's air of confidence float around her as she stepped forward, Jun staying close beside her to comfort her. Though she said she was okay, girls were a bit complex when it came to their emotions...half the time they tried to hide them and the other half they blurted out whatever they felt. Jun never understood them.

As they approached the door to their classroom, Jun released the small of Ruka's back to grasp onto the handle of the door. He gave Ruka a look of reassurance and his confident smile once more, before opening the door. Jun let Ruka walk in first, wanting to make sure that she didn't try to run or do anything that was uncalled for, as he followed behind her closely. Like the last time he had entered the classroom; all of its inhabitants had become morbidly silent as they gazed at the couple; their eyes seemed to gleam with negative thoughts.

This is why Ruka didn't want to come to class again. The absolute nasty stares; though they didn't really look that way, but Ruka knew what they were thinking as they stared at her and Jun. She felt her knees shake just slightly as uncertainty washed over her in a giant wave. That was until she felt Jun's presence right next to her, his confident, but now a bit more commanding air never leaving him. That made her stand up straighter, her courage coming back to her as she walked up to the row of seats Sayu and Kaname sat at, Jun heading to one in the back of them.

As he sat, the chatter in the room started to return, though there was no talk of the picture...these kids weren't that stupid. Jun sighed softly as he gazed about, searching for Kain and Aido, the culprits behind this entire mess. However, after analyzing the room, he found the two weren't present yet. He would wait, class started in five minutes, for them to come in. Jun's thoughts pondered distastefully over the subject, if they even tried to run away, Jun would only further their punishments, which would be dealt with at a later, more private, time.

Junichiro was not to be crossed.

----

**REPLIES TO PREVIOUS CHAPTER REVIEWS!!! **

_(I'm going to start replying directly here at the end of every chapter because I still can't figure out this site when it comes to staying signed in when replying to someone. XD I lack kniwledge on this sight, sue me. lol, anyways, this will just be easier for me anyways! So, for now on, I will reply to your review unless you're being really mean. I can't reply to people who flame me because then they try to argue with me in the mailbox. Critiques I can handle, scary people who are like...."NO!!!! this is not how is was in the Manga/Anime!!!!".......Kinda scare me. XD)_

**Chi no Yume:** Yep! Kaname's house all along! ^^ I'm glad you liked the ShikiXTaku moment! I have a soft spot for those two. ^^ *kisses and hugs*

**DarkenedDeathAngel**: lol, well, I'm glad it was only the subject coupling and not my writing that bored you. lol, that's a relief. XD And It makes me feel all giddy and happy when people say they like reading the JunXKaname coupling. I'm very cautious about OC usage and it always fears me that people might hate them immediately when they meet them or even worse, hate them when they couple with a pre-existing character from an anime. XD I try to make them with some depth and not too ridiculous, lol

Oh! and as for Jun's looks, yeah, I guess you can compare him to sephy. XD He's got the really long hair to his thighs, but dark brown in Jun's case. XD And he has those icy colored eyes that seem void of all color, but yes, his stature and build is much like Sephiroth if you try to picture him in your mind. ^^ *kisses and hugs*

**KanameZero4Eva:** YAY! I'm so glad! ShikiXTaku are my second fav as well! I think they're so cute together! and yes! I will try to update as much as possible. *kisses and hugs*

**CrimsonLily82:** YES,YES, YES!!! I had a HUGE debate on whether to have Takuma call Shiki by his nickname or birth name. In the end, I thought Shi-chan would be more touching since Takuma is the only one who calls Shiki by that name. ^^ Kind of like a special name just for his lover. ^^

Anyways, yes! there will be KanameXZero lemons going down in this story before it ends! I promise!!! lol, people are probably sick of waiting, but I'm building the suspense! Good things come to those who wait! XD.....yeah right....lol

*Reads your last sentence in your comment* Ooooo, and lust, huh? Yummy ^^

**I thank all of you for your kind reviews! **

_Hime-Naya_


	28. Chapter 28: Desperation

_Hi guys! I have another update for you! 3 Thank you for all the reviews! They are the only reason I'm updating this quickly. XD Enjoy!_

____

**CHAPTER 28: DESPERATION**

Shiki let out a soft yawn as he sat up in his bed and placed a hand to his forehead. He let out a small sigh before hearing a faint groan by the side of him. Shiki turned his head and looked down on Takuma who had rolled over on his side and pulled the blanket over his head, not wanting to wake up just yet.

The redhead smiled at the sight as he shook his head lightly and slowly crawled out of bed, not bothering to force Takuma out from underneath the blankets. Shiki pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt before walking out of the room and making his way down the hallway. He ruffled his hair before letting out another yawn while walking into the kitchen. Immediately he came to a stop as he saw Zero sitting at the dinning table; drinking what appeared to be a liquid form of his blood tablets.

Zero looked over at Shiki and an awkward silence fell between them. Shiki's face reddened slightly as he looked away and walked over to the counter. "Good evening." Said Shiki as Zero nodded and looked away. "Yeah..."

Shiki made himself a glass of water before sitting at the opposite end of the table and tried to avoid eye contact with Zero. '_How am I suppose to train him when I can't even look at him?'_ Thought Shiki as Zero took another sip of his drink.

"Listen," Shiki broke the silence, "About last night-"

"There's nothing to talk about." Said Zero as Shiki looked confused before Zero continued, "I didn't see anything. Now drop it." Obviously, this was just as awkward for Zero as well.

Shiki nodded his head, agreeing with Zero, deciding to not speak another word of his and Takuma's...doings. Zero went back to taking another drink of his artificial blood, making sure that his eyes did not fixate of the hickeys that littered Shiki's neck close together. Those would make it a little harder to not think of the night before, but he was sure that if he focused hard enough he wouldn't think of it so much. The hard thing was, was thinking of what to focus on while the two sat in a silence that wasn't really awkward, though it was far from comfortable.

Shiki took a sip of his drink as he too, thought of other things to ponder besides what had occurred. The sexual part, at least, he didn't want to remember something frankly delicious and then standing up in front of Zero only to embarrass himself further. The two let their thoughts wonder aimlessly, wanting to fill the silence, but neither knowing what exactly to say.

"SHI-CHAN!" Well, that always worked. Takuma's voice called from the bedroom before the thudding of his pounding feet against the floor could be heard, "Zero! You too!" He shouted as he got closer to the two boys. Shiki and Zero both raised themselves from their seats, confusion in their eyes and they went around the table to start walking down the hallway to meet Takuma. There wasn't fear in Taku's voice, but it was such a mix of emotions that Zero and Shiki weren't sure what the man was going to tell them. Whatever it was...it sure got him out of bed quickly. However, as they stood next to each other the speedy blonde figure stepped in front of them before shoving his phone into their faces, flashing them the picture that was on the screen.

The two men leaned forward in both shock and confusion. "Jun?" Asked Zero as Shiki continued, "And Ruka?"

Takuma nodded his head franticly as he asked, "How weird is that?"

Shiki straightened himself up as he rubbed his head and replied, "I didn't think Jun would put himself in that situation..."

"Exactly...What the hell is going on over there?" Zero asked as his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a soft growl. "And why the hell is everyone getting laid?!" Zero quickly let out a dramatic sigh as he turned around and left the group; retreating back to the kitchen.

Takuma and Shiki looked at each other for a moment before Takuma smirked just slightly and whispered, "I think someone's jealous."

"Of what?" Asked Shiki as he cocked his head to the right. Takuma giggled at Shiki's innocent expression as he replied, "I think Zero may be sexually frustrated...Or perhaps he's tired of being alone...Or even worse...It could be both."

Shiki's eyes widened in realization at the fact that was brought to his attention. He let his mouth form as an 'O' while he nodded his head. Takuma giggled at Shiki's reaction, tempted to capture the red-headed boy's lips, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as Shiki spoke, "I think it's both," Shiki stated in a small mumble as Takuma let out another giggle. "Zero has never really had anyone, has he Taku." It was more of a statement than a question but Takuma nodded his head.

"No, not really. The headmaster took Zero in, so, Zero cares for the man, though he often doesn't show it. He loved Yuki. How deep that love was, I don't know. But then again..." Takuma thought for a few moments, "Perhaps it wasn't really love. Maybe it was infatuation...You'd have to ask him, not me." Shiki nodded his head, though he doubted if he would ever ask the silver-haired vampire. He didn't think it was his job to snoop into people's pasts and know their secret thoughts and feelings. If they wanted to tell him, then he was more than willing to listen, it's what he thought he did best, but he wouldn't ask them anything too personal...mostly.

"Though," Shiki let his attention direct back to Takuma as the boy started speaking once more, "Before we left Moon Dorm...didn't you notice the look in his and Kaname's eyes? It was so...different. Maybe I'm over-reading something that's actually just a simple moment, but...my gut is just telling me that there is an attraction between those two..." Takuma trailed off in thought once more, recalling certain things that he thought might help his prediction. Shiki's eyes widened softly. Taku was right; the two had been acting a lot different then what had become normal for the two, though he had originally thought that perhaps they had found some common ground.

Taku groaned and rubbed his head, "Nevermind, it's too early to think this hard. I'm too tired," Taku said before letting out a yawn. "Then go back to bed," Shiki stated simply, making Takuma pout, "But I can't now. I've already moved around. Perhaps there is a way for me to use up a lot of energy in a short amount of time. Any suggestions?" Taku said with a lusty and playful glint in his eye.

"Yeah, go run. Me and Shiki have training to do," Zero said as he stepped back into the room, only hearing the very last part of the conversation. Takuma groaned, "But I don't wanna run right now. I was thinking of something more effective. You know? Something you obviously haven't had in a long time, if ever," Takuma mumbled the insult childishly, annoyed that Zero had stepped in. He had been hoping to warm Shiki up before their practice, but no; Zero had to kill the moment.

"You wanna start something, Taku? Because I'm well and ready to take someone on," Said Zero as he narrowed his eyes and became the typical Zero everyone knew. Shiki raised a hand to speak , but was quickly denied that opportunity as Takuma leaned forward with his arms crossed, fueling Zero's annoyance. Zero was an easy one to agitate and Takuma found joy in the moments when he could irk Zero's chain just a bit more. Takuma always came off as the innocent and kind type to everyone at school, but Zero knew better. Takuma had a childish side to him as well.

"I'm just stating the truth. Why else would you be jealous of Jun and Ruka sleeping together?" Asked Takuma as Zero growled and replied, "I'm not jealous! And my mind isn't as sick and twisted like yours."

"Eh, guys...Let's just try to-" Shiki was cut off as Takuma interrupted him. "Oh please! You know you're just cranky because you're frustrated in more ways then one."

"Right now that only thing that's frustrating me is you!" Shouted Zero as Shiki raised both hands and smiled weakly towards the taller man. "Now, now, why don't we-"

"It must kill you to know that we're settling our frustrations in a much more...pleasing situation." Said Takuma as he smirked victoriously at Zero. "Takuma!" Shiki looked at the blonde with a shade of red across his face.

"Trust me, using another man for sex is not something I'm willing to tolerate." Said Zero as Takuma took a step forward and shouted, "You've got a problem with me and Shiki?"

"Please don't hurt each other..." Whispered Shiki as he stared at the two vampires in worry.

"I never said I did! All I'm saying is that I wouldn't put myself in that situation. It seems to me your just begging for a fight." Zero said as he gave a challenging glare to Takuma. "So what if I do? What are you gonna do about it? Gonna try and take out some of your built up frustration on me? No thanks, I already have a lover. Why don't you go get lai-Oh wait! Because you can't, " Takuma gave his own menacing glare with his sharp comment as the two men started to draw closer to each other.

"Oh no. Please, both of you guys," Shiki's voice once again came out soft as his mind raced, trying to create peace between the two boys. "I'll kick your sorry ass!" Zero exclaimed as he looked as if ready to pounce. Takuma got into his own fighting position, "I'd like to see you try!"

The two lunged at each other, but made a quick halt, yelping as they jumped in surprise, Shiki was gazing nervously at the two men; he had used his blood whips to deliver them a, well, spank on their bottoms. He was so desperate in trying to get them to stop, it was one of the last things he could think of in such the short notice. Both vampires gazed at Shiki curiously,Takuma's expression held more interest while Zero kept his annoyed expression firm. Shiki's face was still slightly red before he thought of something quick to say, "Um...You guys are going to break the house if you fight and besides, it's time for Zero to train, not brawl. So...um...could you guys stop now...?" Shiki's voice had become meek at the end, but his worried expression hadn't changed.

Zero and Takuma quickly stood to their full height before the silver haired man continued, "I'm tired of this training. Why can't we just go back now?"

"Not until you've awakened and secured your power. I don't know how strong Jun is, but from what Kaname was saying...You'll need every advantage you can get." Said Shiki as his whips soon disappeared, retreating back into the small liquid it once came from. The wound he had created healed quickly and seem to not bother him at all.

"We can't keep wasting time up here! God knows what condition the moon dorm is in!" Shouted Zero as Takuma shook his head and replied, "The students will be fine. Jun can't cause any physical harm to them."

"But he can to Kaname!" Zero shouted as the other two men fell silent as Zero's eyes narrowed in anger. "The council gave Jun permission to take Kaname back under his wing! He's a prisoner there! And his only chance to break free is if Jun is killed." Zero shook his head in anger as he continued, "I'm sick of this place! I want to go back!"

"You're not ready," Said Shiki as Zero quickly grabbed onto Shiki and slammed him against the wall. "Zero!" Takuma was in shock at the vampire's outburst as Zero continued to shout. "I don't care! We need to go back!"

"No," Shiki said calmly as Zero growled and asked in a raised voice. "And what if it was Taku? Would you still wait here?! Even though you knew Taku was at the mercy of Jun?!"

Shiki's eye's widened as Takuma looked at Zero in shock. There was nothing but silence in the room until Zero sighed in frustration and released Shiki before walking away from the two; needing his anger to disappear.

As the front door to the house slammed, Shiki jumped out of his shocked state and gazed at Takuma with a saddened look in his eye. Zero was right, if he was in Zero's position, he wouldn't want to wait. "So my assumptions were correct..." Taku whispered softly, but there was no amusement present in his features, knowing how worried and scared for Kaname, Zero was. The blonde-haired man closed his eyes and let out a sigh when he suddenly felt Shiki's arms wrap around his waist and the boy's head press against his chest.

Takuma opened his eyes and gave Shiki a soft smile that was both sad and loving. His arms let themselves wrap around Shiki and press the vampire closer to his chest. Shiki buried his head into Takuma's chest; just the thought of Takuma being separated from him and become a prisoner to someone as horrible as Jun...it tugged on the strings of his heart with such intensity that he had to be closer to the man. He had to inhale Takuma's rich scent and make sure that he was there. It may have sounded silly, even to himself, but it was something that he became overwhelmed to do and that Takuma understood.

Takuma let his nose bury in Shiki's hair, reassuring him without talking. After a few minutes, Shiki let his heartbeat slow before he moved his head, allowing Takuma to lift his nose, and met the blonde's eyes. "Should...we go after Zero?" He asked, worried for the ex-human. He didn't want him to do anything that was foolish. Takuma let out another sigh before he shook his head, his grip never loosening on the younger man, "No. He needs to think and let out some steam...Don't worry about it..." Takuma's words were soothing, though he didn't exactly feel his own effects; worried for Zero's safety as well. He knew, however, that Zero's temper would only rise if they came to look for him. They would just have to wait until he came back home.

Shiki nodded his head before resting it against Takuma's chest once more, enjoying the security Taku's arms brought him. It always felt that way; Takuma was always able to calm Shiki even quicker by holding him, though the the blonde's presence seemed to soothe Shiki. It pained him as the thought of Takuma leaving once more entered his mind, and he buried his face deeper into his chest, finding that comfort wash over him once more.

***

Zero paced down the streets quickly as the adrenaline burned in his veins, making his heart rate soar. He sighed, closing his eyes and stopping once he had a good distance from the house and breathed just as Kaname had taught him. Zero tried to clear his mind as his heart rate started slowing down, the rage lessening, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Kaname...the brown haired vampire had been present in his thoughts every day since they had left the moon dorm. And it seemed, every day the feeling of imperativeness to return greatened. It only frustrated him more; he knew that he needed to be stronger than Jun to save Kaname, and the rest of the Moon Dorm, and to do that he had to awaken his powers and master them, but he had yet to accomplish that. It frustrated him, knowing that he couldn't protect Kaname like he had vowed to, and he clenched his teeth, starting to lose the rhythm as his anger started to rise once more.

Zero tightened his eyes shut as his breathing fastened, the rhythm was completely off. One hand clenched the fabric near his heart as he placed the other one out in front of him, as if he was reaching for something.

"Kaname..." The whisper barely escaped Zero's lips.

***

The night classes had finally come to an end and the students were now being given the rest of the evening and morning for recreational time. Jun sat at his desk in silence, staring at the door in thought. Kain and Aido had never showed, they were as guilty as ever and Jun was going to make sure they paid the price for their crimes.

Jun was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard a knock from his door.

"Come in." Said Jun as he saw one of the doors open and Ruka stepped in hesitantly before closing the door behind her. "You called for me, Jun-sama?" Asked Ruka as Jun nodded and stood from his seat. He walked around the desk and pulled up a chair that was next to the side of his desk. He motioned for Ruka to sit as he smiled kindly at her.

"Come, sit. Kaname should be here soon with the others." Said Jun, not even bothering to identify Aido and Kain.

Ruka nodded her head as she made herself comfortable next to Jun, crossing her legs before smoothing out her skirt and giving Jun back the kind smile. She, however, was a little nervous about what was going to happen; but that soon disappeared as she felt a relief swell within herself. Jun was not angry with her, and Aido and Kain would be punished accordingly; Ruka still cursed their names for what they had done. It was strange, she felt much more complacent around Jun after he had talked to her, the fidgety feelings had all but subsided, leaving her feeling less awkward and more like, well, her confident self.

Jun opened his mouth when the door to his office opened and Kaname walked in, leading Kain and Aido. Kain held slight fear in his eyes, but kept his expression as strong as he could. He knew what they were here for, but he felt he might as well try to hold on to some of his dignity, if that was at all possible. Aido, however, also knew what they were there for and he hid behind Kain as they walked into the room, terrified of what Jun's punishment was going to be. All of those times he was the one who had caused the trouble and Kain was blamed...it felt like the roles were switched to him! All he had done was close the door!

Ruka and Jun's eyes narrowed in anger, malevolence gleaming brightly, at the two boys. Kaname stopped and moved next to Ruka, not bothering to say anything, and faced Aido and Kain. "Kain, Aido," Jun said firmly with a nod of acknowledgement. Kain moved to the side, making sure Aido's gripping hands were off of his uniform so that the boy could face the three as well. The two blonde vampires gave low bows before rising, both too scared to say a word yet.

"I assume you both know why you are here." Jun stated, the firm tone still clearly present in his voice. Kain gave a small nod; hell, it was worth it while it lasted, there was no use in denying something that they had clearly done. Aido's eyes widened as thoughts raced through his head. An idea came to the short man as he pointed to Kain and blurted out, "I didn't really do anything Jun-Sama! All I did was shut the door! Kain was the one who undressed Ruka," Ruka gave a deep blush as her glare increased, "and sent the picture! It was his way at getting back at Ruka! I didn't really have that much to do with it!" Aido's heart was pounding fiercely in his chest with the different emotions that ran through him. Kain's head snapped toward the younger man with a harsh glare, which Aido gave a nervous and innocent smile. Kain stored the moment in his memory, he would have to get Aido back for this as well. Someway where he can't get in trouble...thoughts brewed in his mind as he turned his attention back to Jun, waiting for him to comment on Aido's outburst.

Jun nodded his head and walked away from the group, making his way behind his own desk before turning back to face the two cousins.

"Is an accomplice of murder not as guilty as the murder themselves?" Asked Jun as Aido looked at the pureblood in fear. "But I did nothing!" Aido pleaded as Jun quickly slammed his fist down on the desk, silence filling the room, and anger showing itself through Jun's narrowed eyes.

"That is exactly my point! You did nothing! Therefore you are just as guilty as Kain. The crime is equal on both parts so in conclusion your punishment will be so as well." Said Jun as Kain stood to his full height and watched as Jun starred him down.

Kaname remained silent. He couldn't say much and he couldn't interrupt; he was no longer president. Ruka watched as Kain seemed to hold a dignified stance, one that showed slight arrogance. Jun saw this and asked, "You think you don't deserve a punishment?"

Kain shook his head and took in a deep breath before taking his stance. "Not from you."

Both Ruka and Aido gasped at the response as Kaname looked at Kain in shock. Kain would have never shown defiance to him...So why would he show it to Jun? Had he gone mad?! Jun held his cold stare as he continued, "Excuse me?"

Kain narrowed his eyes and decided to turn the tables around. "I won't allow you to destroy our lives anymore." Said Kain as Aido tugged on Kain, trying to get him to shut up. Kain pushed him away slightly and continued, "Ever since you stepped into this house you had something over Kaname-sama. To this day I don't know what it is, but enough is enough. Now, I have something over you."

"Kain..." Kaname was in shock at what Kain was saying. "Ruka..." Kain looked over at the blonde and smiled softly, "I know I'm a jerk for what I did, but please know, I only did this so I could have an upper hand against Jun. Your part in it was purely accidental." Said Kain as Ruka's eyes widened at Kain's confession.

Kain looked back at Jun and smirked, "I have a hand full of evidence against you."

Jun grit his teeth before asking in frustration, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes. With the touch of one button I can send that picture to both the headmaster and the council. I can reveal you were in a drunken state, and that you have been in sexual actions with your fellow classmates. You would be expelled at the least. The council, I'm sure, would give you a better punishment." Kain threatened the pureblood. Every nerve in his body was shaking, but he did his best not to show it; Kain knew better then to let his true nerves show through.

Jun's dark stare soon twisted into an amused expression. Kaname's heart began to beat faster, he knew that look; that look of malice. Jun nodded his head and replied, "You worked so hard to have an upper hand and yet you didn't bother to think about the poor girl you were harming in the process. What a gentleman." The sarcasm and mockery was evident in Jun's voice as Kain narrowed his eyes and replied, "I apologized towards Ru-"

"And that just makes everything better? You've destroyed this beautiful woman's image and now she has to walk through the school hallways in shame, afraid of who is going to victimize her next." Said Jun, gaining more respect in Ruka's eyes. Kain shook off the comment as he replied, "You know you're cornered Jun. You can't talk your way out of this one."

Jun smiled at Kain's response and spoke sharply, "So it may seem."

_____

**REPLIES FROM CHAPTER 27 REVIEWS:**

**KanameZero4Eva:** Jun does have a kind heart deep down! ^^ He's just...a little unstable and extremely possessive over Kaname. *kisses and hugs*

**Naruta13:** Yay! I'm glad you thought the moment between taku and shiki was hot! ^^ Hmmm, love between Jun and Ruka? Only time will tell. XD

Oh! and as for Sayuri! He is my own. ^^ as well as Hajime. 3

**DarkenedDeathAngel:** Yes, I love giving everyone nicknames. ^^ As for future smut scenes between JunXKaname...I'm not sure. ^^ We'll have to see as I reach the ending of this fic.

**Chi no Yume:** Yeah, Jun is all gentleman like around Ruka. XD Totally different from what he's like with Kaname, lol.

**zerokanda:** Haha, we'll have to see. XD

**Sophia ():** Jun's not a bad guy, I agree! He's just...a little crazy. XD But loveable all the same, lol.

Thank you all! ^^ I love hearing all of your guys' reactions!

_Hime Naya_


	29. Chapter 29: Bitter Consequences

**CHAPTER 29: BITTER CONSEQUENCES**

Jun looked over at Ruka and smiled softly, "Ruka, dear, I'm afraid this may not go as smoothly as I intended. May I ask that you go about your studies? It seems like Kain would like a further discussion with me."

Ruka nodded her head as she stood to her feet. The young woman was torn between Kain's attempts of freeing the night dorm from Jun's authority and Jun's attempts at keeping himself in a respectable position in the eyes of all the students. "Yes, Jun-sama." Said Ruka as she bowed her head respectably before leaving the room.

"All right, let's settle this like men...One will talk, while the other listens and vice versa. Agreed?" Asked Jun as Kain smirked and replied, "Good, I say you get the hell out of here and let things go back to the way they used to be. No questions asked or else the council will see who you really are."

Jun chuckled as he replied, "If there's one thing life has taught me, it's that things never go back to the way they used to be, no matter how much you wish they would. Isn't that right, Ka-chan?" Jun looked over at Kaname before the younger pureblood looked away from Jun, not wanting to look directly at him; feeling shame from his past once again.

Jun made his way towards the front of his desk and faced Kain for a moment before walking past him. "Come, sit." Said Jun as he motioned his hand to a small sitting area that was off to the side. A small coffee table and a couch on either side of it.

"Please." He insisted as Kain let out a small sigh before walking past Jun and sitting on the furthest couch. Aido followed Kain, but was stopped as he reached Jun. "Aido, you can sit with me." Said Jun as he pushed the boy lightly, causing him to lose his balance and sit on the opposing couch Kain was on.

Kain narrowed his eyes and stood up quickly, "Don't touch him." There was a threat hidden in those words; Jun could hear it. Jun smirked as he sat next to Aido and motioned his hand for Kaname to make his way over towards Kain. Kaname walked over towards Kain as Jun replied, "I listened to you without interrupting. Now, you are going to listen...and you will not interrupt me or remove yourself from your seat, understood?"

"What're you trying to pull?" Asked Kain as Jun sighed and looked at Kaname. "He doesn't quite understand, Ka-chan, show him to his seat." Said Jun as Kaname let out a quite sigh, afraid what Jun was planing. All he could do was listen for now. Kaname placed a hand on Kain's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Go ahead and have a seat Kain." Kaname said delicately, giving Kain a little reassurance that the younger pureblood had his back, no matter what happened. He had hoped at least. Kain nodded his head and sat down on the couch as Kaname walked around the the back of the couch and stood behind Kain, incase he needed to keep Kain in his seated position.

Jun smiled as he leaned back and rested his right arm across the back of the couch, keeping his eyes on Kain. "It seems like you no longer want me here." Said Jun as Kain scoffed and replied, "We never wanted you here. Kaname is the rightful president of this dorm and everyone agrees with me. They just don't say anything because you've put them in a state of fear."

"Well, I've found out that..." Jun paused as his hand slide from the back of the couch and grazed it along Aido's right shoulder before caressing the boy's hair delicately. "Fear is the most effective way when keeping people in line."

Kain went to lean forward, but Kaname quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, warning him not to disobey. Kaname didn't want to see Jun do his worst to Kain. "It's amazing what simple things can instill fear into someone." Said Jun as his hand caressed Aido's cheek before leaning the boy closer to his body.

"Huh?..." Aido felt his body being pulled closer until his hands were against Jun's chest in a delicate manner and he was able to gaze up and see Jun's handsome smile. "I've also noticed..." Jun started as he brought his hand away from Aido's face and placed it on his thigh instead. "That the best way to make someone fear you..." Jun continued as he hand trailed from the boy's thigh to his knee, where Jun hooked his hand under and pulled on the boy so his body twisted just perfectly. Aido gasped at the sudden movement, feeling his leg being pulled over Jun's so his groin was snugged tight to Jun's outer thigh.

"Is by threatening the one's they love the most." Jun finished as he brought his hand back up and placed his index finger on Aido's bottom lip seductively, tempting him to take it. Aido's eyes showed nervousness, fear, but above all, lust. Jun smirked at the sight as Kain leaned forward and shouted, "Get you're hands off of him!"

"Ah, ah, ah; interrupting again, Kain-Kun?" Jun said the honorific mockingly as he let his eyes shift to the man and one of his eyebrows arched perfectly in false question. His eyes shifted back to Aido, the boy's head swam with a mixture of feelings that left him practically paralyzed in his spot, leaving himself completely defenseless against the tall pureblood that held him firmly. Jun's finger left Aido's lips and let it slide smoothly down to his chin, tilting his head to the side softly and running his finger down Aido's pale throat, caressing him gently.

Kain's fury raged within him as he clenched his jaw and fists; the urge to attack Jun coursed throughout every vein in his body for touching Aido as he was right now, but the firm grip on his shoulder told him to be wiser and stay seated. Kain glanced to see Kaname's head turned away, his eyes cast downward, but the hard grip never subsided, reminding him there were worse things that Jun could be doing at the moment. Kain felt as if he was a samurai of some sort,; bound by the utmost loyalty to protect his Lord, which in this case was Kaname, from any outside dangers and to listen to his commands. He blamed Takuma for the comparison because of the manga he had made him read, but, he knew entirely that he wasn't this brave warrior. He wanted to lash out to take Aido back, but instead let out a soft, low growl of anger and listened to what Jun had to say, wanting to get Aido back unharmed as quickly as he could.

The growl did not go unnoticed by Jun and he let out a smirk as he repositioned the smaller man, who let out a muffled moan through closed lips as his groin was pressed harder against Jun's thigh. A blush of embarrassment washed over Aido's features as Jun placed his forehead against Aido's and grasped his chin to lift to his face softly. The movements were fluid and Aido couldn't help but grasp onto Jun's shirt as his eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. The blush remained present on his features as he tried to fight the lust that was rapidly building inside of him.

Kain's eyes narrowed as he rose out of his seat, "Damnit Jun! Get your filthy ha-!" But he was cut off as Jun's mouth lowered, threatening to take Aido's lips in a kiss if he dared speak another word. "Kain..." Kaname said gently before reaching out and tugging at the man's arm, directing him to sit back down. Kain listened through he was ready to pounce if Jun tried, or did, anything to Aido.

"Now, Kain, why are you getting so worked up?" Jun asked the question with a hint of seduction, his eyes never leaving Aido's as his hot breath warmed the blonde's lips teasingly. Aido felt his breath hitch as Jun continued. "Why don't you just take a picture? I'm sure this one will be more satisfying; you can see the look of lust better." Jun said as his lips moved downward even more; just one wrong move and his lips would be firmly against Aido's. "That's exactly what you did to Ruka; why should Aido be any different? It'll be more evidence against me, you could send both pictures to the headmaster and the council. Though, I'm sure Ruka and Aido would be expelled as well. But then again, as simple apology for what you would do to Aido would suffice, right? All of the stares and snickers he would receive before he was removed from the school...an apology would just make them all go away; I'm sure." Jun's voice remained calm yet mocking and his eyes held that ever seductive look as they stayed locked onto Aido. "So, why not Kain? You want to get rid of me so badly; come on, you know, deep down, you desire to get more evidence for a stronger case. Take the picture," Jun almost demanded in a way, egging the vampire on for more of a rise out of him while giving him a lesson also.

Kain closed his eyes and lowered his head as he took in a deep breath; trying to calm himself. He didn't want to lose to Jun like this, but it was obvious Jun wasn't afraid to take any of this further. Kain lifted his head and saw Aido's eyes become lazy, losing his grip on reality. Right and wrong was gone from Aido, Jun was pushing against his lust, wanting to confuse the boy.

"I don't want to take a picture...I'm sorry." Said Kain as he looked away in shame. He had to throw his pride away just to make sure Aido remained safe. "I disrespected you...and Ruka. I apologize."

Jun smirked as he continued to stare into Aido's eyes. His stare wasn't something he liked to use and hardly used it's power to his advantage, but paralyzing the boy just slightly was necessary for this moment. "I don't believe you." Said Jun as he placed one hand behind Aido's back and rocked the boy's body closer, forcing a gasp and a small moan to escape him. Aido's face and eyes told the group of men that his instincts were screaming for satisfaction. Kain narrowed his eyes as stood up and replied, "I said sorry! What more do you want?!"

"I want your word you will no longer try to sabotage me and never consider giving that photo to the headmaster or the council." Said Jun as he didn't bother to stare at Kain, his eyes still devoted to Aido. Kain remained silent until he heard Jun break the silence, "Well, if I can't have your word on that, then I can't give you my word that Aido will remain safe on this campus." Jun whispered seductively as he brought his hand back up and began to trace the boy's lips again, enticing him even more.

Aido was lost in Jun's eyes and the lust his body was giving off. Without hesitation, Aido opened his mouth just slightly and began to lick at Jun's two fingers delicately. Kain's eyes widened at the sight. "Aido!" Kain shouted as he went to lean forward, but was stopped by Kaname once again. Kaname held him tightly as Jun smiled down at Aido and replied smoothly, "I don't know why you're so determined to keep the boy away from me. If I didn't know any better...I'd say he likes me." Said Jun before a small chuckle escaped his throat.

Kain felt a stab of immense pain at his heart as Aido continued his small, sensual act. It was a pang of jealousy, anger, confusion and guilt at the entire situation and Jun's words seemed to drive the knife that was in his heart further. Kain just didn't understand why Aido didn't move away, why he directed his lust toward Jun. Right now, all Kain wanted was to get Aido away from the pureblood, his concern and jealousy outweighing his anger. Kain clenched his eyes shut as Aido gave a small moan as Jun let out another chuckle and shifted himself closer to the blonde-haired man, making the smaller vampire's lust grow. Jun was waiting for Kain to finally give his word, determined to get it by any means, Jun allowed the tips of his fingers to enter Aido's mouth. Aido sucked on the fingers gently, the line completely gone as his lust fully overtook his eyes.

"You have my word, Jun..." Kain said softly, his eyes opened but he was turned away from the scene that tore at his heart. Jun heard him,and gave a smirk of victory, but still did not pull his stare away. "What was that Kain? I couldn't understand that incoherent mumbling," Jun stated in slight mocking.

Kain closed his eyes, the anger burning within him, but he pushed it away along with his pride, "You have my word that I will not send the picture to the headmaster or council, Jun-Sama, as well and stopping my quest to sabotage you; in return for Aido's safety..." Kain made sure his tone was humble as he spoke respectfully, trying to slow his racing heart. "Ah, all right, Kain," Jun said as he removed his fingers from Aido's mouth, the boy giving a small whimper. "But make sure that you keep your word; or I will not keep mine."

Jun pulled his eyes away from Aido, releasing him from the entranced state to look at Kain seriously. Kain nodded his head, his heart still throbbing painfully, even as Kaname let go of his shoulder and Jun grasped Aido's waist and moved him off of himself. Once Jun looked away, Aido felt as if he could breathe again, giving small pants as Jun stood with a superior and confident air surrounding him. Aido's senses started to return, that line becoming clear once more in his head as he felt an embarrassment for how far he had stepped over it. It felt like he couldn't help himself...for some reason he was drawn to Jun, though there were no feelings of love. No, those were only for Kain...but then how could he let his lust take such control of him?

"I believe we are done here." Said Jun as he looked at Kain for a moment before walking away from the group and retreating back to his desk. As Jun sat in his chair he glanced over at the group and continued, "Kaname, show them out."

Kaname nodded his head as he walked past Kain and helped Aido off of the couch. "Aido?...Are you okay?" Kaname asked in a low whisper. Aido stood on his feet, still wobbly from what had just happened. He looked at Kaname in confusion and then slowly nodded his head. "Yeah..." He said as his eyes trailed over towards Kain.

The taller blonde looked away from Aido, still hurt at what had happened. Without another word Kain began to walk towards the door. Kaname and Aido followed behind until they reached the doors. Kaname nodded his head towards Aido and had him continued behind Kain, out of the room. As the door shut, Jun looked over at the window, staring at the moon as he spoke sternly.

"He'll regret it if he goes back on his promise. I'll make sure of that."

***

"Kain? Please talk to me..." Aido pleaded as he tried to catch up to Kain's fast paced walk. "I'm sorry...There was something in his eyes. It was as if I couldn't even control myself."

Kain clenched his fists as he stopped; he wasn't sure what his feelings were at the moment. Hurt was clearly evident in his heart, but the rest of his feelings were split in half. Part of him wanted to be angry at Aido, but the other part of him wanted to forgive the boy he, frankly, loved. No matter what part he leaned on more there was, however, the distinct part of Kain where his loathing and disgust of Jun grew tremendously.

Kain tightened his jaw firmly and forgot his surroundings for the moment, focusing on trying to sort out his inner thoughts that were divided and jumbled. He jumped unexpectedly as he felt a light touch to his shoulder, gently bringing him back into focus. The taller vampire turned his head to look at Aido, not needing to search the boys eyes for the evident emotions of regret, concern, sorrow and confusion. "Please Kain..." Aido said as the tears welled up in his eyes. He felt even more emotional at the moment than he had in a long time, his own lack of self discipline was humiliating...but he just couldn't turn away from those eyes..."Say something to me...anything! Tell me you hate me for what I've done...or what I couldn't seem to do...My body felt like it was almost...frozen..." Aido said, picking out the words he used carefully, "But I can't stand it when you won't talk to me... Kain....please...."

Once more Kain stared down at large, pleading blue eyes that begged for his forgiveness. Kain soaked in Aido's words before letting a very small smile slide onto his face, "Don't be stupid, Ai-Chan," Kain said his name affectionately before letting his hand slide up to remove Aido's hand gently and place it in the hand closest to the shorter man, lacing their fingers together before he leaned downward to give Aido a gentle kiss to the forehead, "I could never say I hated you. How may times have I told you that you talk too much?"

Aido couldn't help himself but smile brightly at Kain's gentle words as his tears seemed to disappear all together. He waited for a moment before he allowed Kain to motion to start walking forward. The two walked closely as their hands remained tightly interlaced, a feeling of peace washed over Aido for a moment as he allowed himself to clear his thoughts, knowing that the one person whom he could only truly love was standing next to him.

There was a silence that fell upon the two, but it was a comfortable one where it seemed words were just so...unnecessary. There was still hurt in Kain's heart, as well as anger, but had he not sacrificed any sort of revenge against Jun to protect Aido? He was determined to make sure that Aido was protected, so he couldn't really make any negative action. Besides, Kain, not only having a sharp tongue, had a sharp mind as well. He noticed how Jun had never taken his eyes off of the younger vampire's eyes when they sat, and with Aido's statement that it was like he was in a trance, brought questions to Kain's mind. These, he decided, were going to be saved for Kaname; surely the young pureblood knew something about what had happened.

Kain and Aido were making their way to their room until Kain came to an abrupt stop and sniffed the air a few times before looking around in question. "Kain?" Aido asked as Kain let go of the smaller boy before glancing down at his cousin. "Do you smell that?" Asked Kain as Aido sniffed the air a few times.

Aido shook his head before asking, "I don't smell anything...What do you smell?"

Kain took one more sniff before speaking in a worried tone. "Human."

----

**REPLIES FROM CHAPTER 28 REVIEWS:**

**Chi no Yume :** LOL, yeah, Jun is one of those guys you'd fear being alone with. XD

**KanameZero4Eva:** Yes! Poor Zero wants to see Kaname again...We need them to reunite. XD

_Hime Naya_


	30. Chapter 30: I want my Sayu back

_I know, it's been a while, lol, sorry about that guys. I've gotten a few nasty comments and emails through this site and I just want to let you all know, "I'm not claiming to be a fantastic writer. I write these stories when I'm bored and half the time I plan the plot half way through."_

_With that said, I will continue to post this story because even though I got a number of mean messages throughout the month, I have over 50 people watching this story and over 100 reviews (mostly good, lol) on this story._

_So, I think my readers want more. lol, so, here you guys go 3 Enjoy my "pointless and over dramatic fanfic." haha_

----

**CHAPTER 30: "I WANT MY SAYU BACK..."**

Hajime looked around the hallway in a worried manner, making sure he wasn't spotted as he knocked on the door softly. There was no answer.

"Hello?" asked Hajime as he slowly opened the door, realizing no one was in the room. Hajime stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room, it obviously belonged to a girl. Hajime looked over at the bathroom door and realized he heard running water stop in the other room.

"This was a bad idea..." Whispered Hajime as he turned to walk out of the room, but stopped halfway, gazing at the dress and altered uniform on Sayuri's bed.

He had seen the altered uniform only a few times; Sayuri would usually discard the school jacket before coming to meet with him. He didn't wear the normal, short white skirts, black dress shirts, and red bows, but instead wore the dresses he had crafted for himself. It had taken little time for Sayuri to convince Kaname to allow him to wear the dresses, though Kaname wanted the boy to at least wear the jacket. To comply with Kaname's wishes, the boy constructed a school jacket of his own, with the same woman's design. However, this jacket was more like a trench coat, the white material touched the floor if it was not over the puffy dresses Sayuri wore. To accommodate the large volume of skirts, the silver clasps that Sayuri had to keep the jacket closed stopped just above the his waist, the top fitting snugly but comfortably, before the white material opened to show the very front of the skirt. There was a slit on each side of the skirt that rose as high as the one in the front, as well as one in the very back, creating four different soft panels of material that floated perfectly atop of any large shirt Sayuri wore. The neck of the collar was raised and clung to Sayuri's delicate neck, giving the piece an even more aristocratic feel to it.

Hajime turned back to the bed, looking at the uniform carefully, before studying the dress. The skirt was one of the larger ones, the many black petticoats puffing it up. As he studied the dress more, Haji saw that it was pretty simple as he guessed that the black material was even softer than it looked. There was a small desire to reach out and touch the material, but he resisted as he continued to gaze in curiosity at the dress he had never seen before. There was simple, silver embroidery that still held elegance at the bottom on the dress and around the sleeves that poked out of the ends of the arms of the jacket. The corset was simple as well, with small silver accents. The craftsmanship was amazing, Haji defiantly had to give Sayu that, but the dress looked more....mournful than anything else. For some reason it seemed to let off little waves of sadness all it's own. Haji sighed softly as he went again to turn to leave.

However, as he looked up from the dress, the bathroom door opened and Haji froze in his spot. There was no way he could just escape the room without Sayu seeing him, and he couldn't just leave without an explanation of why he had come and was now studying the clothes laid out on the bed. Haji could have smacked himself for his stupidity. That was until, he heard a very girlish scream from across the room; at that point, he silently wished himself death for his actions.

Sayuri had wrapped his long hair up, besides his bangs, in a towel to dry quicker and fastened another to his waist, leaving his chest bear. He hadn't heard anyone in the room, and even if he had, he would have assumed it to be Ruka. The two, however, were close enough where it didn't really matter to the other. But as Sayu exited his bathroom, feeling just a little better from the extremely hot shower he had taken, he couldn't help himself but let out a surprise yelp to see Haji standing in front of his bed. Here he was, half-naked and in front of the man he had longed to see since Valentine's day. Sayuri felt himself freeze in his position as his cheeks turned a vibrant, cherry red.

Though Hajime's mind was telling him to turn around and leave, his body wouldn't listen. Haji couldn't help but stare at the sight, seeing the real Sayuri for the first time. No fancy clothing, no makeup, and no elegant hairstyle. This was it; this was who he truly was without the act.

"Haji..." Sayuri whispered the name in embarrassment and slight question before Hajime looked away and gazed back at the bed, avoiding his eyes from traveling back to the boy. "I didn't mean to barge in on you..." Hajime knew Sayuri wasn't a woman, but his princely act was still engraved into his actions. Old habits die hard he guessed.

Sayuri held one hand on the towel that rested on his waist before he placed the other near his head, making sure both towels were secure. Sayuri continued to blush, but a small smile found it's way onto his face.

"I'm happy to see you..." He whispered before Hajime looked back at the boy, sadness in his eyes. "Sayuri..." Hajime whispered the name, but couldn't continue. His heart was torn in two different directions. Sayuri walked closer to Haji and glanced down at his dress on the bed.

"You like it? I just finished sewing the clasps onto the corset." Said Sayuri, being as gentle and soft with his words like he always was.

"It's beautiful..." Said Hajime as Sayuri smiled in response, happy to see Hajime speaking towards him. "It's missing something though." Hajime continued as he fumbled in his pocket. Sayuri cocked his head to one side, "Really? What is it?"

Hajime turned his body completely towards Sayuri and placed his hand in front of the smaller male; letting the silver locket hang from his hand. Immediately Sayuri's eyes showed shock, disbelief, and sadness. "Haji?"

"Everything we've had is a lie. I can't ignore that." Said Hajime as he placed the necklace above the dress in a delicate manner. "That locket belongs to you." Hajime finished as he faced Sayuri again. The frail boy shook his head slowly as he placed his hands to his heart, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. "No...Haji, please." Sayuri gasped a small cry before he leaned his head forward slightly, trying to catch his breath. "Please...Please, Haji...Don't leave me..." He begged the most desperate pleas.

"Don't do that, Hida. Don't you make me feel guilty." Said Hajime as he watched the boy's tears begin to glide down his cheeks. "None of it was a lie, Haji! Please!" Sayuri leaned forward and quickly placed his hands on either side of Hajime's face; cupping the man's striking features. "When I said I loved you I meant it! I love you with all of my heart!"

As Sayuri spoke he was shaking his head, his towel quickly loosening and soon falling to the ground. Once Sayuri stopped at his words, his damp white hair cascaded down the front of his body, reaching far past his thighs and stopping somewhere by his knees.

Hajime grabbed Sayuri's hands and pulled them away, holding them together in his hands. "But I don't love you, Hida...I love Sayu...And she isn't real."

"But I am Sayu! Don't you understand?! Hida is the act! That is who I was born as, but it is not who am! I live my life as Sayuri. That is who I truly am. You're the one who knows the true me, Haji. This is how I want to live my life...as Sayu, not Hida." Hajime's eyes saddened, he still loved her. But the problem was, he loved a woman, not a man. He loved the beautiful Sayu who was so innocent and coy. The girl who he loved to sweep off her feet an hear her soft giggle.

"Nothing has changed about me, Haji...I've always been your Sayu. It's just that now you know who I was born as...but that is not who I am. I want to live my life as...a woman."

"But you're not one." Said Hajime in a firm voice. Sayuri's eyes watered even more as he asked, "Is that so important?"

"Yes! It is, Hida!" Said Hajime as he let go of Sayuri and sighed in frustration. "Don't you understand why we can't be together?! For one, there's no trust anymore. God knows what other secrets you are keeping from me and on top of that...You're a man. I can't do that, Hida. I can't overlook that."

Sayuri's tears seemed to fall faster from his large, innocent crimson eyes, as his cheeks turned slightly pink from his crying. His heart seemed to be racing in tuned with his mind, desperate to make Hajime stay with him. Here the man he loved so much was in front of him, and yet, he was to leave him...all because of his gender.

Hajime shook his head, determined to not feel the slightest bit of remorse for Sayuri's tears. However, Haji felt his heart quiver as the need to comfort Sayuri and make his tears leave started to make itself known. Besides, he wanted to make the woman Sayuri stop crying, not the boy, Hida. Then why did he still feel the immense pain in his heart when he didn't go soothe the crying boy? Haji shook his head once more as he convinced himself that old habits really died hard. He let out a soft sigh as he turned to leave, unsure of how much more of Hida's crying he could handle before he did something he would regret.

Sayuri felt another stab of pain at his already aching heart as Haji turned away from him; the man truly didn't want anything to do with him. Sayu, however, could not bare the sight of the handsome man leaving him and his body reacted before he could clearly think of his actions. Sayuri hurried forward and grasped Haji's arm, making the man turn to look at him before he once again cupped Haji's alluring face. Haji didn't say a word as he went to grab Sayu's hands to remove them, trying not to look into the desperate and sorrow filled eyes of the smaller man. Sayuri leaned upward quickly, standing on the tips of his toes to reach his destination as he closed his eyes and planted a kiss on the unsuspecting Haji before the man could do anything. Sayu's kiss was filled with his emotions of love, though it was sweet and undemanding; the simplest of kisses that he hoped could help him...only if at least a little.

He let his lips stay against Haji's for a few more moments, the tears still falling from his closed eyes and the pain in his heart seemed to grow. Sayuri released Haji's lips before his body slid to the floor; his weak and unsteady knees unable to hold himself up anymore. His hands had moved off of Haji's face and instead wrapped themselves around Hajime's knees to support Sayu's body from going completely slack. It was Hajime's response that seemed to hurt Sayu. There was no response...no emotion. The man didn't kiss back, nor did he try to remove Sayu's lips from his. Instead, his lips seemed cold and void of any sort of feeling for Sayu, though he knew that Hajime had been surprised by his rash action.

"Please, Hajime, please," Sayuri started to beg once more, in soft whispers of grievance, "What if I told you all of my secrets...every one...would some of your love return to me? Or would you hate me even more for them..." Sayuri was serious, though his voice was sorrowful; he would tell Haji everything about himself, though he knew that he wouldn't like it. Neither would Jun, if he found out, but Sayu didn't care for consequences; at least he would be telling Hajime what he deserved to know...

Hajime remained silent, staring down at the boy who pleaded for his love. More secrets? And who knew how extreme these were as well? Hajime couldn't hide behind his mask anymore. He knew he should have held a strong appearance in front of the woman he thought he loved, but he couldn't. Betrayal, hurt, and heartbreak all came at once as a few bitter tears began to wet Hajime's eyes.

"More secrets? I should have known." There was disappointment in Hajime's words as Sayuri shook his head and cried, "Haji, please...Please, just listen to me. Please, my heart-"

"You're heart?!" Hajime asked as he quickly grabbed onto Sayu's shoulders and shoved him back lightly so he could kneel on his knees. Hajime brought Sayu closer so he could speak close to the boy's face. "Yours isn't the only one hurting, Hida! What about me?! What about my feelings?! I loved Sayu!...I loved her more than anything. She was my world...and now I find out she never even existed."

"I do exist! Everything is still here." Sayu spoke in a pleading manner as Hajime interrupted him. "Yeah, that and more." It was a blunt and cold stab at Sayu as he looked down in pain. Hajime shook his head as he let go of Sayu and stood to his full height.

"Haji!" Sayu grabbed onto Hajime's knee, but Hajime quickly moved himself back, causing Sayuri to fall forward a bit until he was rested on his elbows, looking up at Hajime. "Keep your secrets...It's what you do best." Said Hajime as Sayuri felt his tears fall uncontrollably.

The two men looked over at the door, seeing it open, Kain and Aido standing in the doorway in confusion as they gazed at the scene in front of them. "Haji-san? What're you doing here?" Asked Kain as Hajime looked over at Kain and spoke softly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done." Said Hajime as he walked past the two blondes and left the room.

Kain watched Hajime's retreating figure before he heard Aido let out a soft gasp and run forward. That was when he heard the desperate cries of Sayu and rubbed his forehead, already knowing what happened without having to ask anyone. Kain turned his head to see Aido hugging Sayuri, who was even smaller than him, whispering soft words of comfort to Sayu. A large pang of pity rang throughout his heart for the fragile and kind-hearted man; if anyone deserved love, it was definitely Sayu. All the feminine boy did was try to help others no matter what, and Kain felt resentment towards Haji for putting him in such a state.

"Don't cry, Sayu..." Aido whispered as Sayu's hands gripped at the front of his clothes and his head was buried in Aido's shoulder. Aido sighed sadly as his grip around Sayu's lower back tightened, pressing the man closer to him. Sayuri's damp hair still clung against him loosely in places as he felt as his heart had shattered. It was worse than the first time Haji had left him; the words were harsher and colder and echoed through his mind, engraved forever with him. Sayu, for the first time in his life, felt as if there was nothing left to be happy about; as if nothing held joy to it. Even as he felt another hand come to his back, already knowing it was Kain's, to try to soothe him; it felt like he couldn't stop his tears no matter how hard he tried.

"It'll be fine Sayu...you'll find someone better than him; someone who'll love you no matter what." Aido once again tried to calm Sayu, but was dismayed as the boy shook his head, his body still trembling profusely. "No, I won't." Sayu choked out in-between sobs, "I won't because I can't love another like Haji....I really can't..."

"You say that now because you don't know," Kain added in softly, "You'll meet someone who will give you love again."

"No one can take my heart again because Haji has already stolen it." Sayu stated in a mere whisper as another pang of sorrow ran throughout him once more.

Kain's eyes saddened at the statement as Sayu shook his head and pressed it hard against Aido's chest. "He's my everything..."


End file.
